Deaths Halo
by Greene.Elliot
Summary: Hayley Butler is new to the scene of Louisiana with vampire friend Darren. The story starts off with him meeting with the Sheriff of Area 5 and with her smelling so sweet and acting so reckless, she's bound to gain attention...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,  
>Welcome to my first fan-fic on here. It's completed and will be posted once a month depending on the amount of reviews it gets and then will be uploaded accordingly.<br>I do hope you enjoy it, I do like to receive construction criticism being that I am a writer and I love to improve my writing. :)**

**Read, Review, Love/Hate and I will 'see' you soon.**

**Greene Elliot  
>XxxxX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"You know, you're gonna stand out like a raver at a metal concert," my friend Darren said, still staring at my choice of outfit as I signalled to overtake the slow poke in front. I grinned pushing my foot down on the accelerator and overtook the person, briefly seeing that it was a male who seemed to be arguing with a red head. They were both vampires. It wasn't because of their skin vaguely glowing in that weird way that I was used to, but the red head was crying the bloody tears.<p>

I had exchanged a look with her causing her to gasp and the male's head to whip his round to glare, with pursed lips, in my direction. That was all it honestly took for me to accelerate to speed off ahead before my anger got the better of me and I did something stupid.

"Whoa… What's gotten into you?" I heard Darren gasp as he gripped the door rest. My tongue was pressed tightly to the roof of my mouth and my lips were probably pressed tightly together that you couldn't see much else, which was something considering my lips have always been known for being plump and pouty.

"I need to re-do my lip gloss," I bit out and I noticed him flinch from my peripheral vision.

"Pull over here," he pointed to a lay by and I did so. Once I had pulled my black Porsche 911 turbo over, I switched off the engine and crossed my arms with a childish pout. Darren knew this look well and gave me a minute to calm. My mood swings will honestly be the cause of my death; if it will ever come. We both gave me another year unless I found a vampire who had a similar mood swings to my own... "Ready to talk?" he was calm and I felt his own calm wash over me. I sighed and leaned back on my chair. I was lucky to have a friend like him.

"The car I just over took. They were two vampires. The guy was having a go at a newly made vampire. I'm guessing a maker and his child." I was surprised at how calm my voice was. Darren being so calm is helping I guess.

"And she was being treated poorly?" I nodded and his frustrated sigh made me wince. "This is _classic _you: Always wanting to butt into other peoples' problems."

"She was _crying _though! And then he turns around and glares at me when he notices her looking at me, I mean honestly; who does he think he is! He has tinted windows! There was no need to glare at me because I could be a human _admiring _the fudging car! Eye contact could have been chance…." I looked at him with a pout. I felt like a child to him and he knew this, which was why he had that annoying smirk on his pale face. It took seconds before I had started giggling. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me awkwardly to his chest, careful not to smudge my make-up on him. "You're going to ruin my hair," I mumbled and felt the chuckle that vibrated through him. This caused me to smile. My relationship with Darren is so confusing to explain. The guy was a three-hundred and fifty-four year old vampire who was stuck in the body of a twenty-two year old man. He met me twenty years ago. I had not long turned twenty, myself, when I went out clubbing with my friends. There was a problem though. I was practically stuck in my body of eighteen. Why eighteen? Because apparently, that's when I am at the '_prime' _of my life so therefore, I stop aging. '_Yay'_.

"It won't take you twenty seconds to fix. That's why you have loose curls," and with that he ruffled it which caused me to snap back and fix it in my reflection of the centre mirror. His laugh just made me purse my lips. The bully just laughed harder; the stupid…Poopy Head. Yes, that is probably my meanest insult. I'm not one to swear and insult…at all. No Joke, I actually can't swear. Thus the reason I said 'fudging' earlier. I think we all know what word that was meant to be.

"'Lee, you're _forty _now. Chill," he said calling me by his nick name for me. My name was actually Hayley, Hayley Butler.

"I may be that _awful _age, but I don't look it," I grinned cheekily to him, "and I decided to try and look pretty for once. Give me that!" I didn't normally dress up like this often, I usually opted for jeans, tanks and whatever I felt comfortable in or whatever made me feel pretty in the sensible way.

"Nothing wrong with being older!" he grinned back at me once I was satisfied with my look and blew a raspberry in his direction. Age… well that's a sensitive subject for me.

"Careful or I'll bite that off," he winked lecherously at me and I laughed.

"Is that a promise?" I grinned, biting the corner of my lip enticingly making him laugh. I paused noticing the car from before drive past. I couldn't see inside the windows this time. Too far away and my eyesight isn't that great…

Taking a deep breath and settling back in my seat, I rested my hands over my stomach. "We're still going to go clubbing after you visit this bar right?" I asked and heard him 'hmm' his answer. This made me smile. I loved to go out dancing and since this was like a monthly thing, I made the most of it. "So, why do we need to visit this bar?"

"I'm a new vampire to the area remember," he was hinting about his hour long lecture about having to go visit the Sheriff of the area that he stayed in. I normally blanked out after five minutes. "Gotcha. Have a conversation, I act pretty and human and then we, or I, go and try to get wasted and dance all night." I felt the grin return to my face and faced him.

He nodded and I felt giddy. "Absolutely, if you feel up to nursing the hangover on your own tomorrow…" He knew me too well the Poopy Head. If I had to nurse a hangover on my own, then I would vow to never drink again. This lasted until the next evening. I couldn't help it really. I was still a teenager inside. Almost literally.

"Awesome. Now, point out directions. Have you got my I.D.?" I asked as I switched the engine on and pulled out driving a normal speed the rest of the way.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I bit my lip. I was going to stand out. Everyone was wearing black and red and I was wearing…Bright pink. Frick. Darren could tell I had just realised this and nudged me. "You can stay in the car if you want. This will take less than an hour," he explained and I shook my head stubbornly. I'm not one for sitting in a car like a good little girl. Besides… just sat here on my own… and hour will seem like… a day! He sighed, "You want my jacket?"

I shrugged, being awkward. "I'm dressed for clubbing. Not for visiting a vampire bar called… _Fangtasia_? What the Heck?" My brow was arched curiously at him as I bit down on the giggles that were coming. He was already smirking.

"It's a way to earn money. Unlike some," he was giving me that look. That look as if to state the fact that he was obviously talking about me: his _pointed _look.

"I earn money!" I pouted and he laughed.

"Betting against how much you can out drink someone is not a way to earn money. Not to mention that fact that it's cheating."

"Being half immune to alcohol and using that fact to your advantage is a fun way to earn money.

Plus, it's not my fault they don't know this when they accept the challenge. They should ask," I defended, crossing my arms and he smiled with a content smile.

"Silly Angel"

"Half" (oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I was half Angel? Well you know now).

"I know," and his fangs were out. I laughed and shook my head. When I said that my relationship with him was weird; well, you literally have no idea. He was like a brother, a father and the occasional lover when… Well when I felt like it. He was also the occasional prude. Yes, prude. A vampire who was prude; it does happen every now and then…

"So my I.D?" I asked as his fangs retracted and he pulled his wallet out and threw my I.D. to me. It was an old one. I frowned.

"I know, I haven't had the time to pull some strings yet."

I looked to the entrance. There was a female there. "So playing 'Hello Titty' is out of the question…" I muttered, sighing and he was frowning at me.

"Always out of the question"

I rolled my eyes at his slight possessiveness. His mood swings could be as weird as mine when it came to me... Fortunately, for quite a lot of things, my chest got us a lot of things. Men plus breasts equals 'I get away with everything': Sometimes…

"Let's hope I can get in then," I glared at him as I grabbed my small silver clutch and jumped out of the car, locking it straight away as Darren was next to me handing me his blazer. I shook my head. I was going to be proud of my look darn it! It took me a while to get this pretty and people are going to appreciate this!

I looked down at my outfit or what outfit there was. There was a tight bright pink tank like dress that just covered my bum and showed my black bra and a lot of my cleavage. I was dressed for clubbing after all. My honey skin felt like it was slightly glowing tonight, I knew that this was because I was lying out in the sun earlier (I loved the sun. It felt good against my skin). My hot cinnamon brown hair was just below my shoulders in loose curls with some framing my face. I had blue eyes, but tonight I was wearing coloured contacts so they looked a lot more neon than normal: More…abnormal.

"Try to be quiet then," I heard Darren mutter as he escorted me to the front of the line. This was a nice change. I didn't have to queue. I haven't had this leisure since I was living in Brighton and socialising with Clinton-Url McQueen…

The woman who checked the I.D's looked very bored and uncomfortable if you could say that. I could tell straight away she was bored and maybe even loathed wearing the black leather clothes that some people assumed vampires lived in. Mind you, people expected Angel's to wear white loose silks. I was living proof that not every one did. Though, sometimes it was bizarrely comfy. (You did not hear this from me. I wouldn't hear the end of it from my mother).

The female had long, straight blonde hair, smoky eye make-up (which made her look more pale) with ruby red painted lips. She was pretty, just not made-up like that. Her black leather outfit was tight, skimpy and uncomfortable. There's no need to describe it really… It really reminded me of Cat-woman but more… gothic… (A cross over between Hallie Berry and Michelle Pfeiffer)

She looked to me and then to Darren, whose hand was very close to my bum. I wanted to nudge him, but I couldn't. I knew the rules; even if I wasn't his…

(_Rule one about living among the vampires: When a vampire labels you as 'His' or 'Hers' no other vampire can touch you._)

I noted a quick exchange between the two it was fast and too quiet for the human ear. Even my ears unfortunately…

"I see you brought the human you mentioned that you travel with… Do you have your I.D?" she asked me and I handed it over to her with a short smile before looking down.

"Hayley Butler, _22_, Brighton?" did she expect me to answer? The slight pressure on my back signalled a yes. I looked up with a small smile once more to give her eye contact.

"Yeah, well, more like two miles away, but I spent most of my time there," another bit of added pressure told me to shut it. I must have started rambling. The pressure went and I smiled brightly to the woman in front of me. What she didn't know, and Darren did, was the smile I just gave her was my nervous smile. It was wide, completely fake and genius. Why was it genius? Because it was the kind of smile that still crinkled around the eyes that made it look genuine. Good right?

"Go on through. You'll be told when my Master is ready," she stared, slight amusement glittering her blue depths, as I was guided through by Darren and he took one look at me to know I was unimpressed by the place straight away. It looked like a stripper bar; smelled a little bit like one too. Yuck.

"Stop looking like that," he muttered into my ear and I pulled the nervous smile onto my face, though, a toned down one. With a nod he started to guide me to the bar. I kept my eyes away from my surroundings. I knew I must have smelt weird to the vampires, so avoiding the eye contact and acting like a good little 'pet' would be a good way to avoid any unwanted attention. If a yummy human looked like they had an 'owner' then the most they can do is ask the owner for some time with the pet. Depending on the rank also… Someone with a higher rank than Darren means they can just take me if they wanted to. Those have been interesting times…

"Lee? What do you want to drink?" Darren snapped me from my thought process and I smiled at him. "Jack Daniels and coke?"

He nodded and I smiled lightly, looking away again. I felt so silly. I hated being like this, but I knew it kept me safe so I did what was expected of me. If people thought I was taken then so be it. If only it was the vampires. This did not mean I didn't want the odd hook up, but with humans. If another vampire found out about me then I would probably be dead. Also, vampires are all about the biting with the random hook-ups… risky and annoying.

Like I said, Darren and I had a bet that I would be dead soon and if it wasn't for my mood swings, it will be for my blood. Yay.

I picked up the drink and smiled before taking a sip. It was weak on the Jack Daniels. Fudge. Feeling Darren's hand on my lower back, I guessed he was about to take me to a booth. I looked up to be staring at the blonde vampire from the entrance. She stared at me with an unfathomable expression, for what could have been hours, before turning to Darren and saying that her master is ready to see them now. I looked to Darren who nodded. I was to go with them. Oh Heck. This normally meant something bad. He wanted to protect me.

I followed silently, occasionally taking a gulp from my drink. I wasn't nervous. Really. Placing my glass on the tray of a passing waitress made me re-think this fact. Fudge.

We were shown into an office and I heard a deep 'Mr. Shields, Ms. Butler, please take a seat.' I sat in the seat nearest the door. Darren was in the seat next to me, but didn't have a hand on my knee or anything. This made me feel alone for once in my life. It also meant I didn't know whether to keep my mouth shut or when to control myself. Carrot Sticks. I felt co-dependant. I guess twenty years with someone will do that to you; not to mention someone who does everything for you...

I was sat straight, hands poised in my lap as I was checking around the cuticles and matching pink nail varnish. As you could probably tell, pink was a favourite colour of mine. It was very girly and feminine. "So what brought you out to Shreveport?" I heard the Sheriff ask and I stared at the corner of the desk. I listened vaguely to what conversation was going on… it was all boring talk really and I had to clench my jaw to refrain from the on coming yawn.

"Is something the matter Ms. Butler?" I heard the Sheriff, who I remember hearing his name was Eric Northman, question me. I must have been obvious in the refraining from yawning. Fudge cakes. I looked up and noticed straight away that this man was… to say the least… gorgeous. Not like Darren's pretty boy short brown hair that fell over his ears and his emerald green eyes. No way. He was rough, rugged with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. I know my eyes must have widened a fraction because I noted a slight tug of his lips.

"No. Nothing is wrong. Thank you," Short and sweet answers. Something in his eyes told me this was not something he expected, like he was confused. I needed an out before he figured it out. Something wasn't right and I was getting the goose pimples on my arms and down my spine.

"Very well, now th-" Mr. Northman started when I interrupted

"Actually, Where's the toilet?" Darren stiffened next to me. Whoopsie, I must have been out of order. The look the Sheriff was giving me now was between amused and annoyed. I felt the heat in my cheeks grow. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Just left of this hallway," I nodded and got up and left, trying to be quiet, but my damned heels wouldn't let me. I wished I had Darren's blazer now. I felt like I was on display. Stupid outfit choice Hayley! I didn't go to the toilet. I went straight for the car. I had changed my mind. I was the kind of girl to sit in the car waiting. I was a coward. A silly cowardly… lioness! Damn mood swings…. Yes, I was going to blame this on my mood swings. Joking about my death was fine, but when it was actually at risk? No thank you. I may be a half angel, but that didn't mean there wasn't a very strong probability that I could actually die and not come back.

When I say that, I mean, that there is a very small chance that I could come back because of my half angel side and be… an angel of some sorts, but not a zombie before you say anything. Those guys are creepy and scary as. (Yes, Zombies exist, but not as scary as they are in the movies… kinda… they can't run though… they stumble.).

I marched straight passed the blonde and to the car, which was just in the shadows away from the human eye. When I reached my black beauty I realised something very silly. I had forgotten my clutch. I sighed and leaned against my door. Phooey.

It wasn't long before I was sitting on the hood leaning back on the windshield staring at the stars. I was too stubborn to go back to the office and feel creeped out. I bent one of my legs up wards to steady myself as I felt like I was slipping off. I closed my eyes feeling a slight breeze and shivered. Taking the blazer was definitely a good idea... I was an idiot. Correction: I am an idiot.

"So _here_ she is."

My eyes opened and I turned my head to the left to see an amused Darren. I pouted and furrowed my brows together.

"Shup, kay? I was about to snooze off in there." I grinned and noticed his lips had pursed.

"What's wigged you out?"

I sat up, still looking at him as I placed my hands in front of my crotch so any onlookers couldn't see my panties. I raised a brow and tilted my head to get him to talk, but he was frozen.

"Ms. Butler, I thought I would return your clutch to you." Oh. That's why. The other voice had caused me to freeze, the goose-bumps reappearing on my arms as I turned my head to face the very tall Sheriff in front of me, arms crossed, holding my silver clutch bag. I felt a nervous grin tug at my lips as I released a nervous 'eh heh'.

"I-It looks good on you," I heard me saying and wanted to beat myself immediately. He released a chuckle and I released a breath unconsciously. This guy was almost double my height with broad shoulders and evident muscles... I could be nervous alright?

He held a hand out to help me off my car. I bit the corner of my lip as I accepted it and felt myself be pulled off slowly. I used my free hand to pull my dress back down. The smirk on the Sheriff's face remained. He liked the fact I was nervous… Well… Gosh darn it that wasn't right!

"Thank you," I spoke as calmly as I could and he nodded, handing over my bag. I took it and turned to Darren, pulling my keys out. I unlocked the car with the wireless button and started walking to the driver's door, but Darren stopped me with a hand out. Oh heck no. He was not driving my car. This baby _took_ me ages to get. I challenged him with a look in my eyes whereas his turned slightly pleading. I stood my ground.

"You're not crashing my baby," was all I said as I slipped round him and opened the door. Taking one last look at the Sheriff I offered a very small, forced smile, "nice meeting you," before sitting in the car elegantly and slipping the keys in the ignition. Darren was soon next to me in the passenger seat, still pursing his lips. I saw the Sheriff, who was slouching slightly with his hands in his pockets take a few steps aside to allow me to leave. I prepared myself in the car and smiled, my eyes closing, hearing my baby purr like a kitten.

"Drive home," I heard Darren say and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? But…I didn't get dressed up to come _here_," I looked at him as he glared at me with his almost black eyes and I sighed, slamming my head back, "Fine. You frigging owe me a night out now. I wanted to go dancing," I muttered like a child. My mood must have reflected in my driving because I wasn't exactly quiet and slow as I exited the parking lot. I had the use of my handbrake to help turn sharply out and down the road. If I continued to drive at this pace then we would be home in twenty minutes to half an hour.

Home for me was this house just outside of a place called Bon Temps. I was planning on visiting there soon to get used to it and know my way around the area. Maybe find some good stores.

The house was a cabin of some sorts that Darren had brought and renovated to suit both our needs. His needs to make sure it was light tight in his resting areas, my needs to make sure I had video games, a nice sized kitchen, a pretty bedroom (with the en-suite bathroom and walk in wardrobe) and a room for any extra 'junk' I had. Darren had more of an underground home for his needs and things in case he wakes up early. This was good in case we needed a break from each other's company.

Our home was raised by stilts of some sort with stairs leading up to it and a garage next to the steps. Around the 'daytime' area (the main part of the house basically) there were windows almost everywhere. We could see outside into the area and even looked at the stars in some places of the living area.

When I pulled up to the house I parked the car and got out, slamming the door in the process. I locked it straight away and started storming my way up the stairs to the front door. Darren had picked me up and carried me to my room in seconds. I was still pouting feeling annoyed at him as he laid me down and started to take my heels off with care. He had vanished for a second I assumed to put my heels back in their spot, and started rubbing my feet even if I didn't need him to.

I crossed my arms stubbornly, but didn't yank my foot away. I saw the smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, 'Lee," he said and peeked a look at me through his dark lashes. I bit the inside of my bottom lip, trying to keep angry, but what he was doing to my feet was heavenly.

I sighed and fell back onto my pillow.

"What got you so wigged out- ow!" his pressure had increased so much it hurt. I yanked my foot away and it wasn't long before he had crawled on top of me, staring at me with coal black eyes.

"He suspects you," he bit out and I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder the other on the back of his neck. I swear this guy was too protective sometimes.

"I smell different Dare of course he's going to suspect something," I spoke to him like I would a child, keeping my tone motherly. I knew what he wanted right now (I could feel it against my pelvic bone), but I was just too much in a mood to allow it to happen. The boy would just have to have a cold shower. He sighed and rested his head in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent. When he exhaled I couldn't help but giggle. He knew I was ticklish. I felt his cold kisses leading along my pulse line and I had to push him away so I could breathe.

"You know I'm ticklish!" I smiled and he returned it, his eyes a darkened emerald now. The hand that was on his shoulder had snaked its way to the back of his neck, my finger curling around a lock of his hair.

"But it's calmed you down right?" he asked and I nodded.

"The one who needs to calm down is you; you get so protective sometimes I'm scared for myself." He paused before nodding and leaning forward to kiss my lips lightly. I responded to his kiss and it wasn't long before I felt him press into me. Oh heck. I didn't really plan for this to happen. I was thinking more of a quickie with a human in the clubs toilets.

"I would rather you just stay mine," he growled into my ear as if hearing my thoughts. He started to trail kisses down my pulse point again, his hands roaming to my bum, pushing the dress up.

"We both know that would be silly," I gasped as his hands grasped my bum. I felt him chuckle.

"You know, we could see your underwear through your dress tonight. As you walked away, I knew the Sheriff's attention was drawn straight to your ass." He started to slip the said item down my thighs, "Why must you walk so enticingly. I could have taken you there."

I laughed then as I lifted my hips and started to unbutton his shirt.

"It's the heels and that would have been very silly," I smirked as I bit his neck, careful to not pierce the skin. He groaned his hands applying pressure to certain points in my thighs. He knew almost all the points that made me putty in his hands and sometimes, this was a bad thing: Like now.

"When we next go there, dress a little less like this, next time I won't be so kind," he breathed and I chuckled pushing the shirt off his shoulders. He had trailed his kisses to my cleavage.

"Next time?" I breathed trying to remain calm as his fingers danced around my most sensitive parts in a ghost like fashion making me quiver. He wanted me to beg. Darn him.

"I need to make a few appearances in the bar weekly. It's part of the agreement."

I stopped what I was doing right then, which was rubbing my hand at the bulge in his trousers.

_A few appearances?_

"What?" Using my free hand I tugged at his hair to make him look at me. His lust filled eyes had a sparkle of confusion.

"I need to turn up a few times a week to keep the business going. Vampires are the reason it's popular," he spoke as if I was being stupid, his fingers continued ghosting, but now it didn't have the same effect. I was officially turned off.

"And it's just you that has to go?" I asked and he sighed, removing his hand and placing it beside me to hold him up. "No way! I don't like it there! It's tacky and smells icky!" my voice went a higher towards the end and he just rested his forehead against my collar bone. I tried to keep his head up, but he was a vampire. They're strong.

"The Sheriff said it would be customary for a little while. A human who smells delicious, travelling with a vampire, carrying a fake I.D-"

"I told you it was a bad I.D!" I shrieked, but he silenced me with a finger.

"Who also drives like you do and has your attitude, it would be curious to a Sheriff. He's just ensuring his Area is safe." I dropped my hands to my sides, I forgot about Vampire hearing… "And I can't blame him 'Lee. You used to hunt my kind."

I scowled, but he gave me a reassuring smile, at least I felt a smile on my chest.

"Twenty-two years ago," I muttered and he chuckled and kissed the spot his lips rested against.

"I know 'Lee," he sighed and pushed himself up, "Moment gone?" he grinned and I nodded with a sigh.

"Sozza babes," I grinned when he pursed his lips at my 'teen lingo'. He pressed a kiss to my lips before rolling off of me. I pushed my dress down and rolled to my side to see him just staring at the ceiling, the bulge still straining against his trousers. I was tempted to tease him a little, but knew this was a bad idea. He was already tense.

"So… when are you going to take me dancing?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

He chuckled and his head turned to face me. "Well, today is a Friday…" he started and I sat up.

"Tomorrow night?" I knew I was hopeful. I loved going dancing. He bit his lip.

"I need to make an appearance tomorrow," I pouted.

"Fine… I'll drop you off and go dancing myself," I sighed dramatically, knowing this will rile him up. I was right.

He had me pressed down into the mattress again growling, fangs extended, "You will do no such thing," he growled and I refrained from grinning. I looked away and bit the corner of my lip in mock thought.

"I guess you can _try_ and change my mind…" I bit my lip a fraction harder, knowing his response. He had grinned, loosening his hold on my wrists. I hadn't realised his was gripping them until I felt the pressure lessen. He was such a douche sometimes. Whether he liked to admit it or not, he was easily manipulated, but don't say anything. He would go all alpha male on me; can't have that now.

He kissed me hungrily and I returned it enthusiastically. As soon as his hands had released my wrists I was unbuckling his suit trousers and shoving them off, along with his boxers, with my feet before hooking my legs around his waist. He scraped his fangs lightly across neck along my pulse causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Bloody hurry up," I gasped pulling at his hair violently so I could kiss him. He chuckled against my lips before slamming his erection into me. I gasped loudly, my nails digging into his back, piercing the skin. He growled increasing his pace and sending me into my own little bit of heaven…

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep looking out or messages down here in the future. There may even be teasers for the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Hopefully it's more exciting compared to the previous one. It's been proofed and I've been told a weakness of my writing is tenses. If you notice that within this proofed chapter, let me know. It would be great to improve it. **  
><strong>I know I said I will be posting one a month and... didn't post anything last month... so if things go well, the next chapter will be posted within this month too!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two:<span>**

I rolled over and snuggled deeper in my duvet, pulling it over my head to shy away from the sunlight. I forgot to close the curtains… or Darren did. Maybe I should have gone down stairs and slept in his bed. Then I wouldn't be woken up by the sun. As much as I loved it, it stopped my sleep and from the amount I missed last night, I needed it.

Sighing, I pushed the duvet off and stretched. I expected to feel the cold air hit my body and looking down, I saw I was wearing my pink dress from the night before. I swear Darren had pulled that off last night…

Assuming he must have dressed me once I had fallen asleep, I pulled myself out of bed and looked at the time. It was around midday. I must have had more sleep than I thought…

I jumped in the shower to make myself feel that little bit more normal and stood under the hot water for a few more minutes just enjoying the sensation of it de-tensing the muscles in my body. Wrapping a towel around my body I opted for a pair of cotton panties, pink cotton shorts and my with a pink polka dot halter bikini top. It was a nice day outside and getting a couple hours of tanning was definitely in order.

When I was in the kitchen, I pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured myself a drink as I rummaged through the cupboards to find the pop-tarts. I found chocolate and marshmallow ones. My 'midnight' snack. Shrugging I popped two in the toaster and slipped the box away opening the porch door and looking out onto the view. I would normally have had the strawberry ones… or even cinnamon. It always depended on what mood I was in.

I loved the fact there was a small pond in the garden. It looked so pretty at certain angles with the sun directly above. I would have to take a photo of this tomorrow. Returning back into the kitchen, I put my pop-tarts on a plate and guided myself carefully to the lounge to switch on the T.V. It was already on my cartoons and I grinned. Darren knew I liked my 'morning' cartoons.

I always loved to watch Tom and Jerry in mornings. Unfortunately, if there was a lot of cheese involved (which was almost always) I usually wanted cheese on toast for lunch. Or in my case today, it would be a snack later on before Darren rises. It's funny how watching T.V. affects my appetite…

I was out under the sun around one-ish. I had to keep my mind focused to prevent myself from falling asleep. I know I can easily heal the burns and it would turn into a nice tan, but that doesn't stop it hurting for those couple of hours while it healed. Also… Darren would laugh and tease me about it.

I rolled over to my front and stared up at my house. I know I've been here long enough to not need or want to admire it… and when I say long enough, I mean around a week… Less than that actually… _Anyway_, I've only been tanning a little bit and half the time, I spun round as well to stare out at the garden and forest-y bits, so it's nice to look up at the house every now and then and feel very much achieved with it…

* * *

><p>Guess what. I fell asleep. Luckily it wasn't for long. I still was able to go back inside with a nice even tan that wasn't near a burn. Yay! (Flipping over every now and then helps a lot!) I pulled out a microwave meal of sweet and sour chicken and rice and chucked it in the microwave whilst I went to have a shower. The sun was going to set soon, so I didn't have much more alone time until Darren rose and we had a conversation about the night before and I would find out when he would be back from the club so I could try and figure out my elaborate plan to get him to take me dancing tonight. Yes, I was still hung up on that.<p>

Wrapped in a towel, after a stupidly long shower, I grabbed a spoon and my meal and walked straight back to my room and pressed play on my I-pod. I ate whilst picking out my outfit for dancing. I wouldn't be out for pulling tonight, just dancing. When I finished my meal I binned my tray and washed up the plates and glasses I had used that day.

The sun was starting to set. Darren would be awake soon. I skipped back to my room and slipped on some underwear at last, chucking my towel on my bed. I was wearing a black lacy bra and panties tonight, except my panties had a few ruffles on them. It was adorable to say the least. A song I loved came on and I couldn't resist but swing my hips along with the song.

So here I was, dancing around my room to my favourite song in my undies. This was a rare occasion because the song normally came on when I was dressed. It's honestly one of those songs that you can't help but dance too. I had a hand in my hair swinging my head and hips from side to side when the music stopped abruptly. I jumped round to see Darren stood there grinning, dressed black tight jeans and a tight black t-shirt with '_Fangtasia_' written in a fancy red font on front. He had ripped off the sleeves and was wearing a studded dog collar. I bit my bottom lip before bursting into a flurry of cackles. He honestly looked ridiculous.

"No way!" I shrieked through my laughter and collapsed to the plush carpet holding my bare stomach.

"I would say the same thing to your dancing just now, but I can't. I know I look preposterous." He sighed and leaned back on my dressing table. I sat up and bit the bottom of my lip to hold back my snicker.

"What next? Leather?" his jaw clenched and I couldn't help it. If I bit my lip any more I would bleed and Darren hadn't built up that great of immunity to my scent. I felt the fresh wave of giggle fits and rolled on the floor. I heard him sigh audibly before speaking.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, but be quick. We gotta get going." and that made me stop, only to pant before breathlessly saying 'we?', "You didn't think you could get away with not going tonight? I told you, the Sheriff suspects you." he crossed his arms, not moving from his spot. At least he wasn't acting _that_ smug about it.

"But I didn't think you meant _tonight_! I had this plan to get all dressed up and bribe you to take me dancing tonight!" I blurted out my elaborate plan and covered my mouth, eyes wide. He grinned and started to casually _stroll_ over. Poopy Head.

"Aww, sweetie, you wanted to get all dressed up for me?" his tone was sickly sweet and I wanted to slap him. I did. He only laughed and pulled me up to stand, "Now dress pretty; we're leaving in ten minutes." before kissing my forehead and vanishing. I scowled.

"I'll take twenty if you want me to look _pretty_!" I shouted, not caring if he could have heard me if I spoke it normally, "Poopy Head." I muttered and heard his booming laughter from his room downstairs. I scowled and stormed into my wardrobe to pick an outfit. I didn't want to go there so I wasn't going to dress _that_ pretty. Heck No.

I pulled out a dark blue pair of skinny jeans and a red strap top that revealed a little bit of my stomach. Slipping them on I continued to scan the wardrobe. I was going to dress casually. Knee high stiletto black boots and a knitted black jumper…thingie. I didn't know the name for it. All I know was that it draped around my shoulders, was loose and see through so you could see my strap top underneath. I almost forget to mention that it was the softest thing ever and even though it revealed my shoulders, the sleeves were long enough to just past my thumb. Soft and comfy!

Now that I was dressed, I pushed the sleeves of my comfy jumper-top (I'll call it that for now on) and started to blow dry my hair straight. My hot cinnamon brown hair was just below my shoulder blades, when straight, and had plenty of layers in, so when I curled it like I did last night, it lost a few inches in length. I straightened my slight side fringe in my face and styled it so it just covered my eyebrows. I noticed that my contacts must have been taken out when I fell asleep. I didn't even realize it… mind you. Darren always cared for me like that. He must have woken me up and whilst still half asleep, I must have taken them out (Skill. I know). I smiled and applied a light dusting of a shiny eye-shadow with a dark grey eyeliner and thick mascara. I slipped on some pink lip gloss and smiled at my complete reflection: Casual yet pretty; if Darren didn't like it then tough. That bar wigged the bajeezy out of me and I wasn't going to hide that fact. Okay, I was, but it'll be disguised as hate for the bar.

I smiled and nodded, grabbing a couple books and slipping them in a hand bag that I draped over my shoulders. I wasn't going to be bored either. I had great eyesight thanks to my slight nocturnal nature… and because Angels had good eye sight anyway, but that's not the point. I'll be able to read and I will read these books with _great _amusement. _'Buffy The Vampire Slayer_'. Funny books. Really. I looked at my other selection of books and shook my head. There were a few comics and more silly easy reads. I wasn't that much of a reader really. Never have been. I did find a series I read within a month, but it was so awful I made Darren read it. He… still resents me for making him read it. It took him a full night to read all four books. This is something; considering it doesn't take him long to read at all. He said the books were so 'God Awful the next time I hand him a book even remotely similar he will punish me.'. Knowing Darren, that punishment was something sexual to boost his ego.

"And you said 20 minutes… Darling, you took 8." Darren grinned as he threw me my keys. I caught them swiftly. He knew I liked to do the driving because it was a good way to relax me. He was also buttering me up because we had to go to the bar.

"I brought reading material!" I grinned noting his unimpressed look, "I'm not going to sit there being bored and people watching. It stinks in there, and everyone dresses awfully. A distraction inside that place is needed. Besides, I'll hide in a booth. I'm no vampire so I don't need to-" I was rambling, he pressed a finger to my lips and gave me the look as if to say 'shut the heck up for crying out loud' (Or the use of other words). I suddenly grinned and chuckled.

"You don't care do you?" I finally said and he removed his finger and nodded, "Gotcha. Let's go. We won't be long at all with me driving." I grinned and skipped my way to the car. He had already pulled it out for me. How sweet. I really didn't deserve a friend like him sometimes. I slipped in, pulled my belt on and started the engine, getting comfy hearing the purrs of life coming from the car. Darren was hooking up my I-pod and put on my favourite play list. My favourite remixes that clubs usually play at the moment. I grinned, my shoulders getting into the beat as I pulled out and started the drive to Shreveport.

* * *

><p>As I pulled in to the <em>Fangtasia<em> car park, the remix to Kesha's song Blah blah blah featuring 3OH!3 was playing loudly as I parked in the place I did the night before, I noticed a red corvette a few feet away. Keeping the engine on, I danced as much as I could in the small space and singing along with her. Darren had stepped out of the car and was talking to the blonde in front before opening my door. Vampires and their speed. Honestly. He pulled my keys from the ignition and the music died out straight away.

"Hey!" I pouted and crossed my arms, "I love that song." He chuckled and held a hand out for me. I rolled my eyes and stepped out, pushing his hand to the side and taking my keys in the process.

"I have to get straight to work behind the bar, so let's find a place for you to get settled." he said and walked me up to the front door. I saw a queue had already formed with a large group of Japanese tourists and I tensed when they flashed a few cameras my way. The bored blonde took one look at me, and I swear I saw a tug of a smile on her ruby red lips before stepping aside to let Darren walk me in. Before we entered the bar, I took one last breath of glorious fresh air before my senses were filled with the awful scent. I clenched my jaw as I refused to pull as face. Darren sensed this and laughed.

"You'll get used to it." He muttered and I shook my head.

"No. No I will not." I sighed, liking my southern drawl there before I sat up at the bar while Darren got a quick briefing on what he had to do. I was bobbing in my seat as I took a look around the bar. I was curious, and used that expression on my face to hide the disgust or the poor décor of the area. Black, red and leather. Ick.

"Stop that will you?" Darren said as he slipped a JD and coke in front of me, I smiled gratefully and shrugged. It was in one of those small glasses. The kind of ones where three large gulps and it was gone.

"Can't help it." I whispered, knowing he could hear.

"Well stop and find a booth, the club will open in a sec." I rolled my eyes and nodded looking around. I found one that was in the far back, away from the public eye. Perfect! I walked there, skimming past the waitresses as I did so. I could tell they were fang bangers, though I didn't really want to use that word. I mean, I was a fang banger every now and then. I just never got bitten though.

I slipped into the booth and got comfortable against the wall, where it was dark enough to shroud me in darkness. I leant against the wall, a foot on the floor and one bent up to support me and my book whilst I read. I pulled the book out and took a sip of my drink. Leaning my head against the wall for a second, I closed my eyes and relaxed. The music was playing loudly, the smell was overwhelming and I couldn't really find a way to… well, loosen up! I sighed and opened to the first page and decided to get completely involved in my book so I could ignore the sounds around me. My hearing was that fraction better than humans, but still no way near as good as vampires. I was an angel, a peace giver, a guardian, not a hunter so the extra abilities I had compared to a Vampire were incredibly different yet almost the same. I know that the abilities change sometimes. It always depends on your destiny and I was told that Angels can be as brutal as a feral vampire; stronger even. It gives me shivers to think of Angels as vicious killers. It just doesn't seem… _right_.

I sniggered quietly to myself as I read the book. The prologue had started with a vampire and a human. It described how the faces went all contort and ugly… bumpy. I supposed it made sense, because vampires were 'evil' in this book, but even when they had their fangs out, they still weren't threatening. I suppose I think that way because I live with one and… I used to kill them. So the only time I got remotely scared was depending on their age, if they had a gift and I guess their strength.

The oldest vampire I killed was around 500 years old and that was by serious fluke. I was hunting his child, not that he knew that, thank the lord, but I had cut myself along the way and he was on me within seconds. I was pinned to a wall and his fangs in my neck draining me. Not a pleasant experience and I have had the positive side to being bitten by a vampire. Anyway, I had a silver stake in my jacket sleeve and used that. The rest is history. I escaped using the last of my energy and my mother risked her own life to save me; all because I was cocky and extremely clumsy.

I blinked; I had turned a couple of pages and not taken in any of what I was reading. I sighed with a quiet chuckle to myself and took a large gulp of my drink. It was stronger, so that meant Darren had made it. He was buttering me up still. My suspicions had begun to rise. If he was still buttering me up and it meant a small list of things; he wanted sex, something I didn't like was going to happen, and/or he was apologizing. I was betting on the last two since we had sex last night. Then again, he was still a man so you can never know. Bizarre species men can be.

Speak of the devil; he sat in the booth with me, looking grim.

"You might need to move to another booth." He said as he leaned over to pick up my empty glass and slipped out of the booth.

"Why?" was all I said and I scanned his appearance. He had eyeliner rimming his eyes, making him look paler and more 'goth'-ish. I stopped myself from smirking. "This is a nice out of the way space for me to hide from the public eye."

"That was why I had that booth put here Ms. Butler." The voice came from opposite me. I turned, slowly, to see it was the Sheriff. My mouth dropped into a silent 'ahh' as I closed it and nodded feeling glad I didn't finish my sentence with '_I don't wanna be here Darren_'.

"Right then, I'll be out of your hair." I twisted round with the huge fake grin, closing my book.

"No need, I wouldn't mind getting to know you a bit more. It's not every day you meet a human who travels with a vampire and carries a fake I.D." His face was emotionless. I swear I paled, because a smirk was on his lips within seconds.

"Ahh." was all that came out of my lips I could feel a shiver building up my spine and I tried to remain frozen to the spot. Didn't work. I felt cold all over. Even my comfy jumper top wasn't doing anything to help. Poo.

I slipped my book in my bag and placed my hands in my lap. Darren placed a glass in front of me and I tried to give him the brightest smile I could muster. It wasn't much; he barely smiled himself before vanishing.

I think I made it obvious I was nervous when I downed my drink. I licked my lips before biting the corner, avoiding eye contact. I could feel his calculating eyes on me and the shiver that was building up my spine disastrously slowly.

"How old are you?" his voice was calm, collected and cold. I _really_ wish I stayed in the car last night now…

"Twenty Two." I whispered. It was such a lie. Such an awful lie. I kept my face straight though.

"How about you look at me and say that." I did so, keeping a straight face with a forced smile, "Now how about you tell me the truth. How old are you." His voice had gone deeper and his eyes were slightly glassy, he was trying to glamour me. What the hey! Fine then. I'll play your game. I remembered what happened to most humans when they were glamoured and pulled a similar droopy/dreamy expression and repeated the age on my I.D. but in a slight dazed dreamy voice. He pursed his lips as he frowned and I pretended to snap out of the glamour, blinking and then staring up at him in shock.

"No fair." I pouted and leaned back in the seat. It wasn't fair really. If he was going to play this dirty well then so be it, just don't expect _me_ to play it clean either. Go me. I downed another drink Darren gave me.

"You're not twenty two." he stated. I was tempted to nod, but I tilted my head at him.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" my brows had knotted together. This guy was just silly, but at least he believed he glamoured me… for now. I hope.

"You look younger than that age, yet your eyes tell me different." he explained and I decided to ignore the eyes comment and down the fresh drink that was placed in front of me. A double Vodka a coke. Nice one Dare.

"I'm a healthy girl." I finally responded with a smirk, knowing this was not true because I lived off of junk food. He nodded with agreement to my healthy comment.

"Indeed, you certainly look it." He leered and his fangs were out. I couldn't stop the shiver down my spine as it had become too much to restrain. He liked this fact. I could see it in the way his icy blue eyes lit up.

"May I ask you a question?" I looked at him, tracing my finger slowly across the rim of the glass.

"You just did." he replied with an amused tone, I chuckled lightly, shaking my head and pushing the glass away so it could be replaced.

"Okay then, can I ask _your_ age Mr. Northman." I had a small smile on my face now. Even though this guy wigged me out, he had a small sense of humor on him… when he wasn't trying to figure me out. He paused, his fangs retracting before nodding.

"I am over a thousand years old." And I froze up. He could tell. My body had gone completely rigid and I saw my drink had been refreshed. I removed my eyes from his to see Darren looking my way. He nodded before handed some drinks to a waitress. I smiled and drained my drink in one again; taking a deep breath after. Darren didn't make this one… It was… Wow… strong. Actually… this… is going straight to my head…

"You seem to be going through your drinks rather quickly. Are you nervous Ms. Butler?" There was a smug grin on his face and I bit the inside of my lower lip, this was so my jaw wouldn't clench. Either way, he noticed this and the smug look didn't vanish. Mood swing coming on? Oh heck yeah it was. Bring it Northman.

"Well who wouldn't be nervous when you have a thousand year old vampire interviewing you to decide whether he trusts you or not. Not to mention your life is under that risk as well and I like my life. It can fun." I rambled out nervously gulping down the fresh drink that was placed in front of me. Darren would stop having my drinks refreshed in a bit otherwise it would look suspicious. More so than it was already. How many have I downed? _And_ they were different drinks… What was the one before though? Strong yes, but yummy? Yes.

"You've got quite the stomach for your drink." he commented again and I tried to grin.

"What can I say, I obviously drink when 'nervous'." The smirk on his face remained. Did he think I was getting tipsy? Awesome. Lets continue on this root! Maybe I can get excused and go home!

I think Darren could tell I was going on this root because he came up to the table with a tall glass of coke. At least… I think it was by the way his jaw was clenched. Don't ruin this for me now Dare! I grinned to him with a forced grin.

"Hey Dare." I giggled and bit my thumb lightly 'trying' to hide the girlish laughter.

"Mr. Shields, your friend is quite amusing." the smug Sheriff spoke with hilarity to Darren. Darren nodded in the agreement with him before giving me a final look. I just grinned back at him before taking a sip of my drink. It was just plain coke. I pouted and looked up at him.

"I think you've had enough." he said in that fatherly tone and I snickered nodding. I couldn't remember when I actually got drunk… It was a while ago because I didn't like having to get up in the morning and nurse myself better. Darren turned to Eric.

"Yes, she doesn't know when to be quiet when she's drunk a bit too much." they exchanged a nod and I pulled out my book and flipped to a random page. I could read it perfectly fine, the words were… _slightly_ blurred... Take that Darren. Even if you know I'm faking… probably. Am I faking? Or am I just exaggerating it like a placebo. Could be. _Or!_ I'm intolerant to a certain alcohol. Like Absinthe. Evil stuff that.

"What are you reading there?" Eric asked and I looked up in shock.

"Huh? Oh!" I handed the book over and smiled, "I can't read much at the moment though… to dark… it's blurring the words together." I frowned and leaned my elbow on the table, resting my chin in my palm. The Sheriff closed the book and saw the title because he pulled a face and handed it back to me. I took it and laughed at his facial expression.

"There isn't anything wrong with reading a silly book about a silly girl." I took a sip of my drink and started picking at the nail varnish on my thumb nail with the need to fidget. I tilted my head to look away from my booth to see Darren walking over. I grinned and waved lazily to him.

"Dare! When are we going?" I drawled out slurring my words a little bit. He raised a brow, giving me a pointed look, before shaking his head as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Pam said I should have about another hour, unless Mr. Northman wants me to stay longer." he looked to the Sheriff who had a smile on his face. Whose Pam? The blonde out front? Pretty name… I wonder if it's short for anything… Like Pammel… Or Pamela. Like… Pamela Anderson! That Bay Watch Celebrity! Yeah…

"Of course not, Ms. Butler seems to have allowed her nerves to get the better of her this evening." he then smirked. I grinned before I shook my head.

"I didn't let my nerves get the better of me. I can handle my drink perfectly fine." I nodded and slipped my book in my bag before leaning back in the seat. My head felt strangely dizzy still…

"Phew…" I sighed and closed my eyes trying to breath, but the air in here wasn't helping at all, "I need some air." I smiled and sat up straight and turned to Darren in question; who then looked to the Sheriff in question. Why does he have to ask him?

"Of course, I'll accompany her while you finish off." he suggested, Darren nodded and gave me a look to say 'be good'. I snicker, nodded and slipped out of the seat. I'm always good. I'm an _Angel_.

Using the support of the table when I looked up, and up and then a little bit more up, I was finally looking at the smirking Sheriff. He was standing a bit too close for comfort. He was also _really_ tall. If I keep looking from here, my neck will hurt. I should also buy taller heels if I am to return here…

"Lead the way Sheriff" I grinned and he placed his hand on my lower back and guided me through to the back entrance of the club. When finally outside, I blinked and leaned against the wall trying to seem like I couldn't stand straight, which I couldn't, so that helped. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to stop the very slight spinning of going from stuffy bar to fresh air. I felt my shoulders drop as I could feel like I could relax.

"So much better." I sighed, breathing in the clear air, "Much less stuffy."

"I honestly haven't noticed." I heard him mutter and looked at him. He was standing a little bit away from me with his hands in his pockets. Even whilst he was slouching, he was still bloody tall…

"Really? I mean… no offence, but it _stinks _in there." I laughed lightly before slipping my thumbs in my jean pockets. The sheriff had an amused smile on his face.

"Ms. Butler, I'm confused as to how you would think it 'stinks' as you said it. Most people can't tell and Vampires can simply ignore It." he spoke coolly and I smiled.

"Most people are in awe of the place. Whereas I wasn't and as soon as I walked in yesterday I took one whiff and needed to be out of there; thus me going to sit on the car. Also I forgot my purse." I rambled on and ended with a chuckle. Actually, I realized some of my laughs were real. Shizzle sticks. I'm tipsy! How can I be tipsy? _What_ was in the last drink?

"And what does my bar smell like?" I bit the corner of my lip to think.

"Well, sweat and sex is the obvious." I leaned my head back again and stared into the sky remembering the smells, "The heated up blood substitute, hair spray, perfume, blood and I swear rust."

"Blood and rust, Ms. Butler?" his deepened voice seemed confused, I took no notice.

"Yeah… I swear I can smell rust, but nothing looks rusty or old in the bar also, I can only see blood substitute and it's against the law or code or something for there to be feeding within the premises. So it doesn't make sense on how I can smell blood." I shrugged and looked up at him. He was smirking, but it looked forced, "Okay, how stupid did I just sound?" I laughed and shook my head. I wanted to sit down on the ground, but held back. Being able to breathe in the fresh air was nice after spending a few hours in the stuffy bar. I'm sure it can be a nice place, really. It's just not _my_ sort of place. My senses go wild in there, like I'm in danger all the time. I also felt… cramped even though I could spread out.

"Ms. Butler, are you listening to me?" I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked up into the Sheriff's face. My warning bells were going off and I tensed a little.

"Sorry, I was off in my own world. What were you saying?" I scratched the back of my head and looked up. To say the sheriff looked furious was an understatement.

"What are you exactly, Ms. Butler?" Fudge cakes…

* * *

><p><strong>What's the one drink you can't stomach? Hayley's is Absinthe. Mine is Sambucca, though I can drink all the tequila in the world. For now.<strong>

**Please review as it brings a grin to my face and then my proof-person doesn't get my constant winging asking 'why does no one like it!'.**

**Also, next cliffy, I promise to give you a special teaser into the chapter. If you want it that is xD**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!  
>Here's the third chapter early, the forth is being finalized before I send it off for the final proofing and I'll update it before the end of the month.<br>Again, please enjoy the chapter, review, favourite etc. It's all appreciated because it shows me that you are interested in this story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chapters shown in this chapter apart from Hayley and Darren... And Clinton-Url McQueen. (You'll meet him soon. -winky face-)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three<span>**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Sorry, I was off in my own world. What were you saying?__"__ I scratched the back of my head and looked up. To say the sheriff looked furious was an understatement. _

_"__What are you exactly, Ms. Butler?__"__ Fudge cakes__…_

* * *

><p>I blinked in confusion and tilted my head to the side.<p>

"Excuse me?" I asked almost wanting to laugh, however, in side of my head, warning bells were telling me to escape, to get out of here. He growled and slammed both hands either side of my head, I yelped and pushed myself as flat to the wall as possible. Every inch of my body just told me to vanish. To leave, but I couldn't. By doing that, I would be putting Darren at risk. (This was a bad side to travelling with him…).

"Don't play stupid!" He roared and I noticed he had bent down to be level with me. I paused a moment. He was breathing deeply, his fangs out and his ice blue eyes glowing with anger. He looked beautiful, but my senses were screaming danger. Why? Because he was powerful, he was ancient and he wouldn't hesitate in killing me right now. I bloody underestimated him. Bastard.

My eyes widened. I swore. Mentally, but still. I swore! This guy made me swear! Even Darren didn't do that and he was a smug… poopy head himself! Fudge…

I had to try and turn this situation round. I had a thousand year old vampire ready to kill me or Darren within seconds. He wasn't an idiot, but he was a… douche bag. Right. Think smart Hayley. You can do this.

"Well, what do you think I am?" I replied back, quietly, but I still had my voice. He stared at me calculatingly. He was figuring me out. I bid thee good luck Mr. Northman. It took Darren a couple years to do that!

"A pain in my ass." he muttered and I smiled. I couldn't help it.

"Seriously?" He blinked and pulled back an inch, confusion glittering within his icy depths, "A 'pain in your ass'? I've done nothing."

"You lied and pretended to be _drunk_. I humoured you plenty enough, now out with it. What are you?" his voice was cold and I rolled my eyes. He knew I was faking it. Not a dumb ass. Actually smart. Nice.

"Then I apologize for assuming you were as stupid as you looked." He growled threateningly, "What? I said sorry-" And now a hand was round my neck. Tight. I attempted to relax. That was the only way I would survive long enough. By struggling, you lose your breath and the hand will get tighter; took me about three times to figure this out. They were not fun times I tell you.

"You are _trying _my patience."

"And _you_ are strangling me." I spoke with an annoyed tone, flopping in his hold. It loosened his hold round my neck a little bit, so I took the opportunity to take a deep breath.

"Then answer my question."

I smirked, but his grip tightened, ruining my hard work. I took another slow breath, mentally chanting to stay relaxed. "Well if you would stop" pausing to try and breathe, "strangling me." another pause to breathe, "then we might get somewhere." Jeez, if I wasn't with Darren, I would never be in this mess and even if I was, I could just escape easily! I could say 'bye bye sheriff' and then be gone! But _noo_ I _had_ to be travelling with Darren didn't I. Mother trucking _Moth balls_!

He growled, released his grip and stood tall, hands in pockets. I had a small fall, but because of how close he was to me, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I just fell slightly against him before standing straight.

"Thank you." I croaked as I ran my hand round my neck, feeling the bruises, "Violence will really get you nowhere." I muttered as I stretched and rolled my neck to prevent it from seizing up after the sudden freedom.

"Now talk. What are you?" he snapped and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his persistence.

"A young girl travelling with a Vampire," I snapped back, but this didn't help his anger as he growled threateningly, "Yeesh! What's so hard about believing that? Are you seriously that paranoid?" My voice was rising as I began to feel angry with this guy again, "I swear I've never had this much trouble in coming to a new town before!" I stepped away as I started to pace, "I mean, come on! I have a beating heart; I eat normal junk food that any old person does! I can drink and actually _hold_ my drink unlike most people!" I spun round to glare at him with my hands on my hips, "Are you disturbed? Has a normal girl actually _been_ as different as you think?"

And here came the pain. I was slammed back against a wall the back of my head making a particularly painful crack. You know that bet I had with Darren? I won it. I bet I would die this year. He bet next year.

I was expecting to be knocked out cold, but instead, my head was throbbing, I could hear my heart beating in my ears, along with the Sheriff's roar about me being insolent or something that was an insult to a certain degree. I felt something drip down my back and immediately went rigid. Fudge cakes…

I had to concentrate; I forced my eyes shut as I tried to seal the wound. I noted that the Sheriff had stopped with his roar just as the wound closed up taking as much of the blood as possible so it didn't seem like I was bleeding. I opened my eyes, seeing three of the smug sheriff staring at me in satisfaction. Three? Oh dear… I can't talk off three of them! One is way too many already!

"So all I had to do was make you bleed." he stated as I winced not being able to focus on one thing properly. Ew… I felt sick. I might need to vomit…

"So what did you find out?" I breathed, a hand on the back of my head, applying pressure to where the wound was. It was dry. No blood, but that didn't mean he couldn't smell it as soon as he caused the wound. He stepped back and I fell to my feet once more.

"Hybrid." he stated.

I laughed.

"Well done you freaking genius. Next time, try and avoid head wounds. One of you is enough; I don't want to have to see three."

He chuckled. "I can smell that you have human within your blood, but it smells… sweet," he seemed to stare at me with that sparkle of wonderment in his eyes, "_What are you_?" the way he almost whispered this huskily would have caused a shiver to run down my spine if I hadn't been angry… He genuinely wished to know the answer, but it was more out of wonderment compared to beforehand where he felt like he _had_ to know for the sake of his area…

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me?" I shrieked both mentally and verbally, "Didn't you get a strong enough WHIFF a minute ago?" There was two of him now. This was better, slightly. Besides, I could still hide my heritage. I swear the dick chuckled once more, and I think I can see a smug smirk off of him as he crossed his arms. I had to really look up at him this time, talk about invading a personal bubble.

"Smelling usually isn't enough. Maybe a tas-" he spoke in a certain tone that made a shiver run down my spine before I cut him off.

"Oh _heck _no," I could tell he was amused. I pressed back to the wall, wanting to create some space. No one spoke for at least a minute. He was grinning; I was trying to stay alive. _Yay_. It remained like this for… I don't know… A while and he has taken another step closer to me and was all up in my personal space right now! "So… this is kinda awkward." I muttered and he chuckled. I knew it wasn't awkward. I had to say something before something a lot worse happened... It's almost as if I wanted someone to randomly appear saying something moronic like 'awkward turtle' making a hand movement (I saw something like that on the internet).

"It's anything _but _awkward." He had leaned forward to speak in my ear. I tensed and ducked to the ground.

"_Okay _then, awkward for _me_." I was lucky enough to slide away to the side of him and stand up. I dusted myself off feeling a bit more normal and looked up to see his amused smug smirk. Bastard. There it is again! He's making me swear! Well… who he IS makes me swear… Either way it's his entire fault. I never swear, I am completely… not _capable _of it. "Not that this is nice or anything, but I really want to go home, eat a pop tart and sleep," and with that I turned and started to walk away from him, away from the back entrance and around the bar to get to my car.

I was feeling very pleased with myself because I didn't get killed, I wasn't drained or anything, and mainly because he hadn't followed me and slammed my head against the wall again. Ouch much? Also… the guy tended to bloody growl and be all… smug like all the time. This makes me _very_ happy with the company I get from Darren. Less… angry and smug…More… Well, Darren really. He was great to live with.

Stretching out, I ran a hand round the back of my head for any signs of blood again and felt none, not even dried blood. I grinned triumphantly. Healing was definitely something I enjoyed having. I continued my walk to my car, running my hands through my straight hair to try and sort the knots out that were created every time I leant my head back against something. When I looked up I couldn't help but huff in frustration at the sight in front of me.

There, leant against _my_ _baby_ was Eric Northman. Still smiling smugly, holding my bag again. This was becoming a bad, _bad_ habit. I continued walking and he lifted himself up from the front of my baby.

"Did you dent her?" I asked and he raised a brow before looking at the car behind him.

"I don't think so no," he responded coolly.

"You don't _think_ so?" I half shrieked. I couldn't help it. I loved my car. He chuckled and shook his head. I could only scowl.

"You seemed to have left your bag behind yet again, Ms. Butler," he handed it out to me once more and I couldn't help but keep the scowl on my face. I hated being called Ms. Butler and that was all I got this evening. Ms. Butler Ms. Butler Ms. Butler! UGH! Makes me feel _old_! Thank the lord I never said I was a 'Mrs.' Eww…

"Thank you." I bit out, pulling out my keys and walking round to the driver's side manually unlocking my door for reason I shall not say... I opened the door, chucked my bag in the space behind my seat before closing the door and crossing my arms.

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" I asked as I slipped past him to inspect the car where he was sitting.

"I am. What are you doing?"

"Making sure your _bony_ Viking ass hasn't dented my car." I actually had no idea what his butt looked like, but bony, it definitely wasn't. Not telling him this though.

Once I was satisfied, I climbed carefully onto the bonnet and crossed my legs, careful to not scratch the paintwork. Once settled I looked up to see him standing there in that 'slouched, hands in pockets' pose with an amused smile and risen brow.

"I'm careful with her so I can sit. Besides, I know for a fact I weigh like nothing." I grinned and rubbed my neck with my hand, a small scowl on my face. The bruises were still there by touch, but I couldn't tell if they were visible. I might have to get Darren to look later and then try to prevent him from running off and getting himself killed. I winced as my fingers ran over a certain point and before I knew it, I had been pulled to the side of the car, legs either side of his waist, neck bent to the side and his cold hands running over the bruises.

"What are you doing?" I snapped as my neck was gently moved to bend to the other side. His icy fingers continued to run delicately across the skin. I couldn't suppress the shudder at the sensation. Cold hands on warm skin… Feeling his cold breath tickling my neck as well… Ah _crap_.

"The bruising… It's only very faint. Before it was more evident," he muttered and I nodded, forcing myself to concentrate on the situation. Well then, the bruising had started to heal. That's a good thing.

"Awesome, I don't have to confront Darren with him knowing I almost actually died tonight." He released my neck and I leaned back, letting the fresh air de-cloud my mind. I rested the palms of my hands on the bonnet behind me, so I could look up and see his expression. He was smirking, but his eyes said something completely different. Surprisingly enough, I didn't see any smugness there… huh.

"You can heal," he stated and I tilted my head, with a mock pout.

"No… really?" I spoke in false shock before I had a small smile on my face, "The fact that I'm not all woozy from your violent moment with bashing my head in didn't state that fact at all?"

He shook his head. Was that a smile I saw tugging at his lips?

"Anyone else would have been dead by now with that attitude," he spoke with a smirk and I nodded with a knowing grin.

"Surprisingly enough, I have been told that many times. _Along _with my mood swings," I grinned and he nodded.

"I think I've experience that," there was definitely a smile there and I laughed,

"You were going to at some point." I leaned my head back and looked up at the sky. I heard a laugh from him. It was… throaty, low and… sexy. _Really _sexy.

"Are they frequent?"

I smiled to myself, looking away. "Kinda."

I gave him a playful grin before pushing myself further back on my car before I slipped off and fell into him. Something I wouldn't particularly enjoy. I was noticing things… attractive about this guy and it's not a particularly safe thing to notice. Let's not forget the fact that… My legs were still parted by his _body_. Okay, he may have forgotten that fact, but I sure as heck didn't! If Darren were to walk out and see this, he would suspect something that isn't true and then I would have to sex him up to get him to think differently. Sex as a tool isn't always fun I have you know.

"What did you mean by 'actually die tonight'?" he asked and I tilted my head in thought for a second remembering why and when I said that.

"Ohh!" I gasped in realisation, "Right! Yeah! Well, because of my mood swings and my attitude, I have a bet with Darren on when I am going to die." I realised how relaxed I was explaining this to the guy who was going to kill me not 10 minutes ago. I was _so_ going to win this bet. He was smirking again. This was a less… annoying one. Maybe because it's of an amusement I can understand? He needs to smile more; much nicer to look at.

"Whose winning?"

"He is. Currently," I grinned, "but my bet is that I'll be killed at some point this year. He thinks it'll be next year." I snickered at how stupid it sounded, "We've had this bet going on for a few years. I always say 'It'll be this year. Totally.' whereas he always thinks it's the year after." I burst into my laughter and my hands shot to my face to muffle it. Real genuine laughter… well, some of my laugher from before was real, but the whole thing was funny at the time. The whole matter seemed so ridiculous that it was laughable! Not to mention, my bet with Darren was truly stupid. One of those things where it's so silly it's funny.

"So gambling against your life is a funny matter?" I could tell he was confused and stumped, but that just made me laugh more because of his reaction. I attempted to curl my legs up into my chest as my stomach was beginning to hurt. I had to calm down and fast because I have a feeling this guy does not like to be giggled or laughed at very much. Well… Poo… this just made it all the more funnier as I pictured a cartoon version of us, with a very annoyed (yet funny) looking Eric whilst I was giggling like a cute little chibi person. I must try and draw that… and of course: fail (As much as I love art, I haven't drawn in years so I don't even want to think about how rusty I am… Besides, I painted more that I drew; especially when it came to drawing little cute cartoons).

You probably guessed this was going to happen, I know I had done and I had even tried to prevent it. I was laughing so much I lost my balance on the bonnet and slipped off into the arms of the Viking. Mind you, because I had brought my legs to my chest, with my hands covering my face, I'm not surprised. I had no balance with the way I was sat anyway. I gasped in a deep breath before:

"I'm sorry." I was finally able to shriek between my giggles, I had to say something before he got annoyed. I felt his hands slowly trail down my sides before gripping them, surprisingly softly as he lifted me up and set me back up on my car, hands moving to rest on my arms to make sure I didn't slip up again. My face had been covered by my hands the entire time in attempt to muffle the now titter and hide the fact that I was laughing so much I had tears in my eyes. In fact, to a human looking over (if they could see from where I was parked), I might have looked like I was crying. I gasped of much needed oxygen, failing as I attempted yet again to calm down.

"Breathe," he spoke calmly and repeated it a few more times before I sat straight and wiped my eyes. I sat there breathing, my eyes closed as I settled down feeling his calm wash over me. I wiped under my eyes and my cheeks to remove the tear stains before looking up with a calm smile. He looked relieved; I was able to refrain from sniggering at the relief in his features.

"Sorry. I guess I never realized how silly it all is and I guess it just caught up with me. Most likely some sort of post traumatic stress to almost being killed" I smirked and looked up after hearing his little amused chortle. He had slouched slightly, he slouched a lot actually. He's too tall.

"It would make sense, but something is telling me that this is another part of your mood swings?" he half asked and my head nodded with half agreement, huge grin on my face. "This is going to be annoying."

I smiled and my head bobbed in agreement once more, containing all laughter due to stomach and cheek bone pain. "You and me both. Does this mean I can stay home while Darren comes here?" I looked hopeful with a cheeky smile, biting the corner of my lip, and he chuckled.

"But then how will I have any fun little one?" he grinned and I paused with an arched brow. Fun? This was fun for him? Guy needed to get out more… So do I actually. Fudgsicals,

"Well you have fang bangers for that." I responded with a grin and he laughed with a nod.

"Indeed, but I am sure it won't be as amusing as it has been in your company."

"Really? I find myself annoying." My face was as serious as I could make it with a little pout.

"That you are." My pout changed to one of mock hurt and I crossed my arms seeing his eyes glittering in amusement.

"No need to be so blunt about it." I feigned hurt and sniffed before sliding off the car, face almost hitting his chest. I automatically leaned back against the car, my hands behind me to support myself from slipping or falling.

"I apologize," he smirked and bent closer towards me. You know that thing called a personal bubble? He was all up in mine again. I was feeling quite uncomfortable and I just realised and his legs were between mine… again. I must have been sat like when he picked me back up and not realised it. What's _wrong_ with me tonight?

"Apologize for what?" my head snapped towards Darren and a grin broke out on my face. I ignored the fact that he looked about ready to kill Eric. I think this meant sex when we got home. I didn't feel like denying it tonight. I felt the Sheriff stand straight and take a few steps back before I ran over and wrapped my arms around Darren's waist tightly before pulling back with a scowl, using a hand to pinch my nose for a second and took a step away from him.

"You stink. Have a shower when you get back." I wrinkled my nose and backed away to my car, opening the door and picking up the keys from the roof. I pressed the unlock button on the key and stood up, leaning forwards on the door, my arms stopping my neck from digging into the top.

I noticed Darren nod to Eric in a professional way before he was sat in the passenger seat. I looked at him and by the look on his face, it was time to go home and put up with a moody Darren. I really should stop hanging out with people who have mood swings similar to mine… and besides, Darren was supposed to be the mellow one out of the both of us. Why the sudden change of attitude now?

Shrugging, I smiled and mock saluted to the Sheriff before slipping in the car and looking at Darren as I slipped the keys in the ignition.

"What's with you?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot normally before speeding down the road. There was no reply for a few minutes and I snuck a glance, "Well?"

He growled quietly and I rolled my eyes, pushing my foot down on the accelerator and speeding up. I did not like how this was going to end up so I had to try and sort it out sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long till I pulled up and parked outside my house. I wasn't going to park it in the garage tonight. I had to stop him before he locked me out of his room. I pulled my keys out of the ignition, left my bag in the back and ran up the stairs after him to his room. He hadn't locked me out I discovered, so I ran down the stairs and burst into his room. He walked out of his wardrobe wearing cotton sleeping trousers and a gray v-neck t-shirt, it hugged his slightly muscled chest and arms nicely. His face was clear of the make-up he had on previously. His face and body was still tense, so I went and sat just off the centre of his bed, crossing my legs.<p>

He looked at me and stopped, crossing his arms. I swear that was a glare he was giving me, but he seemed tired. It was barely even 1am. We were sat like that for a few minutes before I rolled my eyes and sighed, leaning forward and resting my arms on my knees, absently picking at the nail varnish again.

"Stop being stubborn and bloody tell me what the heck is the matter with you," my voice was a bit louder than normal, snappier too. This was only because I was sick of the glare he was giving me and I felt like I would suddenly combust into flames. If looks could kill, I would definitely be dead right now.

His lips pursed tightly and he clenched his jaw. "What the hell was with you tonight?" he spat out and I actually had the lean back in shock. Wow. Angry much?

"I got nervous and pretended to be drunk. He fell for it." I shrugged acting as if I didn't care. I wasn't about to tell him that I was almost dead tonight, just imagine what he would be like then!

"I'm not so sure about that," he muttered and I smiled sweetly.

"Well whether he believed me or not, he was a gentleman about things. Though he knows there's a different smell to me that isn't human. He might consider the fact that I'm a hybrid." I rested my arms on my knees again and leaned forward. Darren had growled and took a few paces forward towards me.

"What did you _say_ to make him think that?" he snarled, throwing his hand to the side to elaborate his point. I arched my brow as I sat straight and crossed my arms.

"What did _I_ say?" my voice rising as I pushed myself off the bed, "I said nothing! And wait a second why would this suddenly be _my_ fault!"

"You got _awfully _talkative with him," he took a step nearer me and I shook my head. This was unbelievable! Why in the world was he blaming me! It's something that can't be helped! If it wasn't for me 'being talkative' then he would have figured it out soon anyway! Different smell, attitude and I would probably cut myself with him near anyway! I'm not exactly the most graceful person when my mind is somewhere else.

"What! I was _trying_ to be drunk!"

"It didn't look like it when I walked out to find his hands all over you on your car," he swung his hand to gesture to the door. I couldn't believe this was happening. He was making all this bloody fuss because of the 'physical' closeness between me and the Sheriff? Wait…was he seriously getting jealous all of a sudden? After we made a deal all those years ago that us in a relationship was a terrible idea? Scratch that, _is_ a terrible idea?

"You're freaking unbelievable!" I shrieked my hands gripping at the roots of my hair, "you're getting jealous _now_ of all times?" I was full on shouting at him now. He growled coming inches away from my face.

"I am _not_ jealous! This guy could _kill_ you!" he sneered and I had to lean my head back by a fraction, still glaring at him.

"Well I'm _still_ here!" I pushed him back and he actually stumbled a few steps, not expecting it. This didn't help because he growled furiously at me. I backed away a few steps cautiously, still glaring. I may be angry, but even _I_ know I can't really take Darren on physically.

"Not for long you're not," his voice was cold and I rolled my eyes, ignoring the fact that he was still stronger than me and the fact that he just threatened me.

"You know what? You're being stupid! This whole conversation is complete nonsense because of your idiotic jealousy! And you know what? I _really_ don't appreciate the fact that you're-" and for the second time that evening, I had been slammed roughly against a wall with a hand squeezing my throat as he roared 'Shut up'. This time however, when the back of my head slammed against the wooden panels of his wall, no blood was involved or anything where I would have to heal myself. In fact I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I decided I wasn't going to put up with this. I did was came naturally to me when I thought about getting him off me. I thrusted my hands against his face, pushing it back as I screamed '_Get off_!' as loud as I could.

My hands glowed a beautiful bright light and within seconds, Darren released my neck and backed away covering his smoking face as the light faded, shrieking in agony. My 'Holy Light' was sort of the equivalent to UV rays sometimes, but I never thought into it too much. I flopped to the ground, watching him for a few seconds before I pulled myself up and stormed out of the room heading towards the kitchen.

I heard him follow me at human pace, not far behind when he stopped with his shrieking. I didn't want to see his charred and burned face yet so I pulled out the bottle of A negative blood and placed it in the microwave before slamming it shut and waiting for the blood to warm up. My arms were crossed and I could feel the frown on my face. I didn't like it. I wasn't supposed to be angry. I'm normally calm, happy and relaxed. It just didn't feel right being angry right now.

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask and I shrugged stubbornly.

"You'll need some blood to be able to have that healed tomorrow," I muttered and turned to see the mess I caused on his face. From my hand prints, skin and flesh had been burnt and singed away in parts. There were a few gaps and holes around his cheeks where I could see his teeth. It honestly stunk worse than the bar and took everything in me to not just vomit. Yeah there was some blood, but not much surprisingly enough. I guess where I had charred at certain areas; it sort of stopped the bleeding. It was clotted and… a little bit black…

"Next time, don't try to play macho man. I won't hesitate on doing worse the next time you make me angry," was all I said, in warning, before storming off to my bedroom and shutting the door quietly. I knew Darren won't come in. It had nothing to do with an invitation; he just knew to respect my privacy enough to not come walking in when the door was shut. He would knock. I leaned my forehead against the door and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before I heard the microwave door and then his door shut, almost in unison, as he vanished into his room. I sighed, pulling away from the door, slumping over to my bed and falling into the soft cotton sheets, staring at the pink satin covered ceiling (It was just over my bed…). Tonight was just drama after bloody drama and it was annoying. Why was this place being so different compared to everywhere else? Sure, Brighton was nothing like this, but that's because we were socialising with the King of England. I missed Clinton-Url and his funny little quirks…<p>

I had to get ready for bed, whether I wanted to or not so I got up and stripped out of my clothing, throwing it in my laundry basket and pulling out a random nightie from the dresser. It was a short hot pink cotton strappy dress. Like the top from last night, it revealed a lot of my black bra and just flowed over my bum with a tiny slit up the side. It was comfy and loose though so I settled with it. After all, it was only me to appreciate it.

Sitting at my dressing table, I removed all make-up and pulled my hair round into a loose side pony tail. I covered my face with my hands for a little while as I leaned on the table to try and clear my head ready to just relax and go to sleep and prepare for waking up.

Tonight I went from bored, to happy, to nervous, to frightened, to angry, to… I think I was amused talking with Eric Northman… to angry yet again. My evening was an emotional rollercoaster. I was completely exhausted. A girl shouldn't go through that many emotions; even if she was forty.

"Ugh… do people call this a mid-life crisis?" I muttered to myself before shaking my head, "Naaah, I'm being silly."

I returned to the kitchen, pulled out a small bottle of apple juice and leant against the work top as I drank it. Darren hadn't even come up to try and talk now that I'm out of my room. Does this mean he wants me to go to him? Nah, he probably knows I'm still angry… or he's embarrassed? He knows he was a total Ass Biscuit?

Maybe it's time I should leave him and settle down somewhere and do some years of college again… All I would need to do was sort out some files and stuff for me to be a student and get a job somewhere. It sounds quite nice actually: Being a student again. I could get myself a nice little flat, meet people, especially my neighbours, and go out dancing as much as I want. Maybe I could meet a nice doctor or a medical intern! Mother would like that… I wouldn't even have to get that intense of a job. Maybe a small waitressing job or a small part time job working with clothes? Cash in hand maybe? Life would be in my control completely…

I rolled my eyes at my thought process. No way. I walked to the door that lead to the lake and looked out. The moon wasn't even reflecting on the calm water. I ran a hand through my hair and put the apple juice back and grabbed my car keys. I had to park it and grab my bag. In fact, no, I won't park it. I'll just grab my bag, put it away and go to bed. Or play some video games and then go to bed; either one sounded as good as each other. Though, the more I prevent from going to sleep, the worse off I'll be tomorrow… I'll dump the bag on the side and then crash. Sorted.

Nodding at my awesome idea I stepped out of the front door and felt a slight chill up my spine.

"Fudge it gets chilly at night…" I muttered to myself and quickly ran down the steps to my car and leaned in to pull my bag out. A sudden breeze on my bare legs made me jump, hitting the back of my head on the roof of the car. I slowly pulled myself out of the car (in case of light headedness) rubbing my head and using the other arm to push the bag onto my shoulder.

"Owie!" I sighed and slammed the door shut, rubbing the area that will most likely gain a small bump and then gradually fade as I healed it. Rolling my eyes I grabbed the keys from the roof and locked it. I really wasn't having a good night tonight and I knew I was going to suffer tomorrow. I mean, I had my body healing me every time I do something to damage it (example: drinking, being strangled (twice!), forcing the cut to heal etc.), I used self defense to completely wreck Darren's face. Okay, so the headache will come from healing my wounds and hurting Darren, but still, it'll be a nasty head ache tomorrow. Haven't done this much in so long, it might be like a nasty little hangover; or just a bad hangover.

This was a problem with being a hybrid Angel. Using my abilities actually took a lot of energy, but when I was younger, I was stubborn and refused to let myself be weak so quickly and I guess when I go to sleep, my body 'shuts down' to heal and regain energy completely, so when I wake up, instead of feeling refreshed (Like one would think) I have a headache or a slight 'hangover'. There is a way to prevent this, and it's drinking this weird special Holy Water…

"I swear, if I'm not killed, I'll end up killing myself somehow," I muttered as I yawned, climbing up the stairs sluggishly.

"I would probably agree with that," a voice said from the top of the stairs, making me shriek and jump in the air. Next thing I knew I was in someone's arms at my front door. I blinked in confusion, letting it slowly sink in before I looked up to see the Sheriff of Area 5, Eric Northman.

"Erm… what?" what the hey? What was he doing here? Oh Shizzle Sticks… how long has he been here? Did he hear the argument? If so… why didn't he come and see me when I was out back? Or was he waiting for a good opportunity to get me to hurt myself? Or scare me. Sick… prick.

"I need you to invite me in," he stated stopping my thought process. I blinked a couple of times before shaking my head with a little pout on my lips.

"Darren is busy and I'm going to sleep." I yawned as soon as I finished my sentence and covered my mouth feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I just yawned right in front of him. I haven't even done that to Darren! It may sound weird, but it's still a conscious thing I have. Or a girl thing?

"I'm sure he'll find a way to come talk to me," he was smirking and I had to nod in agreement with this. Eric _was_ the sheriff after all, so anyone in his area must follow his set rules.

"I'll go get him." I struggled in his grip, hating being carried bridal style right now, made my dress shorter than it should be and I felt _way_ to close with him. He smelt nice too.

He didn't budge so I gripped his shoulders tightly and used that as some form of leverage to sling myself straight forward, effectively sliding over his arms. I shivered and shrieked a little, feeling the tips of his cold fingers run up the backs of my thighs and slip my nightie up in the process. My hands went straight to the hem and pulling it down, preventing him from getting more of a flash of my panties, before slipping indoors quickly, scowling at the fact that he was chuckling. I ignored the crude comment from him as I dumped my bag on the sofa before banging on Darren's door.

"Sheriff's here. Stop sulking and go talk," I spoke a bit louder than normal, knowing they both will be able to hear. When I spun round to head to my room, I found him at the front door already talking with the tall blonde haired vampire. "Night then," I muttered before turning and heading to my room, yawning once more. I had shut the door, switched my light out, opened my window by a fraction, all before crawling under the duvet and pulling an old scruffy cuddly dog from under my pillow. I got myself comfortable, snuggled in the duvet and cuddle up with the soft dog, and felt my eyes droop shut. By the time I wake up, I'm going to feel like total DooDoo.

I felt myself drift off to sleep within seconds, feeling completely relaxed and content for the first time this evening. Life was good when you can leave everything behind for a small amount of time to just sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<br>How do you like Hayley and Darren's bet? What about the state of Darren's face? **

**Do you want more Eric/Hayley interaction? Then Review/favourite/alert this story and your wish may come true :)**

**Also, I have a little treat for you:**

* * *

><p>"You know-" An all too annoyingly familiar voice made me jump back into a kneeling position shrieking '<em>Holy Carrot balls<em>!'. I looked forward to see Eric was sitting back on the bed grinning. My face was probably a picture with my arms formed some kind of karate chop. I was so shocked and I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins from that scare.

"I thought you left." I barely whispered, though it was all high pitched and squeaky. I realized I had gripped his hip… or leg… Either way, my face was as red as a cherry and he had a grin on his face. A huge grin. He had straight teeth… they were white also…

"To pick this up." He held up the cuddly dog and I soften immediately. That… Well that was really _sweet _of him…

* * *

><p><strong>See You Soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hello there lovely readers, how is your month going? xD**  
><strong>As promised, another chapter before the end of the month. I had a lot of help with my brilliant Beta with editing this and sorting it out because originally, I found Hayley to be far too childish for my likings considering age and everything. So it's now sorted to make a lot more sense for someone who stays around a similar age gap for <em>ever<em>.**

**You'll recognise where my little spoiler is from the previous chapter and I'll post another one in the next one, which should be updated within the early next month. =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four<span>**

* * *

><p>The light was blinding my eyes as I groaned, rolled over to my front and pulled the covers over my head. I had not long fallen asleep and now I was being woken up? <em>Why<em>! What Heathen would do this to me!

"Uggggh! Lemme alone," I croaked out sleepily before the duvet was ripped off of me and a sudden cold air hitting my body. This was _not_ going to deter me from sleeping so I grabbed the pillow next to me and pulled over my head and I flopped to my front, "Some of us actually _need _sleep Dare!" I mumbled out as loudly as possible. I don't understand why he was waking me up! He knows I need to rest to recover, the longer I delay it, the worse off I'll be! Not to mention, once forcibly woken up I could drop unconscious at any moment in time from my body trying to 'shut down'.

"Unless you want something else to happen, I _suggest _getting up. I need to talk to you." after one evening, I had learned to know this voice all too well. I sighed in annoyance and threw the pillow in the direction of the voice before rolling over and sitting up, my hands resting behind me. I am fairly sure I have crazy bed hair right now.

"What?" I snapped to see that he had caught the pillow and was smirking, fangs out. Why were they out? That meant horny or angry. I raised a brow and followed his eye line down. My night dress was around my stomach. Frick. "_Ugh_! You're so annoying!" I muttered with a frown jumping off of my bed and walking to my walk-in-wardrobe, trying to contain a yawn.

I ran a hand through my hair in attempts to focus, as I reached my fluffy dressing gown. It was one of those soft fluffy things that you can snuggle in.

"You sleep with a soft toy?" he questioned from behind me. I made a high pitch noise in shock and jumped around to see him standing there, dropping my dressing gown in the process.

"What's wrong with _privacy_ these days? Can I not get that in my _own _house?"I shrieked and now I bet I was going to lose my voice because of the high pitch squeaks all of a sudden. He just smiled smugly. Not smirk. That was different. I noticed he was holding my scruffy old cuddly dog and snatched it out of his hands. "I sleep with this when me and Darren have had a fight." I mumbled, pouting, and hugged it tightly to my chest, my cheeks feeling very hot.

"So _you _caused that mess on his face?" he asked and my head shot up, eyes wide. I just gave myself away even more with the shock. I don't actually _think _when I've just woken up do I... He nodded and leaned back, satisfied with my reaction, "So you're a hybrid that can hurt us. Do your mood swings have anything to do with this?" he was too amused for my likings… I wish I could kick him out, but it was Darren who invited him in. I was going to _kill_ him. (Fact: Vampires cannot enter someone's home without being invited in. And unfortunately, Darren told me that the person who invited them in can rescind their invitation unless the owner of the house gets involved…)

I crossed my arms and did my best to shove passed him, hurting myself in the process (like he was ever going to know this), and stormed out of my room trying my very best to ignore his laughter. When I was out of my room I had no idea on where to go. The only thing running through my mind was that I was tired and wanted to curl up and sleep before passing out… hmm… To my extra room full of rubbish! I had the batman interval theme in my head right then. That's right, the old Adam West kind. The _awesome _kind.

My extra room has the following: A desk with a laptop, art supplies, a small library (of books, films and games), a bunch of other stuff and my main destination that was a comfy blue and cream corner suit sofa with a fluffy matching throw and pillow. As soon as I entered the room, I slammed the door shut and dived under the fluffy throw and embraced the darkness of the room, the softness of both sofa and throw and finally; no annoying vampire. I snuggled further into the sofa by pulling a pillow down to rest my head to start to dose off. I had angled the pillow to be half hugging it and half sleeping on it with my cuddly dog. Comfiest. Thing. Evar. (But obviously not as good as my bed.)

The light was on just as I got comfy and I groaned rolling to the opposite side to face the pillows and try to remain in the dark. He could have been in here during my time getting comfortable or you know, _leave me alone_!

"You waited on purpose you douche!" I whined not hearing anything. The light was still on so I sat up; very aware of the fact my hair was even more of a mess. I scowled over at the Sheriff who was sat very comfortably on my sofa next to my head. He had a very amused glint in his eyes.

"I told you, I need to talk with you." he rested his hands on his flat stomach. I noted the top was slightly tight there… _Sleep Hayley!_

"Don't you have a bar to run?" I snapped, feeling my cheeks heat up again.

"I have someone handling It." he shook it off and I groaned pulling the throw back over my head as I flopped face first into the pillow. I waited a few seconds before rolling onto my side.

"I'm not very good to talk to when being forcibly woken up!" I grumbled and he chuckled.

"As I have recently discovered, but all I did was turn the light on." I had jumped up to my knees in seconds.

"And pulled my duvet off of me!" I shrieked throwing my hand out to help with emphasis and paused; "Where the fudge is Darren?" he raised a brow questionably at me; probably because I went to shrieking to speaking calmly…

"Fudge?" he was smiling in amusement and I scowled, brows knotting together tightly. He shouldn't have been thinking about the mood swings, not my cuss words.

"I… I just don't swear, okay?" I sighed before getting up and trying to escape from the room, unfortunately I tripped over the throw and yelped, arms flailing everywhere as I tried to spin myself round in preparation of the impact that I knew all too well, was going to hurt like a mother trucker.

You can guess what happened next easily by having a Vampire around. He had caught me and somehow I was facing upwards seeing the amusement glittering in his icy depths. He had an arm around my shoulders and another on my thighs… I felt a hand on my thigh…

"I'm glad you find this all funny." I muttered, composing myself as I stood up and kicked my throw to the side childishly. It betrayed me. I don't like being betrayed; especially by non-animated objects.

"Incredibly; particularly since you feel the need to try and run away from me in your own house." he grinned; I could hear the laughter in his voice so badly. I wanted to slap him, but refrained because I didn't know how he would take it.

"I'm hoping I will find a room and that _you_ somehow won't be allowed in unless I invite you personally." I grumbled and crossed my arms, walking out of the room, switching the light off in the process. I started to head back to my room, now not caring if he was following me not far behind, I had honestly given up. I flicked the light off, picked up my duvet, settled in and switched the bed side light on. I was sat up, leaning against the head rest and crossed my arms. I saw him leaning on my door frame, hands in pockets, his long blonde hair falling in his face.

"Sit, stand, I don't care, you obviously won't leave me alone till sunrise and I _need_ to sleep." I leaned my head back and yawned, wanting nothing more than to snuggle in my bed comfortably. I was so cosy just… ten minutes before! Jeez.

His fingers were over my neck again causing me to tense. He was kneeling closely and I think he was frowning. He tilted my chin to the side slightly.

"These look a lot more bruised than earlier." He stated and I made a noise in confirmation, "Darren?" he removed his fingers

"Argument, but I got my own back obviously… where is he?" I lifted my head up to look at him, he looked furious.

"I sent him out to the bar to feed. You left his face in quite the state." he sat down next to me, his eyes glistening in delight, and I just nodded, understanding. His face looked… well creepy. Darren's that is.

"So that's why he hasn't interfered." I said with realization and looked at him. He chuckled and nodded, "Well darn. That's annoying. He would have made you let me sleep." His own head was rested back with his eyes closed. He opened the one nearest me with an arched blonde brow.

"He would have _made _me would he?" Amusement lacing his tone as he grinned; I laughed and covered my mouth as another yawn escaped before nodding.

"I sure hope so. I was enjoying my sleep." I shifted down and rolled onto my stomach, arms supporting me as I looked up at the seated figure to my right. He was looking at me with a mischievous grin.

"Good dreams?" he asked in a somewhat hopeful voice and I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope, I was just relaxed. This evening has just been a fudging roller coaster of emotions not to mention I used my abilities more than usual, I'm exhausted." I explained and he raised a brow in question.

"Explain." he requested and I laughed and shook my head.

"You know the gist of it anyway. " I muttered and started to pick at the nail varnish on my fingers again. I looked up to see him motioning for me to continue. I rolled my eyes, "Right, you know I'm a hybrid? Good. I'm not going to tell what it is exactly I am because let's face it, I don't trust you and I want to live." he frowned, but slowly nodded, "Well, to state the obvious, I was nervous and fearful for my life when you sat in that booth so I drank a lot and mixed my drinks, then of course my mood swings make me angry, there were moments I was amused, then the giggle fit, then the argument with Darren and oh gosh from having to heal the back of my head from you slamming me against the wall has just made me so tired!" I rambled out and ended up with my forehead resting on my hands as I closed my eyes to try and calm down and relax again.

There was nothing for a while and I felt myself dropping off into unconsciousness. Quite literally, you know when you're tired and you close your eyes and your head actually feels really heavy? I had that.

I yawned and settled to my side feeling my head become hazy in sleep. I forced my eyes open to find he was no longer there and I sighed in both relief and annoyance. It was rude to just suddenly disappear on someone mid-conversation. I twisted round to switch my lamp off, leaving me in the welcomed darkness.

"Night then," I mumbled before settling again. I rolled to my side in the centre of the bed with a hand in front of my face. I felt myself about to dose off yet again this evening and decided to try and find my cuddly dog. I reached my hand forward and felt something hard yet soft and spongy; my brows furrowed in confusion.

"You know-" An all too annoyingly familiar voice made me jump back into a kneeling position shrieking '_Holy Carrot balls_!' I looked forward to see Eric was sitting back on the bed grinning. My face was probably a picture with my arms formed some kind of karate chop. I was so shocked and I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins from that scare. Well that woke me up… Gosh my heart is racing.

"I thought you left." I barely whispered, though it was all high pitched and squeaky. I realized I had gripped his hip… or leg… Either way, my face was as red as a cherry and he had a grin on his face. A huge grin. He had straight teeth… they were white also…

"To pick this up." He held up the cuddly dog and I soften immediately. That… Well that was really _sweet _of him…

"Where was she?" I pouted, taking the dog off of him gently before lying back down, bringing the toy to my chest.

"Lounge," he shrugged before pausing, "She?" I nodded.

"I've had Sophie since I was 13. My father bought her for me when I turned into an official teenager hoping I would never out grow things like this," The toy was so tattered and faded, but I couldn't bear to bin it, "It's one of the only things I have left of him…" I closed my eyes, reminiscing the moment I unwrapped the fluffy dog. I had taken her to be repaired and re-stuffed… Lord knows how many times. I did whatever I could just to keep her in some form of good condition. I was nowhere near ready to let her go and the fact that I'm forty and haven't let her go; it makes me really think that I'll never be able to do it. Not yet any way…

"What killed him?" he asked and I looked up, befuddled, how did he know? "You speak like he is already dead." he explained and my head bobbed and I made a silent 'Oh'.

"Erm, well a vampire thought he was of my mother's race and then drained him. To say the vampire was angry is an understatement. Mother was able to wake me and get us to safety before the vampire found us."

"Are you Fae?" he then asked and I chuckled. Vampires have accused me of being a Fae. I did hide my ears and I did smell delicious. Darren had accused me of being half Fae a long time ago. I was furious with him to say the least. Fairies are secretive and… well, they're stuck up (High and mighty). Fairies and I don't get along since we have different ideas about some races, especially my own. I'll probably explain that later…

"No." I pulled my hair from my ear to prove so to him. Even though I know that probably means nothing now. I hear they have been getting their ears altered.

"So what are you?" He half whispered. I opened my eyes to find him lying on his back, his head tilted towards me, eyes full of curiosity, _almost_ like a child's.

His skin glowed under the faint moonlight shining through my window and I was able to see the swirls and different shades of blue in his eyes He looked beautiful. If his hair wasn't as long as it was and he was shirtless, he would look perfect. I bit my lip and smiled, chewing the corner of it at the thought.

"I can't tell you that." I whispered and averted my eyes to my dressing table, "I don't want Darren, myself or even my mother to be endangered."

"You trusted Darren with the secret. If you are as delicious as you smell, how can someone as young as him be able to handle the thirst." he did sound frustrated there and I can't blame him really.

"Darren is somewhat… desensitized by the scent of my blood," I began to explain, "When we first met, I was different from what I am at this moment in time. I'm still surprised as to how we have gotten to where we are now, but a little while before we started travelling with each other, he was doing what you are now: trying to figure me out, but of course, he did it a little bit differently, starting similar to what you are doing currently. Actually trying to get to know me," I smirked as my eyes drifted shut, "One day, I had tripped in ths house when we were being silly and I had a huge gash on my thigh. I tried to heal it, but it was difficult. He was there within seconds, licking away the blood from around the wound, but never actually biting in and draining me dry… When I _had_ finally healed it shut, he was so guilty yet happy. Happy because I was alive and he finally figured out what I was, but so guilty because he couldn't control himself enough to stop the urge to taste me and continue to drink my blood. We began travelling together after that night." I smiled lazily at the memory as I began to feel my head dropping in that way it was before again.

"So he was actually able to taste you. Verdict?" Eric's voice sounded fascinated, but I couldn't tell, I was trying to stay awake. I felt my brows furrow together as I thought about it.

"He never felt better. He was on a complete high." I opened my eyes to stare into his. He would figure it out soon if I continued, "And there was no negative low to this high. It did go, but not so he felt awful. It was like an addictive drug where you never crashed, just felt stronger and powerful for a short time, depending on the amount and age." and there it was, the realization glittering in his icy depths. His brows had shot to his forehead.

This whole conversation made me think about Darren really. He can't actually handle himself around my blood. I mean, every now and then and this is very occasional, he will try my blood to see how he is. It's never been a happy ending really. If he's fed and satisfied from feeding from a human, it's… easier for him to stop, but most of the time he's drinking the blood substitutes for me.

"And you choose to live surrounded by Vampires?" he… he sounded like this whole matter was laughable. I furrowed by brows lazily and nodded.

"I'm happy with Dare…. When he's not being a total Mother Trucker." I covered my mouth as I yawned, my eyes fluttering close again. My brows knotted together as I concentrated on staying awake with closed eyes. They were starting to sting when I had them open.

"Well, now the ability to not swear makes sense." he chuckled and I smiled.

"You're the only person who I've swore at. Even if it _was_ mentally…" my speech was slurring now as I began to get a lot more comfy. I could feel my body taking advantage of my current state to force the sleep on me. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake for.

"I am curious to what word you used." Trying to tug the smile on my face seemed like picking up my car…

"Can't say it. Not Angry. Just… Sleepy." Short and simple sentences are all I feel like I can handle with my head drooping like this.

"I could take you from here and kill you instantly. Is it wise to fall asleep now?" I felt the crease in my mattress change slightly. He must have shifted positions.

I smiled lazily and licked my lips before speaking, "No fun for you then. Why not drag it out? Make the most of this." I tried to tug at my soft duvet so I could cocoon myself a bit more by snuggling it to cover half of my cheek and neck, but because of where he was laying, it prevented me. I furrowed my brows in confusion before shifting forward and lower in my bed. I think he chuckled… or laughed quietly… I can't tell any more. He chuckles so much I swear if I spend more time with him I'll be able to tell which individual chuckle he has.

"You're suggesting I will eventually _taste _you?" my brows knotted together as I frowned lazily. I've just realized, I shuffled closer to him. I could feel his breath on the top of my head…

"No… Maybe…Sure? Sleepy…" was all I could manage to actually say from my sentence. I yawned into my pillow before curling up by him. There was just something… right about being this close to him for some reason. Completely stupid I know, but… He smelt good and the way his arm was laid over me felt like no one in the world could hurt me. Apart from him. A thought occurred to me. "Hey…"

"Yes?" I felt his chest vibrate against my forehead as he spoke. His smell was just… intoxicating…

"Can I specifically rescind your invitation even though Dare has let you in?" I didn't hear the answer. I had finally drifted off to sleep. It felt nice to be relaxed. To regain energy. I didn't want to wake up in the morning. I would have a headache. Actually, I would have a Human's equivalent of a hangover. Either way, it'll be painful, annoying and… ugh, enough to put me off using my abilities for a long time.

* * *

><p>Rolling over to avoid the sun blaring into my eyes, I felt something cold, smooth and thin crunch round my cheek. Frowning, I opened my eyes blearily, feeling my head banging and the strong need to vomit. My own version of a hangover, except I never felt the need to vomit before...<p>

I sat up grasping the sheet of paper in the process and tried to read what it said. The scripting was neat, as if a computer had typed it up, but I could tell it was done with a biro (And not because the biro was on the dressing table).

_To answer your question, yes. _

_I would rather you didn't though. _

_You talk in your sleep._

_E. Northman_

"I do?" I asked out loud and regretted it feeling the bile rise in my throat. I discarded the note, threw my duvet off of me and bolted for my toilet. I spent the better half of the day like that unfortunately. Why vomiting? No idea. It never happened before. It just made me feel worse and make even my chocolate and marsh-mellow pop tarts look like dirt or… poo. I shuddered before retching and emptying my stomach…

* * *

><p><strong>So our little Angel talks in her sleep. That may be trouble for her in the future, but when and for what exactly? You'll never know. From me that is. You'll have to read... xD<strong>

**So my question for you guys is:  
>Do you sleep with a stuffed animal of sorts?<strong>

** I have a dog whose a complete bed hog and likes to kick me out of my own bed. And then I have a cuddly dog I call Patch and who Doris (Bed Hog) likes to hide because she gets jealous. -.-' **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think of the chapter, if you found moments funny/comedic because I would like to do more moments like those in the future.  
>ReviewAlert/Favourite - It's all good signs to me that shows you enjoy it.**

**See you soon.**

**Green Elliot**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,  
>Another chapter here where you can finally see everyone else =]<strong>

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

* * *

><p>I was curled up in my bed by the time the sun had set. I had showered and changed into a pair of pale blue cotton shorts and a thin grey strap top. I think I drank several pints of water today and I just felt weak after vomiting it back up all day. I didn't understand it; the last time I used my abilities like that I was no way near as bad as I am today. Was it because my sleep was delayed? Or I was forcibly woken up? No, that doesn't seem right.<p>

I groaned as I rolled over to pick up my water and gulp it down. The upside of today was I had stopped vomiting a couple hours ago and thinking of food made me feel less queasy.

I felt myself being pulled into a familiar cold embrace and smiled enjoying the coldness of the body, resting my forehead in the crook of his neck. I could almost hear the 'sizzle' as my hot skin touched his cold skin. Up side to sharing a bed with someone who isn't warm, when you're hot, you can snuggle! Unless it's cold… then you push them out of your bed and curl up in the duvet.

"Have you been like this all day?" Darren asked and I made a noise in acknowledgement, moving his cold hand to my boiling forehead. I was just sweltering all over and I hated it.

"I need to buy a new tube of tooth paste tomorrow," I grumbled and felt him chortle as he rubbed his nose along my neck, taking in my scent.

"I'm sorry about last night. Did you sleep well at least?"

"I had fallen asleep mid conversation with the Sheriff, but other than that, yes," I grumbled and felt him tense, but he still release a short chuckle.

"Did you not rescind his invitation then?" he asked and I shook my head, suddenly remembering why I didn't rescind his invitation, but I was feeling to cruddy to be angry and him.

"You told me that only the person who invited him could rescind the invitation or even the person who owned the house… Not to mention I was too tired to think." I allowed his hands to wrap themselves around my waist as I sighed before snuggling deeper into him.

"Hungry?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"Kinda…"

The cold embrace was gone and I sat up to find him walking in with a sandwich. I smiled my thanks and saw the crust had been cut off and it was cut into four little triangles. Remember I said Darren could be like a father? This was one of those times. He knew what little childish tendencies made me feel better. I took a small bite and chewed it slowly. Chocolate spread. Yummy.

I moaned in satisfaction at the chocolaty taste, especially since I wasn't feeling queasy at all, as I began to eat less carefully, yet more normally. It wasn't long before he had vanished and returned with a steaming mug and a strawberry pop tart on a plate. I giggled at this.

"Stop trying to butter me up with chocolate, tea and pop tarts…" I said accepting the tea gratefully. Darren only grinned and sat at the foot of the bed. I took a sip and savored the sweetness of it. Oh my British need for tea every now and then!

"I'm not buttering you up. I'm apologising and taking care of you."

I noted that he was dressed normally. This was a good thing for me. It meant we didn't have to go to the bar and I could recover and spend some time with him making me feel better. It was then I noticed him wearing a black blazer.

"Where you off out to?" I asked finishing off my sandwich. He took the plate and returned within seconds, sitting back in his spot.

"I'm going to drive around Bon Temps to see what there is and basically check the place out before getting some stuff we need." I nodded and concentrated on drinking my tea and finishing my pop tart. When I was done I felt completely satisfied.

"When you get back, let's play on the X-box, kay?" I closed my eyes and heard him laugh lightly. I smiled at this. This was normal for us.

"Sure. Just rest, eat and figure why you are in such a state today compared to the other times."

I opened my eyes and nodded.

"Though I think it had something to do with alcohol, healing myself on several occasions and then hurting you…"

He paused before nodding. "Makes sense," He was bent over me as he kissed my forehead, "Rest. You need to go shopping tomorrow," he smiled at my excited grin before leaving me to myself for some of the evening…

* * *

><p>It had now been a week after that night. I hadn't needed to go to the Vampire bar for a while and I had somehow gotten myself a job behind a bar and occasionally in the kitchen! It was a barRestaurant called 'Merlottes'. It was a nice family place and I had only done a few afternoon shifts there, but I loved it all already strangely enough.

The owner, Sam Merlotte, was a shifter. I discovered it straight away and he also knew straight away I was a Supernatural being. We were talking at the bar whilst I drank an orange juice and before long I was showing him how to make the perfect Mojito. Back in England and for some of my travelling in New York, I did a lot of bar work, so I like to think of myself as a cocktail Guru. Not to mention, because of my knowledge of cocktails, the chef (Lafayette Reynolds) has grown a small liking to me. He seems to enjoy drinking his liquor out of a mug, though I can't blame him… I liked drinking blackcurrant out of a mug. And before you say anything… I know it's not the same thing.

"Girl, I think you should give me The Ultimate Fuck," speak of the devil.

I had been cleaning the surface of the bar after the lunch rush today. Thankfully, most customers had drinks like ice tea or Lemonade so I wasn't busy and was able to leave Sam at the bar and help out Lafayette, which needless to say, was fun. He always has some sort of story to tell me and have me giggling.

I tilted my head to him eyeing his tight bright pink tank top with a smirk. I stood straight and placed my hands on my hips. I was wearing the staff uniform of short black shorts and the white T-shirt with the logo above my left breast.

"Are you sure you don't want an Aggressive Blowjob?" I winked which made the man laugh, we both knew it was a shot and not a drink, but then why ruin all this fun banter?

"Aw shit', now yous gone an' made me's all confused. The Ultimate fuck or an Aggressive Blowjob from you," his sly smile and that batting of large false eyelashes made me grin.

"I seriously hope Y'all are talking 'bout drinks now, or I'm gonna be worried." I turned to see the blonde waitress, Sookie Stackhouse. My grin never left my face when I laughed with Lafayette.

"Now Sook, you knows we talkin' 'bout my drink," Lafayette smirked, batting those lashes of his, as I started getting the ingredients out for the cocktail with one hand and grabbing Lafayette's mug and filling it with ice. "So what chu makin' me Hooker?" that seemed to be his pet name for his friends…

I poured the correct measurements of drinks into his mug and stirred it. I saw the two of them looking at me expectantly as I handed the mug to him. He took a hesitant sip and savored the drink before nodding.

"So you like a Slow Comfortable Screw," I stated and he laughed. I noticed that Sookie had a faint blush on her face and I winked at her with a grin.

I considered Sookie to be a good friend already because as soon as I met her, I noticed something different about her and she knew right away I was a half Angel. In fact, when I was in Sam's office talking about the job Sookie had walked in and said out right that I knew that Sam was a shifter. Of course, she was suspicious at first of me. She says I'm not a very loud Broadcaster, which makes me laugh still. In fact, she had explained me to be completely silent at some points and then I had this fuzzy white noise (like trying to find a radio station) at other times and then at some occasions she can read me like any old human. I guessed it had something to do with my mental guard, but I have been wrong before…

"Hayley, sweetie, are you ever not thinking about the past? Not that it isn't interesting of course, but try thinking about something I haven't experienced," the blonde snapped me out of my thought process with a grin and her teasing tone. I laughed and nodded. Did I mention she was a Telepath? It was nice not to have to hide some things with her, but I had let my guard down a little bit.

"Sorry Sook, you know I can't help it." There was a huge difference in our accents. Almost everyone in this area had their Southern accents whereas I had my strong British accent. I had a few of the customers ask if I had met the Queen and were pretty disappointed when I explained that I had not. My voice wasn't posh or anything… Just… Pronounced? Eloquent? Either way, I was definitely _not_ posh.

Sookie laughed with a bright infectious smile and shook her head.

"No worries, you're a bit fuzzy today anyway," she winked causing me to laugh as I placed two ice teas on her tray.

"Well then, I shall try and be like this every day." I grinned before turning and picking up a note pad to write down a few liquors that Sam will need to order again soon since customers were finding out different cocktails to try and see if I can make them or not. It was a good game for me to play, but slightly annoying for Sam when he had to buy it in. Not to mention, I wrote down the odd liquor needed for when I wanted to make certain cocktails.

I grinned and placed it back under the bar and continued on with my shift occasionally talking with Sookie and Lafayette when he came round to tell us of his latest escapade.

By the end of my shift, Sam had started working behind the bar to get prepared for the late afternoon rush. I was helping Sookie clean her station when Sam had called my name. I walked over and sat on the customer side with a big grin.

"Please tell me we aren't running low on these again?" he lifted up my list, running a hand threw his halo of strawberry brown hair. I smiled as I pulled my hair from its side pony tail and started to run a hand through it.

"What can I say, I make a mean Long island ice tea," I grinned and he dropped his hands with a smile.

"I might have to get you working Friday nights," he started wiping the surface down. I winced at the mention of my Friday nights gone, but eventually shrugged. It wasn't like I am going clubbing any more was it? And besides, this could be a great way to reel some more money in for Sam. And then avoid Fangtasia...

"Hey, you know what, since it's a Friday night, you could come up with some sort of special to get more business in. I mean, with cocktails and beers that is," I grinned "A lot of your customers are ordering a wider range of cocktails, so maybe we could go through a menu so they don't try and come up with random ones we can't do?"

Sam stared at me blankly before running a hand through his hair again with a sigh. He seemed a bit stressed and my brows knotted together in slight worry. He didn't deserve to be stressed like this.

"We'll have to see about it. It'll take a bit of work to sort the menu and then figuring prices and then as you said, the deals," he was wiping a glass now and I nodded.

"I understand. Can I start working on a Menu though? That way I can concentrate making sure the popular drinks are available, or even the most requested." I threw it out there. I wanted to help and I missed using the mixer for drinks other than a Long Island Ice Tea. I can't make a show of it during the lunch shift. Boring? Incredibly.

He smiled and laughed, "Sure thing." I made a short happy squeal as I checked the time, it was time to clock off, "Go on, you've done well today," he smiled and I grinned and hopped off the stool.

I had an hour to get home before Darren got up. He had to make an appearance at Fangtasia tonight and I had a feeling I had to turn up also. I honestly felt stupid having opened up like that in my tired state to Eric. He seemed to have so many tricks up his sleeve and yet I couldn't help it. Not to mention I think I mentioned something about him drinking my blood… among _other_ things. And who knows what I said in my sleep! Cringe worthy or what!

A sudden crash with Sam shouting, '_What the hell Sookie?_' sounded through to Sam's office as I was picking up my purse before a red faced Sookie stormed into the office.

"You know Eric! Not only that, he _knows _about you!" she was obviously trying to stay calm as possible. I blinked a few seconds before taking the few steps towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder. I sent a few calming waves through her, closing my mind up completely. This was obviously something Sookie has experienced all too well by the way she was feeling currently. It wasn't pretty…

"I think we need to sit down," I spoke softly and she nodded. Sam was outside the door before sighing and leaving. He heard what happened and was going to clean up after the blonde. I sat her down on Sam's office chair and crossed my arms, stepping back.

"When a vampire first comes to an area, they need to sort of like… meet with the Sheriff of the area. Unfortunately, I smelled different from normal humans, I carried a fake I.D, I had dressed a lot different and I had left the club after saying I was going to the toilet. I left my bag in the office so I couldn't even get in the car." I scratched the back of my head, "So yeah, Eric took an initial interest because of those facts and found out I had a bit of an attitude and I drove like a vampire would."

"So you drive like a maniac?" Sookie had a small amused smile on her face, still feeling my calming effect on her; I could tell she was grateful after a long lunch shift. I nodded with a grin.

"Immortal remember?" she laughed lightly before motioning me to continue. I did so, making it as brief as possible. Sookie listened intently trying to not interrupt me when I mentioned something I did was very foolish. She knew that I now knew it was a silly thing of me.

"And I haven't seen Eric since that evening and now things between Darren and I are fine," I finished and leaned against the wall nearest Sookie.

"And now you have to meet him tonight?"

I shrugged and looked at my wrist watch. "Oh dear, I have 20 minutes to get back home before Darren wakes up." I jumped up grabbing my purse, Sookie had jumped up also.

"Have you still not told him?" she didn't look impressed when I smiled sheepishly, "Well I say you tell him sooner rather than later." I smiled and nodded. Sookie was such a caring person; I'm surprised she wasn't like my race at all.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sook!" I hugged her before dashing to the bathroom to change into a pair of tight denim hot pants and a blank tank top that revealed my stomach. I folded my uniform and slipped it back in my little section that Sam made space for me to place my stuff when working. I quickly dashed through the bar shouting my goodbyes to everyone. The sun was going to start setting in a soon and I had to make a 20 minute drive in _less _than 20 minutes… and that's with my crazy fast driving… Ho Momma…

As soon as I was in the car, I had pulled out normally and sped all the way home. I was lucky to have avoided the police the entire way home. Normally I don't think I will be this lucky again.

* * *

><p>I had parked out front just as the sun set, ran up the stairs and in the front door. Any minute now, Darren will wake and I need to act casual. I ran to my room and switched my shower on before stripping myself of clothes and jumping under. I knew I would probably smell of the bar, so a shower straight away was a good idea.<p>

I know what you're thinking, why don't I just come out with it and tell Darren I got a job? Well, Darren can be old fashion. He believes I don't need to work and when I stopped working after New York, he liked that he was providing for me. He said the money will just keep building up in my account and when it was time to create a new one, it would be just one more to try and sort out. Yes, when creating a new identity, it included brand new bank and/or account under the new identity. I don't know, Darren did it all really. For all I knew, according to the government I could be a vampire… Except… I can go in the sun, have a tan and most importantly: I'm alive. Then again, I don't know. I leave it all to Darren because I can.

When I stepped out of the quickest shower of my life and wrapped myself in a pink fluffy towel, Darren walked in. He was dressed in another tight, ripped up Fangtasia shirt and tight black skinny jeans. I smiled, after having to adjust to it. He didn't like the fact that I would always end up in hysterics when seeing him dressed like that, so I promised to try and adjust to it. It was difficult. He just wasn't a… well… he had a sense of style for someone of his physical age I suppose. No, that didn't sound right… He didn't suit that particular genre/fashion sense. That's better.

"Can I borrow a pyramid belt?" he asked and I laughed nodding. He smiled and vanished. I grabbed my clothes and dumped them in my wash basket. Tomorrow I will have to bring my uniform home to put in the wash. I should have done it today, but I guess I was in a bit of a rush or just not thinking about it. I'm going to stick with the latter…

"How long you going to be?" Darren asked and my face dropped automatically as I sighed.

"Well, I _really_ felt like dressing pretty tonight…" I muttered as I bent to grab my clothes.

"Then dress pretty." Darren was giving me an '_It's not like it's going to kill you'_ look. He must have been having one of his 'silly' moments. I shrugged as I chucked the clothes in my wash basket on my short journey to my wardrobe.

"You sure?" I called out to him. I felt like I was being mischievous, knowing that when I wanted to feel _'pretty_' that really meant that I wanted to feel Drop Dead Gorgeous. There was one problem with this though and that problem was the fact that I was going to a _Vampire Bar_ dressed like this.

"Of… course?" Darren questioned and was next to me looking suspicious it wasn't long before it finally triggered and he frowned, "You had no idea you had to show up tonight did you," his statement made me wince visibly.

"I hadn't had to show up the past few times you went!" My voice went up an octave as I half shrieked, crossing my arms as I pouted. He laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, dress as you want, but we both know you'll regret it once we get there…" He grinned before turning and walking out, "Be ready in ten, okay?"

I stomped my foot like a child. He was definitely like a father figure sometimes. Well fine then, I'll show him and make him regret making that move. I grinned before turning and grabbing a bunch of clothes, chucking a few items into a bag along with a few of the 'Buffy' books I took with me last time.

I blow dried my hair straight and teased my hair by back brushing the layers a little bit to give it that styled sexy bed head look. My make-up was simple with dark smoky eyes, mascara, and a pink tinted lip gloss. I slipped my chosen outfit on with a pair of high heels that made me around 4 inches taller.

I took a final look at my appearance and grinned. I was wearing one of my favorite bright pink numbers with silver halter trimming and sash. The silver sash was tied in a neat bow-like knot around my waist so it accentuated my curves and my bronze legs to mid-thigh, it had extra grip beneath my bum so it wouldn't slip up… or down. The neck line was low so it just covered my matching pink lace bra.

My shoes were 4 inch open toe stiletto's that were black with silver ribbons that crossed round my calves and tied up at the back of my knee. I grinned to myself, this was usually an outfit I would wear clubbing and wearing red was not really my thing really. I didn't mind wearing black at all, I liked it, but pink will always be my favourite colour. Personally, I loved how I looked.

I picked up my large black handbag, with its hidden contents in, and took a breath before walking casually out to Darren by the front door with my car keys spinning round my fingers.

"You will regret wearing that," Darren spoke up from behind me as I opened the door. I grinned and nodded.

"At Fangtasia I will agree with you, but what about at the local night club? I'll feel better," I walked out and saw both cars parked out front, "Oooh! You were looking for a race?" I jumped round excitedly to see him shaking his head.

"You are going out clubbing afterwards?" he asked as he walked down to his boring navy blue Audi TT Coupe. He may have better knowledge on cars and had upgraded the inside on my Porsche, but he didn't enjoy the speed as much as I did. Said if he wanted speed, he would get in the car with me or run. Silly… Grandma Driver!

"I'm planning on only being there a couple hours Dare. I've got all this pent up energy and I have to use it! Besides, I'm sure once you're done you'll come home, shower and change before coming to join me." I smiled sweetly chucking my bag across to the passenger seat. I leaned on the roof of the car, to see Darren's reaction. He was nodding in agreement.

"You are probably right. I'll see you at the bar when I get there." He got into the car and pulled out. He knew I will over take him in the end. He never liked driving fast, he didn't see the point. I shrugged before jumping in and getting into my 'happy place'.

3...2...1. I counted down, giving Darren that little more of a head chance before I pulled out, my dance music blaring and helping me get into the mood for dancing. Even if it will be in around 3 hour's time…

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this was more of a 'filler' chapter, but I thought it was time to meet everyone else.<br>**

**So...What's your favourite cocktail?  
>You find out one of mine later on ;D<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review/favourite/alert if you can and I will see you with a new chapter soon.**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why hello again readers,  
>Back to education for me, but that won't stop the updates. It feels like my weeks are a lot longer than they actually are and I stare at the date thinking 'I didn't update that very long ago!'.<strong>

**So this chapter, I will admit, isn't the most... funny and entertaining of chapters, but it still has it's moments and your feedback will be greatly appreciated!  
>Enjoy... <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six:<span>

* * *

><p>I was sat leaning against the front of my car when Darren finally pulled in and parked next to me. I had parked round the back this time; it was still out of the way of the customers so I wasn't bothered. I grinned as he got out and slung my bag over my shoulder. He shook his head as he walked me to the back entrance. He had started using this after his first night here, said it was quicker to get set up or something along those lines. It also meant I didn't need to hand over my I.D anymore. I did get a new one done and it was a proper one, not a fake one this time. I did achieve getting it by using fake documents, but the guy at the office couldn't tell bless his little cotton socks. I won't deny using some of my abilities mind you, but it won't get him in trouble. Darren assured me of that.<p>

As Darren opened the back door for me, I caught a glimpse of the red corvette drive in. Even though I know nothing about cars, that car definitely purred like a happy kitty. I love pretty cars…

I walked in and followed him to the bar. I sat on the seat, my bag on the seat next to me. Darren never took long to set up, vampire speed helped a lot.

"Whaddya want?" He asked, crossing his arms and sounding like one of my old co-workers back in England.

I grinned, "Okay, get a shaker and fill it with ice," I started and he rolled his eyes following my order, "Now add a shot to two shots of Bailey's, Peach Schnapps and Vodka then shake that mother up with some _flair_." I winked and he started to shake it slowly with a smirk on his face. He knew I loved this part of the mixing of cocktails, especially when in clubs. He also knew it would make me cringe if he shook it poorly. I glared at him whereas he smiled innocently back.

"What? I'm shaking it."

If I didn't know him like I did, I would believe he was really this crap. I held my hand out, "Let me show you how it's done cupcake."

He threw it with his wrist at a certain angle so it spun in the air before I caught it. I shook my head laughing and listened to the song that was being played. It wasn't that bad, fast enough for a good beat to shake my drink and hips and have a good time. I didn't really listen to the song as I swung my hips to the beat and performed a trick of throwing the mixer in the air, spinning round and catching it again, my eyes never leaving it. I also tricked it, by throwing and twisting it round my arms a few times. I grinned before throwing it back in the same manner as him, I jumped onto the bar stool on my knees, leaning over, resting my elbows, on the bar.

"Now strain it in a glass with some ice." I laughed when he rolled his eyes and did so with a grin on his features, "You know I rule at drinks." I winked as he handed me my drink and I took a sip, moaning as I savoured the sweetness.

"Well?" he asked as he humanly placed the spirits he used for my drink away. I had a huge grin on my face as I raised the glass to my lips.

"I _do _love a Screaming Orgasm," I moaned as I moved pressed the glass to my lips, with a cheeky grin in Darren's direction.

"I _bet_ you do." I had frozen just as I was about to take a sip. I had to be smooth with my comeback to this. Real smooth. I placed by drink down and manoeuvred the stool to spin round so I could face the Sheriff with a simple smile on my face.

"It's my night's specialty," I winked before grinning and spinning back round to my drink. Darren was drying the clean mixer already. Stupid Vampire speed.

"Not planning on blending in again tonight I see," Eric was now stood near me, arms crossed. He was wearing a black tank top that really showed off his broad shoulders and…_muscles_… Concentrate Hayley…

I shrugged before sitting on the backs of my legs and sliding them off the seat to leave me sat normally. My dress was slightly askew now, but that's easily fixed when I get up and go to my booth (or at least the booth I am planning to commandeer and call my own). I took another sip and enjoyed the sugary flavour, biting my bottom lip as I swallowed.

"I'm planning on heading out after a couple of hours here, give or take on my boredom." I grinned and looked at the clock between the large varieties of liqueurs. They will be opening soon.

"Well you might not leave tonight," he was giving me quite an animalistic smirk/grin and I shivered involuntary. I spun round to ask him what he meant only to find he had disappeared. I slowly turned to look at a tense Darren with my own worried face. I gulped silently and took a long shuddery breath.

"If bad, _plan B_," I whispered before jumping off the stall, grabbing my bag and going over to _my_ empty booth. Screw the planning. It's fudging _mine_ now.

Plan B was never a plan to be taken lightly. Not for Darren anyway. You remember when I explained about the eldest vampire I killed by fluke? Plan B was made when I spoke about it to Darren. It basically means exposing myself. I won't harm any of the vampires (that would just put me in more danger and now they are 'out of the coffin' it'll make them look like the victims).

What I do is…basically teleport myself out of here. The only problem is it leaves my scent behind and a lot of it (I haven't got any control over teleporting apart from actually getting to where I want to be). It will be like… Let's say I get a paper cut on my finger. A vampire sitting across the table will get such a strong whiff of it that they can basically _taste _my blood on the tip of their tongue. That's how potent my scent will be when I escape. The reason Darren needs to be warned about plan B is because he will need to 'get the heck out of there' straight away. He also knows where I will teleport to. We plan this before moving to an area.

I can't teleport to mum or anywhere that will put a risk on my race because they have discovered a way to disguise their scent. When I was growing up with mum, my scent was disguised. Now that I am not, my scent… well it isn't disguised. I don't know how to do it and because I am human as well, I don't really have to worry about it. I can just use the excuse of a human with super sweet blood; sometimes virginal… Not like I can get away with that excuse to Eric anymore… So it'll be hilarious if he thinks I'm still a virgin after all this time. Seriously, living twenty years with a vampire and _not_ having sex? What am I: A freaking nun? (Halloween costume idea: check!)

* * *

><p>Darren placed a top up of my drink in front of me and I snapped my head up to face him. The club was filling up already. I gave him a nervous smile and he only nodded to me in order to try and calm me. Naturally, we didn't like how tonight might end. We've never had to experience this before so we were nervous. I supposed the fact that we are new here and know nothing about the people around us doesn't help; unless Darren knows things I don't, which is likely.<p>

I pushed the drink away and hid my head in my arms. I concentrated on breathing through my mouth. The scent of rust and blood was a lot more potent compared to when I was last here; I could even define the different type of sweat (sex, excitement and fear).

I felt someone had slipped into the booth next to me, but I remained where I was. I didn't want to move. I was nervous, scared, worried and… well darn it I wish I never came out tonight! Huh… I seem to have a lot of regrets recently. That's not good at all.

I sighed before sitting straight and sorting my hair out. I turned to see it was Eric sitting there. He just smirked seeing my face. It was probably pale… scared and… I don't know. He was just smirking.

"Not drinking tonight then?" he motioned to my drink and I shook my head.

"I'm taking a wild guess that I'll need my head to be straight tonight," I spun round to face him fully and leaned in the corner, making some permanent distance. If he wanted to shuffle closer to me, my legs will prevent that.

His tall frame leaned back comfortably as he slouched in the booth.

"Indeed, it'll be easier to find out more then," I felt my face betray me with the evident confusion.

"What are you planning?" I asked and he just grinned.

"I have someone stopping by this evening to meet you. To be fair, I worked hard to get her vampire to agree, but it'll be a lot more easier to get the answers I need without you giving me incomplete answers," my head tilted to the side before it hit. A telepath.

"You're getting someone to come and _read my mind_?" I spoke each word carefully, trying very hard to not slap at him. This guy would do quite a bit to get his way it seemed. His eyes lit up animatedly as he nodded, "Well there goes any privacy I would hope to have in my stay here," I crossed my arms ignoring his chuckle.

"I'm sure you'll get on with her. She shares the same dislike for me as you do," I licked my lips as I was about to retort when I stopped. She shares a dislike for him? Sookie? It has to be. Female. Telepath. How many Female Telepaths are there around here?

Okay, I must have looked very stupid because for those few seconds, my mouth was like a fish as I kept trying to speak. I forced my mouth closed and gulped down my drink in one, the sickly sweet drink sticking to the back of my throat. Not a nice feeling, I'm telling you that.

I spun round and looked up at him firmly, one leg positioned on the seat with my ankle resting on my knee. I noticed his eyes light up at this also and did my best to ignore it.

"How many Telepaths do you know exactly?" I rested my elbow on the table to support my slouched body.

"Telepaths are rare to come across…" he started before I looked away and mentally turned him off. It had to be Sookie really. She was a telepath, she had a certain dislike for the sheriff and so did her boyfriend. Vampire Bill (Or Bill Compton, the lunch time regulars call him Vampire Bill. They were getting used to him as he had recently returned to Bon Temp to mainstream. It was also around the time mysterious murders had begun. Turned out it was some guy called Drew Marshall?).

Eric must have realized I was going off into my own mind because he was now quiet. I relished in this fact as I continued to think. My thought process had really gone off topic there. Poo.

"When will your telepath arrive?" I leaned back against the wall and rested my head in my hand.

"Soon I would hope," he pulled his phone out and I think he was sending a text before turning to me, "Excuse me for a moment," and then he vanished after smirking at me once more in an excited manner. Weird.

It wasn't long before Darren was there with a glass of water. I smiled gratefully and gulped it down, feeling very thirsty all of a sudden… it could have been from the two sickly sweet cocktails I just gulped down… I wanted to tell him that Eric was bringing Sookie, but he didn't know I knew Sookie, or know I was working with her during the day… Now I regret not telling him that I was working at Merlottes.

"Water from now on?" he asked and I nodded before leaning back and closing my eyes again. I wonder what I could get away with when Sookie got here. I knew she could trust me somewhat because of the fact I worked with her now and she was also a lovely person in the first place, but still.

I heard a glass be placed in front of me and opened my eyes to see it there, but no Darren. I spun and sat properly as I took a sip.

"My Master wants you to go to his office."

I turned to the source of the voice to see it was the smirking blonde who usually took the I.D. My head tilted slightly.

"What's your name?" I asked, I noticed that she was tall, blonde and shared the same smirk. Could she be a lover or a child I wonder?

"Pam," she replied in a bored tone. I nodded, grabbing my bag and allowed her to lead me to his office. She knocked on the door once, opened it and gave me a look as if to say 'go in'. She could have at least told me. I don't like those silent pointed looks. So rude.

I rolled my eyes as I walked in and almost dropped my bag when I saw Sookie straight away sitting next to a dark haired vampire. That must be Vampire Bill. Recognition and worry flashed through Sookie's eyes and I begged her mentally to not do a thing and to not show that she knew who I was. Her head just looked towards Eric in anger.

"What has she got to do with this? She's a _child_!" I heard her half shout to the Sheriff. I wanted to hug her so much, she was a good friend and I knew her less than a week. God Bless you Sookie Stackhouse!

"It would appear so yes, but she is a hybrid supernatural being and I need you to confirm a few questions for me."

I was standing by the door, Pam still behind me, with my arms crossed. "Tell the whole mother trucking world why don't you," I sighed and bobbed slightly on the spot. Eric just gave me a pointed look.

"Hayley, please take a seat," he pointed to the sofa and I nodded doing as he asked, frown on my face. I dumped my bag on the floor by my feet and rested my hands in my lap, refraining from fiddling with the hem of my skirt.

Sookie came and took a seat next to me. We both faced each other.

"Hi, Hayley?" I nodded, not smiling as she was trying to act like this was the first time she saw me, and she was quite believable to me, "Hi, I'm Sookie, can I just take your hand? It'll make things a whole lot easier and faster for the both of us," she smiled encouragingly and I just nodded, giving her my hand.

_'Thank God it's you Sook! I'm actually scared I might have to resort to plan B and I don't want to. I really am enjoying it here… minus Eric!'_ I kept physically calm as I exploded onto her mentally. I noticed a small wince on her features and Bill was there a hand on her shoulder, glaring at me. _'Sorry! I can't help it! Eric knows what I am and yet he still said I might not leave tonight! And… Well he isn't exactly the kind of guy to beat around the bush now is he?'_

"I need you to calm down Hayley," Sookie replied calmly, giving me a reassuring smile, "Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

I smirked; it was all I could do to stop laughing… Of course something will happen to me. This is me. An idiot who can't keep her mouth shut and then there's him… Yeah… I don't know him well enough other than the fact that he's… annoying.

"Find out what her purpose is here," I heard Eric say from behind.

"Travelling; they can't stay in one town for too long because people notice that Hayley doesn't age…" Sookie's brows furrowed.

_'Oh man, this is kinda annoying. If you furrow your brows, it means no, if you bite your lips, it means yes okay?' _ She bit her lip, giving me a confused look, _'I guess this is the best way for us to communicate without seeming too obvious. Is that Bill giving me the death glare next to you?'_ she smirked, but bit her lip trying to look confused, '_Minus the death glare, he's cute!_'

"Is she half Angel?"

I snapped my head up with a disbelieving look. Did he seriously just ask that question?

"If you already know the answer: why ask it?" Sookie turned to glare at him.

He just shrugged. "I found it out way too easily. She didn't hide it very well," he shrugged it off, openly lying about it. I was now fuming.

"_You would've tried to kill me just to __**fucking **__find out,_" I shrieked before ripping my hands away from Sookie and covering my mouth in shock. I swore! I physically swore verbally! "You made me swear!" my voice went up in decibels then, "You actually made me swear! I _never_ swear!"

He was just smirking at me whereas Sookie looked appalled at my language. Bill was still giving me a death glare, but he had the decency to look confused by the whole thing. I let Sookie take my hand again and I took a deep breath.

"Why can't you swear?" Sookie asked me and I shrugged, I didn't even swear with Lafayette earlier today, I think that must have been why I suggested something else… I never really thought about it.

"I guess it is part of who I am. I can mean the same thing if I say it… with different words. Like… Fudge," I shrugged again and Sookie nodded in understanding. She must do the same thing then.

"How old is she?" All that went through my head in that moment was '_Twenty Two_'. Sookie winced and pulled her hand away from mine giving me a disappointed look, she knew that was a blatant lie. I winced and looked away guiltily.

_'I'm sorry Sookie, I don't want people to know… not really,_' I knew she could hear me because she bit her lip the same way before and gave me a reassuring look.

"All I was getting was Twenty Two," she didn't take her eyes away from me as she took my hands again. My eyes flickered over to Eric to see his face was set. Obviously not the answer he wanted. Did he know my age or something?

"How old are you physically?" He then asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Eighteen," I responded and Sookie nodded, confirming the truth, still not looking too happy about everything.

"How long have you been travelling with Mr. Shields?" Sookie gave me the 'be honest' look and I sighed.

"A while," I looked at our hands trying to think of something different, I could feel Sookie's disappointed gaze along with the glares from both vampires.

"How long is a while Hayley?" Sookie's calm voice asked and I pulled my hands away from her and wrapped them around my waist. This was stupid… I didn't want them to know my age. I would look more childish than I was already… Not to mention, by vampires knowing my age they will know how potent my blood actually is… (Not very)

"Twenty years," I whispered and looked up to Sookie her eyes lighting up in surprise. "I am stuck looking eighteen for the rest of my life, I have been travelling with Darren for twenty years and the most we can stay at each place has been around three to five years before people start noticing I haven't actually changed much. There's only so much make-up and a change of style can do for you," I shrugged and looked away again. The floor was looking bizarrely interesting…

I told them enough to try and figure out my age, for all they know I could have been travelling on my own for a longer time before meeting Darren…

"Why are you reluctant to say anything?" it was Bill this time who asked.

"You must be young…" his lips pursed at this, "Okay then, there are certain races on this planet that vampires deliberately hunt and drain because they have different effects on them. Much like drugs on a human. You have Fae's, nymph's, _Angel's_ etcetera etcetera," he didn't seem to appreciate my explanation, but I continued. "Anyway, because I have Angel…essence in me, it makes me seem a lot more appealing to Vampires compared to normal humans, this is because I smell and look better," Sookie gave me a curious look, which I responded with a smile, "I basically have the best of both worlds. This one and… I guess you can say '_heaven'_."

"Have you ever been to Heaven?" Sookie asked and I shook my head.

"I don't want to go. I fear I may never leave, whether I am allowed to or not."

"I don't understand, why would you deny being able to go to peace?"

"I'm not ready, I'm afraid," I shrugged, my explanation to Bill turned into a conversation with Sookie. Weird, yet nice (Bill seemed like he had been slapped with a rotten fish anyway), "Being what I am means I can feel a wide range of emotions, have free will, and see the negative side to life as an Angel or as a spirit that has gone to Heaven. Angels don't really have the ability to feel pain up there; they only feel Serene, Happy, Content and Love. When I used to visit my father, he was always so happy and content and for a while I felt the same, I never wanted to leave. My mother always made me leave saying it was so I can grow up." I took Sookie's hand and showed her what my mother looks like.

"She's beautiful," she gasped and I sighed with a nod.

"And she has always looked like that. She died over three hundred years ago. She never told me why," I took my hand back, "Depending on the person, you can look the exact way you did when you died, or you revert to the prime of your life." I rolled my eyes at this, "And the best health and appearance of my lifetime was apparently at the age of eighteen."

"So if Gran were to go there…" Sookie whispered and I tilted my head.

"She would look the way she was when she was happiest." I saw the smile on her face, but it soon went.

"Why don't you like it there?"

"I don't want to lose myself. Now see, Angels have a range of powers and I guess some form of empathy is one of them. If one Angel were to feel Serene, then whoever is near will feel the same and then an Angel near _them _would feel Serene and so starts the chain reaction," She nodded, understanding after having felt the effects from me earlier today, "There's this area outside of Heaven that I go to when visiting my Father called 'The Realm'. It's like a Limbo, but spirits may sometimes visit there to check on their loved ones," I paused and shook my head, "I don't know how to explain this all to you Sookie, it's so complicated and weird. For Angels and Spirits, there's a whole new world for us. It's basically a Utopia! And I can still go there along with my mother, but I have chosen not to and after my mother discovered life here, she chose to stay here too and thus me being born."

"Your mother lives here?" Sookie asked and I nodded, I could tell she understood most of it by the way she was nodding and looking less confused, "And she prefers it to… Utopia?"

Okay, maybe that bit she didn't understand. I took a deep breath and leaned back finally noticing Eric and Bill. I blinked and bit my lip. The blonde in front of me seemed to finally remember her place.

"Oh Gosh! I'm sorry, we went off track there!" she blushed in embarrassment and I smiled and nodded.

"You're not the only one Sookie," I smiled brightly and leaned forward to hug her, "Thank you." I whispered. I don't know why I wanted to thank her, maybe because I was able to open up a bit more than usual or because the way Eric was staring at me as if I had grown another head… In his… emotionless way that he has…

"I don't know why you're thanking me; I should be thanking you for explaining your life to me. I would definitely love to learn more about you. Maybe breakfast before work?" I thought and nodded, I had the Saturday lunch time shift tomorrow.

"It might take longer than breakfast, but sure," I grinned and laughed when she seemed excited about it. She told me gave me directions to where she lived from Merlottes and then her number in case I got lost. We giggled together when I explained that I most likely would.

I felt like I was acting my age at the moment and she was acting… younger than her age. It was weird. I didn't like acting old. I didn't like the sound of old at all, but I've already shown my reluctance to my age a bit much. I grinned and jumped up.

"Well, can I go?" I looked to the Sheriff who was still in his thought. He didn't do anything but walk to his desk. "It's a Friday night… and the clubs are a bit more crowded…" I tried hinting but he held a hand up and I felt my lips purse as I turned to see Sookie being walked out by a stiff Bill. Well that wasn't fair…

"You have already met Sookie," he stated and I shrugged and nodded.

"It's kinda hard to not meet people when you live just outside of Bon Temps and the nicest place to eat is Merlotte's, where she works." I sat on the edge of the chair in front of his desk with my hands in my lap.

"Indeed," he was still lost in his thoughts; I was getting far too curious about what went on in his head.

"So… Am I allowed to leave now?" I asked and he shook his head. I pouted and sighed.

"Books say that the older the angel, the more powerful his or her blood is," he stated and held a hand up as I was about to retort, "Yet, your blood doesn't smell much like an Angel's, and not just because you're a hybrid."

"What are you getting at? I'm a Hybrid so yeah, that taints and weakens the blood. It unfortunately means I can be… fed off of a lot more frequently that a normal Angel because, I have a beating heart," he nodded.

"Your blood doesn't smell as pure as previous Angels that I have encounter, yet it smells as sweet as a virgin." he was giving me a pointed look and I smirked. Pure. Right! He actually did consider me a virgin.

"Because, here's a secret," I leaned in and placed a hand on the side of my mouth, "I'm not 'pure' and most certainly not a virgin." I whispered, air quoting 'pure' and leaned back with a chuckled.

"You're not a virgin?" he looked confused. I returned his confused look before shaking my head.

"Haven't been since I turned nineteen," I smiled and shrugged, "Why? I smell like a virgin?" he just nodded and I laughed out loud like I knew I would. Oh dear.

I lost my virginity Twenty One years ago and yet according to this _thousand _year old vampire, I smelt like a virgin. He growled and sat up slamming his hands on the table, making dents in the wood. I stopped laughing immediately.

"I will _not_ be mocked!" He yelled and I bit the inside of my cheek. I just pissed this guy off. Talk about short temper. I felt very tempted to just turn around and say '_Okaaay mister grumpy pants_' in a slightly condescending manner, but I would probably end up dead… Probably.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm not used to being told I smell like a virgin. You're the first person," I sat in silence with him for a few minutes before I was feeling jittery. This guy likes silence apparently. I couldn't even get into the music that was being played into the club. It was cliché and… silly. That and I prefer my dance music really…

There was a knock at the door and I turned to see Pam enter. She spoke in another language and the most I got out of it was 'Pamela' 'Master' and I think I heard my name… Not sure. I just bobbed in my seat for a second trying to distract myself from the conversation I was obviously not invited to before Eric growled and Pam just rolled her eyes and left. Some defiance there... I'm guessing she's his child and he's very lenient with her. I could be wrong though.

"What Lan-"

"Swedish," he cut me off with a smirk and I nodded, "do you know any other languages?" Why in the world does he want to know?

"Nope, I know very little French from my school years. I went to school during the day for a year or two when I travelled with Darren," I threw that out there for the heck of it. S'not like I'm gonna get many more secrets from him apparently. Nosey… Poopyhead! Something he doesn't know is that I learned some French in my schooling years when I was a child. If I told him that though, he would be closer to figuring out my age.

I turned and saw my bag by the sofa and turned to Eric.

"So, am I going to be allowed to go? Or do I have to stay here and then end up going home, because you've kinda killed my mood for dancing now," I pouted and he laughed.

"If you will come back tomorrow evening, you can go," he smirked.

"What are you? My dad? I have Darren for that," I frowned making him chuckle. Sighing I rolled my eyes, and went and got comfortable on the sofa, "Tell me when I can leave then." I pulled out my _Buffy_ book and began reading that. He chuckled and got started on some paperwork. Paperwork of all things!

Douche.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know it wasn't the <em>most<em> entertaining chapter and believe me, both my beta and myself tried without re-writing it (because we're both too stubborn) but it is needed because it really does get into Hayley's head when discussing The Realm and her father and even that little bit of her mother. Unfortunately, I can't really give away much about her family here because that's spoilers :)  
><strong>

**So what did you think? Do you agree with her opinion of Bill? **

**See you soon xx**

* * *

><p><em><span>Next Time...<span>_

"Would you buy one?" He suddenly asked and I felt my head tilt to the side in confusion, "A calendar." I felt a smirk tug on my lips and I refrained from biting the corner. Don't want the wrong ideas happening now do I?

"Depends… What month will _you_ be?" I asked mischievous smile on my face and he grinned.

"January."

"Mr. January… huh…" I looked away in mock thought, and I couldn't stop myself from biting the corner of my bottom lip and slowly releasing it from my teeth before I shrugged, "I'll take a look through it first before I decide." I was grinning at the way he laughed and then it fell into silence again...


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no... see?  
><strong>**I suppose that can work.  
>Sorry for not updating, things with personal life have kicked off in a brilliant way! I would love to tell you, but alas, it's irrelevant :p<br>Please enjoy this chapter, Do review as I like to read your full opinions and also I'm a paranoid... patty? xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven:<span>**

* * *

><p>'<em>Master, taste of this and be free.<em>_'_

_ His lips peeled back__…__ mouth opening wide. He lowers his head, leaning in for the kill._

_ Buffy hit him so hard, he didn't __realize__ what had happened. He felt the back of her head as she rammed it up into his chin, and the unexpected impact nearly knoc_-

"Please tell me you are not getting into that poor excuse for a book?" my head snapped up to Eric from my position on the couch and I blush a deep scarlet. I release my bottom lip from my teeth slowly before my brain starts working with 'social situations' and not 'reading time'.

"For a crappy book, it's good okay." I muttered, almost childishly. It had been an hour and I was almost finished with the first book. I was sat with my back resting on the arm and my legs in front of me on the couch, bent up so I could rest the book on them. I had position myself facing Eric so I could make sure in case he left. I was going to grab my bag, dash for the toilets and change in, what will be I hope: record speed. I knew it was a foolish hope, but still! This dress was not practical for sitting on the sofa and reading. It was too short. I discovered this when I heard the 'click' of Eric's fangs earlier. I simply told him to 'get back to work' whilst clenching my legs together before returning to the book and ignoring his laughter. It was strangely addictive. The book that is… not his laughter… not at all.

He chuckled and shook his head, appearing in front of me within seconds and taking the book from my hands. My hands shot up, trying to reach for it after I shouted a '_hey gimme that back!_' The Viking flicked through it in disgust before handing it back to me, his thumb book marking my page.

"That book is a pure insult to Vampires. It makes us look weak." he scowled and I laughed.

"I guess that's why I like it." I blew a raspberry at him before turning my attention back to the book, "Besides, this was created long before you guys came out the coffin."

I tried to continue reading, but he flopped down gracefully on the other end of the sofa, stretching his long legs out and resting his arms on the arm and back. I looked back down at the book. I could really see his stomach muscles through that tight tank. Crud…

How the hell did my time with Eric Northman go from amused, scared, angry, comfortable, awkward and back to amused, all in two hours? Not to mention I am noticing physical things about him I would _never_ had wanted to find out before. Example: He has one of the best butts in the world. I swear to you, that butt is one of God's gifts.

"You're a confusing man." I muttered my eyes scanning over the page, finding out if the vampire Luke was going to get staked. I turned the page and giggled out loud at Buffy's '_it's in about nine hours, moron_' after smashing a window to reveal a light that wasn't the sun.

"How would I be a confusing man?" he asked me with an arched eyebrow in my direction, obviously curious as to why I giggled at something in my book. I closed it and rested my arms on my legs.

"Well let's see, first you're this big scary vampire and then you're… well, normal. At least, I _think_ this is you being normal…" I shrugged seeing his smirk, "Like… there are so many moods going on, and not just mine, when around you." He nodded taking in the information before grinning.

"I'm curious, extend on this." I arched my eye brow before laughing and flicked some hair from my face. I swear I just went through it…

"Really?" he nodded and I licked my lips whilst nodded, "Okay then, I have discovered that you can be easily angered, amused, and curious. That's the most I've got from you, but it does change a lot and then there's _my _wide range of emotions." I wanted to straighten my legs out, but he had spread himself out on the corner of the sofa. For a tall, slim, _incredibly _muscular guy, he takes up a lot of space… makes sense, but you would think he would try to not to… Maybe I should just plant my legs on his lap? Or… would that be too personal?

I ran a hand through my hair and scrunched it in the process to keep the messy look. I continued scrunching it round the back until I had to switch hands to do the other side. I felt a shiver run down my spine and bent over to my bag pulling a huge black jacket. I pulled it round my body and legs and started to zip it up.

Hearing laughter caused me pause the process of zipping the jacket up to see the Sheriff's shoulders shaking. I blinked and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"What?" I asked and he was able to calm himself down.

"You have another outfit in your bag along with that _hideous _thing." he motioned to my jacket and I scowled.

"Hey! This can keep me amazing warm when wearing outfits like this!" I abandoned the zip as I crossed my arms stubbornly. He frowned at this.

"By wearing _that?_" I felt my brows furrow together in confusion, he seemed to really hate my jacket…

"It's warm, it's practical, I can curl up in it when in a place like this, which by the way it's only suddenly gotten cold in here, and it's huge. Apart from wearing guys clothes, wearing men's jackets are _very _comfortable." I shrugged and sat up, crossing my legs. I never really thought about how I looked in this jacket, but I could move quite freely when I zipped myself in it. He chuckled at this and I just smiled and bobbed my legs.

I looked around his office. It was pretty bog-standard really. A desk with a computer, paper work on the table, a few filing cabinets, plain walls and then this soft black leather sofa. There weren't really any images, even if it were of logos of the club. It was a pretty boring room.

"You don't like my office." He stated and I nodded before pausing and looking at him in question, "You were frowning in distaste whilst scanning the room." That made sense.

"It's… dull and empty." I looked around the room once more before seeing him smirking.

"It's an office. I don't spend much time in here other than work." he shrugged keeping his eyes on me, I felt slightly uncomfortable. This jacket was definitely a good idea.

"Then, shouldn't you be in here most of the time? Seriously, there should be '_Fangtasia_' logos everywhere, maybe a '_Fangtasia' _calendar, shelving with supplies, Erm… you know, to make it _actually_ look like the back office of a club. Oh! And something weird like…_Tabasco_ _sauce_!" I looked down at my fingers fiddling with the hem of a sleeve and occasionally pulling the stray strands of elastic from it.

"Tabasco sauce?" he asked in amusement

"You'll be surprised." I grinned cheekily before returning to pulling the strands of elastic from my sleeve hem.

"I spend a small portion of my time in this office; I spend a larger portion entertaining the _vermin _out there." I heard the disgust in his voice. My brows knotted together as I frowned.

"You mean your _paying _customers?" I asked as I continued to pick at the straying pieces of elastic in the sleeve.

"You can call them that as well." I felt the sofa shift to see he was now resting one of his ankles over his knee.

"Why do you call them vermin?" I asked, my eyes shooting back down to pick at the elastic.

"What would you call a pathetic human who thinks they are good enough to offer themselves?" I pausing, blinking a couple of times before lifting my head.

"What?" he made no sense what so ever to me right there. He just chuckled and explained what he meant by 'entertained'; by the end of his explanation he was chuckling by the look on my face. It was one of revulsion. I honestly couldn't understand that. I mean, I went out dancing every now and then and had the odd hook up and qui… darn… Well… I _can_ defend myself on this matter. I _can_. It wasn't every night. There. That's my defence. It was every now and then.

I felt the heat in my cheeks and I could see the smirk on his face grow. He must think my blush from the way of his working life. My blush was from my own self embarrassment. I actually felt… somewhat _disgusted_ with my life style. I am… _Ugh_, a forty year old woman who goes out dancing and acting like a… a total _whore_!

"No…" I gasped, my hands shooting to my mouth. I'm a half angel who's a whore and it took me twenty years and an arrogant Viking to make me realize this. Talk about irony… Hah! I could call myself a 'cougar'!

I leaned back on the sofa releasing a short '_wow_' at the realization of this fact and more importantly, I wasn't willing to change my way of life. I wasn't even near willing to grow up. I was quite content.

"Huh…" I leaned back on the sofa slightly nodding. I looked up to see the Viking's brows furrowed with a frown and my eyes lit up with realization that I just suddenly acted weird again. I need to stay out of my head… "Sorry," I grinned in embarrassment and scrunched my hair instead of running my hand through my hair, "I just realized something completely off topic and ironic, but still you shouldn't call them vermin. They are the reason your bar is still going." he shrugged with a nod.

"Would you buy one?" He suddenly asked and I felt my head tilt to the side in confusion, "A calendar." I felt a smirk tug on my lips and I refrained from biting the corner. Don't want the wrong ideas happening now do I?

"Depends… What month will _you_ be?" I asked mischievous smile on my face and he grinned.

"January."

"Mr. January… huh…" I looked away in mock thought, and I couldn't stop myself from biting the corner of my bottom lip and slowly releasing it from my teeth before I shrugged, "I'll take a look through it first before I decide." I was grinning at the way he laughed and then it fell into silence again.

You know when you're either standing or sitting somewhere and you have this sudden need to fidget whether the situation is awkward or not? Yeah, I got that. My knees were bobbing and I started to look around the office again.

"_Yeah_… I'm gonna go. I'm kinda bored." I heard myself saying as I pulled the jacket up over my knees and spun around on the sofa. I unzipped my jacket and sorted the skirt before standing up. I turned to face him as I took the jacket off.

"So I need to turn up tomorrow?" I asked frowning at his grin and laughter, "Yes then." I felt myself sigh as I threw my jacket in my bag and pulled out my car keys.

"Let me accompany you to your car." He was by the door, holding it open for me within seconds and I shrugged; no harm in that I guess. Right?

* * *

><p>Exiting the building round back I saw the red corvette parked next to my black Porches. I admired it biting my bottom lip harshly to stop myself from commenting something about having the owner of the car on the bonnet... Something I don't want to comment about actually… especially with Eric near.<p>

I felt my head tilt as we neared both the cars, my eyes never leaving the red beauty. It really was a pretty car… and such a pretty shade.

"Do you like?" I heard him ask and I jumped realizing I was standing right by my car staring at the one parked next to it. I felt my face heat up rapidly and I chuckled nervously.

"I was just thinking that I wouldn't mind having the owner on the bon-_never mind._"I shrieked the last bit after speaking my mind. I _didn't_ want to say that out loud! Bad Hayley! Very Bad Hayley!

I heard him laugh and I looked to see his animalistic grin and I think that was lust in his eyes. Too late, he understood what I meant, or smelt it most likely. Stupid… Teenage Hormones… Stupid Vampire smelling… Frick!

"Well, if you ask kindly, I sure the owner would gladly oblige to your request." I blinked seeing his eyes light up in a certain way and then it hit me. Club owner. Vampire. Red and Black being main colours, _big _ego… _slightly _good taste…

"It's yours… isn't it," I sighed when he nodded and I slapped my forehead, "Just great. More ego being hand fed to you." I smiled before laughing with him for a small moment. He was about to comment about something, but stopped himself. I opened my car door and chucked my bag behind the passenger seat; before turning to him. He was in, what I would like to call, his default standing position. Slouched, hands in pockets somehow making his arm and chest muscles more prominent. Does he stand like this deliberately? He did have a smile on his face though. It looked nice on him…

"Right, so I'll see you tomorrow, sir." I mock saluted to him before jumping in my car and turning on the engine. I switched my stereo on, my music playing loudly. This made me smile as I scrunched my hair once more before pulling out and waving cheekily to the Sheriff. I don't really understand why he was still standing there when I pulled out, but it didn't matter at that moment. I had one of my favourite remixes playing and I really felt like going dancing again. No idea why, but that doesn't matter. I felt like going dancing, this was a _great_ opportunity; I am _so_ going to take it.

I had all this pent up frustration and energy I needed to get rid of; driving didn't cut it half the time. Dancing did. I didn't go to college to help use up this energy and working at Merlottes certainly hasn't done anything for me yet. In fact, I spent most of my time in my house and at that blasted bar! Well not tonight, no way. I'm going to dance till my legs ache and well gosh, if I find a hook up, my night has been made better. I'm going to enjoy myself without 'Mr. January' making an appearance.

* * *

><p>Later in the early hours of the morning, I parked my car in front of my house. I took one last look in the mirror to clean my slightly smudged make-up. I bit my bottom lip in content as I grinned and flopped back in my seat allowing the cool air conditioning to cool me down. My hair was a mess and eye my make-up was smudged. I had a very good night dancing and even had a 'quickie' in the disabled toilets. Naughty right? It certainly heated things up between me and… erm… I think his name was Stuart. Yes, it was Stuart. Stu… Stewie… Something like that.<p>

I burst out a short laugh when I remembered my reaction hours before when I realized what my life style actually is like. It was definitely ironic to say the least… An Angel who's a bit of a whore… I only say a bit because… I don't sell it and it's certainly not frequent enough… any more.

"Well, at least I have _something_ innocent about me then…" I muttered, thinking about the fact that I have angelic blood running through my veins, as I grabbed my bag and climbed out. I locked it as I walked up the steps to my home and walked in to find Darren in a… well, compromising position on the sofa. I noticed a bit of blood and sighed. Darren looked up and grinned toothily before digging his fangs straight back into the girl's neck. She didn't even seem to notice me as I walked past and said 'Clean up when you're done please'.

I had closed my door and opened my bedroom window before stripping off my clothes and heading straight for the shower. The hot water soothed my muscles and helped me relax. Not to mention rid me of dried sweat and sex. _Yummy_.

I was more than ready to dive under my duvet and allow sleep to take over as stepped out of my bathroom wearing short loose pink shorts and a grey strap top. I was scrunching my hair in a towel to try and dry it naturally as I sat down yawning. I had breakfast with Sookie at 9, so I had around 4-5 hours sleep before I had to get up (an hour before I had to be at hers. It would probably take me about 30 minutes to drive to hers).

My hair was going to be as dry as it will ever be at the moment so I threw the towel in my wash basket and flopped back on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling I closed my eyes and just completely emptied my mind. I wasn't about to go to sleep, but my thought process from earlier events was going to give me a headache.

I needed to decide whether staying was safe for me now. Darren seemed to be doing fine; he had free delicious food and people to screw. I had gotten myself a job and I had met a few people who I could speak freely with about my nature. I also met someone who was strong enough to kill me within seconds, yet hasn't done so yet and I _still _think I gave him permission to drink some of my blood. If I have, then stupid Hayley, go back to England and become a _nun_! Or… Just… You know… Live with Clinton-Url. He wouldn't mind in the least.

I cracked a smile at my thoughts and sat up. Emptying of the mind was failing miserably. I stood up and decided to pick up my discarded clothes to put in the wash basket or put away.

The memories of the old days flooded into my mind as I remembered what I used to be like with Vampires. I didn't trust them, I abused my abilities to kill them and even though I knew I would end up dead in the most gruesome way possible, I still hunted and killed.

I was never as strong, never as fast and well, the complete opposite to them, yet I was still able to put up a good fight and stake the suckers.

I met Darren during this time and I never wanted to stake him for some reason. Sure, I hunted him for a while and we eventually met up, but he never showed me anger or anything along those lines; just kindness. I frigging hated it. He was making me like him. We started _hanging out _in the evenings as well! Of all the things I thought I would never do in my life, it was hanging out with a Vampire... And now _living _with one... _huh_...

We went through quite a bit actually… I met my father's killer and killed him. It wasn't pretty and Darren wasn't going to stop me, though he wanted to. I did quite a bit of bad stuff and we would never _ever_ mention again because if it were to be found out, my punishment would be brutal. Even if it was around 20 years ago that it happened.

I leaned against my bed post, frowning at the memory. Darren let me torture that vampire. He allowed me to completely vent my hatred upon it and the only thing he did was try and talk me out of things I did. I had no idea why actually. I remember inflicting the pain, the emotion of pure misery and maybe hatred running through my veins. I wasn't myself, that's for sure, but Darren still let me do it and what was the most annoying thing was that I couldn't ever bring it up to ask him why he let me. It was too risky.

Sometimes though, I do wish I _can_ talk to him about it, because the memory of that time was so vague… And this is something that shouldn't happen. I remember almost every second of my life perfectly. It helps when one can heal the memory loss; but still the fact that the memory is so hazy is concerning. Mother explained that I am still essentially a human and maybe my mind has deliberately tried to block out such a harsh memory and that I'm not one to _be_ so… _hateful_.

Shaking my head I exited my room to find the sofa cleared of blood and the stench of cleaning products filling my nose. I scrunched my face together as the fumes made me want to choke and sped up to the kitchen, slamming the door shut, isolating me within the room and blocking the fumes from assaulting my senses.

I gagged and covered my mouth in hopes I wouldn't puke. I didn't thank the lord. The fumes were stronger than I must have originally thought. I hope the sofas aren't ruined. I like them. Not to mention Darren most likely over did it with the cleaning. It was only blood… nothing hot soapy water couldn't fix really. They were dark sofas so we didn't have to worry about stains. Oh well. It was Darren's mess.

I pulled out a carton of apple juice and tilted my head to see the fridge fully stocked. Did he do some shopping on the way back? I swear that was a worker from the bar. I shrugged and closed it walking outside to the porch and leaned on the rails, watching the faint ripples around my little pond.

Shivering slightly at the cool breeze and brought my arms closer to my body. I probably should have put a jacket on, but oh well. I'm here now.

Cold arms wrapped round my waist and I shivered leaning into the familiar embrace. Darren was making me a lot colder and I bet he knew that. Poopy head.

"What are you doing out here?" he whispered in my ear and I leaned my head back on his chest.

"Enjoying the silence." I smiled and he picked me up bridal style. I chuckled at this, getting comfortable.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" he asked as he walked in doors.

"I have to be up in the morning, besides you've already had some tonight." I smiled, snuggling into his collar bone. He chuckled.

"So have you. You reeked of shifter when you walked in earlier." I grinned, so I screwed a shifter… no wonder he had stamina… his chuckled made me realize I voiced this out loud. I just smiled closing my eyes and rubbing my arms to warm them.

"We normally _snuggle_ after a night like this." I could tell he was grinning by the tone in his voice. It was satisfied and mischievous.

"True…" I placed a kiss at the joint between his shoulder and neck and rested my head back down, "but snuggling only. I only have a few hours to sleep."

He hugged me tighter before placing me in my bed and turning off all the lights before hugging me from behind. I turned round and curled myself in a slight ball in his embrace. I felt his chortle and he ran his hands through my hair to help me fall asleep.

"When do you need to be up?" he whispered before I was about to dose off.

"Half 7- 8 o'clock?" I yawned before completely allowing slumber to take over me. I knew I would wake up in the morning, because at some point, Darren had kissed my forehead saying he set my alarm. He really was too sweet sometimes…

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Note I got some things from the book in there? Oh Mr. January... I do love you. :D**

**I'll update soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Elliot Greene**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hayley! You've got to get out of here now! Go get Bill or Eric or <em>_**someone**__! You're the only person who can!" _Sookie? What in the world? She sounded so scared… Why did I have to get Vampire Bill or _Eric_? I would understand Bill because they are a couple, but Eric? That makes no sense… oh wait… it could be because he's super strong?

_"Tell me, what are you if you're not one of __**them**__"_ Another voice… this was familiar somehow… why? I can't really recall it, but he sounded so angry. Why would he be angry? What have I done?

_"I told you, I'm a fudging __**Angel!**__ Why can't you believe this?"_ That was me… I could faintly taste blood in my mouth and my whole body on fire with pain. Why was I in pain? What was going on? _Why_ in the _world _was I confessing to being an angel? _Where _was Darren! What in the world was going on!

I felt a sharp pain hit my chest hard as images of this alter with large windows behind it flashed in front of me. It was dark. I felt sticky and weak and another image of a dagger in my chest made my eyes widen. It was pulled slowly out and lifted before plunging once more into my chest, piercing my heart. All I could see was wild eyes. Wild hazel-green eyes…

* * *

><p>I screamed, shooting up and clutching my chest tightly whilst looking around frantically. I recognized my room after a minute and panted for breath, the sound of my alarm beeping annoyingly loud from behind. It took me another minute before I turned and ripped the said item from its socket and threw it at the wall. It didn't smash, but because there was no plug at the end of the wire, I knew it was no longer usable. Holy Rotten Fudge Cakes… (I feel like I should put batman at the end of that…)<p>

Dream now forgotten, thanks to my thought process, I smiled before jumping out of bed and pulling my hair in a messy pony tail and having the quickest shower (in my life) ever. 5 minutes. That's a record for me. I have to tell Darren later tonight. He'll be proud. (I normally spend half an hour in the shower since it is so relaxing. Not to mention I spend half the time just thinking and day dreaming…).

I kept my hair in its scrunched curls and just applied some serum in it to neaten it out. Make up was light with mascara and lip gloss since I have a weird gut feeling too much make-up will make me feel crappy later…

I left the house 10 minutes later wearing a light frayed pair of denim shorts that ended mid-thigh with some white and pink trainers and a white t-shirt with 'Princess' in pink fancy lettering across the chest.

I jumped in the car and played some good car background music. For me, good background music was a band call 'She'. I had the album 'Coloris' on. Listening to this music really got me pumped about… almost anything. Good driving tunes. (Not as good as some old classic pop though… Or classic Pat Benetar… I do love me some Pat Benetar)

* * *

><p>Driving past Merlottes, I took the directions that Sookie had given me the night before and bizarrely enough, I had found my way to her drive way easily. Driving <em>along <em>the driveway however, was a completely different story. It was definitely in need of graveling and fixing up. I feared for my car a lot as I parked outside her house to see her standing there with a huge smile. I had to really force myself to not complain about the amount of pot holes and random bumps in the road. I worked hard for my baby and I don't want her damaged or broken because of some dodgy road! Insert sad face: D:

Her hair was up in a pony tail also and she was wearing her work uniform already. I grinned as I got out of my car and waved as I walked up and greeted her with a tight hug.

"I hope you like sausage and eggs!" she grinned and I couldn't help but nod excitedly and follow her in. Sausage and eggs? If there's bacon too, I will propose!

Breakfast had gone quickly and the main subject of this breakfast meeting never really came up. In fact, all we spoke about was what happened to her recently and the reason for her faint black eye. I actually never noticed it till she pointed it out, which she found to be odd.

We had ended up sitting on her front porch steps with a glass of ice tea as she explained to me further about Drew Marshal (or someone called Rene?)

"Seriously Sook, ever since meeting Bill, it seems like your life has turned upside down, but I can't help but think it's all for the better." I smiled and placed a hand on her knee. She just nodded with a slightly dazed smile. I could tell she was thinking of Bill. I leant back and took a sip of my ice tea in attempts to hide my grin.

"Hayley, if you don't mind me asking, but how old are you exactly?" I froze and I saw her panic a little, "I mean, it's just that you were so reluctant and dodged it so much last night-" I placed my hand on her knee and used my empathy to try and calm her. She understood immediately and accepted my calming waves, silencing.

"I'll explain, just realize, this is very hard for me and I do trust you. I know you are a good and trustworthy person," she gave me a brilliant smile, which I weakly returned, "Let me say something first; because I stopped aging at 18, I am petrified that one day I will wake up looking the age I should be, or not wake up at all and be… you know… dead. My preferred age is twenty two almost everywhere because that is technically just passed an adult. I haven't had nearly enough lifetime experience as… Bill for instance, but I have had enough to know the dangers in life and still have yet to experience some of them…

"I am quite conscious of my age because I definitely never act anything near it. In fact, I always act around the age of eighteen or twenty two sometimes twelve," I winked making her laugh be she placed her hand on top of mine in comfort and squeezed lightly, I smiled weakly again, "It doesn't seem all that bad at the moment, but it will gradually get worse and I think when my physical body is supposed to die, If I am human, then I will no longer be me, which makes things riskier… because of my blood."

"What do you mean?" Sookie's blonde brows were knotted together tightly.

"My hair will start growing out white instead of my natural colour, my blood will be more angelically potent. Thank the lord it's only a bit, but still, I will be that little bit less _human_." she nodded taking in my information, "but my age… I should really just spit it out…" I sighed and shook my head. Sookie held my hand a little bit tighter.

"It's okay Hayley." she smiled and I nodded.

"I'm around forty years old." I spilled loud enough for her to hear and her hand moved to my shoulder. I smiled gratefully that she wasn't going to try and comfort me saying that 'it's not all that bad. That's still within the human years!' or something along those lines. It was a comfortable silence where we just enjoyed being in the sunlight and drinking our ice tea.

She understood my fear, I could feel it. I didn't know what would happen to me when I will die apart from the fact that I'll either go, or… become a pure full Angel. I worry about my age because if I were a human and I am destined to die at a certain age (Lets say old age), but because of my hybrid blood keeping me looking and feeling youthful, I could actually die and will be definitely dead _or_ I stay alive, and remain the same _or_ I die, but become an Angel… I don't know what happens, but I honestly do _not _want to find out. I'm happy with my life and I don't particularly want it to change.

"Gosh! Is that the time? We're going to be late!" Sookie exclaimed and I looked at her in a confused manner as she showed me her watch. It was half ten and we were due at work at eleven for the Lunch time rush.

I gulped the rest of my tea down and followed her into the kitchen. She took my glass and started washing up saying she is normally always early to work. I smiled softly, liking this fact about Sookie. It showed how reliable she was really.

"Well, do you want a lift? It will take me around ten to fifteen minutes to get us there." she turned around to give me an 'are you kidding look' and I shrugged, "It's no biggy really."

"No offence Hayley, but even Bill drives too fast when he's going at his _human_ speed." my grin at the comment made her sigh and shake her head, "Just explain to Sam for me? I still need to finish up here." I looked around her already clean kitchen with an arched brow and nodded.

"Don't you want any help?" she shook her head and encouraged me to go. I shrugged and bobbed my head, giving her a hug saying that I'll see her there before leaving her homely house and driving carefully out of her car-death-trap of a road.

* * *

><p>I leaned on the bar to prevent myself from collapsing to the floor and heard Sam's laugh. I smiled secretly before scowling in his direction.<p>

"I wasn't expecting that!" I whined quietly before pouring a few glasses of ice tea in a few glasses for Arlene, a pretty red head who was mother to two young children, and wiping the top bar surface. Sam patted my shoulder with his large warm hand.

"It has been busier. You should wait till you do a Friday night." he grinned and I nodded before grabbing a cloth and wiping down my work station from the spills of ice tea from my rush. I wasn't the perfect barmaid you know. I get messy, especially under pressure. I'm a little bit surprised I didn't trip over anything and klutz out, not that it's a normal thing. I was fairly graceful actually, but you never know what happens to a person when they are put under pressure.

It was half an hour later when I had finished my duties. Naturally I was distracted by serving customers, especially Mrs. Fortenberry trying to catch me out with a 'Flying Fairbrother' bless her heart. She was always giving me non alcoholic cocktail orders hoping that will catch me out. I've proved her very wrong since the first lunch time she asked me. She had seen me show off my skills with the Mojito.

"I will get you one day dear." her southern drawl made me smile as she sipped at her drink, "I might order this again mind you. Delicious." I grinned.

"That's the honey." my grin stayed on my face as Sam walk round the corner. I raised both my brows in question and he chuckled and nodded. I made a little noise of excitement before saying goodbye to Mrs. Fortenberry and skipping off, giving Sam a quick hug and peck on the cheek in the process. I had finished my shift and I was one of the happiest people in this room right now.

I stopped by the kitchen to give Lafayette the honey back. He was looking a little tense so I gave him a calming smile and from the brief touch between us as I handed the honey back, it seemed my empathic abilities worked a little bit. I'm going to get a small headache in the morning most likely, but at least it'll be because I was being self_less _and not sel_fish_.

I went into the office and grabbed my change of clothes and my spare work clothes. Both needed cleaning and it was time to confess to Darren I have gotten myself a job. I think he would personally be quite pleased with me! But then again he could be pretty much angry because he hasn't checked it out himself. I call that his protective Father side. It makes me laugh at times.

"You haven't changed. You're going to tell him?" Sookie's bright voice snapped me from my thoughts and I turned to face her with a nervous grin. She gave me an encouraging smile before giving me a hug saying that Bill was going to be there soon to pick her up. I blinked in confusion and then finally noticed something very important. It was dark outside. Not the whole, the sun has just set dark. Like it's been set for a full blown _hour_. Well… Crap. I had to be at Fangtasia soon… or _now_…

"Sook, just wanna say, you've been an awesome friend." I squeaked and Sookie placed a hand on my shoulder, I was careful to try and not let her know my thoughts. I knew she liked the peace and quiet, even though I also know that she respected me enough to not go snooping in my head, but sometimes it can't be helped.

"It'll be fine. So go before you get dragged into a night shift." I laughed and shook my head, she assumed it was because of Darren.

"Nah, I gotta go to Fangtasia again tonight." I pouted and Sookie frowned.

"Again? Why?" I shrugged.

"Beats me, he wanted me to show up because I decided I wanted to go dancing last night. I don't dress like that normally." I pulled my hair out from the two plaits and ran my hands through my air. My phone vibrated and I picked it up to see Darren on caller I.D.

"Answer it." she smiled before walking out of the room. I rolled my eyes and sighed before flipping the phone and pressing it to my ear.

"I'll be there soon. I'm just leaving Merlottes." I acted casual. I heard nothing on the other end for a few seconds.

"Why are you there?" he asked coolly, it seemed somewhat strained…

"Well… I got a lunch time job here…" I trailed off towards the end and all he did was chuckle! _Chuckle_! Honestly. I thought he would be… actually, that sounds kinda silly now… _oh wait_, no it doesn't.

"I heard it's good there. Do you enjoy it?" so that's why he didn't care… he's heard good things already. Probably visited here too knowing him.

"It is fun and I guess I get some spending money…" I picked up my clothes, which I must have dropped on the floor, and headed out the back exit to get to my car.

"Well, it gives you something to do during the day." he commented and I smiled.

"Yeah, I might do a few evenings here as well, the customers have heard of me and have started coming in during my shifts to meet me. Great huh?" He chuckled and I finally spotted my car. For some reason, I parked a bit farther away from the exit than usual… oh wait! There was a delivery truck there, that's why, duh! What was with me today? I'm so forgetful! It's almost as if my mind was floating off somewhere… I'm going to say that it's '_one of those days'_.

"By any chance, could you tell me why Eric Northman was at the door and as soon as you said Merlottes he vanished?" I froze, that means he would be _here_ any minute now. Quite literally. I laughed as I ran to my car, opened it and then dived in within seconds. I shoved the key in the ignition and turned, slamming my foot down onto the clutch, and changing into gear. My phone was being held to my ear by my shoulder.

"I might be a little bit late." I said as pulled out from my parking spot, then using my free hand to place Darren on loud speaker before finally turning into second and then third gear before pulling out of Merlottes. I placed the phone in my left hand; ready to flip it shut and throw it in the passenger seat.

I _swear_ I saw him leaning near the entrance door, but I couldn't be sure. Mind you, it's not every day you see tall blonde men wearing tight black t-shirts that leave a lot to the imagination… _Shh_ _Hayley! You're supposed to be driving home!_ I scolded myself.

"Late? Did _you_ have to go to the club again?" Darren had sighed verbally, he had gotten quite a few human-esque habits from little ol' me.

"Kinda… I think I saw him as I left… did he drive or run?" I asked as I looked in my mirrors to make sure I wasn't being followed.

"His car is still here, so I'm guessing he ran. 'Lee, you aren't in any trouble are you?" his voice went totally serious and I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, with the phone getting caught in it for a split second.

"I have no idea! I don't know what to fudging think of this guy Dare! I swear, one minute he's all 'I'm gonna keeeel you. Om Nom Nom' and then the next it's 'you're fascinating… answer my silly questions! _Poke poke poke!_' I don't know if I'm going to end up dead or be _fucking_ poked at! _GEE YAAH!_!" I vented my frustration, using different voices for my impressions and then spurting out random frustrated noises to finish. I knew my impressions they were silly and nothing like his, but he's all deep and stuff… and I'm boarder line hysterical and squeaky. Darren burst into laughter and I stared at my phone for a split second like it somehow grew another head, or another screen, before my eyes returned to the road.

"I have no idea why you are _laughing_ of all the bloody things, because I could end up _dead_!" my throat was going to hurt in the morning with the amount of squeaks that just came out there. Panicking whilst driving is never a good thing. Let's try and calm down now.

"I'm sorry 'Lee, but you're over reacting and he must have some kinda of impact on you," I 'pfft' at that, using the hand brake to assist me with a particularly sharp corner, "No really, you just swore," My eyes widened at this fact. I did just swear again… and it was the same guy causing it again… Fudge… "Listen, just pull over, he'll probably find you and drive back here. You probably smell of shifter still anyway." Darren continued and I scrunched my nose.

"Don't be mean about Sam. He's lovely!" and I signaled to pull over at the next lay by and began taking calming breaths.

"I'm sure. Good luck." and then he hung up on me. Why'd he hang up so quickly darn it! Did he know the douche-bag-that-makes-me-swear was near?

My answer opened the door and casually slid in the seat next to mine, placing my work clothes behind his seat and on top of my bag. I flipped my phone shut and placed it calmly in the gap next to my I-pod.

"One would think you dashed out of the car park for a reason." his cool voice made my head nod.

"What can I say; I smell and need a shower." I pulled out of the lay by and continued my speedy journey home. It was two minutes of a pleasant silence before:

"You reek of the shifter." I cracked a smile at this and bit the corner of my lip. He had spoken with such disgust that I wanted to laugh.

"Well, my boss _is_ a shifter." I grinned as I turned sharply at the junction, my hand-brake assisting me with it.

"You drive recklessly." I saw him smirking in my direction from my peripheral vision. He was slouched with the chair pushed back as much as it could go so he wouldn't have his head touching the roof. I had to actually face him before my eyes shooting straight to the road as I clenched my jaw shut. A smile was tugging at my lips. I wanted to laugh so much.

"Healing can be very useful when you don't think of the consequences." I was able to say, my voice was a bit higher as I bit back the giggles. I slowed down to the speed limit and swallowed the lump in my throat, "You don't look very comfortable." I stated, trying with everything I had to sound calm, and he grinned.

"You could pull over and I can get more comfortable." he leered, but I shrugged choosing to ignore the comment.

"The sooner I get home, the sooner I can jump out the car and lau- _I mean _shower." I grinned with a small chuckle escaping my lips before I bit my bottom lip. Hard. Playing with fire there Hayley. If I even chuckle once more, I may burst into a giggle fit that can't be controlled.

I slowed down more after seeing his frown. Oh dear.

"Isn't your car like… smaller than mine?" I asked and he shrugged crossing his arms.

"The seat can go back further and I had it customized." I nodded and flipped the indicator to pull over. As soon as I did, my head rested on the steering wheel and my body shook from the silent giggles that soon turned into my laughter. He was smirking at this.

"I'm sorry… but you… oh dear!" I hiccupped holding my stomach as I fell back in my seat, slouching in a little bit, "you…tall…should've…home…" I couldn't get a full sentence out. I wasn't exactly giggling though. I was barking out laughing and the face he pulled whilst trying to decipher what I attempted to say made me laugh more. I tried to curl up in a ball as my stomach began to hurt and failed when my knees hit the bottom of the steering wheel.

"I didn't expect your car to be this small…" he started off saying before muttering off on how Darren put up with me driving all the time was beyond him. I hiccupped and attempted to pause.

"Well, I'm a tiny person! I barely come up to your chest! '_Scuse _me for being smaller than a freaking Viking!" and then I groaned because my stomach and cheeks ached. I clutched my stomach. He laughed and I sent a glare his way.

"Maybe you should not have laughed at my misfortune so much." he grinned.

"Maybe you shouldn't look so silly sat there… I don't even want to know what you would look like if you sat normally," I pouted but he only grinned and straightened himself out. His legs were less bent and his head was tilted against the roof, "Oh you're mean…" I muttered with a grin on my face. He just returned the grin and that set me off once more. It was painful for the cheeks and stomach. It's like I've done a hundred crunches in one go… That _is_ painful actually.

It was certainly weird to say the least, not because I was in my car with him, laughing at how ridiculous he was looking, but the fact that he was laughing (though not as hard as me) with me after slouching further down so he wouldn't hit his head.

I pushed my door open as the cool air help calm me. I slouched back resting my hands on my aching stomach as I took deep breaths and calmed my beating heart. My cheeks were now aching only faintly. This was good.

"Did you enjoy last night?" I rolled my head to look at him with knotted brows before slowly nodded, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"I had a good dance, yes." I grinned and he nodded his head for me to continue, "What? I went out dancing. Why? Did you follow me?" I teased and pulled my door shut. His silence told me an answer I _so_ did not want to know, but then again, I am assuming this. I slouched back on my seat and stared at him with one arched eyebrow and my lips pursed.

"Seriously? What did you think I was going to do?" he shrugged and I rolled my eyes before looking at the road ahead of me, "I dance, drink, occasionally bet and… Well… have a quickie with a human…" I felt the heat radiate from my cheeks as I said the last bit and he barked out a laugh. I sat up and stared at him in shock, "Stop that! It's not my fault I'm not a crude person!" he calmed within a second and I crossed my arms and slumped back in my seat.

"A shifter, you haven't been able to get the stench away from you." Oohh! That's what Darren meant!

"Well _excuse _me for screwing a shifter in the disabled toilets." I paused, blinking as he chuckled more with a toothy grin. I said that so comfortably… as if I was talking with Darren. I pursed my lips and started the engine.

"You are _far _too amusing little one." he smiled and I just pulled out, refusing to look at him.

"Just… stay quiet…" I muttered, ignoring his laughter once more. Stupid Sexy Vampires and their… stalker-ish ways…

* * *

><p><strong>Flying Fairbrother: <strong>

**Grapefruit Juice**

**Orange Juice**

**Cranberry Juice**

**Honey**

**Ginger Ale**

**And surprisingly lush!  
>I enjoy writing this sort of interaction between the two.<strong>

**Okay guys, let me know what you think! Is Hayley letting irrational fear of her age take over or should she embrace it like everyone around that ages does?  
>And what exactly does that dream mean? Find out soon =) <strong>

**Elliot Greene **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh hai!  
>I got another chapter for you guys and gals to make up for the lack of postage :)<strong>

**I do have a question for you, but I best ask it now for a very good reason:  
>What's your favourite cartoon from your childhood?<br>My answer is in the chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it. In fact, you better enjoy this one. Trust me, you might like this. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

* * *

><p>I wrapped a towel around me before exiting the shower. You never know, Eric or Darren could be in my room or something (most likely Eric) and I don't want to just wonder on through in my birthday suit. I decided, last minute, to do my hair and make-up in here in attempts to save time. I blow dried my hair straight and teased some of the top layers to a similar style to yesterday. My make-up was simple tonight, mascara, a light dusting of pink eye-shadow and gloss on my lips. I know the chances of me going out might be slim, but if he decides he would rather be somewhere (so I can't just suddenly kick him out) I don't want to have to say '<em>Give me a second to do my make-up'<em>. I don't know… Makes me feel… Silly?

I picked up my discarded work clothes from the floor, checked my towel was wrapped securely round my body and walked out of the bathroom, scrunching some of my hair in the process. Normally, I would honestly just walk out, completely naked as the day I was born and I would only wear a towel wrapped round my hair, to stop the water dripping, but today…Yeah…No thank you. I'm going be a good girl.

"Do you always take that long in the bathroom?" Eric asked from my bed, he was reading one of the Buffy books and seemed marginally glad that I had finally finished. I noted that he was lying very comfortably in the centre of my bed. Does he do this everywhere? I don't know whether to feel angry or… Well… Annoyed. I knew to feel annoyed by the way he looked me up and down, a certain sparkle in his eyes and a small smirk tugging at his lips(Or should I feel angry about that look?).

I rolled my eyes at him, deciding to ignore the look and comment, as I went to my walk in closet, dumping my clothes in my wash basket in the process. Looking at my selection I pondered on how to dress tonight.

"Are we going to the bar?" I asked, a hand on my hip and the other holding the towel round me.

"Well, unless you wish to remain like _this_… but I don't see why we would..." He had muttered in my ear, fingers trailing my shoulder, centimetres from my skin. I spun round jumping back with a shriek. My lower back hit the sharp-ish edge of my draws. I panted a little, glaring. The hand gripping the towel was clenched so tightly, my knuckles were white and my lower back hurt…

"_Don't. Do. That!_" I shrieked before standing fully up and attempted to push him away. He just grinned so I pointed to the door. "I _don't _want to go to the bar, but I am not staying in a _towel _for your stupid amusement now _out _so I can dress!" I wouldn't be surprised if my face was as red as a cherry. This guy was so… crude it definitely made me seem like a freaking angel…wait…even _if _Darren was a bit of a prude, it made _him _seem innocent! That's a little better.

I 'hmpf'd' before pulling out the most simplistic and unattractive panties bra set of hot pink with white lace trimmings. I walked to the doors and closed them seeing that he was lounging on my bed once again reading a different book. This was the one of the books I made Darren read ages ago. Oh Dear. If Darren found the book to be an insult, what the heck would Eric think about it… I should get rid of them… Or at least hide them because the chances of me wanting to read them again are quite high…

I changed into my bra and panties and pulled out three quarter length black leggings, a mid-thigh denim skirt, a white round neck t-shirt with different shaped pink stars glittered across the chest and finally, black braces with pink stars.

I opened one of my cupboard doors, which had a mirror on, and scanned my appearance. This was one of those outfits I would wear when I wanted to look eighteen or younger (Normally younger though). It was childish enough and didn't show much skin at all. It also hid my cleavage. This made me like the outfit even more. It was tight enough to leave plenty for the imagination, and covered a lot of my body. I didn't wear sluttish clothing all the time… I just liked to wear clothes that made _me_ feel good or look pretty. Besides… if you've got a good figure, I believe it should be flaunted (Though nothing beats baggy soft trousers and a loose top).

I walked out of my wardrobe in time to see Eric throw the book in my direction with a growl. I ducked in time to avoid it and looked round to pout. It wasn't much damaged. Makes me glad it's a hard back really. Poor thing has suffered enough abuse and not just from me bending the spine.

"I have never read such idiocy." I heard him growl before pulling himself off my bed and standing up. I stood straight and placed my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I geddit! Insult to Vampires blah blah blah. _Please _don't damage my books. It's rare that I ever read anything." this distracted him and gave him a chance to look me up and down before a small pout appeared on his lips. I'm sure he was about to make a comment about the towel but I held a hand up and 'shush'd' him straight away before leaving him to head to the kitchen. My face was feeling quite hot and I _really_ didn't want to put up with this, besides, I'm not normally this… well… embarrassed! I'm normally one to have a comeback yet I am here, hot in the face, 'shushing' him. Where has my cocky attitude gone?

I opened my cupboard and pulled out my chocolate and marshmallow pop tarts and slipped two in the toaster. Before you comment, I do live on these if I can. I also really don't feel like cooking (Even if they _are_ microwavable meals).

"You're cupboard is full of these." Eric commented and I turned to see him holding a box of Cinnamon Roll Pop Tarts. I just grinned knowingly and shrugged.

"My favourite is the Chocolate and Marshmallow ones, the box says 'Smore' though." I got a plate out and placed it near the toaster. I turned back to find him pulling out another flavoured box and stare at it. I smirked before coughing, remembering my manners as a hostess.

"Would you like a True Blood?" I asked and he looked up briefly before nodding silently and returning to the boxes. I bit my tongue as I opened the fridge, "What type?"

"O positive." Huh, Darren likes O Positive too. I pulled it out, took off the lid and slipped it in the microwave. I leaned on the work top by the microwave and watched as he had two more boxes out, reading the ingredient listing.

"These are full of crap." his face was scrunched up in a frown as he placed them back. I grinned, refraining from laughing. Everyone I meet says the same thing, unless they too love pop-tarts. The sound of the toaster 'popping' caught my attention and I slid passed him to pulled out my delicious chocolate and marsh-mellow tarts.

"Haaa, hot hot _hot_!" I winced as I dropped them on the plate and blew on the tips of my fingers, I forgot to take them out with care… "Stupid Hayley." I was shaking my hand, jumping on the spot constantly going '_Ow ow ow ow' _and froze when Eric took a hold of my hand and checked my fingers before frowning. They were only a little bit red. Not much harm done, not really. I flushed scarlet at my childishness from over reacting about something so small, "So I'm a bit of a wimp…" I muttered trying to snatch my hand back, but his grip tightened and he ran a cold hand over the tips lightly. I shivered, my eyes watching his fingers like a hawk, ready to pull away in case he does something I probably wouldn't like. The coldness of his fingers was cooling and his gentle touch was… well, shocking to say the least. I would never have thought of Eric to be… gentle. Does that sound bad? The fact that I have basically judged him before knowing him? Whelp, it's not like I want to be best friends with him anyway.

I bit the corner of my lip as I slowly looked up to stare into his icy blue ones. They seemed to be glazed over and staring at me intently. I licked my lips unconsciously and saw his eyes flicker downwards.

"Erm…" my voice was barely a whisper as I stuttered on what to say. His eyes flickered to stare into mine and I felt the hairs on my spine rise. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought of what to say.

The sound of the microwave beeping made me jump as I took my hand and slid past him to grab a towel and use it to take his True Blood out. I avoided looking at him as I forced the heat away from my cheeks. That was totally weird just now! What in the world! How did this happen and more importantly _what_ just happened? I was just frozen to the spot and stuttering like an _idiot_! I'm not a stuttering fool! _Ever_.

I placed the towel next to the True Blood and turned to Eric with a small forced smile.

"There you go." I avoided his eyes this time. I didn't like the look I saw in them… Mainly because I didn't know what it was and I didn't like that fact. Mind you, I don't really understand looks in people's eyes… But that's not the point. That moment right there, yeah… _don't like it_.

I picked up a still warm 'smore' pop tart and took a small bite. I realised that I was staring rather intently at my food whilst I nibbled at it. I was being silly. Nothing happened just there, I am just being… asinine (I saw it on Sookie's word of the day calendar!) and tired from my shift. Saturday lunches are busy. Simple as, no need to get worked up over it; now think of a good distraction!

Grabbing my plate I jumped round to see him leaning on a work top, sipping at his True Blood and staring at me intently. Ignore it Hayley, he's probably trying to figure you out. When is he not?

"Well, I'm going to go watch TV. Unless you like… want to talk more?" I asked taking another bite of my… smore-y goodness. He nodded and stood straight. I should have worn heels. I just about reach mid-chest on this guy. At least with my heels last night, I didn't have to look up as much.

I grinned before making my way to the lounge, stopping by the fridge to grab a carton of apple juice, and sliding into the corner of the corner suite. I grabbed the remote and switched it on. It was on a cooking channel and I paused, frowning in confusion. Darren was watching the cookery shows again…

"I think he's trying to hint at something." I turned to see Eric sat at the other corner, arms resting on top of the pillows with one of his ankles resting over the opposite knee. Guy really knows how to make himself at home.

I blew a raspberry and shook my head before taking a bite of my pop tart. I changed the channel to my cartoons. Old School 'Tom and Jerry' was on. I grinned and curled my legs around me as I took another bite of my pop tarts. I heard quiet laughter and I ignored him, finishing my very healthy dinner.

I missed these old episodes of 'Tom and Jerry' and found myself laughing, giggling, chuckling (and… maybe even snorting a little bit) at them. It was all where they wouldn't talk at all, and Tom had this scream that you wouldn't really expect from a cat. Not to mention it was before all the T.V and media rules making it all 'child friendly' yet if you switch it over to the 'Disney' channel, it's just as messed up and _evil_ when you compare it to these episodes of Tom and Jerry. The cat may have its odd scary moments because the art work is just _that_ good, but at least it's not corrupting little girls' minds. I swear the old days were _so much better._

* * *

><p>When I had finished my pop tarts, I leaned forward to place the plate on the table and leaned back to get comfy. I switched the T.v onto mute and twisted round to face Eric, resting my hands in my lap.<p>

"So, what did you want anyway?" I snuggled in between the pillows to see him chuckle and turn his body towards me.

"I wanted to learn more about _you_." he stated with a small smile and I tilted mine in confusion.

"Me?" he nodded, "not… my heritage?" he then shook it and my brows shot to my hair line. "Seriously?" I could tell my voice peaked there.

"Of course. I want to know why you are travelling with Darren, what sort of things you have done and how no other sheriff has even tried to find out about you." His long blonde hair fell slightly in his face as he replied in an amused tone.

"What makes you think you're the first?" I countered, biting my bottom lip, he just grinned.

"Because you have no idea what you're doing…" I scowled at this; making him chuckle and I crossed my arms and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Or you're just annoying," I finally muttered and the grin never left his face. I wrapped my arms around my knees and stared at him curiously for a minute before sighing and leaning back into the cushions, "If this has anything to do with my age, then the questions stop okay?" he frowned, obviously not enjoying being told what to do, before nodding, "First question then?" I grinned and grabbed my carton of apple juice, pushing the straw in and taking a sip.

"What sort of locations have you visited?" well that was a simple one…

"Travelled around England, of course, and erm… California, New York and then here," I paused, "And of course we stayed in different towns and stuff, but being careful to not be seen by people we met and… risking the whole noticing 'we're not aging' thing. It got a bit easier when the vampires revealed themselves." I smiled before sipping more of the apple juice. This was probably going to last me a couple more minutes before it was empty. Straws just seem to make me drink more…

"So you haven't really been travelling for that long." he stated and I nodded, refraining from saying that he knew this already. Twenty years must not be that long for a thousand year old vampire. Douche.

"I don't really like it. Moving to a new place each time, having to meet new people whilst knowing the time that I will eventually have to say good bye… The only constants in my life are Dare and my mother. Even though I haven't _seen_ my mother in two to three years, I still know she will always be there, always be the same and always help me if I need it." I looked away at the plate on the table and hugged my knees tighter to my chest.

"Do you miss her?" I felt my face scrunch up, but a small smile remained as I thought about her.

"Of course I do, it's my Mother!" I licked my lips and shifted my position a little bit, "She's been there for me all my life. Saved it on numerous occasions too, risking her very existence."

"How has she risked it?"

"I've done plenty of things in my life and as you know, I have risked It." he chuckled at this and I smiled to him before averting my eyes back to the plate, "One time, a Vampire attempted to drain me, but I was able to get away. I used the last of my energy to… I guess teleport myself away after escaping him. I didn't get far though and I knew that other vampires would track my scent to me within minutes.

"My mother must have sensed it somehow, mother's intuition I guess, and she had appeared in front of me and saved my life. She took me to visit my father and I stayed there a while to recover," I looked back up to see he had sat up and was resting his elbows on his knees this time, watching me attentively, "I hated it up there. The only problem with being the hybrid is that you get poked about and their empathy doesn't affect you as much, yet your own empathy affects them _all_ too well. The only thing that gave me my power back is water blessed by Angels, or _holy water _as some would call it," I rolled my eyes at that, "They didn't want to heal me."

"They _poked_ you?" he had an arched brow in amusement and I cracked a smile.

"Theoretically okay?" his shoulders shook in a silent laughter, making me laugh a little before sighing, "But yeah, the last time I had any blessed water, was when I last saw my mother, which means if I use my abilities now, it weakens me, makes me feel sick and basically, the next day I have the humans equivalent to a hangover." I grinned when he laughed.

"Did you use your ability the other night much?" he was watching me intently, I bit the corner of my lip in thought.

"You mean when you strangled and bashed me against the wall?" I spoke with an innocent sarcastic tone before batting my eyelashes. He just grinned and nodded.

"You could say that, yes." He spoke amusedly, "I found it to be quite educational."

"Of course you would," I sighed shaking my head, "I did use my ability quite a bit and suffered for it too, thank you very much." He laughed quietly to himself and I pouted.

"Maybe you should have been honest with me from the start." he was still grinning and I laughed and nodded.

"I probably should have, but then, what about _all_ the fun we've been having?" both his brows rose in question and I rolled my eyes, "Sarcasm."

"I should have guessed." He muttered loud enough for me to hear, or, at least I think it was loud enough for me to hear. I laughed and sat straight, crossing my legs. His confused gaze answered my un-asked question on whether it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, I just so happen to have slightly better hearing than humans, although not as great as you for instance." he then nodded, his hair falling in his face again. I wasn't keen on his long hair if I was honest, but I guess it was something of his human life he must have wanted to keep. I'm pretty sure his hair was a lot longer and scruffier back then. Thank you hair products of today!

"What other abilities do you have then?" he asked as he sat up a little bit, "We have discovered you can heal yourself, you can teleport, you can hear and smell better than our average human and you have some form of empathy." I nodded ticking those off with my fingers.

"I can heal others also by the way," I grinned adding a finger, "Let's see…" I tilted my head to the side in thought. I never really thought about my abilities, or… I never really made use of what other abilities I had… "I'm honestly… Not too sure…" he frowned, "I mean, I know there are more, limited because I'm alive and a human, but still, I have never used them or figured out more to them, well… Actually, there is one," He leaned forward. Oh the urge to take the micky right now was so bad! "It's the one I used against Dare," I resting my elbow on my knee and leaned forward cupping my chin, "It's obviously dangerous to you, but it's some form of UV light. It's like the sun for you," I scratched my head in thought, trying to explain it, "It's my only means if defense against vampires, but it sure takes a lot out of me."

"You don't use it very often." he stated and I shook my head vigorously.

"Heavens no! That time I used it on Dare was one of those rare occasions and I suffered from it, and not just because of the hangover," I licked my lips to dampen them, so much talking, "I never use that ability as it is because it's so lethal, but when I used it on Darren? I felt so guilty once the anger subsided." I shook my head and leaned back on the sofa, stretching my legs out in front of me. My hands rested in my lap.

"The vampire that attacked you; did you use that on him?" I shook my head, "Did you actually use your teleportation to escape his hold?" I bit my lip feeling caught out, shook my head and wrapped my arms around my waist, tightly. He _had_ to b specific. I couldn't even lie because he somehow _knows_ when I'm lying.

"I didn't use any of my abilities to escape his hold." I whispered. Trust it to be _him_ to notice something like that…

"What did you do?" his voice was deep and serious. I swallowed a lump in my throat, licked my lips nervously and looked to the door in silent hope that Darren would pop in and save me from the tall, blonde and… scary when angry...

"I…" I squeezed my eyes shut, "I staked him."

"And how did you stake him, Ms. Butler?" I shivered visibly at his chilling voice. Oh wow, he's getting formal now. I guess saying 'by stabbing him in the heart' would not help at all… Oh how I miss witty comebacks right now…

"I-I used to carry a… silver stake with me all the time," I whispered. He growled almost silently and I winced, averting my head downwards, "I had to protect myself… I didn't understand my abilities as well as I do now. I was still young."

I opened my eyes and gasped, shrinking further into the pillows, my hands shooting to my sides. How in the world did he get this close to me without me realizing?

Eric had crawled over me, hands either side of me and Gosh he was so close to my face. I swallowed nervously. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. His fangs had extended and his ice blue eyes were practically a flame with an emotion, I was guessing anger, but there was something else there.

"This was in California. Wasn't it," he asked, more like stated, and I nodded, "Did you know you _murdered_ a Sheriff?" my eyes widened in shock and I shook my head.

"That's why I was hunted…" I gasped and he slowly nodded.

"Do you have any weapons that are harmful with you, or in this house, right now?" I tried speaking again before quickly shaking my head, "Good."

He didn't move. If the sofa wasn't leather, I probably would be gripping the cushions very tightly. I gulped and tried to push myself further into the pillows. My breathing was deep and shallow whereas his was calm, almost nonexistent. The corner of his lips tugged upwards. I'm guessing it was some form of smirk, I couldn't tell since his mouth was open slightly because of his fangs.

This was almost as bad as the kitchen with the way he was looking at me. His eyes had soon glazed over in a similar way to before and I couldn't help but try and shrink away from him. He didn't seem as angry, but his fangs hadn't retracted yet. Why was I getting so nervous? I can just rescind his invitation whenever I want. Tell him he's not allowed back in unless he behaves himself… or respect me in some way and then be done with it. Or just rescind his invitation, pack some bags, leave a note for Dare and go home to Mummy… Actually… No. Something tells me she'll be all 'I told you so' on me like mothers tend to do…

The ends of his long blonde hair were tickling the sides of my face and I really wanted to push it out of the way. His long hair was annoying and, when he wasn't being all angry and about to literally bite my head off, it made him look a lot younger than I sure his physical age was (I'm guessing thirties? Late twenties? Lord knows how long they lived for in his human days…).

I licked my lips before trying to actually speak, but all I did was stutter out vowels. How is he making me lose my ability to speak like this?

My hand twitched as the need to push his hair from my face was becoming unbearable. I hesitated before lifting my hand. He seemed to tense, his eyes watching mine very carefully as I raised it to his face. I watched as his eyes then flickered from my hand to my eyes as it neared his face. He must think I was going to use my UV ability against him…

He relaxed, by a fraction, as I pushed his hair from my face and tucked it behind his ear. I slowly lowered my hand away and rested it on my shoulder, my eyes glued to his.

How long have we been like this? I'm surprised my heart hasn't failed on me yet. What was he doing? I was beginning to feel restless and if I could even speak, I would ask him to _kindly_ remove himself from on top of me. Sadly, the most I could get out was 'Uh…erm…Cou…' with barely any noise! Even when I was with Darren I was never like this! I definitely was _not_ cocky or confident at this very moment in time and you know what? I _hated_ it. I'm a confident independent woman and I will _not_ let a man control me. Wow… talk about those cheesy woman self-help books.

I licked my lips unconsciously before taking a breath. I was going to talk. I _was_. I didn't care if he was debating on draining me dry or not. I didn't like this very much. I was scared, nervous and… well… _turned on_! Totally unfair.

"Could you-" I had found my voice! It was just above a whisper though, but still! I had found my voice! YAY ME! "Well, maybe ge-"

I felt his cool lips press lightly onto my warm ones, effectively stopping me from finally talking. Fudge Cakes…


	10. Chapter 10

**...Hi :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

* * *

><p>Well… To say this man was a poor kisser would be a terrible lie. To say that I was an idiot to be kissing him back? It was true. I am. I am a very big…idiot. A fool. And foolishly stupid… <em>Doodoohead<em>!

However. I am going to defend myself before my head goes completely out the window. This… Viking, has been alive for… over… a thousand years? Give or a take a few, and, well… He's a _really_ good kisser. When do you normally get the chance to kiss someone this… _talented_! Really? It's rather refreshing if I must say.

When his lips first pressed gently to mine, I had frozen up, but this made him press his lips harder to mine as he pushed another. His lips were surprisingly soft, though cold, and well… I don't know… I just… Kissed him back. Instinct maybe?

He must have liked this fact because the kisses became more vehement and when his expert tongue traced my upper lip I became a little more than willing just let go and forget everything in my surroundings to just stay in this small pleasure. Can you tell my head is edging towards that window? It was so tempting to let it… He's just… _a really good kisser okay_!

As soon as his tongue enter my mouth and fought for dominance against my own, my hand was at the back of his head tangling itself in his hair, tightly, and the other was on his shoulder helping me pull myself closer to him. He moaned at this, and I felt a cold hand press into my lower back, pushing me flush against his hard body. _Whoa_… he had muscles on him… Yum.

I felt one of his long legs push between mine and against my heat causing me to gasp. He took advantage of this to pull my t-shirt from my skirt and slip his hand under my top, pulling me harder against him and rubbing circles into my hips with his thumbs. I shivered at his cold touch and bent my head back allowing him more access, making him groan with need. If it wasn't because of his knee between my own, my legs would be wrapped tightly around his waist by now…

My mind was inches from the window because of this… skilled tongue of his… and I had to stop this! How in the _world_ did it go from anger to… well… KISSING? I _never_ thought I would end up like _this_ with… _Eric_ _Northman_ of all people!

As soon as I felt his hand snake its way round to my stomach and up to the under-wiring of my bra I pushed myself away.

"No." I gasped and released him, falling the very short distance to the sofa. I could now tell what that weird look in his eyes were, it was frigging lust! _Lust_! But now there was annoyance there as he forced his fangs to retract themselves.

"You," he breathed, making me shiver, "are awful." I gulped and licked my slightly swollen lips before nodding.

"Erm… yeah." my breathing was ragged too! Oh man… why am I so turned on right now? This isn't fair… Why did he have to… _Gah_! Stupid hormones. Stupid men… Stupid…me…

He sat back within seconds, and was lounging on the sofa looking as if what just happened had been my imagination. I would have believed this too… if it wasn't for my heart pounding, my t-shirt askew and the heat in between my legs. I bet he could bloody smell it too… dick. Times like this, I wish I hung out with humans. No heightened senses and no idea about the world around them. Hmm boring yet blissfully ignorant of the world around them…

I sat up and pushed myself into the corner as I sorted my hair out, neatening it up. He smirked at the fact I had pushed my thighs together tightly. If he made a comment, just _one_, I will _so_ rescind his invitation! That'll teach him! Ass.

Luckily, he didn't. He just sat there, smirking and looking thoroughly satisfied now. My breathing gradually became normal so I felt it was now time to talk. I had to be _very_ careful with my wording now; even more so now that I _kissed_ him. Frick, he was a good kisser. _No! Bad Hayley! Very Bad Hayley!_

"Do you have any more questions?" Phew, my voice was casual, as if I didn't care about what happened! He frowned before shaking his head. He must not like this fact… or be annoyed because I am denying him? I honestly don't know. I just nodded and bit the corner of my bottom lip, averting my gaze to the TV.

We were sat in silence until the adverts came on. I had forgotten to un-mute the program… Picking up my empty carton and plate, I muttered my 'be right back' to him and walked, as normally as possible, to the kitchen to clean up.

I was rinsing the True Blood bottle out ready to put in the recycling bin when I heard his footsteps walk into the kitchen. I placed it upside down on the draining board and turned to face him, resting my back on the work top.

His hands were in his pockets and he was slouched slightly. I placed my hands on the work top either side of me and bit the inside of my cheek. Awkward? Incredibly; for me it was anyway. I mean… I just made out with him… and I _really_ want to just pull him over by his shirt and allow him to ravage me on the worktop. Hmm… Sounds good actually… _stop it Hayley!_

I had to look away to hide the flush appearing on my face and licked my upper lip, one of my legs began to fidget. I was not liking this silence, and well… I never did. I was feeling very much… _self-conscious_ whilst he just stood there _staring_ at me. It's not a pleasant experience. Trust me. I felt like I was on show.

"So if you don't have any more questions, I guess this means you can… you know… _go_?" I asked quietly, not helping the squeak at the end and he chuckled before shaking his head, I just pouted which made him smile.

"You are so desperate to be out of my company. Why?" he took a couple long strides until he was about arms length away from me. I didn't like it. Being in close proximity was doing my libido no good, especially since it was still on fire from the kiss earlier. Why can't I get over it? It's not like I haven't kissed enough good kissers…

"Because… The way you're constantly staring… well it makes me feel like I'm on display and I… I just don't like the silence that constantly happens." I rambled out and scratched the back of my head nervously. He just laughed and was in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. I had tensed as soon as I felt his cold hands grip me gently.

"I'm trying to figure you out and you keep on surprising me with some new piece of information." My hand stayed at the back of my head, mid scratch, as I looked up into his curious gaze. I gulped and licked my lips nervously.

"Well, I'm a surprising person, duh." I gave him a nervous grin as I tried to act casual.

He chuckled and nodded, "If it wasn't for your smell and your innocence, I would never believe you to be a hybrid." I laughed and bobbed my head, my hand returning to rest on the worktop. I had to be casual, like the fact that he was standing so close was so _not_ affecting me.

"I think that applies for almost everyone, especially since I am not even considering changing my life style because of my heritage." I smiled before biting my bottom lip at the fact that I enjoyed my free will and the fact that I could be the way I was. Even though my mother was living in Brighton, she still struggled to live a normal-ish life. She had less free will and hated the emotions of people. I keep trying to tell her that working as an on call A&E nurse won't help her much with her emotions. She gets too involved and ends up using her abilities to heal them, but even then, sometimes you can't fight death… Unless you become a vampire of course, loop holes and everything.

I blinked and looked up to see Eric had his phone pressed to his ear, a frown on his lips. He was speaking in a different language. I'm guessing he's talking to Pam(Pamela). I heard my name and then 'Jessica' once or twice before he growled into the phone.

His phone was in his pocket and his hold on my shoulders softened. I winced at the sudden shooting pain from my left side before I felt some bones attach themselves together and heal. He shattered my shoulder! How did I not notice this?

"What was that for?" I spoke surprisingly calm as I pointed my head to my repaired shoulder. He winced for a split second before completely releasing me and taking a step back.

"I… apologize." his voice was strained, his eyes burning a hole in my shoulder.

"Yeah… well, I'm definitely going to be ill in the morning." I frowned and rubbed and rolled my fully repaired shoulder, rolling it round so it wouldn't stiffen. When I looked up he was wearing a leather jacket and my brows shot to my head. It looked good on him. I refrained from saying a sarcastic comment about bikes and wild hogs.

"I have some… problems to sort out, so this meeting has to be cut sort." he crossed his arms as I just shrugged and nodded.

"Sure thing, I hope I won't see you for at least another week." I winked and smiled seeing his smirk.

"We'll have to see about that now shall we? Things have changed." I arched a brow at this, tilting my head.

"And just what is that supposed to mean? You don't want to get to know me anymore?" I chuckled with a mock-pout and regretted it when I found myself on the counter, my legs wrapped round his waist, a hand on my lower back and the other holding my head. Why didn't I see this coming? No really, _why_ did I not see it coming?

"Oh, I do little one." his breath fanned out on my face and I forced myself to stay focused. Darren is _so_ getting laid tonight…

"If you're talking about sex, then no way." and regretted saying that when he grinned, his fangs slowly extending.

"I'm sure you'll disagree sooner or later." and he closed the distance his tongue penetrating my mouth his hands in my hair, scrunching it up in the process of pulling me into him. I pushed at his hard chest trying to stop the kiss and he pulled himself back and pecking my lips chastely before disappearing. I heard the purr of a car speed out of the drive way and I sat there, catching my breath, a hand on my chest.

It took a few minutes before I jumped off the counter and caught my reflection in the window. I look bloody ravaged! Dare was _definitely_ getting laid tonight the lucky git…

It was definitely safe to say I hadn't heard or seen Eric for a week. The only downside was I was when I returned home from work at sundown, I was expecting to find him lounging on my bed. Stupid sexy…_amazing _kisser of a vampire.

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night now and I was doing a shift at Merlottes. My hair tousled, messy, full of volume with my fringe straightened around my face. A few of my lunch regulars were ecstatic to hear I was here and had even phoned extra people in just to meet me and get me to make different cocktails for them. It was truly hilarious and Sam had pushed me to one side of the bar so he could introduce me to Tara Thornton(The other barmaid that worked here occasionally, though she hadn't turned up for a little bit).<p>

She had her long brains pulled back and was wearing a fuchsia top and skinny jeans with matching eye-shadow around her dark brown eyes. She was a beautiful woman and looked to be strong willed and full of pride. She smiled at me as she poured a jug of beer and placed it on a tray for Sookie.

I strained the current cocktail into a high ball glass and passed it to the customer, taking her money and talked about how I 'paid myself through college' by being a barmaid in night clubs. They ate it all up and asked if I ever worked in London or in 'one of those posh places those celebrities go to'. I would just laugh, smile and then shake my head saying that people thought I wasn't good enough. The compliments and tips kept on coming and I just drank it up… I liked, no I _loved_, my ego being stroked.

"So you're the girl taking my job then?" I heard a deep yet feminine voice say and I turned to Tara and grinned brightly.

"Only lunch time and I can't say no to working with Lafayette in the kitchen." she laughed and nodded.

"He does have a few tales on him doesn't he?" she grinned as she took the cap off a bright blue bottle and handed it to Arlene.

"He's not the only one." I winked making her laugh and turn to Sam saying 'I like this one!'. This made me smile and I handed a mojito over to a customer seeing I was all done with making the cocktails and turned to Sam.

"Does Lafayette need any help?" I called out and he ran a hand threw his hair before turning to me and nodded. I grinned and quickly made a Mojito placing a few straws in the large glass and walking round to the kitchen.

"Need some help?" I called out grabbing a navy apron with my free hand. Lafayette paused from flipping a burger to face me and his eyes lit up at the drink in my hand.

"Hooker you knows I always needs y'all help." he grinned taking the glass with a quick thank you. He took a sip as he flipped some burgers and placed the drink next to him, "Could you dress those plates up and cook up some more chips?" he asked and I nodded getting straight to work.

With my help in the kitchen, Lafayette and Terry Bellefleur (As a young man Terry was a POW in the Vietnam War for a few years, as a result he is nervous and unstable) could relax a little. I laughed with Lafayette as he told me of one of his latest 'scrummy' finds.

"So what about you hooker? Yous been all different for like a week? Your vamp not satisfying you enough?" he asked me through his lashes whereas I just grinned and laughed as I placed some lettuce on the side of a meal and put it up to the surface for Sookie to take to her section.

"Well, he's not complaining because the guy is getting more than usual, but I think I'm just going through one of my phases." I shrugged and Lafayette nodded knowingly. I really didn't want to explain… _change thought process! Darren__…__ Screaming Orgas- NO!__…__ Drinks__…__ Lafayette__'__s escapades!_ I repeated in my head before I grinned to Lafayette and concentrated on when he last had one of those experiences. I really didn't want Sookie to accidentally hear my thought process about a certain vampire.

I concentrated on cutting a tomato thinking about its redness and the juiciness. It worked because when Sookie came over she laughed and said '_it__'__s a ripe tomato girl! Stop fantasizing about It._' with a wink. I just laughed and winked.

"Hayley, you got some customers out here." Sam leaned over the bar to see me and I nodded shouting a 'coming boss!' before taking Lafayette's glass saying I'll make him another after he's taken out the trash later. He grinned saying I will make a fine wife one day and making me laugh as I slid into the bar and concentrated on orders.

Tara and I were wiping down the bar whilst Sam was counting the takings. There were only a few customers left in the bar, one of them being Andy Bellefleur, a detective of this area. He was pretty much drunk and was not about to stop. I looked at the clock behind me. My shift had finished 15 minutes ago. Oops.

Quickly making Lafayette's drink I dropped it in, seeing he wasn't there and shrugged, leaving it on the side before making my way to Sam's office.

"Hey Hay," Sam greeted me as I walked in. I grinned and said my own 'hey' as I picked up my bag and keys. I turned to see Sam staring and I smiled.

"Was the takings good?" he nodded with a grin.

"When you next come in, we'll talk about pricing and a cocktail menu for you on a Friday night if you wouldn't mind doing that for a while longer. The place was packed." I squealed and jumped on the spot.

"Seriously? Oh wow! Man… This is going to be so fun!" I pulled out a sheet of folded A4 paper and unfolded it, "I mean, I've already done some working out, I'll need to write some more down because the most requested changed tonight, so maybe we can do some sort of cocktail of the night or something." I continued rambling as I handed the sheet of paper to Sam who chuckled and nodded, knowing I have been writing down in a notebook in my free moments ever since we briefly mentioned this before. What can I say, I'm enthusiastic!

"I'll take a look at this, now get on home, Darren's probably waiting." I grinned excitedly, Darren was taking me dancing tonight and that was all I could talk about as soon as I walked in. His nights at _Fangtasia_ have cut down to two nights a week now, Friday night being his night off!

I gave Sam a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, shouted my bye's to the girls before leaving and jumping in my car. As I pulled out, I noticed a few bags around the trash can and arched a confused brow at it before leaving and heading home to have a shower, dress pretty and go dance the rest of my night away! Maybe this time I won't hook up with a shifter… or a were… they smelled funny and were hairy… Well… Unless you were Sam. He smelled good and was really cushty when hugging…

* * *

><p><strong>Since this is a short chapter, I thought I mere as well upload it.<strong>

**So... the first kiss... I wasn't sure how far I should go with it when I was writing it, in fact, I the original draft was half the size and Hayley had broken away much sooner. I felt it deserved something more, to... you know... show some seriously chemistry? Does it work?**

**Anyway, expect more of that in future chapters. In fact, if I get a beautiful amount of reviews/alerts/favourites (You get the gist of this), I will leave little spoilers at the end of the chapters. I would leave one for the next chapter, but it's just rather boring ;) Or is it?**

**Thanks for reading, hope it is satisfying.**

**See y'all soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi :D  
><strong>**I suppose you can call this a filler/important chapter?**

**I thought I should let you know that I've been editing the sequel to this story, a lot goes down in it and it does need a bit of work going on, so I'll be concentrating on that for a while, not mention the obvious work and college going on lol. **

**Either way, y'all know the gist: read/review/love/favourite/alert.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven:<span>

* * *

><p>I rolled over and curled up to Darren's cold stiff body. He was dead to the world, so I didn't have to worry about waking him. I shivered and tried to snuggle into his embrace more. It was dark still, so why was I awake? Why was he asleep already? He wasn't exactly tired earlier… and why does my bed feel different?<p>

Opening my eyes and sitting up I noticed that we were in his room and not mine. That's why it was still dark… _and_ why my bed felt different. Detangling myself from his embrace, I went round picking up my clothes and then walked out to his mini hallway where the stairs to the main house were. I had to squint a little bit when I got upstairs, my eyes being used to the dark still.

I had washing to do today and that is exactly what I was going to do! Yay for two washing machines and good weather! Nothing beats clean clothes that are dried naturally by the great outdoors.

Most of the time, Darren did the washing in his spare time and placed the washing on those hanging racks and then ironed the clothes that needed it. The rest of the time, Darren was on the computer or phone making sure we had an income. I don't exactly know how to explain what it is Darren does in his working life, and to be honest, as long as he wasn't in trouble with it and we weren't financially in trouble, I was fine. Besides, I helped out when working at bars and with the tips I got last night? Blimey we wouldn't need to even touch that money for a couple of days.

I had both the washing machines on when I sat on my bed and opened my phone to see a few missed calls and a couple texts. I arched my brow at this and flicked through. Sam and Sookie.

_'__Hayley, don__'__t worry about coming in tonight, we__'__re closed. I__'__ll explain later. Sam.__'_

Closed? Why in the world would Merlottes be closed on a Saturday? That's one of the busy nights! I flicked to the next text that was from Sookie.

'_Hey Hayley, text back as soon as possible! There was a murder last night and Lafayette is nowhere to be found! I think the police are going to close the bar tomorrow! Sookie.__'_

I replied to Sam saying that if he needs me to come over and help with anything at all to just ask. I hope he knew what I meant by anything. I hopefully use my empathy to calm people down or even try and figure out what happened around the body. Maybe there's a spark left there when I can use my empathy to explore the situation further.

_'__Hey Sook, Sam told me that Merlottes would be shut tonight and I think I may pop over there anyway to see if I can help out with anything and find out about the murder. Maybe see if I can persuade Sam to have the bar open. We__'__ll be busy tonight either way. Hope you and Bill are good. Hays.__'_

I sent the text and sighed lying back on the bed. A murder at the bar. Maybe things are going too good and Karma just wanted to slap me in the face. Well, maybe not me, maybe the whole town, but that's not going to stop me from wanting to help out and probably get myself in big doggy poo.

* * *

><p>I placed a True Blood in the microwave when the sun had almost set. I had finished my chores today, washing, drying, ironing the clothes and even putting them away. Well, I placed Dare's on the end of his bed for him to do. He was particular with his folding and where he puts them. I preferred to hang everything, thus the walk in wardrobe!<p>

I had eaten my dinner of a very healthy roasted chicken breast and salad. Note that it wasn't sarcastic. I actually had eaten healthily! Wait till I tell Darren! He'll be so happy!

I grabbed a small kitchen towel, pulled out the True Blood and walked down to Darren's room. I closed the door behind me and noticed that his clothes were already gone and his bed made. Ah, Dare Bear was awake already it seems.

"Dare, I got you breakfast," I grinned when he walked out of his bathroom wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a red round neck long sleeved top. He had a black button up shirt in one hand and a towel rubbing his hair dry in the other. He grinned back, chucking his shirt on the bed before taking the True Blood from me and taking a sip.

"I've done the clothes, hovered and swept some places… Oh! I had a healthy dinner tonight!" I grinned making the man laugh as he walked over to his hair dryer. The only man I knew in my whole life who liked using a hairdryer to dry his hair. Not to mention, on the odd occasion, he straightened it; my perfect man who's got that hint of femininity in him.

"Well done Hays," he grinned towards me trying to show me his best 'I'm proud of you sweetie' smile. I knew he was genuinely happy I ate a healthy meal, but he also didn't really care. It was almost like giving him pointless information. At least he tried to have equal enthusiasm with me and that counts. I guess…

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave him to have get ready to leave for Merlottes. I'll be bringing Darren with me so he can look around the area in more detail whereas I need to actually check around the place of the murder victim.

I pulled my hair round and plaited it to the side. I applied mascara and lip gloss. I will probably be on my hands and knees and outside, so I had to dress simply and normally.

I opted for dark blue skinny jeans, A plain black V-neck t-shirt with a pink long sleeved V-neck top underneath. I pulled out a pair of black and pink trainers and grabbed my phone to see if Sam or Sookie had replied or even tried to call. They hadn't.

Earlier I had actually phoned Sam and spoke about me maybe finding a way to get the bar open. He had eventually agreed, but said I didn't need to come in still. I'll still pop over there to find out what actually happened and find out about Lafayette. I want to try and help because I like it there and… they'll be heaving tonight so he'll be glad when I turn up.

Sam had explained to me earlier that Lafayette had left his jacket, his keys and just vanished from the face of the Earth. I may just get Sookie to help me out later if she is up to it; because of her telepathy, she might be able to get some images from my empathy so we can figure out further. The only downside was, the sooner I get to the body, the more chance I will be able to detect a spark left within the body. The poor woman's heart had been carved out so my chances were low as it is.

I probably had to get in the morgue before they hacked the poor woman up. Maybe if I could find out the place she died, I could see if her spirit was there and maybe if I contact my mother… No. No I don't want to risk her life. She's probably busy. I know she'll do anything for me, but I don't want her to help me out because of a murder here.

Darren was lounging on the sofa watching one of the cooking channels with his True Blood as I walked out. He gave a weird look.

"Heading out tonight?" he asked and I smiled weakly.

"There was a murder at Merlottes last night."

He frowned, "Don't get involved 'Lee." Oh how the douche knew me well. He stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm worried. Lafayette has gone missing too an-" I began but he cut me off:

"Lafayette was a slut and if what I heard was right, he was a dealer," he took a sip of his drink and I frowned.

"Doesn't matter, a guy has got to make a living somehow and he's a friend. It also risks Merlottes losing business and I _like_ working there. You saw the tips I got last night so don't you go judging on what you have _heard._ Honestly Dare, shame on you." I pouted and when I said 'shame on you', I was pointed at him and using the index finger, of my other hand, I stroked the pointed finger as if to brush off his shame. Darren smirked and then eventually sighed, running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Do you need to get into the morgue?" this wasn't the first time I have done this, nor would it be the last. He knew me too well. I'm too much like my mother sometimes. Only sometimes though.

"Yeah, but I'm going to see if Sookie might be willing to come. I doubt it, but still, I might be able to get some images from the emotions," I shrugged to show I was thinking on my feet there and his head bobbed to show he understood before raising the bottle of true Blood to his lips, "Take your car and don't drive like a Granny. I want to get this over and done with. I need to organize a visit with Mother."

He was nodding before he paused, mid-sip. Darren slowly lowered his bottle to give me a curious look.

"Has… something happened?" he asked carefully, normally visits to my mother was because of my health, if I was in trouble or anything else important. I never made it a social occasion really. I sent cards for holiday occasions and sometimes flowers for mother's day. When I did visit her however, it was for a long weekend and sometimes a week. We handled any issues first and then spent some time together.

"I'm going to try to train, get some blessed water and maybe visit Dad," I shrugged and he nodded.

"When are you going?" he hated it when I went, but he sent me e-mails all the time so we could talk. I was grateful for this.

"Soon. Maybe tomorrow morning," I wrapped my arms around my waist and he nodded.

"Try not to be seeing your dad for too long this time. You know the time differences," his voice was void of any emotion. I was always different for the first few days of returning. It's the affects of empathy; bloody empathy.

"I know, but it can be unpredictable remember," I smiled and went on my tip toes to give a peck on the lips before making my way to my car, "I'll see you at Merlottes."

* * *

><p>As I had thought, Merlottes was thriving with gossiping patrons. Terry Bellefleur looked positively stressed out and tense in the kitchen without Lafayette helping. I walked up to the bar and gave Sam a questionable look. He just sighed, nodded and pointed to the kitchen with a thankful smile, yet one of those childish ones because he knew I was right. I smiled, trying hard to not show it as an 'I told you so' look.<p>

"I have Darren here. He'll help," he gave me a thankful look and I walked round to the kitchen, shoving my bag on the handle behind the door. Terry turned to yell for the intruder to get out when he saw me wrapping an apron around my waist. He just nodded his thanks and pointed for jobs for me to do. I got straight to them. Darren was in the kitchen five minutes later and I gave him jobs to do also. I noted that Terry had tensed up some more and I smiled reassuringly.

"Do you want a break or are you okay?" I asked placing a _calming _hand on his shoulder. A break would do him well. He frowned before nodding and left to go to Sam's office, shaking his head in slight confusion.

Darren was fast to learn everything and was flipping burgers, frying chips like a pro, leaving me to setting the plates and baskets and placing them on the counter shouting 'order up!' which was _really_ fun actually. We made a good team. We always do.

After an hour, and with a much calmer Terry, Sam came round to the kitchen and asked for me to meet him in his office when I had a moment. I finished up with Darren and explained what he had to do and got Terry to continue what I was doing. Darren nodded and had said I owed him big time for this. I just grinned and explained the previous week was my buttering him up. He laughed and shook his head muttering that he 'should have guessed'. I guess I felt guilty about that comment for a minute before entering the office to talk with Sam, but to be honest, what Darren doesn't know won't hurt him. He'll just think it's got something to do with the weather… or boredom. Either way, the last thing he'll even think about would be because of Eric. What a blow to the ego…

"Thanks for this Hayley," Sam started, but I held my hand up to silence him after closing the door behind me.

"I wanted to help. Besides, I knew it would be like this. I only had a few shifts here to know what the people of _Bon Temps _are like."

He cracked a smile and chuckled when I tried the southern accent when saying 'Bon Temps'. I sat on the chair near his office chair and gestured for him to explain what he could.

The woman had been called Nancy LeGuare. She worked at the Pharmacy out of town and apparently had been the women to give Tara an 'exorcism'. I rolled my eyes at this.

"That girl is perfectly sane, a little confused at that, but she has such a good heart."

Sam nodded and continued at explaining the state. She was found in Andy Bellefleur's car, and that was currently at the station for inspection and prints. I bit my lips in thought and closed my eyes.

"Could you take me to where the car was?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"There was no trace of blood though. Nothing. She had been dead for a while." I sighed with a nod as he pointed to an area with police tape still around it. I smiled to him and ducked under it.

Closing my eyes, I tried to tap into my empathy. I felt the emotions of shock, fear, misery and a hint of anger, but they were fairly recent. My brows furrowed as I tried to concentrate.

I got something. A spark! It was so faint, but there was something! I tried to pull it closer to me, but I couldn't get any emotion from it. It was blurred… weird… wait! There! Bliss? No… it's… It's like the feeling of being high?

My eyes shot open and I stared into Sam's. I gave a weak smile.

"I can't get much, but I got _something_. It wasn't her though. It was something else." I bit my lip again and removed myself from the area. The woman's spirit wasn't there. Nowhere` near. It might be at the place she was actually she was killed, but I should leave it for other people of my kind to help send her off. I sighed and scratched my forehead. My head twinged slightly. I was going to regret this in the morning.

I pulled out my phone seeing there was a text, but I cancelled it and started a new one to mum. I explained to her I was coming over and why I was. I also asked her to have a bottle of diluted 'Blessed Water'. Blessed water was kind 'a like squash when you think about it. Except it was tasteless. Like water. It was water anyway… just with… healing abilities. It was definitely weird.

I walked back into Merlottes and waved Sookie over. We walked into the girls bathroom and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there last night. It must have been awful."

She returned the hug and nodded, silent. When she pulled back, I very lightly let my finger touch the faint bruising around her eye and she smiled. I noticed that we were similar heights, though I'm slightly shorter. The emotions I sensed coming from Sookie were so powerful, I almost winced, but what made me move my hand from her face was betrayal. My brows knotted in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked causing her to sigh and then explode to me the situation about Bill, Jessica (Who apparently Eric had been looking after!) and her uncle Bartlett. She didn't want to tell me anything further about the situation with her uncle other than she had a feeling Bill had something to do with his death. I gave her a weak smile. She did _not_ need any of this now.

"Oh Sookie, if Bill did I can't blame him." She pulled away and opened her mouth, but I cut her off, "I mean, I know it isn't the right thing to do, but Vampires rarely act on the emotions like that. Obviously something happened that caused you pain and Bill was angered by this. Vampires are violent creatures, it's in their nature." I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she nodded.

"But what about these secrets? I tell him almost everything and he tells me nothing. He didn't tell me about Jessica at all and this happened over two weeks ago!" The blonde started to massage her temples to prevent the oncoming headache. I decided to send a few healing waves to her, the bruising round her eyes faded a fraction more at this.

"I supposed Bill needs to accept the fact that he is now mainstreaming and is in a relationship, but Jessica is his first child. I suppose he feels guilty because of it all and fears you may have judged him?" She shrugged as did I, "But think about it like this: he could have made Jessica hide away from you whenever you were there and you would still never know about her."

Sookie nodded and gave me the best smile she could muster before saying she had to get back to work, but as soon as she opened the door, her brother was stood there awkwardly. Time for them to talk and less work for Sookie. I grinned as the door closed and placed a hand on my forehead, steadying the faint waves. I needed to talk with Sam it seems. Luckily tomorrow is a Sunday and he won't need me, but I still don't know when I will be back…

* * *

><p>I yawned rolling my shoulders with a satisfied grin. I hadn't heard anything from Sam all evening and when I went in, I couldn't find him. Cold hands massaged my shoulders and I smiled, moaning slightly in pleasure.<p>

"I won't be going tomorrow it seems," I smiled as he wrapped his arms round my shoulders and we ended up helping with the closing. Terry assisted a lot with this. He explained that he had to know this for the odd nights Sam had off.

As I sat down in my car I sighed happily. My phone started to vibrate and I looked to see it was Sookie. I smiled as I answered it.

"Sook, where'd you disappear off to?" I asked happily as I pulled my belt on. I watched Darren pull out. I'll wait a few minutes before leaving. I'll only end up reaching home before him anyway. We had to change to check out the body.

"_I had to see Bill and sort things- Bill stop that_," she giggled and I scrunched my nose.

"Sookie, I'm just outside Merlottes and I can smell that fact that you two have had make up Sex," I then grinned when she giggled, but this time at my comment, not Bill.

"_**Anyway**__, I promised Jessica a girl__'__s night and I was hoping_-" I had to cut her off there.

"I'm so sorry Sookie, she's a new born Vampire, I can't risk it. Not really, but I will gladly help if I could. Does she need any essentials? Clothes? Shampoo?" The idea of shopping sounded very much appealing right now. Sookie made a noise at this and I heard some movement and whispers over the phone.

"_You won__'__t be spoiling her. She can__'__t just stay here in your clothes all the time. Maybe you__'__ll learn something?_" I heard her whisper, the phone must be pressed to her ear still.

"Sookie?" I asked as I turned the engine on.

"_Come to Bill__'__s just after sundown and you two can go to the mall together. It__'__ll be a great opportunity to get to know each other_." I could tell she was excited by the tone in her voice. I laughed and nodded.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'll be able to find her clothes that aren't slutty, but also not Victorian."

Sookie laughed down the phone and said something negative about guys fashion sense for girls. I heard a growl on the other end and I cut the conversation short saying I had some stuff to do before hanging up. Gross. They were about to have sex again whilst I was on the _phone_. Honestly.

I pulled out of Merlottes to go home, change and hopefully, find some information out about the body. One can hope so anyway…

* * *

><p><em>NEXT CHAPTER SPOILER?<br>OH YEAH!_

"What if Ms. Butler went with Sookie?" I recognised that voice and turned to ask Eric what he was on about before freezing at the new hair. It was cropped a lot shorter and gelled back… he looked… hot. Shoot. I think I must have blushed a little because he grinned knowingly. Jerk.

"So you finally changed your hair?" was all I could come out with. He nodded, the grin only widening if it was possible.

"Yes, I feel I have become tired of the length and decided to go with a new style for the new me. You like?" He arched a brow and I paused a moment to actually look. Dark jeans with a thin jacket zipped up. He was either wearing a tank top under there or... nothing… Keep it together Butler!

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's so silly! Almost leaving the phone on when about to do the nasty with Beehilll. <strong>

**So season four has not long started in the UK... I've seen it already because I have friends... who are very naughty.  
>Without posting spoilers (Though we all know it can't be helped), those in the UK what's you're opinion of the released episodes? I think it's episode three?<br>I just have one word to say that I say for almost every episode: Eric.  
>Standard though. Oh! I can add another... 'Yum'<strong>

**Heh... Well, hope the chapter was satisfying for you and... yeah, see you soon. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Why hello my darlings!  
>It has been a while, but lets just think of the fact that this chapter should hopefully make up for my absence. In many many ways -winks-<br>Don't forget to Review/Favourite/Alert.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twelve:<span>**

* * *

><p>Before leaving for Bill Compton's, I spent the day sulking, packing clothes and empty water bottles into a few suit cases. I've been planning my trip to my mother's all day and then sulking because my morgue trip was an 'epic fail'. When I finally got to see the body, which reminded me of 'The Ring' with the whole twisted face of fear (Just less dramatic and creepy, okay still creepy), and there was nothing there. No spark, no life… completely empty. If I had any sort of power to be able to see the very last image on a person's face before they die (or are murdered) then that would have been <em>really<em> useful, but _no_ I can only sense if there is a 'spark' of some sort of life or emotions. Useless.

When I had finished packing, I had noticed that the sun was setting and by the time I make it to Bill's, it'll be dark. I hope I get to see Jessica as I'm going to be dressing her… I don't even know what she looks like so… I could be getting all the wrong colours to match her hair, eyes and skin tone… What am I doing?

I got out of the car to see a red head, with fair skin, poking her head out of the window. Jessica. I hid my smile as Bill strolled out. He took a look at me and then my car before smirking.

"You can drive if you want?" I asked, trying to not rub the back of my neck. He smiled as he walked over to me to check my baby out. I'm hoping he's impressed there.

"I'm pretty sure that either way, you'll arrive there before me," he smirked. So he _did _remember me after the other night.

After kicking the tire with the side of his shoe (such a bloke-ish thing to do!) and his hands in his pockets, his head bobbed in an impressed manner. I finally nodded and ran my hand through the back of my wavy hair.

"Most likely. So do you want to meet there? And whilst looking, do you want to discuss what we're going to look for?" I asked and he nodded, "Awesome. See you there then." I grinned, jumped back in my car, setting it to reverse and using speed and my handbrake to assist me in a very sharp, loud and quick turn of the car before speeding out of his driveway. I liked showing off sometimes, it always achieved in making me feel awesome about myself.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's appropriate?" I heard him ask and I turned around, a few hangers of clothing in one hand and a denim skirt in the other. He looked around at all the clothes, looking very much awkward and out of place bless him. I smiled and held the skirt up.<p>

"Well, if you wear it with leggings underneath, it's a lot less sluttish and it's totally in right now," I explained and he scratched the back of his head. I smiled and bit my bottom lip, "Okay, why don't you check out that rail and find something you might like?" He nodded and went ahead after saying a short 'thank you'.

This short time with Bill had been very amusing and our main conversation subjects were mainstreaming, Sookie and me travelling with Darren. He was very polite, was obviously in love with Sookie and completely and utterly confused as to what to do with a teenage girl. I smiled as I saw a woman walk up to him stating the obvious. He looked very much lost. Being the polite person, he responded kindly. She offered to help and he looked towards me and explained that he had help as he motioned me over with a worried look. I guessed she was hitting on him. I stopped browsing through the rails and walked over with a bright smile, scanning her in the process.

The woman was tall, in her late thirties; her dyed red hair made Arlene's look natural sometimes and dressed in clothes someone of my physical appearance would wear. Short denim skirt and a loose halter neck (No Bra). She gave one look at me, then Bill and nodded. I didn't like the slight sneer she was giving me so to prevent myself from saying something rude I turned to Bill holding the dress up.

"Do ya think sis'll like this?" I said with my best impression of the southern twang whilst I gave him a look as if to say 'play along, please just play along!' He smirked and nodded. Yes!

"Indeed, I feel she will like that dress a lot."

I smiled brightly and looked at the dress myself. It was a dress that went below the knee, was white and a pale-ish green that hugged the body, but flowed past the hips. The woman then got the picture and walked away.

I bit my bottom lip as I grinned and turned to Bill.

"Thanks, I thought it might… get rid of her the quickest… _Dad_," I grinned with a wink making him laugh and nod with a smile. He scanned the dress and began nodding in approval.

"I do like the dress by the way."

My eyes lit up and I squealed quietly.

"We're _getting _somewhere!" I did a twirl and skipped off to other clothes. Now that I knew the limits for Bill I pulled out a few more dresses in different colours, to compliment her fair skin and red hair, a couple tops and a lot jeans. I found a charcoal pencil skirt that could be worn for different occasions and bit my lip as I held it up in front of me. If worn normally, it would be just below the knee, if worn in the way _I_ would wear it, which was up my waist and just below chest or even mid-waist. It silhouetted ones figure nicely.

As I walked back I was looking at the choices of clothes, I noticed Bill talking with someone else briefly. I didn't think much of it. Would Bill find this skirt too… tight for Jessica? Maybe… revealing in some way?  
>"Hey Bill, I saw this skirt, but I'm not sure if it's too <em>revealing<em> for you," I showed him the skirt as he turned his attention away from the person to look at the skirt before nodding. Not very helpful there Bill, need to know your opinion.

"What if Ms. Butler went with Sookie?" I recognized that voice and turned to ask Eric what he was on about before freezing at the new hair… He cut it off, all of it… It was cropped a lot shorter and gelled back… he looked… hot. Shoot. I think I must have blushed a little because he grinned knowingly. Jerk.

"So you finally cut your hair?" was all I could come out with. He nodded, the grin only widening if it was possible. _Try not to make a hippy comment, trying not to make a hippy comment_. I told myself mentally. I knew it wasn't true. I was just shocked that he chopped it all off. I mean… Not that I liked it or anything, because it's obvious he looks ten times better like this, but… I cringe when I have my ends cut and layers put in…

"Yes, I feel I have become tired of the length and decided to go with a new style for the new me. You like?" He arched a brow and I paused a moment to actually look. Dark jeans with a thin jacket zipped up. He was either wearing a tank top under there or nothing… _Keep it together Butler!_

I shrugged, with attempted nonchalance "The long hair made you look younger anyway," and turned to Bill, he was looking rather tense and looked as if he wanted to rip Eric's head off.

I placed all the items of clothing in one hand and tucked some hair behind my ear, "So, where might I be going with Sookie if I agree to this?" he smirked and Bill's lips thinned.

"I have somewhere to investigate and wish for Sookie to accompany me," Eric explained and placed a cold hand on my arm to move us along. He stopped at a rail and looked through a few dresses as he continued to talk, "I came here to Bill to ask him, out of respect, if Sookie could accompany me to Dallas."

"Dallas? I sincerely doubt Sookie will go with _you_," I stated and shared a look with Bill. Eric pulled out a short red dress that didn't leave much to the imagination and held it up to me. I frowned at it and he shrugged putting it back. Now he was going to try and dress me? I have plenty of my own skimpy, nothing there clothes thank you very much. They're just in pink, black, blue or white. Mainly pink. More importantly, they still left something to the imagination.

"This is why I am now suggesting you come too."

"I am assuming I have no choice in the matter," He smirked and nodded at this, "_So…_ I'll have to leave town for a couple of days before hand, _If _Sookie agrees."

Eric frowned but nodded and he looked to Bill, but the man didn't budge. Was he not even going to suggest it to Sookie? Seriously, the girl can think for herself!

"Is no your final answer?" he asked and I tried to step away, but Eric's hand had slipped to my lower back and prevented me for doing such a thing. When did his hand do that for crying out loud!

"It is," Bill's voice was low and dangerous and I did _not_ like the sound of it at all. I must have tensed up because Eric looked at me before sighing and standing straight.

"Poorly played Bill," he then turned to me and I had to look up, I actually preferred his hair like this… maybe not gelled back, but whatever. It was nice… I wasn't thinking about running my hands through it.

"Hayley, I wish to speak with you for a short while, are you done with Compton?" he asked, his voice normal, if slightly playful. What was he planning?

"I think we are done here. I will continue looking. Thank you for your assistance Hayley."

I gave Bill the clothes, smiled and nodded, though begging with my eyes to ask him to change his mind. He just turned and walked away. Fudge. Screw you Compton! Abandoning me when I _actually_ need you! Bloody men! Absolutely no use to you when you want them to be!

Eric guided me away from the clothes. Not talking. I bit the inside of my cheek feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Scratch the 'somewhat', I _was_ uncomfortable. I didn't like this. I always felt awkward around him for some reason… okay, even more so now that I knew I was… well, _physically _attracted to him and now his hair was cut like that… Carrot-Sticks.

"I was going to request your assistance in Dallas as it is. Our dear Sookie seems to get herself in a lot of trouble and with your empathy-" I rolled my eyes and cut him off.

"Seriously? You want me to go to Dallas to be a body guard? _Really_? I mean… _me_? _Really?_" I stopped to face him, hands on my hips. The hand that had been rested on my back, to guide me where to walk, was now resting on my side, very close to my chest. I regretted wearing a strap top straight away. I don't give away side boob privileges to anyone. Especially to those who are Eric Northman.

He smirked as shivers ran down my side when his thumb started to stroke just under my breast.

"Well, there could be other things-" I cut him off again which made him grin.

"Be a Bodyguard. Got cha! I'm perfect for the job," I nodded and pushed his hand off me. He laughed at this and wrapped his arm round my shoulders as he walked us out of the store and towards the exit. My jaw was clenched the whole time as I was trying to control my temper. He was bloody trying to control me and was getting amusement from the fact that… well… frick, I was horny right now. How do I not have control over this?

"So how have you been this week?" he asked as we walked closer to where my car was, I noticed his parked right next to mine. _Of course it is._

"Busy."

"I can tell; care to elaborate?" I was now by the door of my car and I turn to face him as I leaned on my door.

"Why do you even want to know?" I got my car keys out of my bag and crossed my arms. He smirked.

"I'm trying to make conversation here Hayley; you could at least be polite about it." He spoke so sincerely, he almost sounded innocent. I knew better now: Innocent and Eric Northman aren't even close.

I sighed and was about to tell him to 'jog on' when his phone went off. He frowned and answered it. Again he was talking in his other language so I guessed it was to Pam. I opened the door of my car, threw my bag in and slipped the keys in the ignition before pulling myself out and standing straight to lean on it, ready to jump in to drive home. I could see the lust glittering in Eric's eyes already before he frowned and continued with his conversation, all lust going. Douche bag was checking out my bum! I know it's a _fine ass_, but seriously! Could have some decency to _hide_ that. Cocky assed… prick. I have never been able to say that word before! Score!

Eric hung up with a frown and smiled when he saw I was going to jump in the car, like always, when I had a good chance and then make my speedy escape.

"Work?" I asked and he nodded. "Thought so. By the way… What have _you_ been up to this week?" my head tilted to the side as I remembered Jessica. Eric _did_ say a 'Jessica' in his conversation last time when I saw him, even if the conversation was to Pam. He smirked.

"Why do you want to know?"

I wanted to laugh, instead I shrugged. "Curious. You're always asking me questions, I want to for a change."

He placed his hands in his pockets. "Work mostly," he smirked at my frown and I decided to shrug it off. If he was going to play this game, then so am I. Douche.

"Ah, I see?" I tried to sound somewhat…Interested? Well mainly, to show him I was trying to be polite and he just threw it back in my face… He noted this and the smirk continued to tug at his lips in amusement.

I mock saluted him as I was about to jump in the car.

"Whelp, I'll see ya soon Sheriff," I began to lower myself into my car when I felt cold hands on my waist and my back being pushed against the side of my car before cold lips attacked my own. I made a noise of shock and regretted it when I felt his skilful tongue snake itself into my mouth and my hands shot straight to his hair, tangling themselves in it and pulling him closer to me. _Shit_.

I had to stop seeing this man. _Seriously_. Not only was he capable of killing me physically, but… _damn _I bet he's amazing in bed. _wait! No no no! _

I felt him wrap my legs around his waist, which I responded by tightening the hold and pulling him closer to me. He groaned at this and snaked his hands slowly and torturously up my bare legs before they hit the shorts I had been wearing. (I had been out in the garden at some points of the day soaking up the sun from wearing shorts and a strap top. I left for Bill's straight away after eating something today.)

I moaned at the feeling of his cold hands pushing my shirt up, rubbing circles with his thumbs on my hips and a hand running over my stomach, making me shudder, feeling a heat pool at the pits of my stomach. Oh yeah, this guy definitely knew how to please a girl. _He was being so agonizingly slow at this! _What happen to fast, rough and… _oh _so very hot?

He pulled back a fraction, his forehead against mine, our lips seemed like to be in mid-kiss, but if you looked closely, there was still a small gap. His fangs had extended. I ran my tongue agonizingly slowly across them before he growled and pushed me harder against my car as he ravaged my mouth once more. I felt his hand shoot up to kneed my breast through the bra and I heard a growl rumble from his throat. I take it he likes lace. I do too.

I moaned when I felt him press his restricted member against me. You don't even _want_ to know what went through my mind, but being arrested for indecency is going on right now… Oh god that made me _want_ it so much more! The danger! The excitement! Screw disabled toilets and the backs of alleys! They're no fun anymore!

I felt my hands lower to his shoulders as one of his hands took my jaw softly before he started kissing down my neck, nipping every so often. I squeezed his shoulders tightly, trying to calm my uneven breaths. He nipped at that certain point where the neck ends and the shoulder begins, causing a moan to escape my lips and I felt his lips on mine once more.

My hands lowered once more to his jacket, slowly unzipping it, running my hands over the now exposed, _bare_ chest. He wasn't wearing a top under it. I grinned, nipping at his bottom lip, loving the growl that he emitted before I leaned in to kiss him once more, my nails scratching down his chest as he gripped my ass tightly, grinding his hips into me. I was able to refrain from making a noise as I bit down on his bottom lip once more.

His hands, gripping my waist firmly, grinded my hips onto his forcing a whimper of need out of me, releasing his lip, and I felt him smile as he kissed down my neck. My resolve isn't going to last much longer and I won't be able to say no if this continues anymore… but it's dark… and I'm parked quite a distance away from the entrance (like I always do), so it's not like people will be able to see… or even hear if I am quiet… _Why am I considering this!_

He used a hand to swiftly unbutton my shorts and then any thought of consequences about this was beaten brutally down by my libido, when his lips attacked my own again. As he slowly unzipped my shorts, a finger playing with the hem of my panties, the sound of his phone going off snapped me back to my senses. He pulled away, eyes closed, and sighed resting his forehead on mine again as he removed his hand from my shorts and pulled out his phone.

"_What_?" he growled into it and after a few seconds of the sound of my rapid heartbeat and ragged breathing, he sighed again and hung up. "We'll continue this later." he had muttered this is low, ragged voice and… gosh it was a turn on!

I released my grip on him and he lowered me carefully to the ground. I quickly zipped up my shorts and sorted my top out. I heard a chortle come from him as I refused to meet his eyes. A visit to my mother was needed very soon and I'm pretty sure Darren will become suspicious sooner or later as to why my sex drive has increased tenfold.

"I really hope not," I lied and the laughter coming from him made me blush furiously as I slammed my door shut and quickly drove out of the car park, stopping a few cars from exiting junctions when it was their right of way.

I concentrated on breathing as I tried to relax into the car. I can't believe how far I let things go just there. It was nuts. Absolutely nuts! I couldn't concentrate anymore so I had to turn off down a road somewhere. Knowing Eric, if he had somewhere to be, it was most likely the bar and he was most likely going to be driving _this_ way to get there. I saw a turning into an estate and I took it, waiting till I was round another corner before pulling over, switching off the engine and slamming my forehead against the steering wheel. I'm such a bloody idiot! I could feel the shame surround me; I have never felt ashamed of myself before. Eric Northman has achieved this.

* * *

><p>The sound of my phone going off made me snap out of my daydream and I leaned over to the passenger seat to answer it. It was Sookie.<p>

"Hey Sook, how's the girlie evening?" I tried to sound happy, but even I knew I just sounded tired.

_"Oh Hayley it's awful! Things have just gone completely upside down!" _

I snapped up, listening straight away as she vented about Jessica wanting to see her parents and Bill overreacting and shouting at her for trying to be nice towards Jessica and then completely insulting her for giving Jessica something to wear other than Bill's shirts and a tiny tartan skirt…Tartan skirts were cute…

"What? No way? He said that?" I switched the car on and spun round, pulling out of the drive I was in.

_"He did and I couldn't stand to be in the car with him like that! I just couldn't!"_ she wasn't sobbing, but she wasn't screaming. It was somewhere between.

"Just tell me where you are and I'll be there soon, I promise, just stay on the phone with me." I knew it wasn't safe out there and from what she described to where she was, it didn't sound like a place _I_ would want to be walking around, especially at this time of night.

_"Hayley, you have no idea how grateful I am, I am so sorry to ask you to do this." _

"It's nothing Sookie, you're my friend and I care about you. Bill's just being a douche because he doesn't know what it's like for a teenage girl," I soothed. I can't believe Bill. Talking to Sookie like that!

She suddenly went quiet and when I asked her if she was alright, she shushed me.

"_Bill? Bill if you're trying to scare me to get back in the car with you, it's not working!_" I listened intently as I overtook a few people, trying to get to her as soon as possible. Something wasn't sitting right and I had to get to her as soon as possible. I don't think Teleporting to her would be much help…

Her loud high pitched scream made me jump and I started shouting for her down the phone, asking her what's she seen, what's going on!

There was another loud scream and a thump and I heard a faint… growling noise, but it wasn't anything I recognized… in fact, it seemed slightly echo-y and weird…supernatural… I couldn't describe it.

"Sookie? Come on Sook, answer me?" I asked when it went silent.

"_Sookie! Sookie what did this to you?"_

"_Bull…Human…Bill, I can't move…" _

The sound was flesh ripping and then sudden choking made my eyes widened.

"Sookie!" I screamed down the phone, "What's happening?" I heard Bill shout '_get the car now!'_ and some shuffling of the phone.

_"Hayley, something's happened to Sookie, get down to Fangtasia immediately!" _and then he hung up. I shut the phone and threw it into the passenger seat with a groan, but pushed down on the accelerator anyway. Sookie was in trouble and there was no way I was going to let her die! After not being here long, I had opened up to Sookie the most and have been able to be tell her more than I would any one! I didn't want to lose a friend so quickly after moving here…

* * *

><p><strong>And now it's time to leave me a review and express what you think? How was it? Was it... saucy enough for you? Too Saucy? Do I need some sort of warning before? That 'up against the car' scene has me honestly nervous. Whether it was well written or... just plain terrible. And if it is, tell me how to write it better.<strong>

**So what's to happen next? Will Ludwig be there or will they rely completely on Hayley healing Sookie? What about Hayley and Eric? Will they continue their little moment or will Eric have to take a cold shower? (More like Hayley needing that cold shower xD )  
>Let me know what you think MAY be in the next chapter, I'll find your ideas interesting.<strong>

**That's all for now,  
>See you real soon!<br>Elliot Greene**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter here for you my lovelies =D  
>I hope it's what you expected yet not because we don't want to seem predicable now do we ;D <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>**

* * *

><p>I pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, slammed on my breaks and stopped just outside the entrance. I turned the engine off and flew from my car into the bar. The door slammed against the wall as I ran straight to Sookie who was lying on a bed with some sort of Dwarf in a surgeon's uniform. I skimmed past Eric and knelt in front of her, careful to not hide Bill from her vision.<p>

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you quick enough." I gasped but she only smiled faintly, shaking and I looked to the wound.

To say it was awful would be an understatement. Three large gashes covered most of her petite back. They were deep, bloody and I saw little infected white lumps dotted around the wound. I winced and ran a hand through my hair

"Hayley, this is Doctor Ludwig, Doctor Ludwig, meet Hayley." Eric spoke calmly and I nodded to the woman who did the same, not daring to look at Eric. I'm afraid of what I'll see…

"We can get to greetings later I am sure, now as I was saying, give us some privacy, I need to remove her clothing." Ludwig explained in a bored tone. I looked to the woman who was staring in Eric's direction before turning to who Sookie who started to panic, her eyes widening in fear. I moved aside for Bill as he placed a tender hand on her shoulder and apologised. She coughed up white froth from her mouth, slightly choking on it in the process. I shared a worried look with Bill.

"S-S-should I stay?" I stuttered as Sookie's body shook in spasms and I bit my bottom lip, painfully hard. Bill nodded and I swallowed and turned to Sookie and started to mutter soothing nothings in her ear as I stroked her hair using my empathy to try and calm the fear and relax her. This was harder than it looked when she was in such intense pain.

I refused to look at the huge gashes on her back, but my eyes kept averting to it. I shared a look with Dr, Ludwig and she knew straight away what I was with the knowing look in her eyes. I continued to try and calm Sookie.

"This will hurt. A lot." she stated as she un-screwed a blue bottle. I bit harder into my lip and nodded, taking hold of Sookie's shoulder, but as soon as the liquid hit her skin and started to smoke from it Sookie screamed out in pain and tried to shake me off of her.

Bill was there within seconds and Ludwig exclaimed to hold her down. I looked away trying to tell Sookie everything will be fine as she shrieked in agony, asking for the pain to stop and after a little while her pain became too much that my empathy was doing nothing to help calm or even relax her.

"Ludwig is there any way I can bloody numb the pain for her!" I shouted, trying to keep control of my own emotions. It was difficult.

"No, you'll just make it a lot more painful for her! Even a pure born won't be able to make this any easier." I winced at that and refrained from growling as Bill was doing enough glaring for the both of us whilst holding Sookie down…

* * *

><p>Sookie's throat eventually became horse from the screaming and Eric had to come in to hold her legs down. I felt utterly useless just crouched there, but finally, her pain had stopped and Ludwig was just wiping away the blood. Eric's fangs were out at the sight of it and Bill was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I still had a soft grip on her arm, panting slightly from having to help hold her down. I knew I had a slight sheen on my forehead from the sweat, but right now, I just wanted Sookie to be better. I don't care if I felt weak, after the pain she just went through, I didn't want her to suffer from that wound.<p>

"You can give her blood now, it should work just fine." she said and Bill raised his wrist to his mouth but was stopped as Eric grabbed his wrist saying his blood was stronger. I rolled my eyes at this.

"No," I snapped and they both slowly turned and stared at me as if I was crazy, "I think she has had enough blood for a while. I'll heal her _myself_." I looked to Ludwig in question and she nodded in approval.

"It'll be quicker and better for her if you do it anyway. Less _bonding _trouble." I nodded in agreement and looked to Sookie.

I pushed her hair out of the way. She was utterly exhausted the poor thing.

"Sookie sweetie, I need you to listen to me okay." she nodded lethargically, "I need you to relax. I promise you when I say this will not hurt at all." The look in her eyes told me she trusted me completely and I smiled brightly at her as my hands hovered above her back. I hesitated for a second, feeling guilty as I used an ability on her, but I knew both Eric and Bill didn't notice because only Sookie noticed the change in my voice and the faint glow in my eyes… but she will only think of it as a dream.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew there were lots of ways of healing people. Some can be by a touch and can go completely unnoticed by everyone and the way I know is still by a touch and sometimes it can be unnoticed, but when it's a fairly large wound, there's a faint white glow.

I gently pressed the tips of my fingers to her back, carefully around her wound, and they emitted a very faint white light. I saw the three thick gashes on her back weren't as bad as before, but there was a lot of blood there. With all the poison removed, the flesh on her back wasn't gaping as much, like when you would pull a chicken breast out of the oven that had cut down the middle to make it 'butterfly' out. Wow… bad example…

I watched as her flesh kneaded itself back together, the blood sinking away into the body and before long there was nothing but Sookie's tanned smooth skin. I lifted my hands to see there were no traces of blood and I smiled faintly before releasing a breath. That took it out of me, a lot more than it should have.

"It never gets old to see an Angel use their healing ability. Much more appealing to watch than Vampires giving their blood." Ludwig spoke and I smiled to the elder woman who actually returned the smile. She picked up her bag and started to walk away. I looked over at Sookie to see she had fallen asleep. That's why I had asked her to relax. It didn't do anything to help the process, but she looked exhausted and I couldn't stand to see her like that. I crouched down beside her, stroking the hair from her face.

"I will be expecting my payment by the end of the week." I heard Ludwig explain as she walked away.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you." Eric replied, but a loud '_fuck off_' could be heard. I smirked and refrained from grinning by biting my lip again when Bill replied about it being one sided.

I winced and released my bottom lip tasting blood. Well Poo. I was biting my lip so much and so hard it finally split. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth quickly, drawing more blood from it. I frowned as I tried to manoeuvre my tongue to try and wipe it clean, as well as heal it. My ability was taking its sweet ass time.

I heard some more voices, but ignored them, feeling grateful that neither Bill nor Eric could see this right now. I bet I looked ridiculous sucking my bottom lip into my mouth. Lord knows if there was blood on my teeth or not. Ew.

I saw Bill get up in my peripheral vision saying he doesn't want to move her. Frick I need to speak. Ahh screw it, I can just slap and… do something to stop them if they get all… Vampy on me.

I turned and stood up to face them.

"I have some spare clothes in the car, I'll change her. She won't notice a thing." I licked my lips, to clear some more blood, ignoring the look from Eric, as Bill nodded and thanked me.

I turned back to Sookie and licked my lips again. They were sore and most likely bruised, but most annoyingly, the bleeding hadn't stopped. Bill was next to me again, holding out a tissue for me. I smiled weakly and took it.

"Thank you." I whispered, pressing it to my lips so it absorbed the blood.

"It's the least I could do really." he was being nice. I knew it. He wanted to give Sookie his blood, create a bond with her. Bonds usually led to bad things.

"All I did was heal her Bill. I couldn't help her in any way. I'm a frigging Angel and I couldn't help her." I tucked some hair from her face with my free hand.

"But that's exactly what you did. You _Healed _her. None of us could do anything because it only made the situation worse and made the risk of her death a lot higher than it was." he explained and hesitantly placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and thanked him once more before standing up.

"I'll go get her something." I turned and walked away, giving one last glimpse of Bill stroking her back softly. I don't know what to think with this guy really, but I guess he must have one hell of a mood swing. I got in the car and parked it properly before grabbing my bag, keys and phone as I got out. I locked it and walked back inside the bar after having to pause to steady my head. I pulled out a black tank top with my white jumper thing I wore the second night here and handed it to Bill.

I turned around to give Sookie her privacy and also to dab the tissue to my lips again. The bleeding had finally stopped, but it had crusted over. Not healed. I sighed and pulled out my hoody as well and placed it over her. Bill had vanished and soon returned with a cloth and warm water and he cleaned the dried on blood off her face.

I sighed and turned to sit on the sofa, exhaustion finally creeping up on me. When Bill was done, he joined me. We sat there in silence, just watching Sookie's back rise and fall as she slept. I noticed that Bill had taken her hair clip out. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly.

"If Sookie should agree to this, I would like you to accompany her to Dallas." Bill's voice was strained and low as he spoke to me. I just nodded.

"Why not try and see if you could go with her." I whispered and he paused. He must not have considered the option.

"I will, but I would still like you to go with her, so she is not alone at all." I smiled and tilted my head to face him.

"I won't be her body guard, but I will be her friend if that is what you would like." he nodded, his eyes never leaving Sookie. I saw Eric walk back in with a bottle of True Blood and that he handed to Bill before sitting himself on the sofa, hunched over so his elbows were leaning against his knees. His eyes never left my bloody lips. I just closed my eyes and moved my head to rest on my knees. My head was feeling dizzy again and I was feeling quite weak after this exhausting day.

"If you would like to go home Hayley, you can." Eric said and I shook my head.

"I won't leave her to wake up here alone, besides I don't think I can drive…" I muttered. I heard nothing for a while, I don't know for how long, but I soon had the feeling of cold arms picking me up. I made a noise of discontentment, too tired to put up much of a fight, but they only held me tighter. As if I had the energy to make much struggle anyway. I was surprised I was able to walk straight to my car in the first place… If I walked straight to my car. Oh Lord… what about driving it! Never mind, I don't want to think about it…

My head was resting on his shoulder, my eyes fluttering open and close as I tried to keep myself awake. I knew that where I was seated previously, I would have fallen asleep very soon.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled as he sat down, me still in his lap. The jacket he was wearing, though ugly, was kind of soft and comfortable. I forced my eyes open, it was the only thing I could do to stay awake.

"You fell asleep. You didn't look comfortable." I managed a nod, blinking and trying to focus on my hands. I didn't realise I had fallen asleep… probably explains the silence.

"Yeah, but I've had a tiring past couple of days…emotionally, mentally…" I felt him nod as he rubbed by back soothingly. Not helping my sleepy situation… it feels nice though… I moaned in content, turning my face into his chest. He smelled so good. _Why_ did he have to smell so good! I eventually had to turn away and force my eyes to stay open as my head felt so heavy.

"I know, you have used your abilities quite a lot, especially helping Sookie." I smiled lazily.

"She's my friend, she would do the same for me if she could." I yawned and lifted my hand to mouth before resting it on his chest.

"Are you going to be alright in the morning?"

"I need to be there when Sookie wakes up…" my voice was drifting off and I knew any minute now, I would fall asleep and I need to know that I would wake up in time for Sookie, "I…" my eyes fluttered shut and I had forgotten what I was going to say…

I felt his hand stroke up my thigh, and then my arm and he gripped my chin, pressing his thumb to my blood crusted lip. I sighed and licked my lips, just touching the tip of his thumb, before shifting my position to curl up in his hold. When I moved, he released my chin and used the back of his hand to stroke it along my jaw line before tucking my hair behind my ear.

I could feel myself losing consciousness rapidly and even though I couldn't move very much and not speak properly, I tried what I could to stay awake.

"You'll be weak when you wake up." I heard him mutter in my ear and I tried to smile at this.

"I'll be hung over." I attempted a grin, but I think I just about manage a small tug on my lips. I must be weak. The sleep will do me good. "All I'll need is water… and sleep…"

I felt the vibration of his vocal chords as he spoke, but what he actually said didn't really stick. I gave into my sleep finally, knowing I will regret it, but my body was trying to shut down in order to regain its energy.

I hope Eric placed me somewhere near Sookie so when she woke up, she'll know I'm there and that she'll wake up me, otherwise I'll just stay asleep throughout the whole day. That's an upside of when my body physically and mentally shuts down to… well… repair.

* * *

><p>A loud scream made me wince and groan. Who in the world was screaming? It doesn't make sense!<p>

"Hayley? Hayley are you okay?" Sookie? I sat up, a hand on my aching head. I didn't feel as bad as normal surprisingly enough. I winced at the artificial light and turned to see Sookie holding one of the waitresses at gun point. I guessed it was day time due to the lack of Vampires and the fact that this blonde was wearing normal clothing. The gray top had slits all down the back and if I was being honest with myself, I liked it. It was cute. I think I owned something similar… If not, I am going shopping.

"Yep. Just a headache." I croaked and stood up, a blanket falling off me. I glanced at it and then to Sookie, "What's going on?"

"She knows about Lafayette! He's here!" Sookie nudged the gun in the blonde's direction, "Ginger, take us to him. _Now_!" Ginger nodded and hesitantly took us to him. Sookie let me hold onto her for support.

As we opened a door to, I think it was a cellar, the smell of rust, fear and blood blew straight into my face and I had to cover my mouth and nose. This is where it was coming from. Gross. I wanted to vomit! It was too much! I gagged a little bit, covering my mouth

"Hayley, stay here." Sookie leaned me against a wall and I blinked before shaking my head, "No, I mean it now, if you go down there the smell will be worse and you're in no shape as it is." I frowned, but nodded and took a few steps away from the door. The scent was a bit less… intense than before, but I could still smell it. Old blood, rotting flesh, I think feses as well, but I can't be too sure. Either way… It still made me feel queasy.

Sookie then followed Ginger down the stairs and I did my best to listen to her. All I heard was Ginger exclaiming that she didn't have that key. I frowned not liking the sound of this when Sookie exclaimed:

"Hayley, don't you dare come down here. I know what you're like." my eyes widened and I frowned. Lafayette was down there and I'll be damned if I wasn't going to see if he's alright! "Ginger, go get Hayley away, make her drink and something to eat."

I frowned and kept that frown on my face as Ginger put me back on the sofa, opposite where Sookie was before, muttering about how Eric was going to kill her. This made my jaw set. All new anger for the sheriff arrived and all physical attraction seemed like a grain of rice compared to this anger. How could he do this to people? It was wrong! Completely sick and wrong! That Vampire was officially Road Kill.

Ginger handed me some water and an apple and I glanced up at her in question. She smiled sweetly. I could tell straight away she wasn't a very bright girl, but still, she was sweet.

"The letter there said water and fruit helped you recover faster." she said, sitting down next to me and handed me the letter. I opened it up and scanned it quickly.

_Hayley,_

_ I contacted Darren when you passed out. He said that anything healthy and natural helped you recover faster than those awful things you have cupboards full of._

_ Get plenty of rest and stay here. We have unfinished business to attend to. One being us._

_ Eric._

My lips pursed (_Us! There's a freaking 'us' now?_), I heard Ginger sigh something about Eric never being so informal in a letter to anyone. I took a sip of my water and looked to her.

"Is this a normal thing for Eric? Putting people down there?" I nodded my head in the direction of the cellar. Ginger shrugged before shaking her head.

"I don't think so, no. But this one, he's been _bad_ towards the Sheriff and I mean _real_ bad." she gave me a smile and I just nodded, refraining from pulling a face and concentrated on eating the apple and drinking the water. It didn't take a genius to know that Ginger had been glamoured and Lords know how much she had been glamoured. I felt sorry for the poor girl, her mind was Swiss cheese. I was almost appalled at the thought that ran through my head, mostly because it wasn't something I would normally think: '_She's most likely some kind of pet that needs to be put out of her misery…_'. Why would I suddenly think that? No I'm not the most innocent of people and that has been establish…thoroughly; but to almost wish death on someone? Or at least think someone was better off dead? That's not like me at all…

I had made Ginger take some water and food down to Sookie and Lafayette. Sookie still refused to let me go down, even if I felt tonnes better. Why did Darren have to be right about healthy food? He was going to stock more of it now. Less Pop Tarts for Hayley! _Yay._

I had ended up falling asleep once more when Sookie came upstairs briefly to talk with Ginger about how awful this was. I didn't get much. I was quite annoyed at the fact that Sookie wouldn't let me go down and at least tend to Lafayette. She said he was dehydrated and looked awful. I couldn't even picture Lafayette looking awful. All I could see in my mind was him wearing his cargo trousers, whatever brightly colour tank top of that day, false eyelashes, bright make-up and all the extra little bits that made him Lafayette…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

* * *

><p>You know what I don't like? Waking up somewhere <em>completely<em> different to where you fell asleep and for Pete's sake this is the second time today that it's happened. The sound of Sookie's faint shouts had woken me once more and I opened my eyes to find myself in a weird room. It was full of kegs, old amplifiers, boxes, the list could go on. I sat up and looked around and finally, I recognised it. Eric's Office. Only… full of more stuff… I arched a brow and stood up, running a hand through my knotted hair.

The door to exit the office opened and I jumped back seeing Eric walk through with a seriously angry Sookie storming in closely behind him. As soon as she saw me she gasped and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I smiled lightly, if but confusedly at first and then remembered why Sookie was so angry and let me tell you something, the fiery blonde was angry enough for the both of us. I pushed her back to arms length and asked if she was okay; she nodded, smiling weakly. This told me I looked like complete shit. The guilt I felt from her confirmed this fact.

I sat on the sofa and ran my hands through my hair whilst Eric explained to Sookie about needing her to go to Dallas to find the Sherriff of that area. Bill was still not happy about it at all and tried to talk her out of it.

I heard Sookie mention something about Five Thousand Dollars and my head shot up in shock. I never knew Sookie to ask something like that. When she mentioned about needing a driveway though, I nodded vigorously.

"She does need one. I hate driving there." I muttered loud enough for her to hear and she smiled at me before turning to Eric.

"Your human is getting cocky." Eric spoke calmly and I just lowered my head and continued to run a hand through my hair again. This wasn't really my conversation to be involved in and my hair looked kinked and wavy in the not deliberate way. Yuck.

The door opening and Lafayette being thrown in had my full attention completely almost automatically. I ran to him and checked him over in worry. This was _not _the Lafayette I met at the bar. He had hairs curling on his chest, beard and head with a few bite marks, one particularly nasty one just below his collar bone. He looked like total crap! The thing that caught my attention was bloody rag and wrapped tightly around his leg.

"What happened to you?" I gasped and felt Sookie crouch down next to me.

"Hooker, you don't even want to _know_." he croaked and my hands shot to my mouth feeling his pain and fear. Before I even had a chance to think about healing him, Sookie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hayley, not now." she whispered and I nodded, standing up and wrapping an arm around my waist. I took a few steps back and turned away, ignoring all chatter going on behind me. Finally I felt Sookie's hand on my shoulder again and I turned to face her.

"Come over later and we can talk through travel plans if you are still coming." she seemed hesitant in asking, but I nodded with a false smile. She didn't notice it, thank the lord.

"I'm not leaving you alone for a second thanks to last night." I kept my voice steady for her. She smiled and we shared a hug before she turned to leave; not before giving a final glare to Eric. Bill carried Lafayette out and closed the door behind him.

I ran a hand through my hair and turned to face Eric. He was leaning against his desk casually, arms crossed, but I swear there was a look of apprehension in his eyes.

"_So _the reason I could smell rust, blood and even fear was because you were torturing people in your basement, of your place of work no less!" I was being surprisingly calm. I suppose Sookie gave him enough of a tongue lashing and had enough anger for the both of us. I was honestly just tired and felt stupid by the fact I was surprised at this. Poor Lafayette.

Eric explained what Lafayette had done and how it was a huge offence to the vampires. I was pretty sure Darren would agree to all of this as well. He hated people who sold 'V'. I finally looked to Eric. Tight green v-neck T-shirt and slightly baggy blue jeans. Something that wasn't black. Impressive.

I sat down on the edge of the sofa and leaned my forehead into my hand as my elbow dug into my knee.

"It's _still _wrong…" I muttered closing my eyes. The image of Lafayette when he was thrown in by Pam flashed in my head and my eyes snapped open. I couldn't stand to see him like that.

"It is better treatment compared to others and you know this." he explained in a softer tone and I nodded, knowing this was very true.

"Do you let them go eventually?" I saw him nod in my peripheral vision.

"Yes, a quick glamouring and they are all set to go, unless we feel the need to use them." I could tell he was lying. It didn't take a frigging genius.

"Right…" I sighed and leaned my forehead in my hands. I felt like crap. "I'll try and get my visit with my mother done before Dallas; if I can't just leave me an address of the hotel plus room and I can teleport myself there."

I heard nothing so I assumed he nodded or frowned. Either way he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter at all. I needed my strength otherwise I'm bed ridden for days.

"Darren said you had a package arrive that would be more than useful," I made a noise of confirmation and shook my head, trying to clear it. "You have not recovered yet."

"Oh really captain obvious? What gave that away?" I spoke up this time and heard him laugh. Ugh, I didn't want to know right now. "I just need to go to bed, rest… and… Fudge, I need to see Sookie…" I was talking more to myself than to him. I didn't even know I was talking till I had actually said it.

Yawning I covered my mouth and tried to stand up. I failed. Lets just keep it at that because now Eric is carrying me to my car. Am I about to object? Nope. I would probably crash _her _and die. Maybe. Not sure. Weak. Tired. _UGH!_

So… Eric actually smells good (I know I keep saying it, but… he just keeps… smelling _better_). Want to know why this is annoying? Because I'm supposed to be angry with the both of us. Him because he is a stupid sexy vampire who tortures people in his work place's basement. Me? Well… Oh COME ON! It's obvious! I spend _way_ too much time with him, start swearing away _and_ this frigging genius has gone and got herself sexually and physically attracted to him. _Yay! Go Hayley_! End sarcasm here.

The drive home was vague. I'm guessing I fell asleep again. I felt myself being placed in my bed and the duvet placed delicately over me. Rolling over I groaned.

"Stupid supes…" I muttered. Just so you know, 'Supes' is Sookie's word for Supernatural Beings. It's a much quicker way to say it and… well we think it's cool.

"Hays, come on, you need to drink this." Darren? Oh my God, Yay! I missed you! Wait, I'm in my head still.

A small smile tugged at my lips as I opened my eyes to see him crouching by the bed, holding a Volvic bottle with a pop-cap. I furrowed my brows at this, but took it away. When I began to drink it, I knew what it was straight away and began gulping it down like I haven't drunk anything in forever.

"Whoa Hays, calm down, we haven't got many of those." I handed it back to him, feeling a lot more awake than earlier. In fact, I felt a lot better. It works fast. Really fast.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, sitting up, running a hand through my hair to try, yet again, to make it a bit more presentable.

"Your mum sent over a box of them. Saying she got worried when you cancelled on her. She said she was going to send them monthly. She knows what you're like and after I explained last night to her-"

"You told her about last night?" I groaned and lying back down, pulling the duvet over me. I felt Darren sit down on the bed, by my legs.

"I had to Hays. She called the house phone hoping for a talk. She said someone else answered your phone saying you were sleeping after a tiring night." he explained and I sighed. Who else could have answered my mobile!

"Fudging Northman… fudging no privacy!" I muttered and heard a laugh. It wasn't Darren. I shrieked, "What is he still doing here! UGH"

I pushed my hand out from under the duvet and felt the bottle being placed in it. Pulling my hand and bottle back under, I decided that I will stay under here. I will stay under this comfy duvet for the rest of my immortal life whilst Eric Northman was near. As long as I had this water, I'll be fine. I might make a fort out of it… Hmm… sounds like a plan.

"Hayley," Darren's voice was stern like a fathers and I scowled. Screw the fort I'm getting out of here to the one place neither man would _dare_ disturb me when in there: The bathroom. My personal haven away from intruding vampires; well if they know what's bloody good for them.

"I need a shower." I muttered and pushed the duvet with me as I sat up. I was pouting and Darren was smiling weakly.

"That, you do need." I nodded and ran a hand through my messy hair and crawled to the other side of the bed. I noticed Eric leaning on the door frame to my room as I stood up. He was smirking. I am _so_ not putting up with this… but… Damn it he drove me home and… _he was so nice!_ He's not supposed to be nice! He's supposed to be a cocky arrogant douche bag. He still is one… but he's a _nice_ cocky arrogant douche bag. Dick.

I just walked into the bathroom, blanking him to the best of my ability, and shut the door.

_"__I don__'__t even want to know what happened, but if you stay and allow her to cool down, I__'__m sure you two can talk about Dallas.__"_ Darren spoke to Eric and I just sighed and pressed my forehead to the door before stripping down and jumping in the hot shower…

* * *

><p>When I finally stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around my body, I felt normal again. After drinking the water and soothing my muscles under the hot shower, I was ready to take on anything again. I was just calm… and happy now. Completely content. I still wanted to visit my mother though. I had been feeling very much different lately and I guess coming here has opened my eyes and with the recent events, made my personality change a little bit.<p>

I hated the fact that I have been saying and even _thinking_ more foul language than normal. Man, even the fact that I have been able to say the foul language is shocking enough. I mean… I normally can't do it! Even if I try! So why have I been able to say it now? Is it because I haven't visited my father in a while? Is it the influence of being up there that actually restricts me from swearing? .

Sighing I blow dried my hair and pulled it round into a side loose French plait making sure my fringe was straight. I grabbed my clothes and walked out before sighing. Why am I not surprised? Eric was lounging on my bed again, reading one of Darren's books. I didn't see the title, and nor did I care. It was one that had a dull colour on the front with simple writing. Probably something I wouldn't even be near understanding… Maybe it's one of those Russian translated books? I remember Darren saying it's a good read before I would just laugh saying to stop insulting my unintelligent brain…

I walked past Eric into my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of panties and a night dress. I quickly pulled those on. The night dress was pink, came to mid-thigh and had a t-shirt like top. It only showed off my legs and because I was heading straight to bed, it shouldn't matter. At all.

As I walked back out, Eric closed his book.

"I was hoping you have calmed down enough to talk." He spoke as I sat in bed and wrapped the duvet over my legs and waist.

"Depends on what the subject is." I grabbed a bottle of water, knowing it would be the diluted Blessed water, and took a sip before leaning my head back on the headrest. Diluted blessed water was exactly how it sounded. Like a squash, but water. I know, it's weird, but there was a certain… _taste_ to Blessed water. It was probably one of the most refreshing drinks to a human and sometimes, a human was lucky to come across it at least once or twice in their life.

"Dallas." I nodded, closing my eyes, trying to keep a calm head. It was surprisingly easy.

"Well, I need to contact Sookie in a bit about plane times and where we will all be staying and to you know, see how Lafayette is doing," I wrapped my spare arm round my stomach, "I'll be visiting him to tend to his injuries tomorrow. Darren will kill me if I do go tonight. I'm sure of that."

"Darren won't be the only one trying to stop you." he replied and I smiled at the fact he said '_try__'_.

"So you know that the both of you won't stop me?" I sat up and turned to face him. He had his body turned to face mine. I wasn't sure on what to make on the green shirt, but it could be because I'm used to him in black… One thing was for sure… the sleeves hugged his broad shoulders nicely.

Eric smiled and nodded.

"You are a stubborn person once your mind is set." I shrugged, drinking some more water.

"You barely know me to know this fact." I retorted.

"I know you enough to know that you are stubborn. You fought sleep so much last night after healing Sookie. You looked about ready to pass out as soon as her back was healed." he actually looked genuinely worried there. I was a little taken back at this.

"So how bad was my walking and driving to the car?" I asked and he smirked.

"Surprisingly sober." I laughed and nodded.

"Why are you so involved in finding the Sheriff of Area nine?" he frowned and sat straight, staring at the wall in front.

"He is a friend of mine." his tone advised me to not push him further. It was a sensitive subject then?

"Okay then… I'm most likely going to find out more there though." He smirked and nodded,

"If you are with Sookie, you'll most likely find trouble with her." I bit my lip, hiding the smile. He was right about that. Sookie _did_ find the trouble. Especially from the tales she told me, but the trouble was sometimes because of her good heart and that caused my own heart to swell with happiness for the blonde.

"Do you have any clues as to what would have taken him though?" I asked and Eric shrugged.

"That's why you and Ms. Stackhouse will be accompanying me to Dallas."

I nodded before pausing, "My empathy doesn't work on vampires by the way…" I pointed out and he smiled.

"I am aware."

"You do know I am still angry as well right?" he nodded and half turned his face to look at me.

"I'm sure that anger will fade though. You have the tendency to forgive easily." he smirked at my furrowed brows and pursed lips.

My face soon straightened out as I thought about last night and today. I had been so out of it and useless. What's worse is that Sookie knew all of this. She knew I just needed rest and just handled it all. I'm older than her and yet she just mothered both me and Lafayette as much as she could. I have to say though, when she gets angry, her eyes actually sparkle with the said emotion. I…Well, even though she has her telepathy, I don't think she's all human. Maybe one twelfth of something, or maybe even a smaller fraction, but either way, Sookie Stackhouse had to be that little bit supernatural…

"I need to call Sookie." I said and pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

During the conversation, Eric had stayed quiet, only frowning each and every time Sookie said something bad about him or obviously something he was not keen on. He actually leaned over to snatch the phone off of me when Bill said he was taking Jessica(I was on loud speaker, on their end, so they both could talk with me). We spoke about the plane and the travel. It was Anubis Air. I travelled with them plenty of times with Darren, we did try to get the night time flights though. Sookie explained that the food and drink, of the set meals, during our flight would be free and that it was a day time flight, arriving in Dallas at the evening where we would be picked up as soon as we got off of the plane.

I asked about Lafayette and Sookie explained to me that he was insistent that he was fine and got it sorted. As far as he was concerned, he spent the last two weeks getting his chest waxed drinking margaritas and missing my mojito's. Eric smirk turned into a full on grin after I had glared at him seeing the smirk. I wanted to slap him so much, but I'm pretty sure Sookie had that part done.

Our conversation had soon drifted onto Jessica and how Bill and Sookie found her straddling Hoyt Fortenberry, just kissing. Bill was not happy at all. I just grinned and laughed saying how cute it sounded! Hoyt was a lovely young lad and if he had gotten this far with Jessica, knowing she was a vampire and she hadn't done anything yet, then it was definitely something for Bill to allow to a certain extent. I had to cover Eric's mouth when he was about to laugh about it. Sookie didn't hear a thing thank the lord.

She then explained to me about Tara moving in. Sookie and Tara had been friends since children and Tara was currently living with some social worker or something. I was thrilled for Sookie and gave her my best wishes. I might get Tara a moving in house warming gift… Sookie had laughed when I told her about gifts and said helping her pack away her Gran's stuff might be useful.

"Whelp, Darren explained that rest was needed and if the Limo is picking you up at five then it won't be much longer till it gets to me and I need to pack." I finally said after an hour of talking with the blonde,

_"__I know, I hate that it__'__s short notice too, but we were able to get Lafayette out. Are you sure you__'__ll be able to see him in time?__"_ I sighed and leaned my head back.

"If I get up early then yes. I have no idea what to pack, and lord knows me, I'll pack a lot. What sort of things will I need? I know I'm not going dancing, but I'm going to want to look nice for the evening." Sookie's laugh made me smile.

_"__Just dress clothes you would wear naturally, but wear something nice for the plane journey.__"_she explained to me her outfit in mind. It was yellow and white and completely summery. I laughed.

"Sookie, you'll be a ray of sunshine in the evening. Be careful around Bill now won't you?" her giggle caused me to grin and we said our goodbyes. I hung up and placed my phone on the side, grin still on my face,

"You two can talk for hours." Eric stated and I muffled a short giggle with a nod as I curled up under the duvet.

"I call that girl power," I smiled, not really feeling very tired, but more physically exhausted, "And I'll need my sleep if I am going to make time to visit Lafayette tomorrow." I tried to glare at him, but failed when he laid down on his side to face me. His hair wasn't as gelled and fell slightly into his face, but not like it did before… Because it was shorter, it looked kinda sexy. Unfortunately.

"You shouldn't Gel your hair so much. It looks better like this." I ran my hand through his surprisingly soft hair, ignoring the fact that he smirked and released a quiet laugh.

"Giving me hair advice again?" it was light hearted and full of amusement. I smiled and nodded returning my hand under the duvet.

"Of course. Why did you cut it so short anyway?" he paused, thinking about his reason and I rolled my eyes, "Just tell me the truth."

"I got blood in it." I pressed my lips together whilst refraining from smiling.

"Doesn't blood just wash out easily?" I asked, trying to sound normal. I wanted to laugh.

"I was getting highlights done. Pam wasn't happy when blood got mixed with the dye." Oh that did it. He sounded like a child and was even pouting like one. I started with a muffled laughter before I burst out in giggles, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

I suddenly stopped, groaned and pulled myself under the duvet to hide away from him. This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all!

"I should be annoyed at you! Jerk," I muttered and he laughed pulled the duvet away from my head. I blew a raspberry and buried myself deeper under the duvet. He growled at this, but something told me it was a playful one. I curled myself in a ball and cocooned myself with the duvet with my back poking out.

I felt arms dig into the duvet and around my waist and pull me round. I am guessing I was on top of him with my back to his chest now. I had squealed and giggled in the movement and felt his laughter. I struggled in his hold to try and grab the duvet squealing '_This isn__'__t fair! You__'__re not helping yourself at all!_'

Finally he released me and I rolled over onto the mattress, grabbing the duvet and throwing it over myself completely. I heard him sigh and I crawled a bit out. I was lying on my stomach, holding myself up with my arms; the duvet resting about mid-back on me.

I turned to him and noticed he was under the duvet now. When did that happen?

"You don't have to be annoyed at Me." he stated and rolled onto his side. I looked away and bit my lip.

"Yes I do. Even though your methods are a lot kinder compared to other Sheriffs, it's still one of my friends trying to make a living." He sighed and rolled onto his back.

"I wasn't about to let him keep going and continuing with it." I rolled onto my side and curled up a little bit, twirling a loose strand of hair in thought.

"But… didn't you say that the vampire was willing? Lafayette would use his sex appeal to get the V and I don't think Lafayette didn't care something for the vampire…" he turned his head to face me and shrugged.

"And Eddie ended up dead because he was giving his blood away willingly." he had arched a brow to challenge me and I took it.

"But it wasn't Lafayette who killed him. Maybe if you bring in the person or people who did," he smirked

"Are you saying I bring in Jason Stackhouse?" he asked in amusement and my brows shot to my forehead.

"Not to torture! Heavens no! Eric stop interrupting me! Gosh you can be so annoying." he laughed and then motioned with his hand for me to continue, "I can use my empathy to find out further because… well, now you mentioned that it was Jason, you can't force Sookie to come in because she'll be more difficult for you to try and get to help if more situations like Dallas happen.

"And besides, I don't think Jason would have killed…Eddie? Right. He's not exactly the brightest bulb in the box and I _certainly _don't think he could kill anyone. I didn't get a hint of that from his heart. He's a good person, just confused. I think he was being influenced." Eric nodded at this and looked at my ceiling.

"I suppose you are right," he thought a few seconds, "Very Well, I will bring the Stackhouse boy in for ques-"

"No tying up in the basement and no… mean-ness!" I didn't know what word to use and he chuckled before turning to face him.

"I don't normally compromise, but it seems both you and Sookie have achieved the impossible." he grinned and I laughed and tucked the loose strand behind my ear.

"Because we are useful to you and you need to keep us happy." I grinned when he laughed and nodded.

"It appears I do need to keep the both of you at least marginally happy." I nodded with a smile and I got comfy, ready to fall asleep for what could be the seventh time in the past two nights.

"You're not used to having to do this, are you?" I asked and he rolled to his side to face me.

"I don't believe I am. In all the years of my life, I would like to think I am not easily surprised and yet recently, I am finding lots of surprises." he smiled and I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek in thought.

"There are plenty more of these surprises coming your way then. You can never see everything even when you're as old as you." I smiled and shifted to lie on my side. I pulled the duvet up to lean on my elbows.

"I suppose not and with someone like you, I feel the surprises will keep coming." he smiled and I grinned lazily, biting the corner of my bottom lip.

"I think we have already established that I am a surprising person." he nodded, averting his eyes as he remembered the conversation before looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I believe you are right." I smiled and closed my eyes forcing myself to go to sleep.

"Thank you by the way." I spoke just above a whispered and opened my eyes to see him arch a brow, "For last night and then driving me home tonight." he smiled and nodded.

"I thought you may prefer your bed rather than the sofa in my office." he smiled and I laughed and nodded.

"To be fair, it's a nice sofa. I noticed something else. You got a lot more stuff in there…" I grinned when he looked away. I _swear_, if he was human, he would have blushed, "Also, why is there southern comfort and _Tabasco _sauce on your desk?" I arched my brow playfully at him

He grinned now.

"You'll be surprised, there are _many _uses for them." the glint in his eyes made me laugh and hide my head in my pillow, he half quoted me on the Tabasco sauce. He wasn't the only one who was full of surprises then. When I looked up, I had to move my head back. Eric was lying on his side, at the edge of the pillow, with a hand near his face, watching me intently.

"So… remember when I said I felt uncomfortable sometimes?" I spoke quietly and he arched a brow, nodding for me to explain, "This is what I mean." I smiled, releasing a silent laugh when he arched a brow in confusion.

I fluffed my pillow a bit and slightly hugged it under my head; I noticed he had done the same. He took my wrist and began rubbing his thumb in a circular motion across my pulse. My brows furrowed in confusion and I looked to what he was doing.

"Why are you doing that at that particular area?" I asked and he grinned, sensing a little bit of my fear.

"I like hearing and feeling your steady heartbeat." he explained softly, "It's… relaxing."

I arched a brow, a small hint of amusement on my face, all fear vanishing, before I nodded slowly. It was a surprisingly… human yet completely vampiric thing for him to be doing. It was also strangely relaxing for me…

"You keep showing these different sides of yourself to me… Why?" I asked making him pause what he was doing. I could tell he was debating on what to tell me by the way his eyes had slightly glazed over.

"I want you to be comfortable around me." he raised my hand to his lips for the simplest of touches before placing it back on the bed to resume rubbing circles on my pulse point. I smiled softly seeing his own small genuine smile. I don't know what to make of him, but I liked this sweet side to him…

"I am comfortable enough to have you lying on my bed with me _and _stroking my wrist." I told him truthfully, making him chuckle and nod.

"You are still cautious around me though. You hold yourself back instead of giving into your desires." that made me freeze up. I pulled my wrist back and tucked it under my pillow. Averting my eyes I heard him sigh.

"I still have my life to live; I need to be cautious of my actions if I wish to make sure I survive the next few years." I explained and he took my wrist gently from under the pillow.

"Very well, I will respect your wishes. For now." I laughed and nodded, getting myself comfortable, letting him caress my wrist.

"'For now… Sure." I smiled and we spoke about some of my journeys with Darren. He even spoke about how his life changed when he opened the bar. Mainly about how much easier it was to get a day man and have his homes built without the need to glamour as much. It made me laugh at the fact that he found glamouring all the time to be _tiring_.

I know I ended up feeling tired sometime that evening and at some point, I had been curled to him as he rubbed his hand along my back to help me drift off to sleep. Bad point about a hybrid drinking blessed water: It was like drinking caffeine. It completely healed me so I didn't feel hungry or lethargic.

I think I had been in his arms when I finally nodded off. This was strangely comforting considering it wasn't Darren's arms, but it was still nice to fall asleep in someone's arms. It was relaxing, secure and just completely… _right_…

* * *

><p><em>Hayley,<em>

_ We should really talk about these dreams you have been having._

_ I like hearing you whisper my name._

_ Eric._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Please don't forget to review/fave/alert if you haven't already =]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya!  
>What do you think of the cover image? Let me know in the reviews ;D<br>Sorry for taking so long to upload a chapter, wouldn't let me log in! D:**

**Obviously it's sorted now thus there being a chapter!**  
><strong>Read then Reviewalert/favourite!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>**

* * *

><p>"Hooker I don't <em>need <em>this shit." I rolled my eyes at Lafayette and walked round to the window to see him cuddled up on the sofa right below it.

"Lafayette Reynolds, if you do _not_ open that door _right_ now I will give you one _heck _of ashock._" _I stated sounding calm yet very threatening (at least I hope I sounded threatening).He was looking quite a lot like himself with the waxed chest and shaven appearance, minus the make-up and the flamboyant aura that surrounded him. Eric scarred him both physically, emotionally and possibly mentally…Frick.

"Hooker, jus' leave me alone. I'm _fine._" He sat up and turned to face me. I shook my head.

"Well I don't believe you at all and by the looks of that wound it is getting infected and will soon _kill_ you and I'm not about to let that happen," He sighed and shook his head, "Now if you _don't_ let me in, I will come in myself with or _without _your consent."

"Fine!" he yelled and hobbled over to the door to open it before hobbling back to the sofa. I sighed rolling my eyes as I walked in. I turned to face him and refrained from pulling any faces at the sight of it as I sat down in front of him. I had to bat away his hands as I attempted to un-do his bandage and had to ignore his complaints and insults of calling me a crazy bitch.

"Lafayette just shut the heck up and let me take a look at this." I snapped and he did as he was told. For once.

The bullet wound was red, sore and definitely growing infected. I sighed and delicately placed the tips of my fingers around the wound and closed my eyes.

"You're lucky the bullet isn't in there any more or this would hurt a lot more." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"What you gonna do?" his voice sounded strained as he tried to bat my hands away.

"Well if you stay still and not bloody move this will be _easier_." I glared up at him. He gulped and nodded, I felt some of his fear.

Closing my eyes once more I concentrated on tapping into my healing power. I heard Lafayette gasp and when I healed his wound. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the wound was gone and replaced with flawless clean skin. I smiled and stood up, pulling out my water and taking a long gulp.

"What the hell was that?" I heard him exclaimed and I smiled to him as I put the water away.

"I think it's a bit obvious Lafayette. I healed your leg. It's one of my gifts I shouldn't use very much and I would appreciate you keep this silent." I turned to walk away.

"Hooker wait," I turned back and placed my hand on my hips, "Thank you." I softened with a smile.

"Just stay out of trouble and get back to the bar soon. I'll back you up with the spa and margarita's." he growled and I arched a brow at him, "Now you stop that. Sookie is trying to help and if I hear another thing out of place, I'll sort you out myself." he smiled weakly and laughed.

"I'll never forget the day when a short white girl will put me in my place." I smiled and nodded.

"Right, I have bags to pack because I need to take a short vacation. You have my mobile number so text me if you need Me." he nodded, saying something about how he loved my British accent with the whole 'mobile' thing and I turned to leave.

As I got into my car and pulled out, I texted Sookie that Lafayette's leg was healed and that he should _hopefully_ be returning back to work. I knew I was harsh to the man, but I felt like I needed to be. He would probably wallow in his misery the whole time and then allow the wound to get septic if I didn't.

* * *

><p>During my drive back I got a reply from Sookie explaining to me about Sam wanting to leave and that I was going to have to talk to him because they had an argument. I sighed and pulled a sharp U-turn heading straight for Merlottes. I did <em>not<em> want this. I was hoping Sookie will handle Sam with getting us a few days off.

When I entered, I was greeted with a hug from Sookie who wished me luck. I took a nervous breath as I knocked on his office door and entered. He was hunched over the sorting paper work. When he finally looked up, he gave me a weak smile which I returned weakly.

"Hey." I said and walked up to lean on the desk next to him. He pushed the chair back slightly so he could see me without giving himself a stiff neck.

"Sookie send you?" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I smiled softly.

"Naturally." he leaned back in his chair and motioned for me to give him my best shot. I guess he thought I was going to have a go at him for wanting to leave. I laughed and shook my head. "What do you want me to say then?" he smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know, give me crap about wanting to leave and the argument with Sookie?" he suggested and I nodded in consideration which made him chuckle.

"I could give you 'crap', but that's not why I am here." he smiled gratefully and I tucked my loose hair behind my ear, "I'm just concerned Sam. You're a great boss and an even greater guy, why would you want to suddenly leave?"

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair before crossing his arms.

"Just some shit from my past has arrived and I need to get away from it before things blow up in my face." he explained and I tilted my head to the side in question. "I don't know Hay, it's difficult and I don't think I can do it." he looked exhausted, poor guy.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you doing anything, but I really think you need to stay here, train up the new girl. Be _nice_ to her." he chuckled and nodded.

Daphne had been working here less than a week and was struggling like crazy. Not to mention because of Sam's stress he had the occasional fit at her the poor thing.

"I know I've been an ass when the pressure gets to me." he started to defend himself but was silence when I placed a hand on his shoulder sending through calming waves.

"Just… do me a favour?" he pursed his lips and shrugged, "try and stay here for the few days Sookie and I are out of town. If you need Dare to help, just send a text or phone call his way. I know he's going to be going away for a few days soon, but until then, he's willing to help." Sam's larger hand covered my own as he smiled.

"Alright, for a few days. Terry will probably have a nervous breakdown otherwise," I smiled and nodded, "You two stay safe alright? I don't trust what these vampires are making you girls do."

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead, sending calming waves in the process. He needed a rest. Or a stiff drink, but by the looks of the empty bottle in the bin, it wasn't doing much to help. The hand on his shoulder slid up his cheek and my thumb soothingly stroked the stubble for a few seconds.

"You don't need to worry about us." I smiled before turning and leaving the now calm bar owner to finish his paper work. When I exited the office, Sookie had bounded me with questions, which made me laugh.

"Sookie, if I use my empathy any more I'll turn into one of those guys 'up there'." I grinned causing the blonde to laugh and nod, "It's sorted, he'll stay here longer and we have a limo coming to pick us up soon and I still haven't packed my bag!" she laughed and hugged me saying it'll be fine and that she'll see me around five.

Now I had to go home, pick out a bunch of clothes and hope they aren't indecent or like a total nun. I want to be me, but I don't want the attract the wrong attention again like I did when I first came here. In a way, I still regret leaving the house that night. The sheriff would have never have known about me till a while later and I would have been able to fool him… for a while longer… Hmm… Life would have been a lot more easier if I stayed in the car like a good little girl then. Then again… Would I be having this much fun at times?

* * *

><p>I had three outfits laid out on my bed in front of me, wearing a towel, as I debated which will be the best one to wear on the plane. I didn't know what I had to be like, posh, grown up, comfort? I had two suit cases pack by the front door and a travel bag all ready for me.<p>

One of the outfits would be a black dress with capped sleeves, tight bodice that came down to just above knee height. I would wear this with a simple fitted black blazer and some black heels. It was very black and… business like.

The next outfit was a little more me and innocent looking with a pastel pink dress that had a corseted sweet heart neck line and the skirt ruffled down to mid-thigh. I would wear this with a white knitted shrug and white 3 inch stiletto heels that had a slight gladiator look to them with the ribbons that wrapped round my ankle.

The third and final outfit were a dark blue pair of skinny jeans, the white version of my (ever so famous) comfy jumper top, a hot pink strap top to go underneath and my two inch knee high black stiletto boots.

My phone started vibrating and I ran to answer it.

"Hey Sookie, please don't tell me you have been picked up already." I begged as I went back to the three choices. Which to choose!

"_Sorry Hays, We're on the way to yours. The driver said he'll be thirty minutes._" Sookie giggled, her voice was full of excitement. I sighed and ran a hand through my damp hair.

"Okay then, I'll just flip a coin on my outfit and be waiting for you when you arrive." she squealed and I laughed.

"_Okay then, just make sure you're ready! Oh My Gosh this is so exciting!_" I laughed again.

"I know, let's try and use this as a vacation during the day? Whilst the big mean ol' Sheriff has no idea?" we both giggled and quickly said our goodbyes.

I closed my eyes and spun round in a circle a few times and when I stopped and opened my eyes, I was pointing to the middle dress. The pastel pink with ruffles. It was innocent and yet stylish… it also made my cleavage look great.

I ran to the bathroom and started to blow dry and style my hair into wide loose curls. It looked fairly similar to my first night here, except the curls were a bit tighter. I applied light blusher, pink eye-shadow, dark liner and mascara.

I quickly straightened my fringe, placing a cute black headband in with a small bow to one side, before running out and pulling on the dress and jacket. As I was tying the ribbon of my shoe, I heard the limo pull in and I held in a squeal. Sookie will be coming to knock for me. I jumped up and took a final look at my appearance. I looked twenty.

Running into the living room I added a 'PS' to my letter to Darren asking him to put away the clothes on the bed and that I went with the pink dress. I added a few more X's as kisses before dashing to the door and opening it just as Sookie was knocking. We grinned at each other and hugged.

"Oh My God Hayley! I've never been on a plane before!" she almost squealed and I laughed and jumped back, "What about this outfit, is it okay? I wasn't sure on what to wear and I knew it had to be somewhat smart."

I nodded as I looked at it. She had also curled her hair and applied light make-up. Her outfit was white and yellow. It reminded me of summer. The yellow summer dress complimented her golden tan beautifully and she was wearing a black, yellow and flower print cardigan. I looked at her white pumps and nodded in approval.

"I love your shoes! I can't find a white pair like them _anywhere_!" Sookie laughed and held me at arm's length as she took in my dress. I had added a thin black belt with a simple silver buckle give it that something extra.

"Your dress is so pretty!" as we were hugging and complimenting each other's outfits, the limo driver had picked up my suitcases and slipped them in the limo.

"I'm glad I picked it now, it was either this or a black dress or jeans and a top." Sookie pulled a face which made me laugh, "I made a good choice then."

"I'm sorry Hayley, I just can't see you in a black dress unless you accessorize it with something pink." she giggled and we headed for the limo. As we left, I had this nagging feeling as if I was forgetting something. Like whenever I walked to the bathroom, something from my bed would stare at me, trying to will me to look at it, but I was completely clueless and a little bit oblivious to it. Did Eric leave another note and it fell from my bed? Possibly… Hopefully it's suitable for Darren to read… if he finds it.

* * *

><p>The plane journey with Sookie was like going on a plane for the first time! It was actually exciting and fun! We talked about… oh man, so many things! We spoke about my mother, her Gran (Adele Stackhouse. I think I might look for her when I next see my father. She sounds like a lovely women!), Lafayette, Tara, Bill, Jessica, we even spoke a bit more about my past. I was careful to hide the fact about my hunting days, but not careful enough.<p>

"I still can't believe you Hayley Butler!" she scolded me and I lowered my head.

"You know I had good reasons." she had heard it all telepathically thank the lord. Unless there was another telepath on this plane, no one will ever know about it… well, unless Sookie said something about it, but I sincerely doubt she would do anything about it.

"Would you ladies like a drink at all?" a passing stewardess asked and I bit my lip in thought.

"Could I possibly had a southern comfort and lemonade?" I asked and Sookie gave me a look. I just grinned, "Come on, we may as well enjoy this whilst we can. After all, Eric's paying for it all."

The grin on her face told me she completely agreed and she ordered herself a gin and tonic. We were given small plastic glasses, a can of lemonade, a can of tonic, and small bottles of her alcoholic drinks. The 'awww's couldn't be contained at the little bottles as we made the drinks and took full advantage of it. As I said to Sookie, we may as well take advantage of it because it was money from Eric's card. We're so bad that it's good! But we may have to be careful… We don't want to let ourselves get 'squiffy' for when we arrive.

Once we landed, I let Sookie go out first because as soon as I turned on my phone, Darren phoned.

"Missing me already?" I asked with a grin as I grabbed my bag from the compartment above.

"_Naturally, I'm glad you didn't go with the black dress, you look about thirty when you dress like that._" I scowled down at the phone and 'hmpf'd making him laugh.

"Well then, let's make sure I _bin_ that dress," I muttered into the phone making my way out and smiling to the stewards and stewardesses as I past them, "It's a nice dress when you don't pair it off with that jacket and heels," I shrugged, "I guess. It must have seemed like I was going to a funeral. Especially compared to the ever so summery Sookie," we laughed, "I look about twenty though in my outfit choice."

"_Well, you did wear that dress to formals when you were doing the college scene._" I made a noise of 'I guess so' making him chuckle, "_How was the plane journey?_"

"Very fun and if I have to do something with Sookie for Eric again, you probably should come too…" I grinned down the phone at his chuckle.

"_How smashed is Sookie?_" I gasped in mock shock.

"I'm hurt you would accuse me of such a thing," his silence made me laugh, "Okay okay, I healed her a little bit so she would be… happy." I giggled when he laughed. I was going to miss Darren whilst away. No more snuggles for Hayley.

"_You just have to wait at least a week till your snuggles_." I paused at this and looked around. The stewardesses were hiding their giggles.

"I said that out loud… didn't I?" I sighed when he laughed and felt the heat rise in my cheeks, "Right. Well, Dare-Bear, I'm off to the hotel and will probably call you from there. Love you douche bag."

"_Love you too Hays. Try to not get killed. I won't know what to do with all your shoes and clothes."_ he chuckled and I bit my lip.

"I made a new death outfit by the way. Check it out later." I grinned before flipping my phone shut and looking out of the door.

A man had his hands on Sookie's shoulders with an angry Bill's hand gripped round his neck. I heard some thumping around and Jessica shouting '_how the hell do you open these things?_' as I walked casually down the steps and up to them.

"Honestly Sook, danger is following you constantly." I smirked making her smile to me. Bill even had the courteously to find it even a little bit amusing with the smirk her had on his face, "Right, let's all get the limo and find out why we're in this pickle now. Shall we?" I gave the man a sweet smile. He looked very nervous right now. Can't blame him. No one touched Sookie when Bill was around. Lucky girl.

I thought of something and turned to Sookie to see one of the little bottles in her hand. I arched an amused brow.

"Did you get more?" I asked with a grin and she nodded.

"I thought I would take some home and show Tara. She'll love them!" we laughed as Bill got the man settled in the Limo before getting Jessica out. She took a long calculating look at me before following Bill into the Limo. I could tell that after a stare like that, the red head won't hurt me. She knows not too. I think I may try to become her friend!

I smiled to Sookie and we climbed into the Limo to start the vampire interrogation. I did love watching Vampires glamour humans! It was so funny!

* * *

><p><strong>So I've noticed something quite amusing and I think you lot may chuckle.<strong>

**There's this button below right?  
>I think, you guys and gals should press it.<br>Gowaaan.  
>You know you want to.<br>There's cookies on the other side of that button. ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

* * *

><p>"Tell me your name"<p>

"Leon."

"Alright Leon, no one is going to hurt you."

I sat with Sookie patiently, watching as Bill glamoured the guy who tried to kidnap her. Jessica was watching, eyes wide with interest and when Bill asked her if she wanted ago she was positively beaming! I nudged Sookie and grinned to her who nodded and looked back to watch as Bill taught Jessica how to hold a glamour to a human. It was such an easy trick for a vampire to perform that they sometimes relied on it far too much. My example will be Eric when he tried to glamour me into telling him my real age. Silly Viking.

"No one's going to hurt you, you're going to be okay." she stated after having emptied her mind. I smiled and shifted myself near to the door so Bill could move next to Sookie. He smiled as he did so and she curled up to him automatically.

"You were very sweet to her." she smiled to him. He didn't return it though, in fact… his jaw was clenched so tightly I am surprised he hasn't shattered his teeth! Why is he such a stiff sometimes!

"He was sent to abduct you. Someone must have known of your arrival." his voice was cold. He was holding in his anger it seems. Yeah, no one touched Sookie when Bill was around...

"Well, it won't be anyone from home." I stated and he nodded, keeping a watchful eye on Jessica.

"So… somebody here has betrayed their Sheriff?" Sookie questioned. I leaned forward to look to her.

"Must be; I mean, no one apart from the Hotel and the Sheriff's household knew we were coming and the hotel doesn't exactly know _why_ we're coming." I explained and shrugged leaning back in the seat.

* * *

><p>In the end Bill asked Jessica to glamour him into driving us to our hotel. Hotel Camilla. It was huge, beautiful and naturally, had red lights framing the majestic building. Now that vampires have revealed themselves, I don't think the hotel will like to be inconspicuous.<p>

I smiled when I jumped out of the car to pull out my suitcases. A bell boy had walked up to pick them up and I smiled brightly. He was kinda cute actually… And he looked young. Why would such a young guy be working at a hotel like this? I guess it's a source of income. _And _now he's more attractive. Why is that? When you realise a guy has a good or dangerous job, then it's instantly _BAYAM! _Instant Attraction. Kind of like the whole 'bad boy' look to girls except with money…

He walked away blushing a furious crimson and I bit my bottom lip with a grin before following Bill and Sookie to check in. As I reached the desk Bill turned to face me, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hayley." he began his tone a lot lighter, "I was possibly wondering if you could sit with Jessica while we sort out the rooms." I nodded understanding straight away. He gave me a brilliant smile and I couldn't help but return it. I did like it when Bill was in a good mood. He looked a lot more handsome and… _normal_. That's something I've noticed about him… He hasn't truly embraced the fact that he's a vampire. Not really.

"Of course. Try and get me my own suite please?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. I grinned brightly and turned to go sit with Jessica, my back to the counter.

"Doesn't trust me then?" she asked, her eyes not breaking the glamour once from poor Leon.

"I don't think it's a trust issue. I mean, he's allowed you to keep the glamour going for this long hasn't he? And the fact he's taught you how to Glamour, that's a milestone." I smiled. I saw the smile tug at her lips as she tried to not look away from Leon.

"Can I have you phone?" she asked Leon and he handed the phone to her straight away. I gasped with a grin. It looked like some kind of blackberry.

"_Jessica!_" I whispered, trying to be the 'sensible adult', she grinned, knowing I found it funny.

"I wanna be able to call Hoyt." she smiled dreamily and I refrained from squealing. Young Love was the cutest thing ever. I miss it so much.

"Aw! How sweet!" I grinned and Jessica nodded, biting her bottom lip. She would be blushing now if she wasn't dead.

"Hey, I wonder if I can do this…" she bit her lip for a split second, "You're actually not alright, all of your worst nightmares are about to come true."

Poor Leon's bottom lip started to wobble as he looked terrified yet completely gormless. I leaned back in the chair and covered my mouth to refrain from giggling. Oh dear, this would be hilarious!

"All your nightmares will come true, unless you scream at the top of your lungs…" She grinned and leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, she then leaned back, "Now scream it."

I jumped at the sudden yell about someone called Becky being fingered in the back of the church. Bill shouted at Jessica who had burst out laughing. I tried to hide my smirk as I leaned forward and placed a hand on Leon's knee and sent my tranquil waves throughout his body. He relaxed, looking fatigued.

"Leon," I whispered and he slowly turned his head to face me, I smiled kindly, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You'll be fine. All you need to do is relax. Can you do that for me?" I used a soft tone that I knew would entrance him. This was my version of glamouring, I called in compulsion (same thing yet not), but it was still using my empathy. At least, I'm pretty sure of it. I never used it much because I didn't know how too… I guess I do now… Weird.

Leon nodded, relaxing into the chair, eyes never leaving me in wonderment. I smiled softly and nodded, "That's right honey. I need you relax your mind and body. Fall Asleep. It's okay. Everything will be all right." his eyes fluttered close and he slumped. I smiled and leaned back in my chair.

"Wow… How did you do that?" Jessica asked and I turned to face her with an arched brow. Did I know? It _had_ to be empathy really… What else could it be?

"Empathy." I smiled and she turned her whole body to me.

"That's so cool, is that like one of your special powers?" I thought about it and shrugged.

"Not sure, but it sure comes in handy. Unfortunately, I can't glamour memories away, only try and convince the person it was all a dream," I teased slightly before sighing and shrugging, "But that's what makes us so different."

She grinned and nodded before leaning back in her chair and hiding her newly acquired phone in her pocket. I turned to smile at Bill and Sookie as they walked over.

"The rooms have been sorted and you have the suite opposite us." Sookie smiled brightly, practically bouncing. I beamed, feeling her excitement and jumped up.

"Awesome! Let's go!" I pointed towards the elevator and paused. "Erm… I'll follow you guys." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly blushing at Sookie and Bill's laughter.

* * *

><p>I entered my room and squealed in delight turning to Sookie who was already grinning at her suite that she was sharing with Bill and Jessica. I saw Bill carrying Leon and I bit my lip. He just smiled softly.<p>

"I will find out what happened and then glamour us from his memory," he explained and I winced, "It'll be alright, he won't recognise us or even know us."

I shook my head and he gave me a confused look.

"Bad part of my empathy: He'll think of me being a dream, maybe even a day dream, but luckily he won't remember much of me. Just that I'm very vague _and _I'm not sure if it can be glamoured away…" I explained sheepishly, scratching my elbow, "I'm sorry Bill, he was just so scared I don't think you would have been able to relax him to find out answers."

Bill then smiled and nodded, understanding immediately and thanked me before entering his suite. Sookie poked her head back out.

"I still have some of your Jammies in my suit case, when you've unpacked, come and collect them okay?" she smiled and I nodded with a grin before entering my room.

The living room was wide with a small kitchenette to the corner and a lowered bit of flooring with a similar corner suite to my own (Leather and kind of… Bricky) and a glass coffee table between them facing the fireplace.

The bedroom was large with a similar décor. The bed was huge with cream and black silk sheets, wardrobes either side and opposite the bed was a dressing table. I noticed an ensuite bathroom and noted it was modern with white and black colours. Most likely a luxury bath and shower in there by the size of these rooms.

I pulled off my jacket and started with the unpacking straight away. I hung everything up and placed my shoes in a row next to the dressing table. I had taken full advantage of both of the wardrobes.

It only took me half an hour to unpack absolutely everything and make the room a little bit more homey for myself. I wasn't used to silk bed sheets, and even though Darren had them for a while, I wasn't too keen on it. Nothing beats cotton duvet and sheets in my opinion, but I'll have to live with it here for just a few days.

I had to grab my Pyjamas from Sookie as I realised I had forgotten to pack some sensible ones (Big t-shirts and revealing night dresses) when Sookie said that she hoped she would get some alone time with Bill without people bursting in the hotel room all the time. I had remembered that I couldn't rescind invitations and grew slightly fearful of this fact. Dull and unflattering nightclothes are a must have when around Eric Northman. Especially when I don't have a Bill of my own growling and defending me every second of the night time…

I knocked on the door and walked in to see Bill on the phone with someone, angry. I ignored it and saw Sookie walk in my clothes in hand.

"Oh Hayley! I was about to come and give these to you." she said a little shocked I turned up. I laughed and nodded.

"Well, I was setting my bed up for when I came back to crash," I grinned taking them off her. I heard Bill's silence and we both turned to him. He was staring at me curiously and then suddenly sighed before handed the phone over. I blinked at him in a confused manner, but he just motioned with his hand for me to continue before turning off into the opposite bedroom. Sookie just smiled and went back into her bedroom, "Hello?"

"_You found the time to visit our friend Lafayette then_." his cool collected and very amused, voice came through and I sighed.

"Of course I did. Why?

"_I went to pay a little visit myself only to find that his leg had already been healed. He was very quick to deny it was you once questioned on the matter._"

"I told him to not say anything. So if he was quick to deny to you that it was me who healed him, then he obviously feels that you shouldn't know in order to protect me," I replied in a calm manner, "And this makes me happy because it means I can trust him and not get Dare to Glamour him, which by the way is annoying." he chuckled at this. I scowled and was tempted to just hang up and tell Bill to tell him I jumped out a window and died… or some Vampire drained me… Either way, it would make Eric think I'm dead… _until _he came here. I'm not being childish… I'm just avoiding him because it made things easier. In more ways than one.

I was confused too because I didn't know what to think at this moment in time. I understand that he's the Sheriff and have certain rules to keep too, but it doesn't mean I can _like_ them. Not to mention he is just unpredictable! What am I supposed to think when he's this big hunk of… _sex_ and then he's… someone I… snuggle up to at night. It's just a mind funk really.

"_Speaking_ of which, do you _know_ what damage you've done to the poor guy?" I asked.

_"I am aware that he is more…cautious about his surroundings."_ he replied and I had to bite a comment back to save me saying something stupid. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Cautious? Eric you broke him. I don't want to know how, but he _better _recover from this."

_"Is that a threat Ms. Butler? Because I would love to see that."_ he spoke in a low husky voice after a short chuckle. Why did he have to put on the sexy phone voice?

"_Anyway_, what do you want?" I snapped, scowling at his laugh. Bill walked into the room and gave me a reassuring smile when he saw my scowl. I mouthed '_take the phone and say I spontaneously combusted please?_' he shook his head with an amused smile making me sigh.

I missed what Eric must have said… Whoopsie. "Erm… I might have blanked out on you there Eric, but I can't stay, I have to finish unpacking and grab something to eat." I hung up and threw the phone to Bill as he had walked over to collect it.

"You are aware he will-" he was cut off by the phone going off. I shrieked and ran from the room as soon as he answered it laughing…

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, I had a knock on my door and opened it to find a robed Sookie. I laughed whilst she had a faint blush.<p>

"_Some one _decided to show up and ruin my time with Bill. Want to hang out for a while?" I tilted my head in confusion when she spoke, "Eric." My brows shot to my head at this before I nodded. Eric was here already? Well Poo. I'll just change into my sensible night clothes later. Besides, I had a robe. It was a comfy robe. Big, grey and fluffy. There was only one other way to enjoy this robe and I would have to be naked for that. Nu uh. I knew better than that. I don't just walk into those unwanted situations. I actually think…sometimes.

"Sure, I'll just turn the TV off and I can head straight to yours. Leave the door open?" she nodded and I spun round to grab my robe and switch off the TV (Which was on the wall next to my bedroom).

I bounced into Sookie's suite and dived onto the sofa, my room keys in my pocket and she switched on the TV and we scrolled threw the channels.

"What did you find out from Leon?" I asked frowning at the titles of shows I wasn't keen on. Sookie had frowned at them also. Awesome.

"He was from the Fellowship of the sun to pick up the humans that were travelling with the Compton party," she explained and went back to the main menu. I saw there was the option of 'adult' and grinned, I could tell Sookie was tempted to even just look at the titles and she laughed and nodded before slowly going down to that option. I love this!

"Humans? Cool. I'm a human now." we laughed and saw the titles of some of the adult films. 'Intercourse with a vampire', 'His first Fangbang' and 'Co-Ed Chowdown'. I burst out laughing whereas Sookie had muttered 'Ew' before laughing at the cheesiness of it with me. We were slightly tempted to actually watch one… but it would show up on the bill… Not good. Not really anyway… Not when it's _Eric_ paying the bill.

A knock on the door made us freeze and she threw the remote to me and I just switched the TV off in panic, turning to see Sookie open the door to the cute Bellboy from before. His hair was neatly pushed to the side and he was slightly tall with long features.

"Straight Male, B Negative?" he asked and Jessica was walking towards the door saying it was for her. I bit my lip with a smile as she grinned to me before vanishing into her room. She had looked excited, yet very nervous as she showed him to her room. Oh, that's naughty Jess.

"He's 23" the bellboy suddenly said and I looked in his direction. Something seemed to go on between the two and before I knew it, Sookie was running down the hall for the guy to stop. I sat there for a few seconds before jumping up and following her down the corridor yelling '_Sookie! What in the world!_'.

I finally found her as he had turned to try and warn Sookie away. I heard him insult her and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Well now, that's no way to talk to someone whose only concerned." I spoke loud enough for him to hear. He was jumpy and nervous, I think he was scared. I smiled softly and walked up next to Sookie. My blasted robe had become a little bit loose, but not visible enough. I looked up at him and my gaze switched between them for a few seconds… He must have been a telepath like Sookie. His eyes widened at me and I guessed he heard my thoughts. I just smiled softly.

"I don't really care if she's _concerned_. These Dallas vampires are scary as shit-" he started to explain and I held my hand up whilst Sookie cut him off:

"And my vampires aren't gumdrops and roses either, but I learned to live with it," she tried to reason and we smiled at each other, "We both have." I suddenly missed Darren for some reason, but that could be because Darren was a total teddy bear for a vampire when around me.

"You live with a vampire?" he gasped and I smiled and nodded.

"Listen, I just want to learn more and maybe we can help each other out?" Sookie asked this caused the boy to snap, telling her he doesn't her help and that we needed to forget about it. He was desperate about this and he backed away before storming off. I turned to Sookie and shrugged.

"Oh, he's not getting away with this that easily." she huffed before turning and storming off. Most likely back to the bedroom. I threw my hands up in the air before chasing after her.

"Sook, slow down will you!" I called after her as I jogged to catch up. For a little determined gal, she can be a fast stormer-offer... She stopped before entering her door to give me an apologetic smile and we both walked in to hear Bill lecturing Jessica. Most likely about the human she had to eat.

"Hey Sookie, Hayley, there's porno on the TV." Jessica's eyes had lit up as she told us and I giggled whereas Sookie replied:

"I know. Yuck." she smiled. I leaned back on the door.

"To your room. True blood only." Bill said, using a fatherly tone on Jessica. She wasn't happy with this as she stormed off into her room saying something about getting an eating disorder. I bit my lip and nodded after the red head had slammed the door,

Bill turned to both of us and we huddled together.

"Sookie, Hayley, where did you two wander off to?" he asked us as Sookie mentioned bellboy I repeated 'Candy machine' in my head. She just grinned as she explained we wanted to know where the candy machine was and what a continental breakfast was. She was such a good little liar sometimes.

"You two cannot wonder off on your own. The situation is far more complicated than we thought." he explained and I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. If I wasn't worried about the situation at hand, then I would feel like a child being scolded by their parent.

"How much more complicated?" I asked and he sighed in equal annoyance.

"A lot. We don't nearly know enough about the Dallas vampires and this seems to be rooted a lot deeper than originally expected." he explained and I turned to Sookie with a pout. It was time for Sookie to distract Bill so he's less of a stick in the mud. She nodded, understanding completely, and I took a step back.

"Well in that case, I'm going to call Darren. He might know someone here." I lied and left the room immediately to enter my own. When I closed the door I sighed and leaned my back on it.

Sookie would now be seducing Bill. Jessica was most likely phoning Hoyt to change her foul mood. Darren would probably be working or out somewhere. I sighed once more and scratched my head pulling the robe off and chucking it on the Sofa ready for me to pull it on of someone knocked on the door.

I felt the slight shiver run up my spine and the now exposed skin tingled in the cold as I walked into my room to grab the change of night clothes from under the pillow. It was a cotton T-shirt and trouser set that was a size too large for me. I sighed as I stared at it. It was cheap and easy to buy, maybe it'll be comfy. I know it'll definitely be ugly and off-putting.

A knock on the door distracted me long enough to run and grab the dressing gown and just quickly wrap it round my body. The person at the door must have been insistent because they knocked again within seconds. Sookie must have found something out? _Or_ Darren was here to surprise me! Yeah I know… I'm hopeful.

"Hang on!" I opened the door, holding the dressing gown shut, only to look up to see Eric smirking. I sighed, for the millionth time that evening, and rolled by eyes, "Doesn't take you long to get here now does it?" I asked and he grinned sliding past me swiftly to get into the room. I used this as an excuse to quickly tie the robe up tightly. I wish the invitation rule applied right now. I hadn't had the chance to change!

"Not when you know the right people." he leaned on the back of the sofa and undressed me with his eyes. I licked my lips and kept the door open. Maybe he would get the hint and bugger off.

"Great… Erm… Do you want something?" I asked motioning him to the door, but the grin on his face made me bit my bottom lip nervously.

"From you? Always." his fangs extended and I bit down harder on my lip and nodded slowly. Why'd he have to come _here_ and looking all… yummy. Frick!

"Well, this is a bad time," I nodded and scratched the back of my head, "I was about to crash for the evening and you know… _sleep_, busy day tomorrow." I could feel my head nod like a stupid nodding dog as I spoke.

"I'm sure you were. You've had a busy day taking advantage of my generosity." I froze and grinned uneasily, stuttering a short laugh.

"All I did was drink a little bit on the plane." I quickly defended myself and he laughed, standing up tall.

"It was more than a few drinks Hayley." he crossed his arms and all I could do was grin and laugh anxiously. Was he angry or something? How did he know I took advantage of the situation with Sookie? Was he spy- I am _not_ going to finish that mental sentence because I _bet_ I will _hate_ the answer. I guess he might have had a bill? It will make me sleep easier if I believe that because… Lets face it… Eric isn't Mr. _innocent_.

"Well when it's doll sized bottles of alcohol, of _course _I'm going to take advantage! They were so cute and the stewardesses gave Sookie and I some to take home… for free I hope" I pouted. He chuckled at this shaking his head.

"You are far too easily amused." he laughed and I scowled.

"And _you_my dear vampire… are far too annoying." I blew as raspberry and instantly regretted it when I found myself pressed against the now closed door, legs around his waist with one hand holding me up and the other gripping my chin softly. I felt him dip his head into my neck, the tip of his nose trailing up my pulse, inhaling deeply.

"I'd be careful with that tongue if I were you." he spoke in a low tone making me shiver involuntary before I felt the tips of his fangs scraping across the skin.

My hands were resting on his shoulders as I silently hoped to _God _he wouldn't start kissing me. After what happened last time, there was definitely nothing to stop him and I knew all too well that I wouldn't be able to stop myself like I did the first time. I'm not _that_ strong darn it! Maybe Pam should be nice and call him. Now. Okay… maybe NOW. No? _Frick_.

I slowly nodded, seeing disappointment flash in his eyes, before he smirked, eyes glittering with mischief, and ran a cold hand slowly up my bare thigh, pushing the dressing gown with it. My grip on his shoulders tightened and I bit down on my bottom lip to try and distract myself from the shivers running down my spine. If I was standing, I would have probably collapsed by now… Fudge-sickles.

His smirk slowly turn into a grin when the tips of his fingers reached the laced-hem of my night dress and I released a shuddery breath. Totally unsuitable, completely flattering and sexy night dress that I would normally wear. What was I _thinking_ when I packed my suitcase? Seriously! Was I _high!_

"And here I was thinking you were holding out on me." he said before grasping my ass tightly, making me gasp and taking full advantage of this fact by assaulting my mouth. Well… _Fuck_.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. The hook up. ;) <strong>

**Here's the problem, as of recently I have noticed that have been taking down stories with... well... smut in it. Next chapter is (what I hope) Lemony goodness. I've looked through it and I have edited it to flow much more nicely and I've also copy and pasted it all onto another document for me to... de-smutify it a bit to make it suitable for and any of you that may not like it.**

**If you have any advice for me please give it, whether it's privately or via reviews.  
>I'm leaning towards the latter really. I don't want to have the risk of breaking the rules because lets face it, M rate is just the foreplay in not much detail (Or so I think from reading very approved fanfictions). I'm going to re-read the rules, hopefully read your advice and then I'll let you know at some point whether it's on my main page or via an edit of this.<br>By the way, there's a poll on my main page to get some sort of idea as well. :D**

**Thank you for reading.  
><strong>

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Lovelies,  
><strong>**Sorry for the long wait, I've edited this like crazy and my beta gave it a quick read and _she_ thinks this is suitable for fanfiction after reading the rules. I do still have the original copy and when I grow a pair, I will be uploading it to Adult Fanfiction. I will of course let you know :D  
><strong>**If any of you feel that this is not M rated content, please let me know and I can rectify the chapter straight away.  
><strong>**Thank you for all for reading this. Another chapter will be up soon. Promise ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span> Seventeen:**

* * *

><p>This guy was unbelievable. Really. With Vampire strength and speed, he could have had me in my birthday suit within seconds. Instead, all he did was push off my dressing gown and throw it to the sofa. His cold hands had pushed my dress up to my hips and he had hooked a thumb under panties. I feared he may rip them off… I liked these panties. They were pink boxer briefs with white lining and a white star on the corner. Very cute and comfortable.<p>

I couldn't pull back from the kiss because my head was already against the door, but I could turn my head to the side.

"Eric, _stop _it." I whimpered trembling at his slow, sensuous kisses along my jaw and down my neck, his fangs deliberately scraping lightly across my pulse. I shuddered and gripped his shoulders tighter. He didn't show any intention of stopping, trailing his kisses along my collar bone and I whimpered in the pleasure of it, "_Please_…" I whispered and he sighed, resting his head on my shoulder, panting. Wait, that was me panting…

"Why do you _deny _yourself what you _want_?" he asked, an undertone of his frustrated growl and I gulped, trying to find my resolve.

"How do you know _this _is what I want?" I challenged, knowing I will fail miserably. He chuckled and lifted his head, using a spare hand to turn my face towards him.

"Because of the way you react with a simple touch." his hand slowly traced down my arm and I shivered, "The way you moan my name in you sleep."

_Whoa… HELLO, WHAT!_ My eyes widened with my brows shooting to my hairline. I felt the heat flood into my cheeks and he only laughed at the sight.

"_Since when do I… do that_" I shrieked, but it was basically a croaked whisper and he only shook his head, placing a soft peck on my lips in order to silence me.

"You talk in your sleep…" he explained with a smile and I slowly nodded.

"Oh yeah…" I sighed and leaned my head back on the door, my eyes fluttering close, "Fudge…"

He started trailing kisses up my neck again. I was already turned on… he couldn't do any more damage than he has already. I just got to make sure I don't screw him and then I'll be fine. I'm fairly certain that I am a fool to _not _sleep with him, but I would be a total dumb-ass if I _did_ sleep with him. Then again-

"Stop thinking, it's frustrating when I'm trying to seduce you." he growled before pressing his lips to mine. Oh _Fuck _it! I smirked at the comment before pushing his jacket off and throwing it across the room in a random direction before turning my full attention to his wonderful lips…

I felt him grin as the cold fingers of his left hand trailed up my side effectively pushing my dress up with it. I shuddered wrapping my arms round his neck and burying them in his hair. He groaned when I tightened my hold around his waist and pulled us away from the door. I pulled away from his lips and laughed when he growled.

"I should really stop this." I breathed as I leaned in to kiss him before pulling away once more.

"No, you really shouldn't." he started to kiss and lightly nip down my neck. I moaned, tightening my hold around his waist a fraction more and attempting to pull him closer to me.

"This isn't…" I couldn't finish my sentence as he kissed me fiercely before I felt myself being lowered onto the bed. He pulled back for a split second to look at me.

"You're not doing much to stop Me." he was smug about that fact and I laughed with a nod. I wasn't and I don't really know why… Or even why I'm being so… light hearted about the situation…

I used my arms to support my body as he slid us over to the centre of the bed before claiming my lips once more, my hands tangling themselves in his hair once more. I loved it at this length. It was just so sexy when it fell in his face or was just pushed back. Actually, his hair this length was just sexy full stop…

Eric had been able to push my night dress off and throw it across the room leaving me in just my panties. Before you say anything, no, I don't wear a bra to bed. It's uncomfortable.

His kisses left my mouth to trail along my jaw, down my neck and then finally pause to give my chest a lot of his attention. With one hand massaging on breast, his mouth was teasing the nipple on the other. I moaned in pleasure the way his tongue teased and flicked at it. I felt my body arch into him when he even bit down lightly. I whimpered at the loss of his mouth when he pulled back, only to switch to the other and push my hips against his _very_ evident hard on. Definitely too late to back out of it now… If he gets a phone call, I will throw it against the blasted wall. How'd you like _them_ apples Pam eh? You can't phone at the wrong time now!

His mouth crashed down on my lips within seconds and I felt his hands unwrap my legs from his waist. I growled at this and he pulled back to grin at me before I pulled his head back down forcefully.

I ran my hands slowly down his chest, feeling his defined muscles through the tank. I tugged at the offending item of clothing and felt him chuckle in the kiss. I just bit his bottom lip lightly before pushing his top up, releasing his lips for the split second. I had to try and hide my grin at the site in front of me. His pale body was… Gosh… the best way I could honestly describe it would be: _perfect_.

Whilst I admired his torso, I ran a slow hand down letting the tips of my fingers trace the dips between his abs. He shivered from my hot touch before leaning down to tenderly kiss my swelling lips. I nipped his lips playfully with a grin as I swiftly undid his belt buckle and pushed his trousers off with my feet. It turns out that our dear sheriff was going commando today. I laughed in amusement and leaned back in the pillows to see him grinning.

"I don't think I want to ask." I breathed and his shoulders shook in a silent laugh before his lips crushed down onto mine aggressively. I grasped onto him softly, snaking my free hand up to his hair scrunching it in my fist.

He groaned and pulled away by a fraction, my tongue snaked out to trace along his fangs just touching his top lip causing him to shudder. I grinned when he closed his eyes as my fingers stroked along his length delicately, teasing him in the process. He finally growled in frustration and ripped my panties off. I pouted unable to hide my amusement at his actions.

"I _liked_ them." I whispered, leaving butterfly pecks along his jaw,.

"They're _hideous_. Never wear them again." his voice sounded strained as he tried to peck me, but I raised my chin to prevent this. He growled again making me chuckle and twirl a strand of his hair.

"Well they were comfy." I pecked his lips again. He opened his hazy eyes to stare down at me.

"I apologise…" he smiled, his fangs still extended. I could just about see them and they didn't look like they were in the way or annoying at all. I noticed that they were smaller than Darren's. Oh Lord… I'm thinking about Darren when I'm about to have sex with Eric! What's _wrong_ with me?

"I think you should make it up to me." I smiled coyly making him grin and then gasp as I took a hold of his member once more.

"I think _you _are a little Minx…" He groaned when my hand slowly slid up and then down on him. I chuckled breathily and nipped playfully at his lips.

"I like to think so." I used my spare hand to pull him towards me locking my tongue with his.

I guessed he used his vampire speed because he had my hands pinned either side of my head and he was tortuously rubbing his length along my bundle of nerves. I moaned, shaking in pleasure, bucking my hips, increasing the friction that he was causing between us.

He released by wrists, they shot straight round his neck and into his hair to pull him closer to me.

I gasped, arching my back in the process, when he finally entered ending our playtime. It didn't take long before we were at an equal pace. I had to bite into his shoulder to stop myself from moaning. It was difficult to be quiet.

He lifted a leg, creating more friction, hitting a spot that had my back arching, my head pushing back into the pillow and me on the verge of screaming in pleasure…

* * *

><p>Curling up into his embrace, I rested my head on his chest. I never really thought of Eric Northman to be a… Snuggler, but apparently he enjoyed it thoroughly. I was pretty sure my hair was a mess and I was in desperate need of a shower, but after that session (Or sessions, guiltily enough), I was left ready to sleep the whole day away.<p>

His cold fingers traced a long my side slowly as my warm ones were remembering his defined abs. I was never able to do this with Darren… He didn't really have any and I never 'snuggled' with my one night stands. It was sex, maybe sleep, and then go; Hot, sweaty sex with no strings attached and occasionally the swapping of numbers to meet up a few more times. Even though I loved the whole 'one night stand with no strings attached' thing, I unfortunately knew that Eric was _not_ a one night stand and I have most likely done a _very_ stupid thing. My future was probably screwed and it was all thanks to one night of… hot, sweaty, bloody fantastic sex.

The said person kissed my mussed curly hair placing his free hand over mine, which was memorizing his beautiful torso.

"That tickles." he murmured and I grinned, giggling silently.

"Is the Big Bad Sherriff ticklish?" I tilted my head up towards him and he was frowning, looking at the ceiling before looking down to me with a small smile.

"Sometimes." he beamed and I nodded resting my head back on his chest.

"Who woulda thunk it." I muttered making him chortle. I felt his voice vibrate and his chest shake slightly. I tried to remove my hand from under his, but he gripped my wrist, twisting it round so he could rub his thumb over my pulse on my wrist.

My eyes looked up to the time to see the sun should already be up (Or rising), yet Eric was awake and there was no sunlight in the room. Light tight rooms. They messed up your body clocks like crazy…

"How come you're not asleep yet?" I asked nodding my head in the direction of the clock. He brought my wrist to his lips as he kissed it softly before returning it to his waist.

"I am an old Vampire Hayley, I have better control over my need to rest." he explained before kissing the top of my head again. I nodded and paused once more.

"Does this mean you can wake up whenever you want to? Like… a Light sleeper?" he chuckled and I scowled, breaking my hand free and hitting him on the stomach, naturally it didn't affect him at all, "Don't laugh!" I had lifted myself up slightly to glare at him, but he only smiled back.

"I apologize." he pulled me on top of him, holding onto my wrists. I was now straddling his waist, bent quite low so our lips were almost touching, "You could say I am light sleeper, but I am definitely no way near tired right now."

His fangs were out and I could feel his arousal pressing lightly against my bum. I bit my bottom lip and laughed lightly, shaking my head.

"You're unbelievable." I muttered and he chuckled.

"And you're a tease." I was flipped over, my back pressed to his chest, my mouth being assaulted by his own. I have to say, he took his time this time round. It felt like he was just memorizing my body like I had been with him. I shocked us both by allowing him to bite me after giving him a tease of the taste of my blood. I'm not going to lie, even though we were slow this round, it seemed sweet… I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not because I have that slight alarm bell ringing at the back of my head slowly starting a freak out…

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door and tried to turn round, feeling a strong grip hugging me from behind. I blinked and tried to pull out of the grip once more, but it tightened and pulled me closer to its body. The annoying thing was, I had quite literally just fallen asleep.<p>

"Eric." I moaned trying to remove his arms from my waist, "I need to answer it."

I felt his cold kisses on my shoulder and I tried to shrug him away.

"Let them knock." he muttered, continuing to kiss a long my shoulder to my neck. I growled and spun round, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist. I leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips before pulling away and jumping off him.

"I'm not rude." I called before picking up my night dress and slipping it on as I walked into the lounge area. I quickly kicked away his clothes from the view point of the door and wrapped the grey dressing gown around my body tightly.

"Hayley?" I heard Sookie call from the other side and opened the door, acting as if she just woke me up. The girl was already dressed, but her hair was only neatened.

"Sook, it's early." I leaned on the door frame and tried to prevent her from looking further into my room.

"It's nine o'clock." Sookie laughed brightly and one look from me made her try to hide her giggles, "No offence Hayley, but you look like you got zero sleep last night."

"You could say that… anyway, what's wrong?" I gave her a small smile.

"Oh! I went and spoke with that guy from last night at the continental breakfast, which by the way is just cereal and pastries…" she started, going off subject.

"Seriously? That's not very continental!" I replied, momentarily forgetting about a certain vampire in the bedroom.

"I know! I brought you a Danish pastry up in case you didn't want to go down there. Real disappointment." We both giggled and I took the Danish wrapped in a tissue.

"Thanks Sook, I'll eat it after a couple more hours of sleep." I smiled brightly and then blinked "what about the guy?" she jumped and nodded.

"Oh yeah! He just didn't want to know at all! I offered to help him to advance in everything, but he just doesn't want to know about it. I mean, I know Barry's afraid for his life, but there's still no reason to deny It." she ran a hand through her hair and I sighed, leaning my weight onto the door. I am guessing Barry was his name. Wait… Heh, Barry the Bellboy. Oh dear the poor thing.

"Well Poo. We could try again tonight maybe? Or later on today? We've got nothing to do right?" I asked and she nodded with a bright smile.

"I'll knock for you later. I gotta get back to Bill now." she smiled and waved before walking back towards her own room. I closed the door with a smile and placed the Danish on the counter in the kitchenette before heading back into the bedroom. Eric had sat up, his hands resting on his lap. He had a smirk on his lips as I walked in running a hand through my hair in attempts to neaten it. How he wasn't dead yet was beyond me. In fact, I had forgotten he was a vampire just minutes ago… Mainly because he wasn't dead yet. Cold skin didn't do much to shock me now; I was used to it after twenty years of waking up and snuggling up to Darren.

"Has Sookie found a new man to replace that idiot Compton?" He asked as I crawled into the bed next to him. I frowned as I fluffed my pillows.

"Of course not and Bill's not that bad." I started to shuffle myself further down the bed as I got ready to lie down, but he reached out and pulled me towards him. I just accepted it, curling up on him, my head resting against his chest and my legs tangling with his.

"Compton's a fool." he stated, I sighed and shook my head, tracing the tips of my fingers round his stomach again. He had an incredible body. No really… you don't get bodies like this normally… It put Ryan Reynolds's body to shame and let me tell you something: That's a big thing for me to say.

"Fact is, she's happy with him so whether he is a fool or not doesn't matter. I personally don't know what to think of him. His mood swings seem to be worse than mine, except his range from Anger to happy, happy being with Sookie only." I tucked some hair behind my ear before I rested my head back on his chest.

"Yes, his mood changes do seem to make yours seem like nothing." he grumbled and I laughed. He gently held my wrist, his thumb rubbing circles on my pulse point once more, whilst his other hand stroked my back. He was quite touchy feely when you think about… It was quite relaxing anyhow so I'm not about to stop him…

I nuzzled his chest slightly and curled a little more into his embrace as I got myself comfortable. He chuckled and tightened his hold, still stroking my back and circling my wrist. He slowly brought it to his lips as he pressed a light kiss to my pulse before resting it back on his chest.

I could tell that he was now settling himself down to rest for the day, also, I don't think he had much of a choice in the matter… The sun rises around seven am and it's now Nine.

He held me close to his body and got comfortable himself. My eyes slowly closed as the exhaustion began to consume my body, readying it for sleep. I wasn't going to sleep for long, knowing that Sookie will be knocking at the door around eleven or midday. A couple hours will most likely do nothing for me, but I had a few bottles of my water. If I get an empty bottle and dilute my water down with normal, I'm sure I'll be fine for both today and this evening… Unless Sookie decides to get back early so she can be there when Bill wakes up. I'm not too sure if I want to be in Eric's arms when he wakes up… Who knows what he'll be like… Hungry? Horny? Out of control? I don't know… I doubt he'll be out of control or hungry, maybe a little bit hungry, because he had a bit of my blood, but I don't know. I'm guessing horny as heck…

I mentally shrugged it off as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. It was nice to have a dreamless sleep, I had that nightmare again the other night and it scared me a little bit. Was it telling me of events to come? Was it warning me to be careful of what I am doing? I guess I'll find out sooner or later, maybe I can prevent it…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope some previous questions have been answered and like my beta's, you threw your arms in the air shouted 'about time!'.<br>I don't know what your opinion is, but I feel like I could have dragged out the chemistry a bit longer, but unfortunately, Hayley and Eric have minds of their own when it comes to writing this.  
><strong>

**Oh! And for those who have asked about the sequel I have previous said: Yes, there is one and yes I am slowly writing it, but I feel I have lost Hayley somewhat since there was indeed a break when writing her and writing some original work. That's another reason for slow updates. I'm actually re-reading my work, proofing it and then sending it off to be beta'd to find Hayley once more. (If that makes sense to you then I applaud you all! ;D ) Anyway, enough babbling from me.**

**Let me know what you think.  
>X<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

* * *

><p>Unrolling the last curl in my hair, I looked at Eric in the reflection and smiled. He was curled round and spooning a pillow. It was the only thing I could get so I could get up and shower. I had grabbed a spare pillow, spun round with it, cuddling it tightly to my chest, and then used my teleportation to escape. Slightly surprisingly, he just remained fast asleep and thought the pillow was me. Light sleeper my <em>ass<em>. Totally Dead as a Doornail.

I smirked and fluffed my hair, checking my make-up in the process. I had eyeliner, mascara, a bit of blusher and a pink coloured lip gloss. I had my hair in the wide spirals once more, but this time I pinned my fringe back and curled it in with the rest.

I pushed the chair back quietly and stood up neatening my clothes. I was wearing dark denim skinny jeans with a pyramid belt draped carelessly across my hips. I had a pink v-neck t-shirt on underneath a black waist coat, revealing my tanned stomach and a nice amount of cleavage that wasn't _too _slutty. I pulled out a few chunky black bangles and put them on my left wrist whilst looking at my shoe collection. I didn't know whether I wanted to wear trainers or heels to add some extra height.

I went with my large black and pink trainers, slipping my feet in them and walking out to eat the Danish pastry and make myself a coffee. Sookie will probably knock on the door any minute now and we can plan what we will do today.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and I opened it, taking a sip of my coffee. She smiled brightly at me, wearing a pair of denim shorts, a beaded strap top that flowed around her torso prettily. Her hair was still a neatened version of the curls. I nodded with a smile and she just grinned walking in after I had stepped aside.

"So, Bill doesn't think it safe to leave the hotel and prefers we don't leave the rooms either," she started and I rolled my eyes at Bill's protectiveness, "So I was thinking we just relax in the rooms and pick our outfits for tonight?"

I drained the rest of my coffee and nodded, refraining from making a face or comment that I thought it was stupid for Sookie to do whatever Bill said…

"To be honest with you Sook, I was just going to wear this outfit, but have boots on instead of trainers," I shrugged and I saw her pout making me laugh, "I could help you with yours if you would like? Then we can order room service and watch some silly chick flicks?" I suggested making her smile brightly.

"I suppose during the day, until plans have been made, we're on vacation?" We laughed together and she licked her lips, "Oh Hayley, do you have a lip gloss I can borrow? I didn't have a shade I liked and you always have the nicest ones on you."

"Oh sure! I know the nicest shade of pink, in fact it's just on my dressing table, I'll go get it-" I explained, placing my mug in the sink of the kitchenette before Sookie cut me off walking towards my room.

"Oh no worries, I'll get it!" she called out as she entered my room and I froze up, biting the corner of my bottom lip. A small shriek was made and a red faced Sookie marched back out. I gulped nervously as the blonde gave me a very unimpressed and disappointed glare. I raised my hand and began to attempt to explain, but nothing came out.

"Erm…well… you see…" I sounded like a boy going through puberty with the squeaky sounding voice.

"Why is Eric _spooning _a pillow in _your_ bed?" She placed her hands on her hips and I chuckled nervously, scratching the back on my head, "I don't think this is a funny situation Hayley. Are you _crazy_?"

"Incredibly," I sighed and leaned on the kitchenette. I looked at the floor to see it was some kind of grey tile. What _was_ wrong with me? I screwed Eric… Five times. _Five!_ And it was all because I couldn't push him away again… Even though I bloody explained to him about my situation! Sleeping with him has complicated things incredibly! Even more so now that I let…him…bite…me…

"_Fuck_…" I muttered, sliding to the floor.

"Hayley Butler, you watch your mo…you just swore," Sookie had started to tell me off for my potty mouth and then realized that fact. She was in front of me within seconds; hand on knee, the other on my forehead, "Hayley, are you okay?" I looked up and nodded, pulling on a smile. No one else had to know that I let Eric drink my blood. No one would know. Eric walked around with the aura of strength and stuff… he never really revealed his strength so no one would notice. It didn't do anything physically visible, at least it never did to Darren, so all will be fine. _No one _has to know.

"I just realized that I have a lot of stuff to fix once we are done here," I laughed nervously, "It was just a one night stand and that's all it will ever be." I nodded to myself, but from the look Sookie was giving me, she didn't seem so sure.

"Well okay. Lets watch some films and talk about it okay?" and that is exactly what we did. God Bless you Sookie Stackhouse.

During the boring scenes of films, Sookie tried to ask me questions about Eric in the bedroom.

"Come on Hays, what's he like?" she leaned in, full on curiosity. I felt my face heat up as I shook my head. I don't care if Eric was Dead to the World right now, for all I knew he could _hear_ everything! I know I'm paranoid, but if he could stay awake for _two hours_ after sunrise, then who knows what else he can do…

"Nu uh Sook… I'm not saying." I muttered, hugging my knees tightly. She just laughed. The questions about it stopped after a little while. I didn't get angry, Sookie just gave up saying I was being 'no fun', but she soon understood after reading my mind…

* * *

><p>That evening Eric and Bill had rented cars and drove us to the Sheriff of area nine's private residence. We were greeted by a tall, olive toned woman who was dressed in a white dress suit with her dark hair pulled tightly back. She had introduced herself as Isabel.<p>

Isabel brought us into the open plan lounge and dining area with windows to view the back yard. I noted there were shutters to block out the sunlight. Smart.

I stood next to Sookie, who we decided to dress in this patterned red halter-neck dress that had thick-ish straps and a draw string round the waist to give her shape. Her hair was in succulent waves accessorized with daisies.

Bill was looking fairly relaxed compared to the pacing edgy Eric. I just crossed my arms and tried to stay quiet.

I saw a tall, broad male appear next to Isabel and had to bite my tongue at the site of him. He might have been dressed in completely black, but that didn't stop the man from looking like the classic Texan cowboy with the boots, the shirt, tight jeans and the large belt buckle. Compensating much? Oh I think so.

"You should have told me Eric hired a couple of fucking humans, Isabel," he commented loud enough for us to hear and I shifted my weight onto the other foot, arching an eyebrow at him and clenching my jaw. I had to bite back my comments. We weren't here to have an argument with the Dallas vampires; we were here to find their Sheriff that Eric seemed to care about so much.

"Now wait just a minute," Sookie spoke up, causing Bill to tense.

"_Respect _them," he almost growled and I gave him a sweet smile whilst Sookie said 'thank you'. I pushed some loose curls over my right shoulder discreetly before crossing my arms once more. With Sookie here, I might be able to disguise my heritage. Score!

The tall male leaned back and held his buckle, thumbs slipping behind it in the process, as he and Isabel argued quickly. I learned his name was Stan. Eric cut them off during his pacing.

"Are you certain that Godric was abducted by the fellowship of the sun?" he didn't stop pacing… it was making me uneasy. He's being too tense about this whole situation that it actually made me worry… not to mention… I felt nervous by it. Eric was unpredictable at times and when in a tense moment like this… He could do anything.

"Yes.", "No." Stan and Isabel spoke in unison and I rolled my eyes. Oh dear. This might take all night. Should I get comfortable or will I be over-stepping my boundaries…

"They are the only ones with the organization and manpower," Stan explained in a bored tone. Isabel crossed her arms in an annoyed fashion.

"But they are amateurs, it doesn't make any sense!" she turned to address us, "this is _Godric _we're talking about, Two thousand years old."

My eyes widened. "Whoa…" I muttered.

Eric was around a thousand so maybe they were acquaintances for a while? Maybe?

"Old don't make you smart," Stan commented and I shifted my weight once again. This guy was definitely beginning to annoy me with his attitude. Not only was he rude, he was a moron. 'Old don't make you smart'? Gosh someone shut him up…

"Besides, there's no proof," Isabel spoke to Stan once more. It seemed like they have had this conversation a few times already.

"If they got him, I'll hear it. That's my job," Sookie took a step forward and I nodded sharing a smile with her before looking back emotionless to the two vampires in front. From what I have seen so far, Isabel seemed to be rational whereas Stan… I just really didn't like him. Leave it at that.

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down, full out attack," he seemed to half glare at Sookie, making my brow arch once more. "Exterminate them like the vermin they are-"

I decided this was the best time to cut him off, "Now what is that going to achieve then huh? A Vampire-Hating-Church _suddenly _annihilated in the middle of the night. Oh I _wonder _who did it? Hmmm. Oh this _is_ a toughie." I shrugged my shoulders with a false smile as I patronized him. He glared at me and I crossed my arms arching a brow and cocking my hips to the side, challenging him. One false move _Stan_. I _dare_ you. I may have a smirk tugging on my lips…

"I sincerely doubt the King of Texas would approve of the destruction of our international political agenda," Bill cut in, just in time; thank you Bill Compton for having a brain that didn't surround Sookie permanently. Well done old chap. Have a gold star.

"Fuck that," Stan muttered, "The great revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play," Isabel had turned to Stan in anger. Yes, I definitely liked her. She was smart, cautious, something you needed with this.

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric growled, making me and Sookie jump, "What's happened to Godric, that he surrounds himself with clowns?" _Oooh, ouch Eric… not cool man. _Isabel was not impressed at all by his sudden outbreak.

"We invited you as a courtesy. This is not your territory, you have no voice here," Isabel had taken a few steps before him and she was forcing a calm voice. I could tell by the way her jaw was clenched slightly. Wait a second… _Invited_? This… this wasn't a request from them?

"Yeah, _Sheriff_," Stan provoked, "Why don't you run on back down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets."

_Oh snap. No he didn't!_

"Now hang on a second, we are not puppets you over sized _moron_," I spoke up taking a step forward and placing my hand on my hips. How _dare_ He!

"_I'm _certainly no puppet," Sookie added in an undertone of disapproval, also shooting Stan the dirtiest look I had seen her give. I _do _love it when dear Sookie speaks her mind… I tried to stifle a smile.

"What we need is a plan," Bill Compton said in to change the conversation before things got ugly. I'm getting more impressed by him.

"I _have _a plan," Stan turned his face up and I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"You're plan is completely ridiculous and will give Vampires a bad name!" I knew my voice had risen by a notch and I saw Stan's hands clench. "As Isabel said, we have no idea if that the poor excuse of a church have your Sheriff, so for us, or _you_, to go in and cause a flipping massacre is… well it's simply injudicious!" I knew I was right, darn it, and no… Texan cowboy pansie was going to tell me otherwise! Sookie had to force down the grin as I used a word from her word of the day calendar from the day we left. Injudicious simply meant lacking in judgment or discretion, or basically foolish and moronic, but I wanted to try and use that word in a sentence today. Hurray for me!

"Idiots," I heard Eric growl. I crossed my arms to stop myself from running a hand through my hair and risk ruining my curls I spent time creating in my hair earlier.

"You have _no _idea," Stan faced me full on, "It's completely obvious and we can take them all out at once." I felt a growl in my throat as I stood a step forward to fight back when Isabel spoke up.

"Of _course_, so the government can _bomb _us back into the middle ages," Isabel cut him off and I placed a hand on my forehead, blocking out the argument between the two feeling kind of glad I got cut off. These two were a mess together it seems. Maybe they only got along when their Sheriff was here? Or maybe when Stan was never here? He was all about the brawn whereas Isabel was all about the brains, it seems. They needed to meet each other halfway and I'm guessing Godric was that level ground. He was the grey area for Stan's black and Isabel's white. Maybe he actually wore grey clothes. That would be amusing.

The sound of smashing made my head shoot up to see Eric shouting at the two. I didn't really take much of it in because… well, Eric was quite scary when angry and he was _never_ this angry with me thank God. Bill and Sookie joined in, mentioning that there must be a traitor within their nest and that they were the only ones knowing about mine and Sookie's arrival. It just started off another argument between the two.

"Look, if Y'all keep on arguing I'm either going to fall asleep or start screaming, so this is what we're going to do," Sookie spoke with authority, shutting everyone up and making me have to bite my tongue to hide my smile. "I will infiltrate the fellow ship of the sun-" And welcome back protective Bill Compton!

"Absolutely not," he spoke and I nodded in agreement.

"I _completely _agree. Not without me you won't," I walked up and winked making Sookie gave me a smile. I could feel the confused gazes from the two Dallas vampires and the objective one from Bill. Oh dear Bill, you need to loosen your leash on Sookie…

"I cannot allow this," Bill half pleaded, but Eric cut him off.

"Let her speak," he seemed interested, looking at her intensely. He had calmed down, somewhat, thank Lord.

"Since Bill and Hayley glamoured the guy, they don't know who I am. _We'll _pretend to join the church and _I_ can check out their thoughts," she explained and I nodded, liking this idea. Made sense. She could pose as an older sister or a cousin…

"No. During the day, none of us can help you," Bill turned to her completely.

"I can," I spoke up and Bill looked over Sookie's shoulder with an arched brow, "I mean, no, I don't have your strength or your ability to glamour, but I have my own secrets."

"Teleporting will only get you more trouble Hayley," Eric spoke up and I pouted when he gave me a half concerned look. "I cannot afford you getting weak."

"Hayley won't need to use her abilities; it'll only take a little while. It's so simple no one will get hurt," Sookie explained and looked to me, "And I completely agree with Eric."

I wanted to stamp my foot like a child so badly right now. This was unfair! Completely unfair! I opened my mouth to complain by then decided against it and bit my tongue. Hard. What's the bloody point in having my water if I wasn't going be of any use! UGH! Besides, Teleporting has nothing to do with it. Empathy plays a much larger part. It's a perfectly good influence with no one suspecting it! I mean, it'll be during the day so I cannot be suspected of being a Vampire, not only that it's not obvious at all! It's subtle! Plus… I can fight. Kind of. Okay so I may be a little rusty, but the knowledge is still there!

I felt the two hungry yet confused gazes from the Dallas vampires and had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop looking at them. Well there goes my concealment theory. Phooey.

"Waste of time," Stan muttered as he stormed out, not before giving me and Sookie a strange look on his way. I glared at his retreating back with the want to just throw a vase at it… If only Eric hadn't thrown the only one I had seen when we got in here…

"There's no easier way to find out it if they're involved," Isabel started, distracting me from glaring at the doorway that Stan had exited, she was wringing her hands nervously. She was agreeing with Sookie. I saw Eric step forward saying they'll do it. I could tell Bill was thoroughly annoyed at this and pulled Eric to one side for a few words. I walked up to Sookie and saw Isabel doing the same thing, addressing her, asking about her relationship with Bill. Not my conversation, so I turned away to face the garden. Couldn't see much of it, but _so _not the point…

"And you?" Isabel had placed a hand on my shoulder making me jump, I spun around and she backed away a few respectful steps. "Why are you here as well?"

"Just to help keep Sookie company during the day," I shared a smile with Sookie released a breath as I saw a somber Eric and a calm Bill return to the room. Bill went straight to Sookie's side and I have to admit, I felt strange having Eric stand behind me with a hand on my shoulder. I hope this was something I won't have to get used to. It makes me feel… weird.

I felt my phone vibrate and I flushed a deep red, apologizing as I pulled it out to see Darren. I was about to press the decline button when Eric gently squeezed my shoulder.

"You may go. We need to discuss tomorrow."

I nodded and walked out of the room answering it with a bright '_Why are you calling me silly!_'

I spoke with Darren about the situation at hand so far as I leaned against the wall out front. I smiled and laughed with him after making a few comments about the brute Stan and had hold back a grin when he explained that Stan could probably hear me. Whoopsie. Not.

"So what, I could take Him." I commented before frowning at Darren laughing.

"_No you can't._"

"Yes I can. Stan is all about brute force. He _may _have strength and speed of a vampire, but I have the brain and tricks. Give me five minutes and he would be injured on the floor needing bed rest and blood for months."

"_I really hope he doesn't take you up on that offer._" he commented, I could tell he was smiling.

"I kinda do after this whole thing is over. He's a dick who wears tacky clothes." Darren laughed

_ "So what's the hotel like?" _he asked me when he finally sobered.

"I have to say it's lovely. Light tight as well so I'll be sleeping a lot and not because I have to," I giggled when he laugh.

_ "Room service any good?"_

"It's okay. They cater more to vampires though," I shrugged, even though he couldn't see. I told him about the rest of the hotel, leaving out the other telepath and Eric, especially Eric. He was not ready to hear about that, "So when are you leaving to do a bit of travelling?" I asked standing to walk a little bit round the driveway.

"_In a few minutes, that's why I am calling_," he sounded a bit upset and I pouted.

"That means I won't see you when I get back!" I whined making him laugh.

"_I know, how will you survive?" _he was teasing me knowing I would retaliate.

"Oh, I don't know. I won't!" there was a short pause before we both laughed, "Don't do anything silly, kay? I need my Dare-Bear," I whispered.

"_I know you do 'Lee. I do miss you_."

"Don't you get soppy on me Shields or I will slap you as soon as I see you," I grinned when he chuckled. Eric walked out the front door with Bill and Sookie behind. I missed out on the plan. Poopy, "Dare, I gotta go. Have fun on your trip alright? Love you." I smiled at his goodbye and flipped the phone shut, turning to follow them to the cars as I slipped the phone into my back pocket. I was about to follow Sookie to slip into the back seat of their car when I felt Eric place his hand on my lower back and guide me to his car. It wasn't as nice as _my_ car for instance and certainly didn't go as fast, but it was temporary. I guess…

I got into the car and pulled my belt on as he began to pull out of the driveway. I notice his grip on the wheel was going to dent it, but I was unsure as to say anything. He looked pretty tense and… mad. Did the meeting go that bad?

"Eric, _calm _down, you'll wreck the steering wheel," I spoke softly, carefully. His jaw clenched before he relaxed a fraction, "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Did the plan for tomorrow get sorted?"

"No."

"Am I going to get these one-worded answers the whole car journey?" he just grunted causing me to lean back, cross my arms and watch the road for the rest of the journey home. If I wasn't going to get an answer out of him then I won't bother asking. I sighed and rested my head back, closing my eyes. Maybe I could actually get some sleep tonight then?

"They are imbeciles," I heard him state and I nodded in agreement.

"Stan's a buffoon, and Isabel is lost without her Sheriff," I kept my eyes closed so I didn't see a reaction from him.

"Godric is a good sheriff."

"I don't doubt this by the way those two were bickering. It was like _children_."

He chuckled at this and I smiled, turning my face to look at him when I opened my eyes. We were near the hotel, "How do you know him?"

Eric was silent. He didn't talk, even when he handed the car over to the valet and helped me out of the car, guiding me to the elevator. He pressed the call button and turned me to face him, his large calloused hands stroking my arms. He leaned down, his lips mere inches from my ear

"He's my maker," he half whispered and my brows shot to my head, my mouth forming an 'O'. I nodded understandingly. As he went to stand straight he placed a chaste kiss to my cheek.

"I'll do my best with Sookie tomorrow," I didn't look up, but my head was just under his chin tonight. He briefly pecked my hair and took a step away from me seconds before the doors opened. I gave him a soft smile as I walked in and pressed my floor number. He wasn't coming so I am guessing he has more business to attend to.

He remained stood there as the doors closed and when they did I leaned against the wall. Holy Crap… Godric is Eric's maker! It made complete sense, but still. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see a text for Darren.

_I forgot to mention. Be on your best __behaviour__. No hook ups for you whilst I'm not there ;D _

_ Love you. Dare x_

Fudge. Carrot Sticks. Mother Trucker. Ass Biscuits. _Shit_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

* * *

><p>Laughing at the cringe-worthy scene on the TV, I curled up on the sofa. I was wearing some grey cotton drawstring trousers and a pink tank top. Sitting in the corner of the sofa I had curled up under the dressing gown as if it was a duvet or throw. It was pretty comfy, I won't lie.<p>

When I had gotten into my room, I locked the door, showered and mulled over the fact that the vampire, Godric, Sookie and I were supposed to find was in fact Eric's maker. It made sense with Eric's attitude when discussing it, or even at the meeting earlier. He was anxious and worried for his maker and yet... I still didn't see it coming. Am I supposed to? Was it supposed to be obvious? For all I knew it could have been a debt that Eric owed and this would make them even, but no that's wrong. His maker. Just... _Whoa_.

I also had to figure out how I'm going to be around Eric, I mean… For some reason, I don't actually _care_ about last night; in fact I'm happy it happened. I mean not only was it the best sex I've had in a _long_ time (Not saying I've had crap sex, because the sex I was having before Eric wasn't all that bad and was kinda awesome), but there was something _different _about it. It's nothing like what I have with Darren, or my one night stands or even the sex I had when I was in relationships… There was something about it that I liked… I didn't want to give it up and yet as messed up as that is, something is just _telling_ me to just go with the flow and deal with things as they come because… Things are going to get a _whole_ lot worse soon. How morbid.

I picked up my water, it was a diluted one, and took a sip. I tried to not splutter it as I laughed at the main character tripping up dramatically, taking my mind away from those thoughts completely. I couldn't remember the name of this movie, but it was like a romantic comedy that was more comedy. Genius. I love these, it's those kind of chick flicks that just take your mind of reality...

* * *

><p>Cold arms picked me up from my snuggled position on the sofa and I curled into the body automatically. I had fallen asleep during what I think was the second movie. Being warm and cuddled up somewhere snug can make someone feel sleepy.<p>

"Don't you have your own room?" I mumbled raising a hand to play with the neck line of his round neck t-shirt. He chuckled pulling me closer to him.

"I believe I do, but I find your company _much _more appealing." I felt the vibration of his vocal chords as he spoke. He laid me down onto the bed and I opened my eyes to see him crouched low in front of me. He wasn't wearing his jacket. Did he take it off? I don't remember feeling it when he picked me up…

"_Yeah_, the death grip was annoying to get out of. I just wish I was there to see you wake up." I grinned lazily making him frown as he must have remembered waking up spooning a pillow. I had gone downstairs with Sookie to grab something to eat. Sookie also thought it would be better to avoid Eric's '_wrath'._

"I apologise." he then smirked and I rolled round so my back was facing him.

"So… what are you scheming?" I stretched out, enjoying the feeling of the muscles protesting in the movement. He appeared under the sheets next to me within seconds. I sat up to see his jeans folded neatly on my dressing table's chair. I looked back with an amused smile to see he was still wearing his t-shirt.

"Hayley, you should know by now, I don't _scheme_." there was a certain patronizing tone in his voice so I just rolled my eyes laid back down on the sheets, enjoying the coolness of them.

"Well then Eric, I would _like _to think I know you enough to recognize that particular light in your eye means you have planned something to keep you from being bored." the way his smirk dropped by a fraction for that split second confirmed it, I had to chuckle arching my back feeling the joints click before I sighed, "I hope I'm not involved in any way."

Rolling onto my stomach I bunched the pillow under my arms so I was hugging it and I had my head raised to concentrate in this conversation.

"I _assure _you Hayley, it has nothing to do with you." he responded rolling completely on his side and held his head up with his hand. God he looked… _No_. No Hayley, you have to be up in the morning. Destroy that libido of yours. This _isn't_ a vacation. Totally _not _a vacation.

"You know, for a vampire, you just contradicted yourself _and _you're a bad liar." I grinned when he laughed and rolled onto his front also.

"You're the second person to tell me this tonight, I must be losing my touch." he commented and I pushed my shoulder against his before snuggling down onto my cushion.

"Was this a human or a vampire?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Vampire." I nodded, pouting my lips a little in the process as I mulled it over.

"Then maybe only supernatural beings can tell when you're lying and not humans?" I voiced my thoughts to him and he shrugged, "So why did the vampire say you're a bad liar?" I rolled to the side and grinned at him cheekily. He laughed and shook his head making me pout.

"Business." he grinned knowing I wouldn't like this answer.

"Well that's silly." I pouted and flopped round on my back and rolled my eyes, "You're no fun."

Whelp, I regret saying that. I seem to forget that I was with _Eric _and not Darren. Darren would be like my best friend and during 'pillow talk' he would start a tickle war or something along those lines. _Eric _on the other hand… Well, he was on top me, my thighs around his waist, his body pressing mine into the mattress saying '_oh I don't know about that, I think I can be lots of fun_'. Go. Away. Libido! You're not wanted here!

I laughed and tried to push him away by his shoulders. He didn't budge. I am feeling _way_ too comfortable around him. So much that I actually began to forget who I was actually with! I'm so used to being with Darren for pillow talk… Maaan! I miss Darren now! I've barely been gone a day… or have I? Not the point! I miss my Dare-Bear!

"I'm pretty sure you can," my voice was slightly strained as I pushed at his shoulders with a bit more strength. I was failing miserably, "but that's so not the point and you know it! _UGH_!" I gave up and crossed my arms.

"Are you done?" he asked in an amused tone making me scowl. Oh that was no fair. This was _far_ from over! This. Was. _War_.

"Nowhere near!" I growled as I tightened my hold round his waist and threw my body into his pushing him onto his back. Now I was straddling him with his hands gripping my hips. He just grinned eagerly and I rolled my eyes. I saw he was about to comment so I just flung my hands over his mouth to silence him, "Don't you _dare_." I growled once more and his eyes lit up animatedly. Gripping my wrists, he pulled my hands away from his mouth and pulled me down, stopping inches from his mouth.

"I have to say, I'm liking this side to you, in _fact_, I'm liking this side _a lot_." and then he pulled me down to close the distance. Sure, I responded to the kiss with as much passion I could, but I was _so_ not giving him anything tonight. No way. Nu uh… _Oh _man that tongue of his will be the death of me. Scratch that: _He_ will be the death of me...

He released my wrists and flipped me onto back, pushing me deeper into the bed with his rock hard body. I groaned trying to shake my head away from his and failed. No way. I am _not_ giving in. He got sex last night… hot… brilliant… I'm just turning myself on from the memories of it for crying out loud!

"Stop this," I whimpered after I had successfully pushed him back. He was just giving me a smug smirk because we both knew I was turned on, "I need to _sleep _Eric. You kept me up all night last night and I only had 4 hours sleep altogether! If I am to be fit in the morning in case of any problems, I'll need to rest tonight." I was gasping for breath after ranting that out in one go and before he would try to attack me with those luscious lips.

He sighed and rolled off me, bringing me with him to rest on his chest. I was _definitely_ not complaining to snuggling. I placed my hand on his chest as he pulled me closer, his hand resting on my hip. With his spare hand, he took my wrist to rub circles round my pulse point with very slightly pressure. I'm assuming this was so he could feel my pulse also. I don't know why, but I kind of like this silly little habit of his. It's so human yet so... _not._

"Thank you." I said as I got myself comfortable. He made a noise, kissing my hair and running a hand up my back to settle me. I smiled closing my eyes, feeling myself getting drowsy. I knew I shouldn't allow this to happen, allow myself to get closer to Eric because, let's face it, he's a douche bag. A total douche bag, but… times like this… he's really sweet and _totally _messing with my head. I shouldn't let this happen, and yet that little voice in my head was telling me to _let_ it happen.

"Eric…" I mumbled trying to force myself to wake up a bit. I felt him chuckle.

"You like to ask questions when you're about to fall asleep, don't you?" I could hear the amusement in his tone, but ignored it.

"Shup…" I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my face in his shirt lightly, "Are you trying to make me like you or summat?" I hid my face in his shirt, unconsciously breathing in his scent. He smelt of cologne, nature and… some sort of musky smell… It was relaxing. Sweet.

I felt his shoulders shake in his light laughter, his finger tips trailing the bare skin on my shoulder. It sent shivers down my spine and I hit him lightly with the hand on his chest.

"I would… like it if you like me. Do you?" I smiled and shrugged feeling myself slipping, he was _really_ comfortable!

"I don't know." I sighed, "Sometimes… I like you more than Dare…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hayley! What have you done to her?"<em> I heard bashing on a metal wiring and furrowed my brows together tightly as Sookie was screaming at people.

"_Shown this heathen the Lord's true wrath! The Lord does not appreciate agents of the Devil!_" it was a gruff voice. I shivered, trying to open my eyes, to see what was happening, but there seemed to be such a heavy weight on my lids. I groaned as I felt a sort of shift.

I was now lying on a cold surface, but could still see nothing. It felt similar to all my other dreams.

"_Now then Miss Butler, care to tell me why you have glamoured my people and have healed from your injuries?_" it was that familiar male voice from all my other dreams! He didn't sound as angry this time unlike before. It confused me. I coughed, rolling to my side as I had the strong coppery taste of blood in my mouth.

"_I have told you nothing but the truth, please... believe me." _I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and face.

"_You lie you HEATHEN!_" my eyes finally flickered open in time to see I was in the room from before, except on some kind of stone table? I rolled my head to the side to see the vast expanse of land covered in a shroud of darkness. A sharp pain coming from my chest caused me to scream out in pain, arching my back in the process to trying to reduce the pain, and I looked down to see a dagger digging into it. I coughed up more blood feeling it constantly filling my mouth, my body shaking as the dagger was removed and plunged back into my chest making me scream in agony once more, blood spluttering everywhere. I felt the burning in my lungs as I took a huge gasp of air.

"_Stop this… please…_" I heard myself beg. Why wasn't I healing? I should be healing, instead I could feel my body seem to give up. No. _No!_ That's not an option!

"_If you were an Angel of our Mighty Lord, you would not be travelling with the creatures of the devil! You, my Dear, are a fallen Angel like Lucifer himself and I shall put an end to this blasphemy!_" I tried to look up at the figure screaming at me, but my eyes never left the dagger and I could tell what was going to happen now as he plunged it into my heart once more. I screamed in pain feeling everything shut down, my hearing was blurring, yet I could still hear his manic laughter as clear as day.

Strong arms embraced me, telling me to wake up, that everything was fine and no one will ever cause harm to me, the embrace was cold, yet warming… I could feel the warmth in the words as they echoed around my mind. I wanted to be closer to the person embracing me, soothing me… I wanted… I wanted to _**wake**_** up!**

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I had to blink a few times in uncertainty before realising where I was, my hotel room. I had woken up in the secure embrace of Eric once more and the strange reoccurring nightmare vanished from my mind as it had done many times before…<p>

I had my head resting on his arm with my wrist in that hand, and his other wrapped round my waist tightly. A small smile reached my lips and I snuggled further into the embrace enjoying the feel of his cool skin against my warm head, wanting to sleep for longer and not allow my stupid mind to catch up with me.

Unfortunately, it did catch up with me and I realised, yet again, how silly I was being. I was allowing myself to get to close to him and made the mistake of sleeping and letting him feed off me. Dangerous grounds for an Angel who could actually recover from a Vampire feeding off them. Around ninety percent of Angels normally died. I don't know what does it, maybe they cannot get their blood pumped round their body fast enough to recover, or maybe the vampire is in some sort of frenzy and drains them completely. Fact is, not many Angels go near vampires. I am one of those foolish few and I was never happier… when with Darren that is.

I don't know what is going on between Eric and I, but it was definitely not safe and it's making me all confused! I liked Eric. I was comfortable around him, I could joke with him and he was obviously comfortable around me… I don't know. He was an old vampire and he could be… like using me or something. I know that not all vampires were… douche bags who manipulate you and stuff, but could Eric actually be one of _those _vampires? I really don't like my head… it's confusing, contradicting and… annoying when Eric is involved…

"You're awake." the said vampire pulled me closer into him curled up, snuggling myself into his bare chest. Wait a Second…

"Huh?" I pulled away to notice he wasn't wearing his shirt, but in fact, I was… I arched a brow to look up to see his blue ones gaze into mine intently. "What happened?"

"You were having a fit in your sleep." he stated and I bobbed my head before pausing again. Talk about being blunt.

"A fit? So a fit cause you to put me in _your _shirt?" I bit the corner of my lip as it tugged upwards. He didn't even look near amused as he sat up, pulling me up with him.

"Your temperature had risen and you were soaking through your clothes. Something was happening in your sleep. You wouldn't wake up." he sounded weird as he turned to face me completely. My face had dropped completely and I ran a hand through my knotted hair. I finally noticed my ripped clothes thrown to the side, crumbled.

"Then it must have been the nightmare I have been having…" I shrugged and sat back on the head rest, "Darren said that some of the nights I scream out, arching acting as if... as I was being hurt." Eric nodded, his gaze scanning my body quickly before he sat back next to me.

"You were doing that. Saying to stop it, to believe you." there was still something with his voice I wasn't liking so I turned to face him. He… He looked worried… for _me_.

"I'm sorry,"I whispered, "I don't understand why I am having them. I'll ask my mother when I plan my next visit to her." he tilted his head towards me and pulled me into his arms.

"Make these plans to be soon if they have been happening for a while." his hold tightened for a split second before he pulled us down to get tucked in.

"Eric it's day, you should sleep." he made a noise of agreement and rested his chin on my head after kissing it. I closed my eyes, ignoring all thoughts about before and entwined my legs with his as we settled to sleep.

"Your alarm will be going off in an hour to get ready for breakfast with Sookie." he commented and the corner of my lips tugged up in a small smile.

"Thank you." I kissed his chest and got comfortable in his arms. I could tell he was fighting his sleep by the way he was stroking my hair and massaging circles on my hip with his thumb. I just remained in his arms, slowing my breathing, till I felt him finally give in before de-tangling myself from him. I laid at the edge of my bed, just staring at his features. He looked completely relaxed and utterly beautiful. I didn't know what to think of it all really. Maybe I could just give into my desires, go with the flow, whilst I am here and handle it when I get back.

I slipped out of bed, switched off the alarm for seven AM and then headed straight for the bathroom to get ready. As I slipped off his t-shirt, I noted it smelled a lot like his scent and I folded it neatly, placing it on the counter ready for me to take it out. It was only when I was in the shower I realised a very silly fact. I was falling for him. _Fast_. Not good.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me guess: 'Why after all this time you post now?' Or... 'what too you so long damn it!'. Whelp. You guys. After getting no responses after chapter seventeen and then not much of a response of eighteen, I had kinda decided to just... give up. I honestly felt rubbish, as if no one was really interested in this story and then... I look at my e-mail and in the fanfic section to see... interest. And I don't know... I felt like I should post a chapter just to see.<br>This chapter is deliberately small. I wanted to put some fluff in there. I was in the fluffy mood at the time. **

**So Review/fave/alert and maybe, I'll post another soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

><p>"So yeah, Hugo will be here soon and we can go over the cover story that we're going to use," Sookie grinned as she took a sip of her orange juice. Her hair was curly, with some pulled back and out of her face, and she was wearing an adequate, patterned, navy summer dress that didn't do much for her curvy figure and looked pretty dull and innocent. Admittedly, it looked good against her tanned skin and showed a little bit of cleavage, but I wasn't keen on it.<p>

She said it was to look somewhat respectable when going to their church. I had just wrinkled my nose at it, but to be fair, it did look alright on her… if you hadn't seen some of the other outfits she wears that is.

"Well, I was going to dress myself to look eighteen. I have an I.D for it too. From when I was in a small town east of London," I grinned as I ate a Melon chunk. Yes, before you comment about anything, I am eating healthily. It's better for me to recover and then some. Oh hush, I can hear you laughing…

"Well, you could be a niece or a cousin of mine?" she suggested and I bobbed in my seat excitedly.

"That sounds like fun!" We laughed and continued to talk about our cover. I was her niece who was born and raised in England, but because of the tragic death of my parents (By vampires for the pity vote), I had to come and move in with my aunt Sookie.

"Hugo!" Sookie stand up and walked round to shake hands with a male behind me. I pushed the chair back and stood up to face a tall, scrawny man with a receding hairline and dark eyes. He had to be in his early thirties. I arched a brow with a small smile to Sookie and she introduced us.

"Hayley this is Hugo. He'll be accompanying us to the church. He's Isabel's," she had a bright grin on her face and pulled over a chair for Hugo to join us at the table. I smiled politely and shook his hand before sitting back down.

"I suppose it'll look better to have a guy with us when we turn up?" I asked and Sookie nodded.

"That reminds me actually," Hugo said and pulled out a ring and handed it to Sookie. She grinned.

"Oh Hugo! Yes! A thousand times yes!" she slipped it on whilst we laughed quietly together.

"It'll look better and give us a good reason for wanting to join their church," he commented and my head bobbed in agreement as I ate another piece of fruit.

"Can I be your Maid of Honour?" I asked and Sookie grinned enthusiastically. Hugo just smiled awkwardly.

"Also, erm, just so they believe we're an actual couple about to get married, you should probably let me do most of the talking."

I arched my brow, but looked down at my food as I ate it. He seemed awkward and nervous, even if he was being a bit light-hearted about it. I wasn't sure what to make of him really. You know when you can just… _sense_ something about someone? Yeah well… My vibes are all over the place with him…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll just shut up and look pretty," Sookie grinned sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," he shot back guiltily.

"Yeah, it was, but its okay. It'll be a lot easier for me to listen in on others if I don't have to worry about carrying on a conversation."

I looked up with a smile. "You won't have to worry about stress Sookie, I'll be there," I winked making the blonde laugh. I saw Hugo give me a confused look with his brows furrowing together. I just smiled. "I have a few abilities myself to help with the situation. Empathy being my favourite."

He just nodded and fidgeted in his seat a little.

"If they ask you two any questions, are you going to be able to say the things about vampires that they'll want to hear?" his eyes were shifting between us every now and then to take in our reaction.

"Hugo, I don't just hear the things hateful people say, I hear the things that are so hateful that hateful people won't even want to say them out loud," she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, I got plenty of material to work with."

His eyes trailed to me and I smiled. "I've been with a lot of different crowds," my head was bobbing as I said this, "My parents were killed by vampires so that might just help."

His eyes widened a fraction and I laughed.

"It's her cover story," Sookie placed a hand on his shoulder and I nodded.

"_Well_, it's half true anyway, but it happened a while ago and with that, I got my revenge."

Sookie gave me a knowing look and I smiled sweetly to Hugo before returning back to my fruit. I sensed I was scaring him a little bit. Huh… I must intimidate him. Awesome?

"It's funny, I don't even know you really, but you're the only other person I have met whose dated a vampire…" Sookie started and my head shot up, giving her a mock hurt look, she laughed, "Oh Hayley, you're not dating Vampires, you're just living with one."

I shrugged.

"We have an open relationship!" I pouted making her laugh and shake her head.

"You know what I mean Hayley. And you're not with Darren," her bright smile made me automatically forgive her and shrug, returning to my food.

"I'm sorry Hayley, but, how old are you?" Hugo asked and I grinned.

"Eighteen," I replied sweetly seeing his eyes widen and his brows shoot up high. When I returned to my food I gave Sookie a look and allowed her to read my mind for a split second. '_I don't want many people knowing I'm immortal. I need to hide my identity to the best of my ability._'

"Whoa… Really? I-I mean, you don't really look it…" he stuttered and I laughed raising my head to look to him.

"Well, I am, but maybe you are influenced by my attitude and maturity?" I grinned cheekily making him smile, shoulders shaking in a silent laugh.

"Well Sookie, what would you like to know?" he turned to her. I could tell he didn't know how to act around me, but with Sookie he could. Maybe because he knew a lot about Sookie and not me, I wasn't offended or anything. Just curious.

I wasn't exactly dressed badly… I was wearing my dark skinny jeans with black and pink trainers and a black t-shirt with an array of stars over my chest.

"Everything," Sookie sounded excited, "Li-like, do you and Isabel ever fight?"

"Oh we fight like crazy," his tone was light-hearted. "But I have been with women where I didn't fight with before and with every one of them, I found that the reason that we never fought was because I didn't care enough to bother." So… that sounded a bit… wrong… Not my conversation so not getting involved. This is for Sookie.

"Oh, Hugo, that is _messed _up." Thank You Sookie Stackhouse. Now I get to find out… I'm feeling quite nosey about this…

Hugo chuckled as he replied, "Well, Maybe, but it's also true."

"It's funny but, whenever Bill and me fight, even as I'm screaming and I'm so mad I don't think I'm ever going to stop, somehow, in the middle of all that, I know we're both fighting for our relationship."

Really? _Really _Sookie? Not because Bill can be a total asshat? I had to keep mentally chanting to myself that Sookie was happy and hearing my opinion would probably be silly. She loved Bill. Even with all his douche-y qualities.

During my thought process, the conversation had continued. It was about turning. Uh oh. He mentioned the age card on her. _Well Done mate, you have to bring mortality into it! Sookie's going to be thinking about it!_

I looked up at her from under my lashes and she was slowly nodding. It had gotten to her. _Never_ bring up the age card to a happy couple when one of them isn't _immortal!_

"Erm… We should go," she muttered and stood up, Hugo tried to apologise but Sookie won't have it, saying something about if she died today she never have to feel old, unloved and unwanted. I bit down on my tongue to refrain from glaring at Hugo. Moron.

I stood up and ran a hand through my straightened hair.

"I'll meet you guys at the church. If I am going to look like your niece, I'll have to change and stuff," I smiled and Sookie's brows furrowed, "Erm… when you get there, mention your niece visiting and meeting you there to take a look at it. You know I have some things to sort out today anyway." I hugged her briefly when she accepted this and pulled her bag on her shoulder.

"Now you be careful and dress appropriately," her voice was slightly stern, but the smile gave it away on the fact that she was playing the aunt card. I grinned and nodded with a mock salute.

"Gotcha Auntie Sook. See you Uncle Hugo," I laughed before skipping off to the elevator to change into something… so not me…maybe.

* * *

><p>I finished curling my hair similar to the way Sookie's been this morning, and placed a headband in there with a small bow to look innocent. My make-up was made to look clear and similar looking to my favourite aunt Sook- I mean Holly (I had gotten a text explaining that they were going to use cover names. She was Holly Simpson and Hugo was Rufus Dobson). Because I was slightly paler in comparison to her, I added a bit of pink blusher to my cheeks to give me a rosy looking complexion and leaned back to examine myself shoulders up. I looked between sixteen and eighteen. Awesome.<p>

I got up and walked to my cupboard trying to find my youngest looking outfit. I didn't have anything really… when I was looking my youngest, I was wearing that pink dress I wore on the plane, but because of the sweetheart neckline, it wasn't very suitable. Sweetheart necklines were also my favourite choice when it came to nice dresses. Made my chest look good.

I turned to face my bed. It was made around Eric with his clothes folded neatly at the end. I had placed his shoes by the door during my clean up of the place. I smiled lightly at his relaxed pouted features, and the way his arms were laid so I could easily curl up in them if I wanted to. I have to say, it was _very_ tempting…

I turned back to my few clothes in the wardrobe and mentally scolded myself for packing quickly. The annoying thing was that I had the perfect summer dress at home! _Wait_… It was at home. It wasn't anywhere dangerous. I could so easily teleport myself there.

I closed my eyes and let everything go, thinking of nothing but my bedroom at home. I thought of the fluffy hot pink carpet, the smooth white walls with the off canvas of pink flowers dotted around. My Bed. My standard four poster double bed with soft deep pink and white cotton sheets and the drapes around it. I had wanted a princess-like bed when coming here and I got it. I couldn't draw the curtains on it, but I had no reason to. It was decoration only.

I began to feel very light on my feet before the feeling of my fluffy carpet cushioned my bare feet. My eyes fluttered open to see my room. It had been cleaned and there were fresh sheets on the bed. Darren must have been bored, bless him. I squealed in excitement and skipped into my wardrobe pulling out the perfect hot pink summer dress, slipping it on straight away. Did I forget to mention I was in just my underwear before teleporting myself here? Eric was Dead to the World so I wasn't worried about him waking up…

It did have a sweetheart neck line, but it didn't reveal as much cleavage because of the lace on the straps and the hem. A large white bow pulled in the dress just under my bust to give it some shape before falling down my body with a gypsy skirt to just above my knee in strips of the fuchsia and dusty pink.

I slipped on a pair of three quarter length white leggings and slipped them on underneath and I had a nice pair of matching dusty pink flat ballet pumps in the hotel room. I could also wear that white shrug I wore with my other dress I wore on the plane there.

I was giddy when I had teleported back into the room. After pulling on the needed items, I was twirling and giggling like a small girl in front of the mirror who was wearing her mother's pretty dresses. I looked like a young lady that was still a teenager. I loved it.

I picked up my phone and saw I had a text from Sookie.

_Heya Hun, hope your journey was fine. Our tour is taking longer than normal so if you could get the taxi to stop you by mine to drop your stuff off, you can come straight here! We have warned the Newlin's of your arrival so you can be taken to us straight away. _

_Love you lots. Holly. xx_

I smirked at the text as before closing my phone and slipping it in my little hot pink back-pack a long with a purse (after switching the I.D. for my eighteen year old one) and my house keys for home to make it seem like I picked them up from 'Aunt Holly's house'.

* * *

><p>I had taken a taxi from the hotel to the town nearest the church and gotten another taxi to take me to the actual church. By the time I had finally reached the church, it was sun down. I paid the cab driver and walked slowly to the entrance of the church clutching the straps of my backpack nervously. Even though I was an Angel, some churches gave me the heebie-jeebies… and this place… It made the hairs on my body rise. Bad feeling about this right now…<p>

As I walked into the lobby I saw a tall blonde, who reminded me of a Stepford wife, walk in. She looked shaken up at first, but when her eyes saw me a false bright smile was on her lips straight away.

"Why hello there, you must be Hayley!" _yep, definite Stepford_. I smiled brightly and nodded, bouncing on the spot slightly.

"That'll be me. How did you know?" my voice was a bit higher than usual to help me sound younger and a spark of guilt flashed in her eyes.

"Well your aunt Holly just spoke about you the _whole _time and I must say you're as cute as a button," she held her hand out to me and I took it gently. Guilt, fear, hurt and betrayal came flooding to me, but I giggled nonetheless at her comment and forced a blush to my face as I looked away. Why was she feeling such emotions?

"I haven't been called that since I was twelve," I mumbled shyly making her laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, how old are you?" she took her hand away from mine and I bit my bottom lip.

"I turned eighteen a couple of months ago," I continued the shy demeanour as I looked at her from under my lashes. I saw her face fall before she gasped in an evident false shock.

"Oh my, you certainly don't give that impression! My, you're like a _sixteen _year old," she laughed and I forced my face to blush a deeper shade of red by thinking of my night with Eric. If you want to blush on demand, think of something utterly embarrassing or heated. My night with Eric was definitely heated to say the least…and… I looked sixteen. Wow. _Awkward_...

"Is my Auntie Holly almost done with the tour?" I asked and her face paled, her eyes full of the guilt, yet she kept that false bright smile on her face, in attempts to hide all emotions. Probably would have worked… but _wow_ those emotions are _really_ powerful. What was _wrong_ with this woman?

"Oh of c-course, Steve left them with Gabe to finish the tour, but I'm sure I can go get him for you. They all _really _wanted to show you where they will be saying their sacred vows," she smiled and I sucked in a breath, trying my best to look excited.

"Really? Oh I would _love_ to see it. They said yes to here? Oh wow! I'm so _excited_!" I jumped on the spot, making her laugh nervously.

"Now you just stay here and I will fetch Steve myself," she smiled.

"Steve Newlin? I get to meet Steve? This _is_ my lucky day!" I squealed and jumped forward to hug the woman. She laughed nervously and returned the hug tightly for a split second. I felt stronger waves of her guilt and her fear, but it was based towards _me_. Her fear for _me_. She felt guilty for _me_. Why me?

When she pulled back I thought about Eric's skilful tongue trailing down my torso to help the blush on my face. Wow… I was turning myself on now… calm down a bit Hayley cause… that's a wee bit sick.

"I'm sorry. It's just… recently, watching Steve Newlin on the TV has really helped me recently." I forced the tears to my eyes. Tears on demand? Easy, get into character and really think about the reason for them… or think of something really sad… like if I lost both my mother and Darren… Oh dear… that helps…

"Oh Child, he has helped a lot of people," she smiled placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and looked down, feeling a tear trickle down my cheek… That bad thought won't happen. Never. Darren's too smart for that. I'll _never_ loose my Dare-Bear.

"N-No… I mean it. After my parents were murdered by those… those _blood suckers_! He helped me find the Lord," I sneaked a look at her through my damp lashes and she wiped a tear delicately from my cheek.

"Oh no," she gasped and pulled me into another tight hug. Her fear had risen tenfold as well as her pity. She was a sweet women. I could see it in her heart, but I could also see something else. She was a misguided soul and I think she was in too deep now. It's such a shame really… she was nice.

I laughed and pulled back, accepted her offered tissue to wipe my eyes. None of my make-up came off thank God.

"Now _what _do we have here Sarah? Why is that poor child _crying_?" my head shot up and I saw a tall, proud man in a navy suit walk up to his wife and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Steve, this is Holly's niece…" Sarah started and Steve's face lit up.

"Hayley Butler. Your aunt spoke about nothing but you during her tour. I just left her with my friend Gabe to finish the tour of the church," he held his hand out to me, but I stood there frozen. I recognised that voice and it chilled me to the bone, but luckily he seemed to think my shocked expression was out of star truck. His knowing grin said it all. It was _his _voice from my nightmare… Which means…

"Oh…" I gasped and shook my head, "Wow. Steve Newlin." I felt the tears in my eyes, but not the fake ones I conjured up. These were real. Steve Newlin was going to try and kill me. I needed to get out of here. Fast.

"Steve," Sarah stepped away from her husband and round to place a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Hayley's parents were victims to a vampire attack."

I winced and I covered my mouth with my hand as I tried to force the tears back. I realised what the guilt was now. They had taken Sookie and Hugo somewhere, but I was confident to know that they were alive. They wouldn't kill them. They can't be _that _sick can they?

Steve's face twisted into one of false sympathy. He saw through my façade straight away as soon as Sarah mentioned my parents. He had a intelligent sparkle in his eyes. He knew straight away. He knew I was a lie and I am guessing the same with Hugo and Sookie. What went wrong then? How did he find out?

Before I knew it, I had Steve's arm wrapped round my shoulders with him guiding me off to main hall. I didn't hear anything as he opened the double doors and my eyes scanned forward to see the alter, a stone table with a large window viewing out onto a beautiful open land with trees that seemed to be positioned perfectly for what would be a flawless sunset. That's when everything seemed to just… slow down for me as realisation _really_ sunk in. Oh holy mother of Fudge cakes. I'm really screwed.

The whole place was open as he walked with me up the isle, rambling on about something. I didn't hear. I couldn't being almost paralyzed in fear. This all felt too similar and it petrified me. I blinked, feeling tears dropped down my cheeks.

"So what do you think?" Steve released me and took a few paces forward before turning to me. I saw a tall, broad fellow with a shaved head and a grey jumper with some logo on it walk forward with a smile. I wrapped my arms around my waist and looked down, composing myself before looking up with a bright smile.

"It's brilliant! I-I love it. It's p-perfect," I whispered, trying to speak. Steve nodded smartly and turned to face it. My eyes flickered to the big guy behind and I noticed they exchanged a nod.

"Did you know your Aunt and Uncle will be coming for the lock in tomorrow?" he spoke proudly and turned to face me. I shook my head cautiously slow.

"N-No, but it sounds like fun," I pulled another smile onto my face and he nodded.

"Oh it _sure _is. I know what, we'll take you to them, if you want," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders once more and started walking me back down the aisle. I released a sigh of relief and saw Sarah walking the opposite way. She looked completely rigid.

"It was nice meeting you ma'am!" I called out and she turned to smile at me and then stood there with an unknown emotion to me as I was guided away, the broad man trailing behind. I sensed excitement coming from him and I had to stop myself from shivering. We came to a door and he opened it, it was leading down a narrow stair case and I felt fear straight away. I gasped and felt myself go frigid. The fear I felt doubled because I could feel it from down the stairs… I'm guessing Sookie and Hugo were down there and if they were down there then… maybe that's where the start of my nightmare started. Down there. I never had any recollection of it, just the voices.

"W-What's down there?" I stuttered, stepping back, but his arm on my shoulder held me still.

"I like to keep my office out of the way, your aunt and soon-to-be uncle are just down here," his voice sounded slightly strained with anticipation and I shook my head.

"Ahh, I'll wait up here, I'm a bit claustrophobic" I spoke up trying to step away, but he pushed me towards the door.

"I insist you come with me, your Aunt Holly has been looking forward to your arrival."

I smiled sweetly, but when I looked into his eyes and saw a glint of something and I pulled myself away sharply.

"I-I rather not. Please just tell them I am up here," I explained and he sighed shaking his head.

"Gabe, some _assistance _please," and the big burly guy took a step forward. I shrieked holding my hands out in front of me. I used everything in me, all the fear I felt, all the fear that was coming from down those stairs, all of it and sent it his way. I couldn't think of anything else. I just had to get away from here.

The large man shrunk, his eyes wide with fear and confusion as he whimpered. He wailed and I lowered my hands, backing away from him, preparing myself to just spin round an run. I felt my arms be pulled behind me and I screamed, kicking my legs out in protest. The burly man, Gabe, who had recovered from his fear, had jumped up to grab my kicking legs. He looked furious, beyond furious actually. I was able to strike him in the jaw with my heel, but he growled, shoved my legs away and landed a strong punch onto my cheek bone. I think he shattered it or something because I swear I heard and felt a slight crunch.

I cried out in pain as he landed another blow to my face and I was then thrown down the stairs. I heard more crunches and I dislocated my shoulder and I think broke a rib or two. This was going to really hurt in the morning… If I was still alive that is… Oh gosh, I can't think like that. I just can't _fucking_ think like that. I got to get out of here. I _need_ to wake up!

I felt someone grab me up by the hair and sigh. I tried my best to ease the pain, but I couldn't move my arms. Why haven't I woken up yet? I normally wake up when I want to! When I need to the most! This… This isn't my dream though. This is reality and it's actually happening before I could even realise it! Why couldn't I just see it as soon as I saw him? Why didn't I just run?

"I don't know what you did to Gabe, but I'll make sure that'll _never _happen again." Steve threw another punch and I slammed into the wall. I spat some blood to the floor and felt him yank me by the hair once more. My hand, that could actually move right now, gripping his to try and pull myself up to relieve the pain on my head by at least a fraction. I heard a shriek before I was thrown to the ground and a pair of hands scanning my whole body. I groaned in pain and rolled to my side to cough up more blood.

_"What have you done to her!?" _I heard Sookie shout all to familiarly and I convulsed in both pain and fear for what was going to come, shutting my body down to try and recover. I should have legged it when I had the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and some questions have been answered.<strong>  
><strong>My question for you is:<strong>  
><strong>What do you think is going to happen next? My main man Eric gonna come in and save the day? what about Godric? Will be interesting to know.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

_Hii~  
>Don'tkillmeandenjoythischapter?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One:<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up, my head was resting on Sookie's lap my head pounding harder than an bull stampede, I groaned still feeling achy all over, not to mention the shooting pain as I realised that my shoulder was still dislocated. My whole body felt stiff and my muscles protested when I attempted to stretched and ignore the pains from my shoulder. It was a difficult thing to do really, I mean… There truly is no description to the pain of your shoulder being dislocated...<p>

"Hayley?" Sookie mumbled and I felt her hands push my hair out of my face. I had to sit up even if I was feeling a bit rubbish, I knew all too well that my jaw, ribs and any other broken bones were now as good as new. I felt stiff, little movements in my body and the muscles everywhere would protest and… Well my shoulder bloody killed. Drinking my water and eating healthily has definitely helped with the healing process and using my abilities.

"Yeah… m-my shoulder is dislocated," I winced, biting down on the inside of my cheek, as I tried to ease the pain by holding it, "Help me out will you?" I looked to her and she was hesitant. I smiled softly as I understood how she much feel.

"I don't know Hayley," she started but I shook my head, there was no way I could handle putting up with this pain and try to focus on getting the holy heck out of here,

"Sookie, please. I-I can't think straight with… _Fuck_ just please!" I whimpered, feeling fresh hot tears threaten my eyes to fall and she nodded, taking a hold of my arm. "I'll position myself and then you push it, okay?" she bit her bottom lip as I did so.

Once in place I took a long, deep breath and nodded to her, as soon as I felt her push, I pushed myself into in to it and my arm soon clicked into place. I had screamed out in pain hating every second of the pain, but as soon as it was in place I felt so much better. She let go of my arm and I fell back, careful of banging my head, and sighed in relief. I was still in pain, but… Oh my gosh it was so much better.

"You have no idea how much better than feels," I muttered as I wiped some tears from my face. I soon sat up and fell into a hug with her, savoring the feel of her comforting hold as the door opened. I shot round to see Steve Newlin and Gabe walk in.

"Morning!" he called out with a bright smile but it fell as soon as his eyes landed on me. I stood up and straightened my dress out cockily with an equally arrogant smile. Surprisingly, there was no blood and apart from my smudged make-up it looked like nothing happened to me, "Well now, lookie here, looks like our little Hayley has some witchcraft going on."

I glared and arched a brow. "Witchcraft has nothing to do with it," I spat and he sighed and shook his head.

"No I suppose this is another effect of vampires' blood?" he snarled in disgust. I refrained from sneering in response. It's not very lady like now is it?

"They're coming for us you know!" Sookie stepped forward, and Steve grinned.

"Oh, we certainly hope they do come, don't we, Gabe?"

Gabe grunted in acknowledgement. I noted there was bruising from where I kicked him and smirked feeling accomplished that I landed a kick on someone like him in the first place.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Sookie called out, but this just fuelled Newlin.

"Oh I don't think so, because we're ready for those vampires, we've been ready for a _long_ time," his eyes landed on me and I actually shied back by an inch. They looked crazy, haunting familiarly crazy...

"You're twisted! You're going to get yourself killed!" Sookie shouted and I crossed my arms, bobbing my head in agreement, "You call yourself Christians? Jesus would be ashamed of you!" Newlin just laughed and shrugged. I noticed something there as I stared at him. His eyes… They were so… open. I could see right into his heart… a-and even his soul… Oh no…

"Well, I _think _we'll have to agree to disagree on that," he said, spinning round to get a chair and start talking, but I cut him off before he had the chance.

"She's right. Your heart… your soul… it's misguided and completely surrounded by your hate and confusion… and yet, I see that you're angry…" I took a step closer as I gazed into his eyes, I could almost physically _see _into his confusion and anger and… There, _there_ was the reasons for him being like this, almost as if I could read his mind like Sookie. I gasped in the realization of it all, "You're blaming vampires for the death of your father and you're angry with your father for leaving you in this position…"

His jaw was set and his face contorted in anger.

"You have no idea what you are talking about little missy," he yelled and I laughed, shaking my head. Sookie placed a hand on my arm telling me to stop provoking him. I didn't want to stop, I felt anger within myself. I've had my shoulder dislocated, my jaw shattered and I'm too freaking weak to teleport myself out of here for just a few measly seconds. There's not much point either being that it's _day_, even if I _can_ teleport out, it won't be far and I'll be caught within minutes.

"I _think _I do. Now, I can see you. Not this person you're showing me, but can really _see_ you. I see a frightened little boy who has his own _twisted _ideas of the world and has blamed all of his misfortunes on Vampires! Now tell me something, if the Lord hates vampires, _why _would they be created?" I arched a brow and leaned back when he slammed his hands onto the wire cage that imprisoned us.

"Vampires are creatures from the Devil!" he growled and I shook my head in complete disagreement, "What are you? You are definitely not human like the telepath there…"

"That's enough!" Sookie shouted, momentarily distracting Newlin from me, "Now you let us go and you let us go this _instant_!"

Steve relaxed and sat down on the chair, his crazed smile returning to his face. Our argument momentarily forgotten.

"Now see, I can't do that, but what we can do, is you can give me some answers and then I'll let you and your male friend go," I scowled visibly making him grin. Oh, he was definitely off his _rocker_.

"Oh, _Hell _no," Sookie started but was cut off by Hugo asking what they wanted. We both shot round to him in shock.

"I _need _to get out of here!" he begged and turned to Newlin, "Their names are Sookie Stackhouse and Hayley Butler, we were sent here from Area nine to find the Sheriff of this area."

Newlin's face had fallen. The manic grin finally gone and his eyes filled with betrayal.

"Sookie Stackhouse? From Bon Temps?" he muttered loud enough for Sookie to hear.

"How do you know where I'm from?" she asked, glaring his way.

"You're Jason Stackhouse's sister… Am I right?" Oh that was definitely betrayal going on there. Holy Cow… Was Jason here!? Were they… Ugh… _friends_!?

"You know Jason?" I heard the fear in Sookie's voice and took her wrist to try and calm her. "He's got nothing to do with this!" she discreetly slipped her hand from mine and I took the hint. Bad timing to try and calm her. I don't want to anger her any more than she already was.

Newlin sighed and paused for a few seconds before getting up and calling for Gabe to follow him. Sookie tried to follow them shouting to try and find out how they know her brother. I looked and noticed a first-aid kit by the door. They were going to get Sookie to patch me up and I just revealed myself to them in some form…

Sookie sat down and rested her head against the wiring and I sighed, sitting on a box opposite.

"Hey Sook… you know the bell boy…" I started and Sookie gave me a confused look.

"Barry? What of him?"

"You've been in his head right?" she nodded, "Try and contact him. Just think of him and get him to try and get help straight away! To find Bill, or get Eric. I don't know… I have a bad feeling about this… I think my nightmares…" I trailed off and noticed Sookie's eyes were closed and I guessed she had already started trying to contact Barry. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly.

It wasn't long till Sookie made me rest to try and regain my energy. I complied and curled up by her lap, falling asleep by with her soothingly running a hand through my hair. I didn't dream. I took this in happily. To not dream was great. It didn't make me want to escape where I was and it didn't revert to the nightmare that I now knew was some form of vision that kept changing as time went on. I never knew I could get visions or premonitions and if I did get them, surely they would be more frequent?

It was only when I had moved to Bon Temps and when Eric discovered about me that the dreams started. They continued to change as I got to know Sookie and Eric better. My beatings in the dreams became less serious, but what happened to me last night was awful and so painful… Still, it could have been worse and I felt the worse was to come. I felt it in my blood, the knowledge that something terrible was about to happen to me... I just hope that if it was what happens in my dreams, it would be quick.

"Would you _shut up!_ You'll wake her! She needs to recover!" I heard Sookie hiss at Hugo and I frowned. It didn't take much for me to drift back off into a sleep though…

What were they talking about? Sookie sounded so mad there…

* * *

><p>I felt myself get nudged awake and I groaned groggily, clambering to my feet behind Sookie. Gabe was there with Newlin not far behind him. Gabe opened the gate and shoved both Sookie and Hugo out of the way, grabbed me by my hair, yanked me out of the cage and into the arms of Newlin who had a strong grip of my head as he spoke clearly to me.<p>

"Now you're not going to make a fuss because if you do, I'll get Gabe here to kill your friends," I nodded and he released me, "good." he smiled that maniac smile and I followed him out after giving Sookie a reassuring smile. I followed him silently and soon found myself in the main hall again, sitting at the front row of pews whilst Steve crouched down in front of me.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered,my body shivering from fear and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I just want to know what such a young girl such as yourself is doing in these sort of groups? You have such a life ahead of you and you go and betray the Lord by becoming a Devil worshipper and a V addict," he honestly sounded disappointed, but the problem was… he was completely wrong.

I arched a brow at this, "V Addict? Devil worshipper?" I asked and he looked up with a smile.

"It's okay, I can help you. I can help you get over your witchcraft and addictions. You just need to let me," he started and placed a hand on my knee. "Normally I wouldn't do this, but my wife, Sarah, she has such a soft spot for you, she just had to get me to put you in our program. We know the truth Hayley, please just accept the Lords shining light."

I bit my lip before I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. I had to hold my stomach as I giggled uncontrollably. Oh this poor man was delusional… and he clearly thought the same about me as he sighed and muttered it.

"I don't know what made you think I'm a Devil worshipper or a witch or even a V addict, but trust me, I am none of those. I mean, I think V is lethal to me. I've never tried it that's for sure," I giggled again and regretted it when he back handed me. I refused to cover my stinging cheek as I sucked in a breath.

"Ah, when you hit, hit like a man. Slapping just stings," I muttered earning myself another back hand. I had to cover my cheek this time. Two back hands to the same cheek? Yeah that's a bit much. Owie.

"You will not lie to me!" He was standing up, glaring down at my shaking form, obviously ignoring my comments about his masculinity.

"I'm not lying. I can't lie anyway," I explained and shrugged. I know it wasn't particularly true about the lying part, but it is difficult for me to lie anyway. "Just like I can't physically swear."

"I told you not to lie!" another back hand and I had to sigh again,

"Do you really want to know what I am?" I asked and looked up at him.

He nodded, "Enlighten me. Please."

"I am a being of good, my blood is the drug to vampires and I am at risk every time I am with one. I can be called a guardian or a muse, the stereotype of my blood line is normally naked and with wings. In fact, some of the people of my blood line actually are naked and they do have wings," I shrugged and he glared in my direction making me get to the point, "Oh, right yeah, I'm an Angel."

He burst out laughing and slapped his thigh. I blinked in confusion. Did he not believe me?

"An Angel? Honey you are anything _but_ an Angel," he choked out and I growled jumping up and pushing him back, he almost fell back onto his ass.

"How is that so hard to believe? I was able to use empathy against your _buddy_ back there, turning him into a blubbering _child_ and I have been able to heal myself! My blood has _fudging_ healing qualities to it!" I slapped him, hard and he growled bringing a hand to my throat.

"Care to _test_ that theory? Fang Lover," he growled and my brows rose in confusion. If it wasn't against my bloody morals, I would hurt him so badly… Stupid Morals.

My jaw clenched and I glared at him as darkly as I could.

"Test what theory? That my blood heals you? Sorry, it doesn't heal insanity," I spat and he laughed. I soon felt something sharp digging into my stomach and my eyes widened as the pain and adrenaline started to fill my body. It was a dagger.

"Not quite…" he grinned before he twisted the dagger deep into my abdomen. I cried out in shock and pain, but he was able to muffle it with his large hand that was covering my neck. I was soon thrown to the steps, my head cracking on the corner and I coughed, trying to pick myself up, feeling the wounds stitch themselves together and soaking up as much blood as possible. I was soon able to stagger up and regretted not drinking pure blessed water before getting here. I had left it all in the hotel room.

"My My, that _is_ a rare gift indeed," he paced towards me and I backed away. I threw my hands out in front of me and tried to send waves of fear and anxiety his way, but he only growled his anger stronger than my powers and pushed my hands out of the way before stabbing the dagger into my chest this time, piercing my heart and covering my mouth once more as I screamed out in pain, tears falling from my eyes.

"Now, you said earlier that you could _see_ me… how? Was it a spell? Did you cast it on me?" he asked and removed his hand from my mouth, the dagger remained where it was, preventing me from healing.

"No." I gasped, "I told you already… I'm not a witch. I am an Angel!" Breathing was becoming fairly difficult right now and he growled.

"Stop lying!" he growled, removing the dagger and slicing my cheek in emphasis. I gasped and tried to start healing again but he dug the dagger deep into my chest once more. I cried out, my legs faltering as I fell against the stone alter.

"I'm not!" I choked, "I'm sorry Steve, I'm _so _sorry that you blame vampires for your father's death!" I tried to console, but it did nothing as he cried out and twisted the blade in my chest, I felt and heard a weird crack along my ribs. I screamed into his hands as my legs gave way to the pain. He must have been able to pick me up and push me onto the table to concentrate on torturing me for information. Why was he doing it in this part of the church? Why not somewhere else? Someone could walk in and see him! It's not very subtle.

"Now Tell me. What _are_ you?!" I felt the dagger being slowly removed from my chest, each little fraction it moved was so painful, I had to try my best to concentrate on talking _and_ healing myself, but from the few wounds and piercings into my heart, it was becoming very difficult, how I was still conscious right now was… surprising.

"I have told you nothing but the truth. Please…" I coughed up the blood, feeling it trickle out of my mouth and down my cheeks, to try and stop myself from choking on it.

"_If you were an Angel of our All Mighty Lord, you would not be travelling with the creatures of the devil! You, my Dear, are one of the Fallen like Lucifer himself and I shall put an end to this blasphemy!_" My eyes widened and I gasped a shaking breath. He said that in my most recent dream and I watched him raise the dagger,

"No.. _No, Please, please don't_!" I cried, but it didn't do anything to stop him. The manic look in his eyes and grin on his face had him completely believing he was doing the right thing.

The next thing I know, he had ran the dagger across my throat before digging it sharply into my chest. I struggled to breath, the odd bubble of air coming through the flood of blood in my throat. I coughed, spluttered, did anything I could to stop my throat from filling with my blood, anything to get oxygen into my lungs, but nothing worked. I couldn't breath, I couldn't concentrate! I had to work on my healing but it wasn't working! I had to calm down, but the burning in my lungs was becoming unbearable!

My vision was beginning to blur when a loud alarm went off. I heard Steve Newlin curse before wrapping me in something and carrying me. It helped soak up the blood, but it wasn't enough. I had to shut my body down to heal… I would be fine. He had taken the dagger out of my chest so I could heal.

I felt everything go black as the back of my head hit something…

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've had a lot of problems:<br>Lack of inspiration. Why would I need it? It helps with motivation for me to quickly proof read this for a better read for you. I don't want to just post the chapters as they are, there are mistakes and poorly worded sentences and I know how frustrating that it.**

**Lack of time. I work two jobs. Gotta keep up with bills and some form of a social life so my friends don't forget me. When I was writing all of the time was when I was still in college seeing people all the time and only working one small part time job for my car and spending money. Being an adult sucks guys.**

**New laptop. It's aite. It's fancy with lots of memory and a graphics card and I can play games on it (if I could), but writing is a bloody nuisance. The keypad is so damn sensitive that if I am typing furiously and focusing on getting the words out, if the mouse isn't in the right place and there is a small touch to the touch pad, the cursor will go there and I will type in the middle of another word or sentence three sentences up! D;**

**Though I do have to say thank you for still reading and enjoying it somewhat! It's actually nice to get back into writing again. So hopefully, if my patience is good like tonight, I'll have another chapter for you very soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

* * *

><p>I don't know whether you have noticed it before, but when you wake up it's a slow process and not the standard, I'm awake give me my two coffees and then boom. I'm talking about the way your brain starts kicking everything into gear. Before you wake up, you are obviously dreaming and then they gradually stop till you've got that last one. Of course, this is if you dream. I'm not. I can feel the way my brain is forcing the blood in my body to be pumped round by my heart. I can feel that the healing properties are doing their magic, yet have not finished yet. I can feel the way my muscles are stiff, but not the kind you would think. It almost feels like… Like my body has literally frozen and the blood pumping round is doing everything it can to stop the rigor mortis set in.<p>

I had to groan, a test that I can talk. How about my eyes? I can't move. Not yet anyway. Lets try something else… My fingers? Toes? Something little, a small twitch perhaps… Ah. There we go. Movement. Small, but enough. Am I even breathing? I am now. The movement of my lungs and chest helps. I can feel… not much at all, I feel numb. Hmm, this can't be good at all. Okay, let's just keep breathing, the oxygen in the blood stream should do something. How long was I not breathing for? Could be seconds or minutes. I wonder the damage- _oh no_… Would it be permanent? Would I be stuck in this state, unable to move much, or respond? No… That can't happen. My blood will heal all damage. Right? _Right!?_

Oh gosh, please be right… please say I can properly heal. Okay, stay calm we can do this; all you need to do is open your eyes… darkness… did I open them? Oh gosh… what if I can never open them?

I felt a tear run down my cheek, my eyes stinging from sudden dryness and I blinked like a madwoman. I'm a drama queen. A freaking drama queen.

Okay, let's adjust! Sitting properly helps, let's sit strai-let's not! My head is spinning like a whirly-go-round ride. You know the ones. The ones that go in a circle and you're in a little carriage that spins as well. I had to hold my head with a hand as I pulled myself to sit in this cramped little room. Where the heck was I? I'm squashed in here. There's literally only enough room to sit, probably stand and get ou- oh dear I recognized the view of a small lighter square to my side. Confessions booth. He stuffed me in a confessions booth? Who does that?

"…can harm a child of Satan!" Newlin's shouting caused me to jump as the ringing in my ears died. Feeling my anger rise I realized that I was really getting sick of his attitude. Fallen Angel my _Ass_. Hybrid thank you very much…douche bag. I wobbled to my feet, leaning on the walls to help me. All the muscles in my body screamed in protest and I could feel (and even hear) the joints of my bones crack. I ached everywhere and felt completely stiff, as if moving was a bad thing to do right now.

I was able to look down at my appearance after feeling a blue sheet peel off my clothes with some distress. My dress was stained with my blood, and I felt dried blood crusted around my face and neck. I think some of it was matted into my hair. Yuck. I also noticed that there was rips where the blade must have punctured me. I looked a mess and my dress was wrecked… I liked this dress. Note the word 'liked'.

I heard faint screaming and I blinked, in attempts to get my vision straight. Wow I felt like _shit_…

"_Sookeeh!_" Bill? I spun round and attempted to open the door, but I fell right through and the people near the booth moved away as if I was an infected zombie from those films or something. Mind you… I probably looked awful right now. Blood around my face, hair and clothes… If I could see how I looked right now, I would probably laugh… or cry. A lot of crying.

"_Sookie_?" I croaked, my throat like sandpaper, and I noted all the stakes and silver wrapped round the people crowded in front of me. Half were looking in fear, I think I saw disgust in some of their eyes.

"Hayley?" Sookie cried out. I couldn't see her through these men though. They looked like clones… all big… buff… wearing grey sweatshirts. I _hate_ grey sweat shirts.

"Ahh, so you did heal! I thought you gave up on me." I heard a faint snarl or two and squinted my eyes, it was _really _bright in here, "One more step Vampire and the girl will die," Newlin then shouted and I heard Bill threaten everyone else's lives. I couldn't see a thing from the glaring men, holding their stakes at the ready to kill me if I were to move. They must have thought I was a vampire… I don't look like a vampire! Anything but a vampire! I probably looked like someone who has just recovered from a murder… or came back from the dead… Like a zombie or something… Ew.

"_Now_, come on fellas, this _isn't_ what it looks like. You're 'priest' over there, he tried to _kill _me," I tried to reason, some of them faltered, lowering their stakes by a fraction. I could feel a few of them see the truth by their sympathy rising, they were beginning to question Newlin now.

"Then if he tried to kill you, how come you're still alive? How do we know you ain't no Vamp?" one of them shot at me, pointing his wooden stake at me. He did seem unsure about it though, I mean… who wouldn't by looking at me. They aren't murderers… At least, I can't see it in them.

"Because your silver doesn't harm me?" There was more shouting and they all turned their backs to me. Silly move boys. I lunged forward, pushing my way through and somehow ended up next to Bill. He took one look at me and physically winced. Cheers Bill you stupid southern… prat.

"Yeah, I know. I look like crap," I sighed, trying to act fine. Wow, my head was major dizzy right now and the muscles in my legs were just yelling in protest for me to just… collapse. I looked to the alter to see Sookie pulling silver chains off Eric and some large blue sheet covering the alter and I'm guessing some places where my blood must have been. My glare trailed down to Newlin to see him nursing some bright green splodges. I was more then about ready to march straight up to him and teach that stupid know it all a lesson.

I had taken a step in his direction when a gasp made my head shoot up to Sookie and I sighed in relief to see her okay (completely forgetting Newlin) and hobbled over to hug her. She had pulled away for a second to shout for Eric to stop, before pulling me back, whispering her thanks to the Lord that I was okay.

"Go on! Murderers! Murderers before God…!" Newlin started to rant and I rolled my eyes and pulled back from Sookie to face Newlin completely.

"Oh shut up you stupid psychopath! _You're_ the one who _stabbed _me several times! How can you call anyone murderers when _you_ are the one who is just as bad! _You're_ the one who tried to _kill_ me! Even as I stupidly _begged_ for mercy."

Sookie gasped and pulled me into another hug apologizing, but soon froze up and I felt Bill's hand on my shoulder at the sound of doors slamming from behind entrance to the hall. I looked up and behind waiting to see what was going on. Was it more reinforcements? What was going to happen? Everyone just seemed to remain frozen with anticipation. Every now and then my vision blurred and I would shrink further into Sookie's motherly hold.

As the doors opened I stood tall before I saw Stan the vampiric 'douche bag' Cowboy with other vampires stroll in casually from either side, reinforcements. I blinked trying to get rid of the haziness to try and concentrate on what he was saying, but I couldn't really hear. There was this loud… ringing noise in my ears and gosh it was irritating. I leaned onto Bill for some support and I felt Sookie's hands on my shoulders. I think I woke up too soon… I haven't completely healed…

Sudden screaming and being picked up into a strangers arms brought a wave of panic over me, and it wasn't just my own. Why was Bill trying to get me out of there? And now why has he suddenly stopped? What was going on and why the _heck_ can I not see or hear clearly!?

"I can walk," I muttered struggling in his hold until Bill finally gave up and settled me down onto the ground, but both he and Sookie held onto me anyway. I smiled and shook my head as I looked around the blurs. There was a white blue on a platform above the doors… Was it the person talking?

I saw a tall black figure and recognized it immediately, Eric, I took an unconscious step forward out of Sookie and Bill's hold to try and stand up on my own, but my vision still hadn't improved. I frowned and placed a hand over my eyes. I know I absorbed plenty of my blood back, so why was I still like this? I can't be that weak can I? Or is there more of my blood in the sheet Newlin wrapped me in? It did absorb quite a bit of it… Oh man, I don't know… I do know that the ringing is getting louder and my head is starting to feel heavy along with the rest of my body. I can't pass out yet, there is too much going on and I could probably help.

"Angel, do you wish for me to kill this man for the pain he has caused you?" I snapped my head up to calm, melancholy voice and felt a slight pull in its direction. It was a white blurred person. He didn't look very tall… I swallowed a lump in my throat, the bitter taste of my blood remaining in my mouth and making me wince. I shook my head automatically to his response.

"H-he is a misguided soul. He… will suffer his crimes on his own terms." I heard myself saying emotionlessly and my head fell back into my hand, trying to keep it up and concentrate on standing myself. I just wanted to lay down for a minute or two and allow some strength to return. I don't know how much longer I can remain standing up for…

"Very Well. It is not unknown for an Angel to wish vengeance for such crimes, but it is a good heart to let someone such as yourself go," the voice continued and I felt my legs shake, "Come." the voice then said and as I couldn't hold myself up anymore I felt Eric's arms round my waist as he picked me up. I winced from the sudden movement and opened my eyes again. My vision was worse as I saw black spots everywhere. I just closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. Completely giving in. I know I couldn't have stood up any more and thank gosh Eric picked me up when he did. Sookie would never let me go anywhere on my own and I'm probably double her age!

"Hang on," I heard him mutter before a, "Are you okay?"

"She's fine," Bill growled, "Go home with your maker…" did Bill just growl at Eric for asking if Sookie was okay? Why? I've recently started to find faults with Mr. Compton and I'm not too keen on this fact.

"Make sure she's fine…" Sookie whimpered and I struggled, trying to sit up, but Eric's hold strengthened so I just flopped, giving in and not being so stubborn. I know when to stop being a stubborn mare. My head rested on his chest and an arm gripping whatever top we was wearing, it felt like a tank…

"I just need my water and some rest," I sighed before feeling something cold placed on top of me and a sudden breeze in my face. It was strangely relaxing so I gave into my sleep. I hated it that I am doing a lot of sleeping, this was just like healing Sookie all over again. Except this time, someone tried to kill me, I had to heal myself Lord knows how much and I bet I was dehydrated. If I wasn't dehydrated, I bet I would be fine now after earlier!

Note To self: Bring water with you at all times and eat more than just a bowl full of fruit the day before.

* * *

><p>So remember that bet? Yep, the bet again. My anger getting me killed. I provoked Newlin, and he stabbed me, slit my throat and let me bleed to death. And now? Now I was in heaven. Silk sheets (even though I do prefer cotton), in the arms of someone very comfortable, who smells good and they're stroking my back in that comforting way. Definitely Heaven. If I could stay like this forever, I don't care about being affected by the stupid empathy. This was just how I wanted to stay for a few days. Forget about things for a little while.<p>

"You need to drink," a voice told me and I frowned, hiding my face in the clothed chest. Eric? No way. Eric isn't in Heaven…

My eyes fluttered open to hear a ripping sound and his wrist moving closer to my mouth, blood oozing from the wound and ready for me to drink. My eyes widened as panic spread throughout my body and I shot away from, almost falling out of the bed. I tried to ignore his hurt and confused gaze.

"Not _that _I don't," I almost shrieked and gasped for breath, "That's… Oh Gosh, Eric I-I'm sorry but that's poisonous to me." I watched as it slowly healed up and he brought me back into his arms.

"Hayley, to an Angel it is poisonous, but you are a hybrid. It shouldn't affect you like it would others," he commented and I nodded, sitting up, the silken sheets falling off my naked body. I froze and pulled the sheets up for some modesty. I have important things to think about… such as:

"Where am I and why in the _world_ am I naked?" I spun round to face him, but he only gave me a small smile, not crude or sexy like the ones before, just innocently small... not even a sparkle in his eye.

"You have clothes over there and you were covered in your blood," he explained whilst I ran a hand through my hair. It was soft and not knotty at all, "Isabel washed you and laid out some clothes for you to wear." His head nodded in the direction and I followed to see the clothes. It was a white pencil skirt, black strap top with a laced hem and straps with my clean shrug, pumps and panties. I arched a brow and bit my bottom lip.

"Isabel is taller and slimmer than me…" I whispered and felt Eric's hand on my shoulder, "I'm going to have to roll it up then…" he then chuckled and I slid out of the bed, taking the sheet with me. I still felt hazy and stumbled a little bit, but Eric was there to help me stand straight.

"I brought you a bottle of water," he explained and handed me the bottle. I looked up and smiled gratefully, "Drink up and someone will show you to where everyone is."

I slowly nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"What happened?" I whispered and he paused for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"You don't want to know," he stated and kissed my forehead before vanishing. I sighed and went about getting dressed. The top was a bit loose overall but slightly tight around my bust. So I had the bigger bust? Not bad. I was proud of my chest.

I tucked it into the rolled up white pencil skirt (so it would fit better) that went just above knee high. It felt weird to not wear a bra on and I hoped it didn't get cold at all. I slipped on the shrug and shoes and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair was indeed dried straight with a few natural waves at the end and my fringe framing my face. My skin however, was no longer slightly tanned, instead it looked a pale shade of porcelain and my eyes seemed to glow a faint blue. I noticed my cheeks had a nice rosy tint to them matching the healthy pink colour of my lips... this is insane because there is no way Isabel put make up on me during my sleep... and yet I looked great.

Taking a step away from the mirror I leaned back to get a full look at myself. After all that, I didn't look bad actually… no bags under my eyes, no deathly look about me… I looked normal except… paler and… different… Weird.

I sighed picking up my water bottle and saw it wasn't full, but it wasn't one I have been using. Was I given some whilst unconscious? I wouldn't be surprised because I felt less like DooDoo then I did earlier, but I was blaming that on the sleep… Actually… I felt pretty darn good. Huh… Maybe it's this new diet thing I have going on. Poo! Less Pop Tarts for Hayley!…Still…

I opened the door to see Isabel standing there wearing black leather trousers, jacket and knee high boots covering her trousers. She looked empty and lost. When she saw me she forced a smile to her face and I tried not to show the pity on my face. I obviously failed when her jaw clenched in sadness.

"Thank you for… well, helping me earlier," I whispered and she nodded.

"It was nothing. Come, Godric requests your presence," she turned and started walking away.

"Isabel?" I called and she turned to face me, I closed the distance to give her a quick, chaste hug and pulled away, "I'm sorry. For the hug." I blushed and she smiled placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It is alright. I understand what you were doing. You wanted me to forget, or at least feel less pain than I do currently. For that I thank you." She lifted my chin with a small sad smile before she spun round and continued her walk. I followed silently, my eyes shifting around me as vampires and the odd human gazed at me as I walked past. I wasn't keen on the looks from the Vampires if I was honest… I mean, it wasn't like I was used to. I know I smelt a _lot_ different compared to the usual human, but I felt like there was a neon sign above my head with an arrow pointing down saying _'Totally Not Human!_'.

Isabel pointed to a queue and I gave her a soft smile and walked up to line of waiting people. I was feeling anxious. I had no idea who Godric was, apart from the fact that he was the Sheriff, or what he looked like. Was he the white blur from earlier?

The last person to talk to him left and I saw a boy, dressed in a grey sweater and darker grey jeans, with his hair cropped short, who… Well he looked like my physical age! He gave me a soft smile and did not speak. So this was Eric's maker? Well, I know where he got the staring thing from now…

I squirmed on the spot, wrapping my arms round my waist unconsciously.

"Erm…" I swallowed the lump in my throat and ran a hand through my hair, "Hi?"

He just smiled softly and stood, "I apologise for my staring, I was just admiring how much better you look now," he held his arms out, the same calm, serene smile on his face. I smiled before taking a shaky breath. Did he want a hug? Vampires hugs now? I thought they hated that sorta affectionate stuff...

"Erm, no…no… I…" I rolled my eyes and laughed at myself, "I'm sorry, I seem to be completely tongue tied it's not every day I meet a... well vampire older than my mother." I laughed nervously making his arms drops whilst he chuckled softly.

"That is completely fine. How are you feeling? I trust you are well rested?"

I nodded and took a sip from my water. It was the pure water. "I don't honestly remember much of this evening but I guess that was because I was unconscious for most of it."

He nodded with an amused smile and I felt myself being led to the sofa. I recognized where I was now, it was the house we visited a couple of nights ago when I first met Stan and Isabel.

"Yes, I have had a few people worried about you, waiting for you to awaken," he commented and sat me down, taking my hand in the process. It was a tender grip. I looked down at my hand in his, tilting my head to the side, "My child refused to leave your side."

"Is everyone okay? There were no casualties?" I looked up and he was sat straight, amazing posture. I was just slouching slightly, wanting to just curl up and hide away really. Maybe go back a couple nights where I was blissfully ignorant of the church. I guess the upside is I won't have the nightmares any more…

"Apart from you, no one was harmed, that is why I asked if you want to harm the Newlin's." he explained and my eyes shot to his grey ones in shock (He was very grey… Neutral). The white blur was him! Ahh! It made a little more sense now. In fact, I can remember more of the evening now. I was in a confessions booth… Never again.

"I remember that," I whispered and he nodded, the smile returning. I then released a short laugh a hand flying to my face, "I bet I looked like…" I muttered, my hand running down my face as I thought about it. My dress ruined, dried blood everywhere, round my mouth, neck, matted in my hair so it was probably sticking to me, "A dead girl walking…"

"You did cause quite a shock to everyone, but if you didn't show yourself, we probably would have never found you."

I nodded and bit my bottom lip, trying to refrain from shuddering. "I woke early…" I whispered and he nodded knowingly so I turned completely to face him. "Godric, have you met many of my kind?" His eyes lit up animatedly as he nodded.

"I have met quite a few in my many years, but of course, none were quite like you."

I felt a flush rise to my cheeks. Well there's a big surprise. I don't hear of many hybrids like myself.

"Well… Then maybe you can answer something for me?" I tucked some hair behind my ear and he nodded, genuinely happy to help. I wish more people were like him...

"I shall try my best." his serene smile relaxed me. For a vampire, he was completely at peace with everything. It was scary. I felt like I was with my father, or someone 'Up There', but the only difference was, I felt a pull to Godric and I couldn't feel his emotions alienating me. It was nice. Refreshing actually.

"Well, when I moved to Bon Temps, I started having these Nightmares about events from earlier this evening, as I settled in, gotten to know people, these nightmares would change slightly, but the same thing would always happen." He bobbed his head, urging me to continue, "I would always have that same dagger in my chest." My head dropped forward as I remembered the dreams compared to the actual event. The pain in my chest, the feeling of the blade swiftly cutting my throat, drowning my blood as I attempted to breath…

I felt his cold hands re-tuck my hair behind my ear and lifted my head up. He had a look of sympathy.

"I'm afraid, my dear, I do not understand why you had the dreams, but maybe your subconscious has been warning you of these events in hopes you wouldn't suffer them. Have they ever happened to you before?" Godric seemed a little… disappointed that he could not answer my question and when I shook my head in response to his answer, his hand dropped to his lap, "I'm sorry I could not be of any help."

"No, no, you have helped! You've given me more than I could have hoped for," I smiled brightly and he nodded, his eyes lifted from my eyes. I turned to see Eric standing there, slouched with his hands in his pockets. I felt that the smile remained on my face, if not, brighten when I saw him. I knew this was wrong. I shouldn't feel happier to see him, but I did. When I spun back to Godric, I saw that he was excusing himself and walked back to the chair he was previously sat in. I stood and spun round to Eric.

"Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded with an amused tug on his lips.

"I should be asking you that question," he said and shrugged.

"I just feel a little different," I replied, taking another sip of my water. His eyes looked different… almost… slightly empty. My head tilted to the side and I took a step towards him, my eyes never leaving his. He looked guilty and frustrated with himself.

"Why do you look guilty?" I asked, raising a hand to rest on his cheek and he frowned, looking away from me. My hand then returned to my side, rejected.

"Not now." he muttered and stalked away. I felt my brows knot in confusion before I saw Sookie wearing a white coat, talking happily with someone. Her eyes fell on me and she grinned brightly, running to me and pulling me in a death hug. I then remembered her motherly embrace at the church! Oh memories, how you come back to me at a fast pace!

"I am so happy you're alright!" she said and pulled me back to arm's length. "Have you not fully healed yet?" she asked and I arched a brow before realizing what she meant.

"Oh! I have, I guess this is just a side effect due to blood loss," I scratched the back of my head with a nervous laugh. I actually had no idea about it and was most likely talking rubbish. I felt a bit stronger than usual though and a lot more at peace within myself. I guess almost being killed does that to you? Like a revelation or something.

The door slammed open and I watched a heartbroken Isabel walk in, dragging Hugo behind her. She shoved him to the ground in front of Godric.

"This is the one who has betrayed you," she claimed and I covered my mouth, feeling Isabel's hurt, but not from my ability, I could read it in her face and just… understood.

"Hugo," I heard Godric say and Sookie took my arm and we walked to get a better view. I don't really think I can stand to see that amount of pain on one woman's face. She was betrayed by the person she allowed close to her. "He's your human is he not?"

"Yes," the hurt I heard there made me bite my lip as my heart felt for her.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked and I looked away from the scene. I didn't know Isabel, but I couldn't stand to hear the agony in her voice.

"I-I thought I did," her voice was broken and I hugged myself with my free arm as I looked to the floor. No one deserved this.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do, I'm sorry," she sobbed and I finally looked up to see her. "But, you are my Sheriff. Do with him as you please."

The silence, though short, was killing me and I could tell it was doing the same effect on everyone else.

"You are free to go," Godric finally said and I felt the shock from everyone in the room. Hugo seemed confused and from my peripheral vision, I saw Stan look furious.

"_What?_" he growled.

"The Human, is free to go," Godric spoke louder, with a hint more authority. I felt a smile tug at my lips. He was a good person. Other Sheriffs would have probably done so much worse; killed Hugo slowly most likely or cause him so much pain he would wish for death, yet not receive it. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty," Stan muttered, but Godric cut him off.

"_This _is my verdict," he paused, looking away from Stan. "Eric, escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed." I risked a quick glimpse at Eric as he stepped forward, doing exactly as his Maker asked of him before my eyes averted to Hugo once more. I watched as Eric picked him up and take him out and I turned to Sookie. Her eyes were on Bill. I furrowed my brow and she smiled to me, excusing herself as she walked away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes for a little bit. I'm not sure I even want to know to be honest.

"Hayley…" I looked up to see Isabel. I smiled softly and held out my hand for her, which she took delicately. She was about to apologize, but I shook my head with a smile.

"What's done is done. I wish I could do something to ease your pain for you though."

She smiled and I could see the bloody tears well up in her eyes, but she was successful at keeping them at bay. "You are so young." she whispered and I nodded.

"Compared to _some_, yes."

She gave me a knowing smile and then pulled me into a willing hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and returned her tight embrace. When she released she looked a fraction happier and left. I watched her walk away and decided to see if I could find Sookie. Believe it or not… I didn't know anyone and it looked like people were avoiding me. I saw that Sookie was able to talk with people happily and normally, I would, but there was a vibe that was a bit unsettling coming from the humans and the vamps. I don't know. I'm just going to cling to people I knew.

I paused and turned to see Eric crouched talking with Godric. His jaw was clenched whereas Godric seemed to be remembering something. I looked away feeling like I was intruding in on something important and scanned the room, recognizing the white coat Sookie was wearing and began to make my way there, ignoring the stares at my back. I was caught. Bugger.

"Er… Hayley…" a familiar voice asked and I turned to it with a soft smile. Jason looked positively lost and out of place. I could understand this being that I felt the same.

"Jason, how are you?" I asked and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'm alright. Listen, I jus' wan'ed to apologize."

I placed a hand on his arm to silence him and sent some calming waves to him. "Jason, stop it. I've had people apologize and ask if I'm 'alright' to me all night and I don't want it anymore," I explained and he dropped his hands, "What's done is done," I repeated, "and no one can change that. No one is hurt. Not anymore that is," I grinned making him laugh a little, "and people are safe. I think it's good to say that we can just get on with our lives."

He nodded and we started talking about what happened at the church. The poor thing just began to vent to me about feeling like he was welcomed somewhere and felt loved. About his fling with Sarah, though he didn't go into much detail for my own sake. Just that they had a thing and then she turned all psycho on him.

Unfortunately our conversation was cut short by Sookie shouting at a tall vampire in a plunging crimson dress. She was then thrown and pinned to the table and I began to rush to her aid when Godric had a hold of the woman's neck easily, pulling her away from Sookie slowly.

"Retract your fangs," I've noticed something with Godric, he has the same mellow voice and you can only hear the hints of emotion in them. One thing was for sure, he never sounded bored and I hated it when vampires spoke as if they were bored. It was annoying and childish. Godric sounded as if… As if he was at peace with himself. It was refreshing actually, "I neither know, nor care, who you are," he had pushed her lower, so he was towering over her. I think he was just an inch or so taller than me actually… Wow… tiny. "But in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority," There was definitely that authoritativeness in his tone and I think a tad bit of irritation in his voice as he spoke down to the vampire. I noted Eric standing not far behind, ready to protect his maker at any second. Bless. "Do you understand?" he asked and there was a few seconds before the female replied with a 'Yes sheriff'. She did _not_ want to say that. The way she was all tensed up gave it away.

Godric then released her and she visibly relaxed. As he spoke fondly about Sookie, Godric spoke down to the said vampire, asking her questions like a father would a young child when disciplining her. I had to bite my tongue, hard, to stop the smile tugging at my lips. It was quite a sight to see. A vampire who looked like a child, talking down to a woman who could be his mother and she was submitting to it like a small puppy, pouting like a child.

Godric had addressed Bill to escort her from the premises and as soon as they left the room I was by Sookie's in an instant.

"I don't think I want to know quite just yet, only that you're okay?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded.

"I think when we get the chance, we'll have to talk about what happened whilst you were unconscious," she smiled and giggled at my blush. I had to grin, pushing her lightly on the shoulder, muttering for her to be quiet. This only made her laugh and pull me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you are okay," she muttered and my head dropped back as I laughed nervously.

"I have to completely agree with you there. I thought I was a 'gonna'."

She frowned, taking my hands and sitting me down on the sofa with her, "Hayley, don't you talk like that. You're here now and you're safe. Even if you _did_ provoke him."

I averted my eyes, biting my bottom lip when she mentioned that I provoked him and she sighed running a hand through her blonde locks.

"About that…" I muttered.

"You didn't let your emotions take over did you?" she had leaned forward to whisper, but I could see Eric not far behind the sofa, listening in, jaw clenched.

"Of course I did Sookie. Don't be silly," I muttered making the blonde sigh once more, "he wanted me to go into some program thinking I was a Devil Worshipper and a 'V' Addict. I'm pretty sure the stuff will kill me so why would I be a 'V' addict? I mean, he said his wife had a 'soft spot' for me. So what were they hoping to get out of 'converting' me? A freaking daughter who's technically not a teenager?"

I could see Eric's brows shoot up in interest before a frown tugged at his lips. He still didn't know my age and I guess that's something that must interest him. "Sookie, I knew what was going to happen as soon as I first heard Steve Newlin talk. I had plenty of nightmares to warn me of it. So it couldn't have gone any better or any worse. I feel I could've put him further in his place… and if I was the sort of person, maybe slap him around a bit." I giggled a little bit with Sookie before she sighed.

"I just don't know what to do with you sometimes Hayley. You say you wouldn't get off lighter than you did, but I know if you played along, you would have gotten off lighter," I scratched the back of my head as I nodded in agreement. If I was in anime, you would be able to see the large sweat drop on my head, "I mean, no offence or anything, but you looked like hell."

"Ironically, I felt like it too," we laughed and were silenced when someone began talking loudly to everyone. He slowly unzipped his jacket, mentioning Reverend Newlin and we both stood up, I remained in front of Sookie.

Wrapped round his chest was silver chains, some with bullets on, some boxes and a little box flashing. He was a suicide bomber. I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth as he pressed the button, activating the bomb…


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm baaaack :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three:<p>

* * *

><p>When the bomb had set off in a bright flash everything seemed to move in slow motion. I had shielded myself with my arms raised over my face and saw a blur of black in front. My body felt as light as a feather as I thought of the one place I felt truly safe, adding to the light. When I looked up I saw Eric staring back at me with wide, confused eyes and all of a sudden, I didn't want to teleport! I had to stay! Lord knows where I could disappear too! Would I be able to get back?<p>

I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my face with my arms when the light engulfed my body completely. I didn't understand. Never have I lost control of it before, but I have never been able to stop a teleport either. Once it had started, there were only seconds until I had vanished…

"Hayley?" a soft, soothingly familiar voice asked in worry and I opened my eyes, slowly and hesitantly lowering my arms.

A petite woman with silvery blonde bobbed hair was staring up at me from a creamy soft sofa. Her cornflower blue eyes filled with tears as she stood up and gasped at my appearance. She looked no older than thirty, yet I could tell she was around five hundred years of age. Give or take a few decades, I could never remember. Mind you, neither could she...

My jaw clenched tightly as I fought with my own tears to stay at bay as I looked up at the women. She looked scared, worried yet overjoyed all at once and I felt the exact same. Empathy wasn't needed with this woman. It was never needed.

"M-Mummy?" I whispered and she slowly nodded before pulling me into a needy embrace, the tears spilling from her eyes. I returned to much needed hug, gripping her round the waist tightly, my head burying in her collar bone, taking in the soft scent of musky vanilla. She always smelt of this soft musky Vanilla that was never over powering, but soothing. Whenever I was a child, she would sit in bed with me, cuddle me up in her arms and either sing me to sleep, or just sit there and talk. Just being in her arms, smelling that vanilla and hearing her voice was always enough for me...

"Oh my child!" she gasped and pulled me back at arms length, looking me over before frowning, "What are you wearing?" she asked and I flushed a deep shade of red.

"My clothes…" I started, but trailed off. I don't think I can tell her. She would be heartbroken to find out the incident at the church. I couldn't lie to her, but I don't have to say the whole truth. "My clothes were ruined so a friend has allowed me to borrow hers."

My clothes were indeed ruined, and I like to consider Isabel a friend. My mother accepted this and pulled me into another hug.

"Hayley, you have changed so much!" she choked and I could only allow my head to nod. Maybe I didn't look weak after all. Maybe because of what happened earlier, I had been closer to death that I thought? Either way, it just means tanning for a little while and allowing the effects of healing to finally fade. No biggie really...right?

"Only grown with age." I pulled back and bit at my bottom lip once more, "Mum...I - I have to go. Something happened where I was just now and I need to get back."

She nodded knowingly and kissed my forehead lightly. I felt her calming empathy and healing process within it and I gave her the best smile I could muster before I allowed the that now familiar sense of the teleport start to take over. I closed my eyelids and relaxed completely. It's decided, I need to make more frequent visits. I miss my mother...

* * *

><p>When the strong scent of smoke and blood invaded my senses, I covered my nose as I willed my eyes to open and look around for Sookie. The once spotless home was now in rubble with remnants of vampire splattered across the wall and floor.<p>

"_No Time…S-suck it out."_ I heard a voice croak and spun round to see Sookie kneeling before Eric. Did he just say what I think he just say? And to _Sookie_ nonetheless?

"_Eric I can't…It's… too gross and it's… __**You**__."_ she explained, fully grossed out by it. I arched my brow, all emotions from my encounter with my mother gone. How _dare_ he. Sookie was Bill's and he was going to try and form a bond with her?

"_Dying…"_ he muttered before flopping complete to the ground before her, fooling only Sookie.

"_Awh, son of a mother." _Sookie sighed, climbing over him. My eyes widened and I leapt over, grasping her shoulder and pulled her back lightly. No _way_ was she about to do it? Seriously? I know she was good hearted and sweet and things… but still! This was purely… stupid.

"Sookie, sweetie. Let me." I forced a smile, clenching my teeth. Sookie took one look at me and nodded, sitting back, as I sat down knees on his stomach to hold him down, "You see Sookie, you don't really need to try and _suck _the bullets out." I smiled sweetly before digging my finger in the bullet hole near his neck. Eric hissed out in pain as I gradually stretched the wound, trying to push it around the bullet. I continued my speech: "You can use your fingers. A bit more painful and a he'll loose some more blood yes…" I was soon able to push my thumb in the wound to assist in pulling the bullet out. it was only when I felt a small push from Eric using his healing abilities, I pulled the bullet out and showed it to her. Sookie winced and placed a hand on my knee, which was currently digging into the Viking's gut to hold him down. He wasn't doing anything to stop me and he _bloody_ well knew why. I threw the bullet to the side.

"Hayley." Sookie started but I shook my head, pulled his tank out the way a little bit seeing the other bullet wound. He hadn't even started to try and push it out yet. I looked up to see his eyes squeezed tightly shut, still hissing over the slight pain I caused him. Funny, I thought he would be over it by now.

I shrugged and did the same thing again. I felt the bullet push against my finger finally and I helped pulled it out. He was finally healing himself.

"But as you can see, it does the trick a lot better and there's less risk on _bonding_." I wiped my fingers in his tank top to get rid of his blood and stood up. Sookie looked up with a confusion glittering in her eyes.

"_Bonding?_" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes, a small bit of blood which is as old as… let's say _Eric's_ and he'll be able to sense your emotions and know where you are. You will be bonded with him and… Well, lets just say I wouldn't be surprised if you felt a sudden… _physical_ attraction to him." my jaw was clenched tightly as I forced a grin on my features as Sookie glared down at the vampire who was only smirking slightly. His eyes seemed to say something completely different other than the smug amusement.

"You A-HOLE!" Sookie slapped his chest with all her might and stood up, "How could you try and make me do that!" she crossed her arms and a cough made us avert our eyes to Bill walking in. He had blood on his lips and I frowned. It smelt like young blood. Sookie was fast in his arms and explained to him what Eric would have almost made her too, completely disregarding the blood on his face. I just spun round, muttering about needing to heal the injured humans leaving them to handle the situation. I don't know what I would do, but I had to distract myself.

I found Isabel a moment later and saw she was fine, if not a little dusty.

"Just get the worst off to me and I'll sort them out. We need to get the humans to the hospital. They are most likely suffering from shock." I muttered, crossing my arms. Isabel placed a hand on my arm.

"We need to get to the hotel fast in case there are more." She explained and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Okay. I'll try to meet you lot there then. I need to change and get another bottle." I held up my empty one and she nodded, but her brows were knotted together,

"I don't think you need to worry about that, there doesn't seem to be much damage to the humans that a hospital visit can't fix. Are _you_ okay?" she asked, squeezing my arm gently. I forced a tired smile.

"Of course. Just after the events here. I need to get away." I whispered and her lips pursed. She spun around and started to try and get the attention of everyone. I bit the inside of my cheek as I closed my eyes for a second. I'm not teleporting back to the hotel here. I'll just distract everyone from the task at hand. I was just exhausted at the moment and I could slightly sense vague emotions from around me. It didn't take a genius to feel Sookie's anger that's for sure.

I spun round to see Eric walking in my direction, whether to me or not I didn't care, and then changed my course to my right for the nearest exit into the garden. Once outside, I continued walking, closing my eyes and teleporting to my hotel room. I could avoid things for now and get myself sorted, but first, I need to pull my hair up and have a shower.

* * *

><p>When I walked out of the shower in a towel, I pulled my hair loose of the pony tail and ran my hand through it, fluffing it to shake it loose. My eyes quickly shot to bed to find it empty and I quickly poked my head out to the main room. Empty.<p>

I released a sigh of relief and leaned against the door frame. I was alone in my hotel room for once, the only problem was that I didn't like it. I was used to finding Eric lounging on my bed. Even if that was at home most of the time.

As I changed into a black laced cami-top with pink shorts I couldn't help by think that there was going to be a knock on the door any minute now. I don't understand why! I was furious! I didn't want to see him at all. He tried to form a bond with Sookie for crying out loud! She was Bill's! She's happy with him! I don't get why, but she is!

I collapsed onto the chair by the dressing table and rested my face in my hands. I just couldn't figure out _why_ Eric tried that on her. He knew I was angry at him because he just laid there and let me take the bullets out the way I did. He could have stopped me at any time by throwing me across the room or just throwing me off him, but he didn't. That should mean something to me…

"Why am I getting so worked up…" I sighed and sat up. As I began to pull the brush through my hair, I noticed I had a little more colour in my cheeks and my eyes weren't glowing as much. My eyes were a bit more of an intense blue colour, but I have a feeling it'll fade soon. I have been drinking a lot of my 'blessed water' and I have been using my angelic abilities a lot more frequently than… ever really. Who knows why I have changed physically.

I began pulling my hair round, plaiting it in the process, to pull the hair away from my shoulders. After the feeling of having it stuck to your shoulders with your own blood, that was enough to make me want to go to sleep with no hair near there. It's not a nice feeling really… it was disgusting and… Gag worthy really.

I had disposed of my jacket, leggings and shoes as soon as I had gotten in really (Bad memories? No thank you). Isabel's clothes have been sent down to the cleaner and are going to returned to her room with a thank you note.

I looked at the clock in the mirror and saw that the sun would be rising in an hours time. Still no Eric. Should I be happy or disappointed? Should I be angry with myself for developing feelings for the vampire who just wanted to bed and taste me? I should definitely be disappointed with myself for allowing my stupid libido to take over.

I got up, walked over to the bed and started to pull the sheets back ready to go to bed and sleep almost all the day away and hope to at least forget everything to happen. Worse thing was, I couldn't talk to Darren about it because I couldn't tell him I had done the dirty with the Sheriff and gone and developed feelings for him; so now I felt angry, upset and betrayed. He wasn't here to hug me and tell me the guy was a douche and not worth my time like he used to when I was in my twenties and gone and fallen in love. I settled myself, curling into a ball, half hugging the pillow when I thought of what I was like when I was around twenty three. The club scene was still fresh and full of those disco theme, everyone thought their look was hip and cool. Sci Fi was still new and someone dressed in tin foil speaking in a robotic voice was some scary stuff! (The good ol' cyber men from Doctor Who).

I cracked a smile and remembering myself trying to dress futuristic at one point in silver and having my hair big and… oh dear. My clothes were a lot more brighter back there, but less revealing. My legs were definitely on show a lot, but it was either the legs or the chest then. I eve work the flared jeans! Now I love showing both when dancing… Actually, depending on my mood, I don't care what I wear…

But back then I was so much more conservative, I looked for relationships rather than one night stands. I kept looking for my Mr. Right. I think I got myself in and out of… Lord knows how many relationships and each time Darren was there to hold me and tell me what idiots they were and that they will be old and wrinkly in twenty years time. This made me feel better back then, but now? I just don't know...

A knock on the door snapped me from my thoughts and I sat up, staring at the wall in the direction of the front door. I bit my bottom lip and hesitated. If it was a vampire, they would know I'm awake by the way my heart sped up a few beats per second. Then again, what if it was Sookie?

I sighed and finally pulled myself from the bed and walked over to the door. Before I opened it, I closed my eyes and composed myself…

I took a breath and pulled the door open a crack to see someone I didn't even expect.

"Godric, uh, good evening." I stuttered.

"Good evening Hayley, I was wondering if I could borrow a little bit of your time?" He asked with his kind smile. I nodded slowly, stepped back, taking the door with me.

"O-Of course. Please come in." I whispered and he smiled gratefully, walking in. I closed the door and motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa.

We both sat down, me more awkwardly to be frank. I had no idea why Godric would be here, but something told me it wouldn't be bad. Godric was not a bad person. I sat on the edge of the sofa, back straight and my hands resting in my lap. I knew how to sit like a lady, it tended to be when I was nervous or when I felt like I wanted to leg it. This was definitely not because I wanted to leg it.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier this evening." he started and I arched a brow in confusion.

"All I did was get in the way and be a burden." I sighed and looked down at my fingers picking at the clear nail varnish, "I wanted to help the harmed humans, but I guess they were being taken to an emergency room anyway."

"I believe you were anything but a burden Hayley." Godric smiled, is calm mellow voice was soothing, I felt relaxed listening to it, "You were able to get Sookie to contact help by using her gift and you momentarily distracted Newlin from his activities so he could try and read up on you."

I arched my brow and sat back on the sofa, crossing my legs as I looked to him.

"Distract him?" I asked and he nodded with a smile, "Because I revealed myself he decided to read up on me?"

"Hugo did not know about you till last minute, so he was un able to call in and warn them about you. Newlin only knew that you would be turning up last minute." he explained and I nodded slowly.

"How did you know Newlin was reading up on me?" I asked and Godric smile told me he was pleased with this question.

"When you first stepped into the church, I could smell you from where I was staying. I had been curious at first to find out about such a potent scent, but I had refrained," he began explaining, I felt myself lean forward, taking everything in, "When I was able to smell bloodshed, I regretted not leaving and even though I do not need to feed as much as usual, I felt that I would not be able to control myself." he looked down as if to be ashamed of himself for a split second.

"I think you underestimate yourself," I said making him chuckle and give me a small smile, "I mean it. You don't seem near the sort of person to loose control, even with my blood being diluted by my human side." I noted a certain light in his eyes as if he knew something I didn't, but he nodded nonetheless.

"You definitely have a good heart, yet your eyes seem to be sad." I flushed and shook my head. Oh dear. Not good.

"I'm fine. Just tired and disappointed with myself, but a good ni-_days _sleep will help." he laughed when I corrected myself.

I began to yawn, so I covered my mouth and flushed a deeper shade of red. When I had finished yawning, Godric was already on his feet.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't feel tired, I have slept so much. It seems all I ever do when weak." I laughed in embarrassment and scratched the back of my head. I heard him laughed softly and it was just so… serene. It was like he was completely content with how things were, but I knew that wasn't true. He didn't get kidnapped by the fellow ship of the sun. He was far too fast, strong and intelligent to allow bumbling idiots like the 'fellowship of the sun' kidnap him.

"It's okay, you need to rest." he held his hand out to help me stand and I took it gently with a smile.

Walking him to the door we spoke about his home. It would take a while to repair, but he was going to be fine at the hotel for now. His main concern is that the fellowship don't find out and attack here next. It was a risky thing of course, but it was something they would probably still do.

I opened the door and he walked out, turning to bid me a good sleep and vanished. I released a breath, running a hand down my face as I closed the door. I needed to sleep things over, maybe grab Sookie and find out what happened when I was out and… Well… I don't know… Pack my bags and sort myself out. I allowed my heart (Or libido) or take over things and I am, yet again, suffering from that mistake. Maybe when Darren gets back, we can talk about moving…

I can't leave Sookie though… Or Sam! He was in such a state when we left! I hope he's doing well, even more so, I hope he didn't explode on Daphne! She's such a sweet girl! And she's also a shifter! Sam could probably get on with her.

I shivered, feeling the cold and decided it was time to dive under my sheets and get some sleep. Not rest where I would heal, but actual sleep where I can relax and forget everything. Now that I've lived my nightmare, I won't have it anymore. I'll dream instead?

* * *

><p>I rolled over, burying myself deeper into the duvet. The knocking on the door soon stopped and I smiled, pulling a pillow under the sheet and hugging it.<p>

"Hayley?" Sookie called and I groaned. Why now Sookie? Why at… Oh… 2pm…

"Fudge…" I sighed and crawled out of the bed and walking to the door. I opened it and looked up to see Sookie dressed in shorts and a strap top with her brother Jason not far behind in jeans and a grey shirt.

"I know, I look awful, I feel like complete poopie and… I _just _wanna sleep." I explained before she made a comment. I saw the slightly guilty look in her eyes as she nodded. I smiled at Jason briefly before looking back at Sookie. She looked well rested and happy. Good.

"We was just wondering if you wanted to join us for a late lunch really." she smiled brightly and I shook my head, covering my mouth as I yawned once more. The blonde frowned, "Now Hayley, you need to eat something or you'll just get yourself sick." she explained and I pursed my lips, running a hand through my knotted hair.

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit. You go get yourself sorted, leave me a chair and I'll join you." I smiled brightly. Sookie hugged me and I returned it gratefully. She did know what was good for me and I had to respect that really.

I spent the rest of the day with Sookie and Jason. We spoke about what had happened to Sookie and Hugo after I was taken out. I had a rant, along with Jason, about our dislike for Gabe. He tried to _rape_ her!Honestly, I had half the mind to track him down and give him a piece of my own medicine. Jason had his turn. I _wanted_ mine.

Jason had laughed when I explained that all I did was give him a dose of pure fear. I could have done worse really. We had started planning on finding Gabe, but Sookie had stopped us saying we were being 'silly'. We have agreed to meet up again soon to finish our planning. Jason was becoming a good friend now.

Before sunset I had returned to my room. Isabel had visited me as soon as the sun had set to explain that Nan Flanagan was going to be visiting and I had to be present. I had scowled, but Isabel stayed with me to help me get ready. She curled my hair and debated on what outfit I was going to wear. I didn't understand why she wanted me to dress girlie really.

In the end, she gave into my need to wear my dark skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt that had a little logo of and equals three symbol across my chest. I pulled on a pair of my favourite trainers and walked her to the door as she had to go get ready herself.

As I shut the door, I rested my head on the door. I know I should probably be excited to be meeting the face for the vampires… but I just wasn't. It wasn't going to be a social occasion, it was going to be a 'You guys almost messed things up for the vampire race,_ I'ma Keeeell you._' Okay… not that, but it just wasn't going to end happily and I knew it. Will things look up yet? Or do we have to go through something a lot worse before things will get better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey hey... do you like her mum?<strong>

**So... Basically, my word documents and everything I use to write this has died on me. I only have word pad, and that's just... yeah. Also, my hours with work had basically tripled and I worked ridiculous hours for the past few months. It was knackering but worth it. I have gotten my mojo back and I hope to be releasing more chapters with less of a gap. The gap is rubbish. I'm sorry. I'm terrible I know.  
><strong>**In the meantime, tell what you think and if I've missed anything vital with proofing just tell me and I'll try and edit it.**

**Thank you for sticking with me lovelies!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey...  
><strong>**How's it going?  
><strong>**Me?  
><strong>**We'll see...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Four:<span>

* * *

><p>I was sat on a sofa next to Isabel, who was next to Godric and yet again I feeling very much awkward. Opposite me Sookie was set next to Bill and we kept exchanging glances. Every time she tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear, I could tell she agreed with whatever I was thinking and when she bit her bottom lip, she disagreed.<p>

She looked really pretty with her hair pulled into a high pony tail, leaving some to frame her face a little. Her dress was cute! It was a chequered red and white dress with thin straps.

I was still wearing my jeans, t-shirt, and trainers. I didn't dare touch my hair because Isabel worked on it. It was nice too. She had curled my hair with wide curls at the ends of my hair and pushed my fringe to the side slightly with a curl at the end. I will definitely do something like this style again.

I was sat facing Nan Flanagan, who looked nothing like she did on the TV. She looked prettier on the TV to be honest. Her hair was pulled tightly back in a bun and she was wearing tight black leather clothes from what I could see. She was currently frowning with her lips pursed so tightly, it looked as if she didn't have any! She was… kind 'a scary looking actually.

I noticed Sookie tucking some hair behind her ear as she was looking at me from under her thick lashes. She agreed with me. I tried not to smile, knowing that Nan Flanagan would notice. After all, I'm just the person who gotten beaten up and almost killed in this whole situation. No biggie. _Really_.

"I should drain every one of you bastards," Nan continued her angry rant. I clenched my jaw and refrained from running a hand through my hair. That has actually become a weird habit of mine…

"Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it," Eric stated from behind. He was sat on one of those ottomans behind me. I might have conveniently sat with my back slightly to him…

"Oh Really? Because everyone who has actually met Stan in the past three-hundred years knew that he had kink about slaughtering humans," Nan retorted in a bored tone. I hated the bored tones, "But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue."

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel spoke up in her soft tone.

"Not my problem. Yours," Nan snapped jabbing a finger in her direction. I clenched my fist. Rude much? Sookie tucked some hair behind her ear. I wish we had another way to communicate really, but if this was all I had, I was going to accept it. Being alive in a room full of vampires with their politics was kind 'a… intimidating for me. They could be so harsh and spiteful, it's a wonder they have actually gotten this far really.

"Don't talk to him that way," Eric spoke as calmly as he could, but I could hear the threat behind them. Nan didn't seem phased at all by it.

"Don't talk to _me_ that way." She seemed to patronise him a little bit as she addressed him and even though I was completely furious with him, that was no way to act. It was rude and completely unnecessary.

"Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?" Nan changed the subject, addressing Godric once more. This was actually a question I wanted to know…

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Well I certainly didn't see that one coming. I couldn't hide the surprise on my face as I tilted my head slightly to see him before sitting straight and looking at my lap. _Whoa__…_

"Why?" Nan asked, flabbergasted.

"Why not?" Godric countered.

"They wanted you to meet the sun. And you were willing?" Nan was staring at Godric as if he was the most stupid person in the room. She pursed her red painted lips. There was a short, very uncomfortable silence before Godric finally replied.

"What do you think?" Well… that was… unexpected. There's a slightly suicidal vampire in the room? _Fantastic_.

"I think you're out of your mind," I felt her eyes on me for a brief second as she scanned the room, "And then I hear about a traitor?" I looked to Isabel as she pressed her hands together in guilt. I wanted to lean forward and take one of them, but that would be silly. I just had to sit here in silence unless asked questions. I will voice my opinions when Nan Flanagan was out of the building. And oh boy will they be voiced.

"Irrelevant," Godric cut her off from what would possibly be another annoying rant, "Only a rumour, I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will," emotionless. How can someone be that… that… Oh you-

"You cold Bitch," Eric basically said it for me. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep me from smiling when she frowned.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you." Ouch. That's not very… diplomatic. In fact… that's harsh and down right childish.

"Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired." She turned to Godric, who didn't even looked phased! What the heck!? She fired him because Stan's a douche bag _prick_? Because a vampire hating church decided to _bomb_ them? Not only that, a vampire hating church which is skyrocketing down hill after a bad news interview last night. (Sookie and Jason explained it to me. Sarah Newlin had a break down on national TV).

"I agree, Of course," Godric said with a nod and my eyes shot round to face him. No Way! There needs to be more people _like_ Godric! "Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

…I wasn't about to deny that… Isabel was a good woman.

"Godric, fight back," Isabel pushed softly.

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her," Eric's voice was furious, I almost wanted to just curl up.

"You wanna lose your area, Viking?" Nan threatened. Well that's just pathetic. That whole thing about speaking my mind? Yeah, screw it. Wait till I'm mentioned. Please mention me.

"You don't have that kind of power," Eric seemed almost smug.

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try Me." If I clenched my jaw any tighter, I think I might shatter my teeth… holding back is surprisingly difficult.

"I'm to blame," Isabel spoke up, almost begging Nan to change her mind, "I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing."

"Isabel," Godric silenced her. He turned to look at her, a thankful look in his eyes before looking away, "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me."

Sookie sat forward, about to talk, but Bill tried to hold her back, to keep her out of it. Sookie refused.

"Ms. Flanagan, Godric rescued me from a really large rapist," I bit my lip and crossed my arms, "Who probably would have killed me too."

"That's nice," Nan cut her off, completely uninterested. I frowned, my arms dropping. Oh screw this!

"No," we both said in unison, causing her to frown looking at both of us. I could feel Eric's eyes on my back.

"Listen," Sookie continued, "And then he rescued Humans in that church, He rescued Hayley, plus a whole lot of vampires." She had motioned to me with her hand when I was mentioned, "You think it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, a million times worse. You should be thanking him."

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber?" she scoffed, cutting her off.

"The only reason the suicide bomber came is because Steve Newlin didn't have his Psychopathic fill. As if almost killing me wasn't enough," I piped up.

"I don't care if you were almost killed," she spoke and I arched a brow,

"Or are you not _seeing _the fact that you could help make the vampires seem a _little_ bit like victims since, lets face it, there is more evidence pointing to the fact that the church have caused this 'PR mess'? I mean, surely you of all people can't be blinded with power in your position? You can _help_ the vampires, gain a sympathy vote instead of this bullshit cover up." she was frowning, Sookie was shocked. Oh... I swore...

"Would you silence the human before I do. She clearly doesn't know the full story of your Piss-Poor Judgement," she addressed Godric and I glared, jumping to my feet at the same time as Eric growled, also jumping to his feet, ready to pounce the cold-hearted vampire.

"Now you hang on you stuck up-" I began before we were both stopped by Isabel.

"Don't," she spoke loud enough for me to hear, effectively cutting me off. I gave her a look of desperation, but she shook her head as Godric stopped Eric verbally. I felt his arm slightly touching mine from behind as I glared at the heartless woman behind Isabel. Is it bad I can feel electricity from the slightest of touches? Yes. Very Bad. Is it bad that I just want to hold his hand? Have him give mine a gentle squeeze of reassurance that we'll handle it?

I bit the inside of my mouth tightly and shook my head before sitting down, leaning back in the sofa and crossing my legs. I know, I looked like a stroppy teenager, but… Oh that woman made me want to _actually_ use my power that caused harm to Vampires. What? I couldn't get in trouble for it. I could survive living with my dad for a little bit. Then running and hiding from vampires for a while. It would be worth it after hearing her scream and cradle her charred face for talking to me like a blood bag.

"Now Tell me about the bombing, please. Every single detail," Nan turned to Godric after glaring towards Eric and me. Godric complied and did as she asked. Throughout the whole explanation, I felt eyes drift to me every now and then. I was just staring at my jeans finding it the most interesting thing on the planet…

* * *

><p>When Nan finally exited the room, I stood up and ran a hand through my hair, trying to ignore the exchange between Godric and Eric. This whole meeting was actually painful and took most of the night. I gave Sookie a sweet smile and snuck out quickly as Bill had faced Eric saying they had a score to settle. I actually wanted to see what was going on, but the best I could do for now was listen in as I slowly walked to my door across the… amazingly short hall…<p>

"Not now…" Eric sounded broken...

"Yes now," I heard a grunt and some kind of smack as I slipped my key card in the machine to my door. I refrained from gasping. When I was finally in my room, I was leaning on the door.

I can't believe she did that… I can't believe he's just accepted it all… And then Eric… he was just… I think he was upset and the way he spoke to Bill before I entered my room was… not right. Something doesn't _feel_ right. I can feel it in my gut. I just can't let any more disaster happen so soon. Not yet. I spun round to open my door and I saw Sookie close hers. We took one look at each other before nodding. It seems we both understood each others thoughts really…

"Roof?" Sookie asked and I nodded, following her as we sped to the roof as fast as we could.

When we were walking up the stairs, Sookie suddenly stopped before I could see much. She looked back at me biting her bottom lip and then finally continued up the steps.

The roof was quite large, the occasional vents around the outside, overlooking the view of Dallas, with taller buildings scattered around. I shivered as my eyes trailed over to Eric standing a few feet away from Godric, hunched slightly in his usual demeanour, but I sensed some anger by the rigid way he took a few steps towards his maker.

"Then I will keep you alive by force!" he growled to Godric and I looked to Sookie in shock for a split second. Godric was going to meet the sun still.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric whispered and I strained to hear. My heart reached out to Godric as he stared off into the distance where I was pretty sure the sun was going to rise soon. It was gradually growing lighter as the seconds ticked by. I could feel something running through my veins and I knew what I wanted to do, but my body seemed frozen.

Eric started speaking in a different language, but his tone said it all for me. He was upset, hurt… I didn't want to think about it… I didn't like how crushed he sounded. I didn't like the effect it was having on me…

His head bowed down as Godric replied and what came out of Eric's mouth next caused me to grasp Sookie's wrist in shock. He was sobbing and I guess, begging. He soon fell to his knees and I wanted to look away. I have never seen him so…so, broken. I could feel my eyes well.

Sookie turned to face me and I turned my head to look at her. She had tears in her eyes, her heart reaching out for Eric. It was obvious that Godric wanted to meet the sun and Eric didn't want him too. We saw the attachment Eric had to his maker.

"Let me go…"

I closed my eyes, I could tell what was coming next…

"I won't let you die alone."

I physically winced. I knew I did. It hurt a little hearing him say that. It felt like being stabbed in the gut...

"Yes, you will." I couldn't watch it anymore. I had to look away after Eric started to sob. "As your Maker," Godric started and my eyes shot to him, he was smiling serenely to Eric, "I command you."

He used his ability as Eric's maker to prevent him to meet the sun. I felt myself release a quiet breath, but it went unheard. Thank the Lord. Eric finally stood up and I breathed a shuddery breath as he took some steps away from his maker. Godric finally turned his head, noticing us for the first time before turning to face where the sun was going to eventually rise.

My eyes shifted back to Eric and I gasped silently, my hand flying to my mouth. He had bloody tears falling down his pale face. I took a couple steps towards him as he walked towards the stairs. He looked up and noticed me, slowing down and finally stopping not far in front of me.

I reach out with my hand, hesitantly at first, to his arm and took it softly, my eyes never leaving his. He had to obey the order he was just given, I could see the torment in his eyes. He wanted to stay so badly, but he was compelled to go.

I opened my mouth to speak and I saw his eyes flicker slightly. Did he want me to say something? Was there something I could do? Could I really stop Godric from meeting the sun? And if so, how long would it be till he tried it again? His mind was set on this. Eric's face slightly fell in desperation, his bloody tear-filled eyes seeking mine for some form of an answer that I will be able to prevent this from happening. I slowly shook my head in bereavement and desperation.

Eric nodded a fraction, understanding what I was trying to put across and I saw more tears reach his eyes. I felt his arm shift and I thought he was going to push my hand off him, but he grasped my fingers with his own in the softest of touches before walking past, looking back at Godric once more. I turned, my eyes following him as he walked down the steps, his eyes landing on me just before he disappeared. I saw the faintest of nods once more before I looked to Sookie. She had remained tactically out of the way during my little exchange with Eric. I was grateful for this.

I turned to Godric, taking a deep breath before walking towards him. I left some distance between us still. He was shaking very slightly. He looked scared.

"It won't take long," he said and my jaw clenched, wanting to keep the tears at bay, "Not at my age," The last thing I have ever wanted to see in my immortal life was see a Vampire meet the sun. I felt my eyes drop to the ground as the silence continued, "Will I be forgiven? Even If I don't deserve it?" I heard him ask and I raised my eyes to see he had turned to face me. I pulled a smile to my head and slowly nodded.

"Of course you will," I heard myself whisper. He nodded, turning his head to the distance, taking in a long, shuddery breath before facing me.

"Have you ever been to Heaven?" he asked and I gnawed at my bottom lip as the tension grew before shaking my head slowly.

"I have always been afraid to go," I explained, "I mean, I visit my dad, but that's not in Heaven." Godric nodded his head, understanding what I meant completely.

"Will I go there?" his eyes stared at me intently, gazing into mine, desperate for answers I now could not really give. I didn't know. I have never been there nor asked about it really. I felt my brows knot together as I looked down guiltily.

"I don't know," I sighed, I wish I could have given him some kind of comfort and it made my heart ache a little to be powerless to do so. He made a noise of confirmation, "I'm sorry," I murmured sadly, feeling my eyes prick with sorrow.

"It's okay," I looked up to see him smiling softly, "No one knows the answers to everything." I tried my best to return it, but I couldn't feel the smile on my lips, "You'll care for him?" He asked and I arched a brow in confusion, "Eric." He nodded in the direction to the stairs and I felt my mouth drop a little bit. Whoa… what?

"I-I-I don't know, I mean… Eric hasn't exactly opened up to me very much." I tucked some hair behind my ear, but he only looked serene and knowing. He knows things that I don't and by the look in his eyes, he wanted me to discover this on my own.

"He has opened up to you more than others," Godric explained and my eyes widened in shock before softening.

"I-I don't understand…" I heard myself admit, but he only beamed.

"He has spent a thousands years of his vampire life not taking as much as an interest as he has with you," I shifted awkwardly for a moment as he smiled softly. When I looked up, he was staring in the direction of the on coming sun. "Give him a little more time," he murmured staring intently up at the now glowing sky. I nodded wordlessly as I could see faint smoke rising from his skin. I swallowed the lump in my throat at this and kept my eyes open so no tears could escape the lids of my eyes. He gazed at it with such an emotion, I couldn't figure out what it was…

"Ar-Are you scared?" I asked when I had found my voice again and he smiled, shaking his head.

"No," his head shot back to mine, a huge smile of anticipation on his face, "I'm full of joy." I gulped as the tears became harder and harder to stem their flow, and I looked up at the sky as if hoping they would absorb before they were revealed.

"But… the pain you…" I heard Sookie stutter from behind me. I almost jumped, forgetting momentarily she was behind me. I tilted my head round to see her walk up before facing Godric once more.

"I want to burn," he explained and I both heard and felt the sentiment in his voice. He wanted this so badly… Would I ever want this when I have lived for as long as he? Probably not, but then Godric knew he had done unforgivable deeds in his years, that made this all the sadder when he was being so brave and gallant out of repentance.

I finally felt one of the restrained tears run down my cheek and he seemed taken aback by it as another fell down. He stepped forward, tracing a cold finger down where one had fallen, another trickling onto his finger. He stepped back, examining the drop on his finger in great interest before a small smile slipped across his face.

"An Angel and a Human with me at the very end," he stated and I felt Sookie clasp my hand in need of both comfort and to give comfort, I tightened my hold on her hand, feeling grateful for her being here. "Crying tears for _me _nonetheless." We looked to each other before slowly back at Godric, he seemed overjoyed, "Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised," I saw the bloody tears fill his eyes, but he kept them at bay. I pulled a melancholy smile to my face. "You truly are surprising people," he went on and he gave us a brilliant smile, "Yet, in this sight, I see God." I tightened my grip on Sookie's hand by a fraction as I bit my lip, my eyes closing as the tears started to blur my vision.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the sky was brightening and at a faster pace now as the sun was rising. Godric motioned his hand for us to step back and Sookie had to place a hand on my other arm to pull me back.

He turned completely to the sun as he began to unbutton his loose white shirt. I forced myself to breathe as he took his slow steps towards the sunrise.

"Hayley…" he asked and I had to gulp before stuttering a 'yes', "I guess I'll find out for the both of us now…" he turned to smile at me briefly before continuing his walk towards the edge of the roof, the smoke becoming more evident as he removed his shirt. I was able to see the ancient tattoos on his back briefly… so intricate, so beautiful… just like Godric.

It wasn't long before his body caught alight in bright bluebell flames and soon dissolved into embers, flying off with the on coming breeze. I closed my eyes and turned to Sookie, hiding my head in her shoulder and she embraced me tightly. I felt her tears drip down my hair and then my shirt and I'm pretty sure she felt my tears on her front.

I don't know how long were stood there for, but the sun was completely out by now and my face felt slightly sore. Sookie looked no better. I knew my face would look almost normal by the time we got back to our rooms.

"Come on…" Sookie whispered hoarsely and started to pull us back inside. I paused, turning to see his discarded shirt on the floor and immediately thought of Eric. He would probably be dead to the world by now so I'll take it to his room after I have cleaned up and made myself look a fraction more normal. It's the least I could do for him at the moment.

I released Sookie's hand and ran to pick up the shirt before walking back to her, and taking her hand once more as we walked back to our rooms in silence.

Before we separated, we shared a hug once more wishing each other a good sleep before entering our rooms.

I leaned against the door once more and took a look around my extravagant hotel room. I hated it. I wanted to go home. Back to _my _room. Back to Bon Temps. Away from all of this. I wanna go back. Before I met Godric, before Eric... I don't care about the nightmares anymore. At least I didn't care then. Thing were... better. Less heartache, less... Less of _this_.

I sighed as I folded Godric's shirt and walked through to the bedroom. I concentrated on making the folding neat and straight, so not to crease it before placing it on my dressing table. I stared at it, my hands trailing over it to smooth out the creases before grasping my brush. I looked up to my slightly red and puffy-eyed reflection, ready to brush my hair from the curls and gasped at the sight behind me.

Eric was sat on the bed, hunched over, shirtless. I could see the bloody tears down the side of his face. His shirt had been discarded carelessly behind.

"Eric?" I asked tentatively. He didn't even flinch at my voice. He did nothing to confirm he knew I was here.

"Godric is gone…" he stated after a long agonizing silence, not lifting his head, just staring at the floor ahead of him. I saw a few bloody tears drop down to the cream carpet before I sighed sadly walking to the bathroom and dampening a cloth with warm water. I stared at my reflection as I squeezed the water from the cloth. My face was slightly puffy and my eyes still faintly bloodshot.

When I returned I crouched in front of him. He slowly raised his head to look at me with desperate eyes, hoping I could say that it wasn't true. That I had been able to stop Godric. I tried my best to smile softly, raising the warm cloth to wipe his bloody face. His eyes closed when it touched his face and he leaned into it, grasping my hand gently. I saw the pain in his clenched jaw and the way his brows knotted tightly. I felt fresh tears in my eyes and I tried to be strong.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered and he pulled my hand round, to kiss my wrist gently. I felt my eyes drift close at his soft, desperate butterfly kisses down the pulse point of my wrist, appreciating the softness of his lips pressed to my skin. A hot tear burned my cheek...

Call me pathetic, but the time I've spent when I haven't woken up in his arms have been awful. I didn't like it. It didn't feel right at all. I felt alone and unloved. At least when waking up in his arms, I had that illusion of feeling loved with his tight embrace.

My eyes fluttered open, when he paused, to see him gazing at me, his eyes glazed over in his sorrow, his hurt, the silent desperation for me to take those feelings away.

I bit my bottom lip before I leaned up, slowly removing my arm from his lips and replacing it with my own. His kisses were hesitant at first, unsure even, before he filled his need in them, wrapping his arms around my waist and crushing me against his bloody body.

He was no longer this confident, self assured Vam… no, _Man_, his kisses were needy, desperate… vulnerable.

I felt the now hot tears burn my cheek as he picked me up, using a hand to tilt my head back for more access. Ever since I met Eric Northman, this was now top of the list of '_Things I would never expect to experience_'. In my books, Eric Northman was a self confident, mysterious, arrogant, sexy…_Douche_; but this guy? The way he kept pulling me tighter to his body, as if afraid I will pull away in disgust, his own tears mixing with my own? It was… so _human_…

I wrapped my arms round his neck, one tangling itself in his blonde hair, and pulled myself closer as if to tell him I wasn't going anywhere. I'll stay for him. I'll be his safety net…

* * *

><p><strong>I tried... I tried <em>so<em> hard. I didn't want to say goodbye. Far from it. Godric is an amazing character and in this season of True Blood, just so... I don't know, but I'm glad he's made appearances in later seasons. Positive or not. (I haven't seen the most recent(I think so anyway) season, so no spoilers. I got Angry at Sookie (of obvs reasons if you watched it (course you did)) and refused to watch any more...)  
>As always, please let me know what you think, and don't kill me. Cause even though I am so sorry I couldn't change things, I'm not sorry. I feel things wouldn't work out the way I want them too otherwise...<br>Thank you for reading.  
>:)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Howdy new readers!  
>Loving the response from the last chapter, just opening my e-mail to see many of you new followers!<br>I have a nice little fluffy chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twenty Five:<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I felt… <em>sticky <em>to be honest… I lifted my head to look down seeing Eric resting his head on my chest, an arm wrapped possessively around my waist. I would have smiled, feeling better if it wasn't for the fact I saw the mixture of dry and sticky blood covering our bodies…

I didn't really remember much of last night when I gave into my emotions and kissed Eric. I know we… had sex again, and gosh it was… slow… sweet… tender. It was almost as if we were making love… but the blood? I can't remember it. I licked my dry lips to feel dried blood on them, but didn't recognize the taste. My brows knotted together as I licked them again to try and decipher whether it was mine or not…

It wasn't… My eyes widened and I felt my whole body to rigid. I… I had swallowed some of Eric's blood last night… and he- he most likely drank from me… _Holy_-

Eric shifted, pulling me closer to him muttering for me to rest and think later and my brows knotted together in confusion. He pressed a kiss to where his lips were resting saying for me to rest, a little bit louder and I just relaxed into him before I felt him go stiff as he fell into his rest. _-Mother of Balls._

I've bonded myself to Eric… Wow. Erm… Rest sounds _very_ good right now… I rolled my head over to the time to see it was midday… How did Eric wake up for that brief amount of time? Were my emotions that strong to wake him? Must have been… This proves a bond then. Fudge.

I need to shower and… Well, tell Sookie I would not be returning with her and Jason today. I had too much to sort out. I pulled myself successfully from Eric's hold (The sheets were a different story considering I was _stuck_ to them) and decided to try and not even look at my appearance. I just jumped straight into the shower and scrubbed my body clean, eyes closed the whole time. I noticed a very important fact during this shower: I had ingested some of Eric's blood, _bonded_ with him and I am not dying, not feeling weak… It hasn't affected my health at all. Should I feel happy about this, or slightly fearful? Or is the effect that I have feared to come? Is it immediate or gradual?

When leaving the steamy heat of the bathroom, I was finally fully confronted with the sight of last nights activities. Cream silken sheets rumple, creased and stained with a mixture of both Eric's and my blood, draped around Eric's waist and a leg poking out. Eric looking surprising full of colour compared to the pale sheets, looking peaceful. Beautiful. I was staring, I know, but how can one not stare? The sight in front of me was both beautiful and terrifying. This will be a picture for the memory banks that's for sure.

After dressing in a pair of light denim ripped shorts, a white V-neck long sleeved shirt with pink V-neck t-shirt on top, I just combed through my hair before taking chunks of it and twisting it round to make them loose natural tousled curls. As I did this, I made my way to the living area and grabbed a bottle of my water from the fridge. It was undiluted, so I would recover from having to heal faster. It was easy to just stare into space, thinking about last night whilst drinking the water. In one night, I _think _I have found out that Eric cares for me, but doesn't like this fact… I can't blame him though, a thousand years of not feeling anything for anyone but yourself and then suddenly feeling… _feelings_? For someone else as well! I would be scared by now also. In fact, I _am _scared of my feelings right now. My head is not in the right place and it's just always the way. Everything happens around the same time. You _die_ and your powers are a little out of control, you're pissy yet falling for a guy, a vampire who frustrates you, you watch his _maker_ die and then bond with said Vampire who frustrates you. The very same guy that's you're best friend is constantly cautious of around you... That was going to be an interesting conversation when we get back home.

There was also the realization that I had forgiven Eric for his attempts to form a bond with Sookie. I still don't understand it, but I'll have to get to that… _another_ time. He was hurting from losing his maker. If I had to think about it, if I were to lose Darren, who was my _constant_ for over twenty years, I would… I don't know… I wouldn't be able to handle it. I would run to try and escape all memories of him and our surroundings… I wouldn't be able to do it… To live my long life without Darren, I don't even want to think about it…

And what if my mother were to die? Then- I'm getting myself all upset and I _really_ don't want to wake Eric up. What has he gotten himself into? If he thought my emotions were bad when he experienced them in person, now he gets to _feel_ all of my emotions as I feel them… Poor guy.

A smirk tugged at my lips as left my hair alone, finished with the process. I grabbed a spray can, left the room, and sprayed my hair so it would stay in a similar shape when it dried. I scrunched it lightly as I placed the can back on my dressing table and took a look at the folded shirt of Godric's, remembering the conversation…

* * *

><p><em>"You'll care for him?" "Eric."<em>

_"I-I-I don't know, I mean… Eric hasn't exactly opened up to me very much."_

_"He has opened up to you more than others,"_

_"I-I don't understand…"_

_"He has spent a thousands years of his vampire life not taking as much as an interest as he has with you," "Give him a little more time," _

_..._

_"I guess I'll find out for the both of us now…"_

* * *

><p>A knock on the door distracted me before I began to get upset and I turned to open it. Sookie was standing there with Jason pulling a suitcase out from the room. I could see the wrinkle of her forehead and the knotting of her brows before her face relaxed and her head gave me a slight nod of understanding; all of this oblivious to Jason of course.<p>

"How is he?" she asked and I shrugged, scratching the back of my head.

"I don't know…" I muttered but smiled softly to her, "You heading back now?"

She nodded and explained that they were done with their business here and it was time to return to the comfort of her home and help Tara settle in completely (she had asked her to move in with her before we left). I grinned and pulled her into a hug saying that I will bring over a gift when I get back. I also wished her and Jason a good flight. Before Jason left, he reminded me that we had some plans to complete, making me laugh and grin. Those plans will definitely be completed in the future.

So now I was alone again. Don't get me wrong I don't mind being in my own company, in fact it's more than great when it comes needed to sort yourself out. I just... didn't know how the heck I was going kill time till sundown. Believe me, I tried it all, room service, TV, books, cleaning the room. That killed some time. When it came to cleaning the room, I prepared packing my suitcase, re-organized the dressing table, folded Eric's clothes and placed them on the chair. There was no way I was going to touch the sheets, as embarrassing as it is, I phoned for someone to come and change the sheets for me. I even asked for someone with a strong stomach. I _really_ don't want to be in the room when that person comes.

After all that and with nothing else productive to do, I finally sat down with another book. It was an easy read and had some amusing moments. It was about this business woman with lots of secrets and then blurts them all out during some turbulence on a plane to a complete stranger. The stranger ends up being her big time boss and well, a few cringe worthy moments and her secrets being broadcasted on national TV they end up falling in love. Simple. Sappy. Funny.

I giggled at a scene in the book when I heard the shower being switched on. Eric was awake, so it meant it was sun down. I was beginning to feel slightly nervous yet excited about what would happen when Eric walked out of the shower. I knew one thing was for sure… That house keeping person needed to get here soon...

I was missing Sookie immediately because the other times when Eric had woken up, we had been in the restaurant grabbing something to eat, or I was in her hotel room. I didn't know how to act, I mean… He would be able to sense my emotions and… I bet he was going to be smug about the fact that I wasn't dead or even harmed from his blood. I can only imagine how smug his face is going to be when he realises this, I mean jeez, I only refused his blood once and-

"I know you said your mood changes a lot, but you weren't kidding were you?"

My head shot up and heat rose to my cheeks as my eyes widened. Eric was standing there, towel wrapped loosely round his hips and he was drying his hair with another. I saw little droplets of water run down his chest and I could tell my mouth was agape.

"Erm… Oh…" I stuttered in a high pitched voice and he laughed, grinning widely. Wow… I knew he had a fantastic body, but… _wow_. Fudge… even my mind can't think properly. I felt my eyes drift to his torso and I bit my lip, gazing admiringly.

I think he said something, but I didn't understand. My eyes just shot straight back to my book as the heat on my cheeks grew hotter.

"_Go get dressed_!" I shrieked, flushing hard at his laughter. I curled up tighter to myself, attempting to hide my face with the book. "Stupid arrogant… sexy…" I muttered off into a rant, but shrieked, throwing my book to the side when he appeared half crawling over me. I bet he could feel the fact that I got myself turned on and it doubled when he walked out in a towel. Fudge cakes. Stupid… bond!

"No ideas!" I pushed at his shoulders, he kept the stupid sexy grin on his face and I felt some water drip on my face from his wet hair. I ran my hand through it, pushing it back, "You didn't do a good job towel drying that now did you?"

I then realized he was still shirtless and groaned, my head falling back. He laughed, pressing his lips to my neck, trailing along the jugular vein, sending shivers down my spines. So not helping the whole, need to have a serious talk thing… No really… His lips were very _distracting_!

"Eric, this is no fair… we should…" I tried to speak, moaning at that point when he bit gently into my neck, pulling me into him, I could feel he was commando and his jeans were zipped up. "We… gosh we… _We need to talk!"_ I finally shrieked pushing him back. He sighed, disappeared for a split second then sat back gracefully taking me with the motions onto his lap so I was straddling him. I didn't feel too comfortable being too close to him right now… I didn't want to anger him because he could me push back suddenly in anger or something and… that would hurt… Also, I wasn't in the mood to break the coffee table and possibly the TV.

I noticed he had his trousers on properly now. This was a slight improvement.

"Talk," he said, grinning and I sighed, my head falling onto his shoulders. This felt way too relaxed and with that smile, I was feeling relaxed… I didn't understand. Have I just accepted the bonding? Shouldn't he be grieving? Or was… this his way of grieving?

"We need new sheets…" I grumbled and his shoulders shook as he barked a thoroughly amused laugh. I felt his hands run down my sides and I snaked my hands up his chest to grip his shoulders, "I don't want to sleep in dirty sheets."

"I don't think we'll be in Dallas for much longer," he stated, and slipped his hands under my top to stroke my skin. "You didn't leave with Sookie and her brother though. You could have," he sounded genuinely surprised and I felt myself smile.

"I didn't feel right leaving you here; especially after how I woke up this morning."

He '_hmm'd'_ lifting my top as his hands began to skilfully massage my back. I felt a kiss on the side of my head. I moaned as he eased the muscles around my lower back and spine. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning any more as he knew when to put the right amount of pressure on the right places and… Golly he was good. Wait… _Golly?_ That's a first…

"Do you wish to talk about last night?" I heard him spoke and I tensed, he sighed and began his manoeuvres once again, relaxing me all over again. I felt my head rub against his neck in confirmation that I did wish to speak about last night.

"Where would you like to start?" he asked as his hands rose a bit, massaging around my spine still. I would be totally distracted by this at the moment if I didn't know we had to discuss the situation at hand… but I was literally putty in his arms right now.

I had to get my head completely in the right place, but I didn't want him to stop what he was doing. It was so good and so relaxing. He paused his ministrations and I felt myself growl. His shoulders shook in his laughter and then he continued where he left off, getting closer to my bra clasp now. _Concentrate_.

"I don't know… the beginning…" I muttered, closing my eyes. I felt him nod, still silent, "Was I not specific enough?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Not exactly."

"Poo…" I sighed and sat up, but was resting my elbows against his shoulders, my hands twirling a piece of his hair at the back of his head. I stared into his eyes, trying to find anything to show me if certain subjects were a taboo at the moment. I could see the hurt in them still. He was still hurting over Godric. That was taboo, until he would notice the shirt properly; if he hasn't already.

I saw apprehension, guilt, and happiness? I think I recognized the smugness there as well. Surprisingly enough, compared to the rest of him, his eyes gave away a lot to me right now. I knew his eyes gave away some emotions, but he masked them well. Why could I see more now?

"Well… we have created a bond…" I whispered, flushing in the process. His eyes lit up in the evident smugness and… something else. I couldn't tell what it was, but I saw some annoyance there as well. Did he not want to have this bond created? I mean, I know it was a stupid thing and everything, but did he simply do it because he has lost his maker and needed that attachment? Holy Cow… was I a rebound now?

"You think too much…" he muttered and my eyes widened as I leaned back. He could hear my thoughts now!? "You go through so many emotions in minutes," he continued and I slowly nodded. So he couldn't hear my thoughts? I certainly hope he couldn't… He could get a headache!

I cracked a smile at this and rested my forehead against his. He was grinning with a mischievous triumph and I hadn't noticed why, till his thumbs grazed the edges of my chest, that he had undone my bra. I _do_ think too much if I didn't bloody notice that!

"Eric… I just need to know something…" I sighed after moaning as his fingers applied pressure to a particularly tense place in between my shoulders causing me to completely melt. He hummed in reply, urging me to continue, "Why did we form a bond last night? I mean… I don't really understand…"

He paused and his eyes flashed in his conflict. He must be thinking of a reason. I could see him gazing intently into mine, probably trying to figure out my sudden changes in emotions. I knew he could feel them and I couldn't feel his, but I could physically _see_ his emotions a lot more in his eyes. Was he specifically showing me this? Had he let his guard down for me? Was Godric right? Had he taken a strong _interest _in me and… didn't like this fact?

"I-" he started, but cut himself off as if thinking better of it. He has never done that before. He is always so sure of himself. I moved a hand away from his hair and slid his round to caress his jaw. He leaned into my hand, his eyes fluttering close.

His hands continued massaging my back, occasionally rubbing down and starting again, but not giving it as much detail as before. We remained like this for a few minutes before I leaned in and pressed my lips gently to his. It was such a tender kiss and when he returned it, it was slow, intense and… I didn't know what was better… the heated kisses or these. Both were as good as each other…

Who knew the big bad Viking could be so… affectionate. It was nice, refreshing. Would he stay like this when we returned to Bon Temp? If not, I don't ever want to leave this room.

His hands smoothed up my back and round to my chest as I pulled him closer to me. I felt the kiss heat up as he ran his tongue over my upper lip before hooking it between his own. I didn't want to return to the bed… that would turn me off right away… The sofa wasn't particularly comfortable, but right now? I don't care…

I shivered as his thumbs stroked across my nipple. I pushed myself closer to him, tangling a hand in his damp hair and wrapping the other round his neck. He pushed my top up for a better advantage to caress my chest, making me moan occasionally into his mouth.

Just as he was about to push my top off, a knock on the door made me pull away and sigh, looking at the door in question?

"Who is it?" I squeaked, Eric's hands still massaging my chest as he kissed down my neck, chuckling.

"House Keeping. You requested a sheet change after sundown?" A female voice called through and I laughed, nodding. Eric growled and did my bra back up, letting me get up and sort myself out as I walked to the door. I laughed hearing him mutter something about '_Moron's with bad timing_' as I walked. When I opened the door, I pulled it open for the woman to enter with a bright smile on my face.

"_Just_ the sheets please…" I mumbled feeling a flush of heat to my cheeks. She nodded with a knowing smile on her face. It was a kind smile though so I felt the flush grow hotter. When I spun round to Eric, he was wearing his long sleeved round neck black shirt. I didn't actually notice that last night… I'm just so used to him wearing… black.

"What?" he asked when I made my way over to curl up by him, as soon as I began to sit down however, he pulled me straight by to straddle his lap. I must have been frowning.

"I just realised… you _always_ wear black…" I muttered and he burst a light, heartfelt laugh. I thumped his chest lightly half squeaking a '_shut up'. _He settled himself down and he pulled me into an affectionate embrace…

"Well, you are always wearing something pink," he commented and I rolled my eyes.

"I like pink. It's a very feminine colour," I crossed my arms and pouted. I felt his hand trail up and down my back, whilst the thumb, which was resting on my hip, had snaked its way under my shirt to rub circles into my hip. He was definitely a 'touchy feely' kinda guy… I didn't know what to think about it really… It was nice, having his hands all over me. Flattering, but… I dunno… I guess I may never get over this. He certainly never gives the impression of 'touchy feely' half the time…

"I happen to like black," he muttered before leaning in to kiss a long my jaw.

"Blacks not a colour though…" He started nipping down my neck, momentarily distracting me, "It's a tone."

I felt him breathe a chuckle on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. I turned to face him and pecked the tip of his nose before getting up and walking to the bedroom to see the maid stripping the sheets. She gave me a soft smile and the heat rose to my cheeks.

"W-Would you like some help?" I stuttered and I just got a sweet smile as she shook her head.

"No don't worry about it, I'm almost done. Thank you."

I nodded and walked back to Eric who laughed as soon as he saw my red face. I tried to sit away from him, but he was by my side within seconds and pulling me onto his lap. I just submitted and snuggled into his embrace, head resting on his shoulder, and hand resting on the arm that was rubbing circles into my hip.

"Keep this up and I'll fall asleep," I grumbled and he stopped making me pout, "I didn't say stop though…"

"You are a confusing one, Lover," he muttered and I smiled, biting the corner of my bottom lip and ignored what he said. I should make the most of this really, who knows when it'll stop. I just shouldn't get too used to it. As soon as Darren is back from his trip, things will change. Big Time.

"You're the one who's confusing…" I finally muttered. He just hummed, resting his head on mine for a little while before lifting it to address the maid as she left. I felt her emotions as she left. I could tell she found it sweet, seeing me curled up in Eric's arms. I bet I looked tiny compared to him. I mean, I was around an inch smaller than Sookie and from what I've seen compared to other people, Sookie is _tiny_.

"Have you eaten?" he asked and I nodded, shifting so I turned more into his body. He assisted this by loosening his grip and pulling me more towards him as I twisted my body.

"Do you want me to order some blood for you?" I mumbled and I felt him chortle, I frowned and tilted my head up.

"I do not. I am more than satisfied after feeding from you," now that I looked, he _did_ have colour in his skin. I thought that compared to the pale sheets he had colour, but that wasn't the case. He had that slight flush of colour in his features. Then another thought came to mind: Godric. He was a ghostly white. In fact, some mainstreaming vampires have that obvious deathly pale complexion about them. Jessica and Bill don't because they actually feed of people and so does Isabel. Huh... I guess when you feed fresh warm blood it shows physically and since 'True Blood' isn't a real blood, but a synthetic blood, it doesn't have that affect that blood does...

His hands are warm. Not like, my temperature warm, but...warmer than cold. The combination of a hot shower and blood maybe? I would _love_ to test this theory with him...A sly smile tugged at my lips. He couldn't see, but he probably felt it because he growled, shifting me so I was suddenly straddling him. I laughed when I saw his grin and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, my hands finding their way to his hair, the other one tugging at his shirt. Definitely making the most of this…

* * *

><p><strong>We're nearing the end of this story and then I'll be gradually posting the sequel, but I want this to be more enjoyable for you and I would <em>love<em> to know what it is you want to see more of. Do you want to meet some new characters? See some more of our current characters? Do you want to read more of a certain topic? Learn more about Hayley's heritage? Just let me know so I can include it and do some more writing, because even though a lot of the sequel has been written and it's unique compared to the TV series, I feel like there are things missing within the writing and that's not good enough for me to just start posting it for you. So whether it's in a review or a PM, I would love to hear from you :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
